Sacrificio de sangre
by xxxTahuxxx
Summary: Después de caer naufrago en medio del mar Link llega a una tierra engullida por la muerte, la decadencia, el miedo y la violencia. El héroe tendrá que tomar la elección de ser la nueva luz de esta olvidada tierra o dejarse caer en la obscuridad, viejos y nuevos aliados llegaran a su vida y un romance con una vieja amiga podría ser su salvación o condena. Link/Minda
1. capitulo 1

Sacrificio de sangre.

Capitulo 1

Los sonidos de sus pisadas resonaban por todo el corredor, no sabía que tan cerca ni que tan lejos estaba de la confrontación, lo único que importaba ahora era llegar a él lo más pronto posible, no había tiempo para dar un respiro o de reunir fuerzas, tenía que seguir corriendo si quería alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Las visiones que le atormentaron las recientes noches, el pesar de la mentira, el repudio hacia la manipulación, el dolor que su héroe paso todos estos años. Todo flotaba por su cabeza a tal punto que incluso podía escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón en su mente. La impotencia ante todos estos sentimientos le hacían seguir su paso.

La mujer no podía darse el lujo de recobrar aliento tampoco a pesar de su pesada y cansada respiración, los músculos de las piernas estaban tan agotados que sentía que en el próximo paso podría tropezar y caer en el suelo, aun así era de menor importancia, tenía que correr.

Los ruidos de la batalla, las espadas chocando contra el acero aún se podían escuchar en las afueras del castillo. El asedio a la fortaleza imperial ya había durado demasiado tiempo y aun la balanza no parecía beneficiar a ningún lado.

Aun mientras corría una pequeña parte de su mente se enfocaba en el posible resultado de la batalla, el estado de sus soldados twili, los soldados de la reina de hyrule, los guerreros de la antes conocida guardia imperial y la milicia que estaban aún bajo el mando del héroe contra la legión imperial. ¿Acaso estarían ganando? O ¿estarían perdiendo?

No, eso no podía importar ahora, la reina zelda había decidido quedarse atrás para comandar a sus twili y los soldados de hyrule con la guardia y la milicia protegiendo sus flancos, ella se encargaría del conflicto campal. Midna por su parte tenía que enfocarse en una sola cosa, Link.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido cuando el ruido proveniente de la sala de tronos se hacía más y más pronunciado, el estruendo de las espadas chocando, las armaduras desgarrándose entre ellas y los gemidos de furia y enojo enfrentándose.

Link ya estaba en combate contra el caballero rojo, para ella él fue la causa de todo. La mente de Midna maldecía la existencia del caballero rojo, su conciencia por otra parte la señalaba a si misma por su hipocresía, por aceptar haber participado en tal manipulación.

El sacrificio por un bien mayor, valla excusa había creado para justificar tal acción, tal vez solo quería salvarlo para poder redimir lo que quedaba de su honor como reina, tal vez quería salvarlo como decir un ''lo siento'' hacia su héroe, o tal vez porque de verdad lo amaba.

Final mente había llegado, los sonidos de la lucha estaban girando la esquina del corredor, el corazón acelero el latido aún más fuerte al entrar al salón del trono del emperador. Allí estaban.

Link aun luchaba contra el caballero rojo, el enfrentamiento de las espadas eran tan fuerte que el sonido del metal hacían eco por todo el enorme salón, sus armaduras estaban desgarradas casi echas pedazos, a duras penas y se mantenían sobre los cuerpos de sus dueños.

Alrededor de ellos una muralla de fuego rodeaba la zona de combate, las llamas casi alcanzaban los 4 metros. Para ella habría sido fácil simplemente flotar por encima de las flamas, pero arriba de ellas otro muro apenas visible se levantaba hasta el techo. La magia de la Reina de fuego era más poderosa que el poder de la reina del crepúsculo. De ninguna forma podría penetrarlo.

Midna observaba de arriba abajo las dos murallas en un intento desesperado de buscar una debilidad, una forma de entrar.

-no entraras, mi amo así lo ha ordenado- se escuchó una voz que provenía del segundo piso del salón por la pasarela, era la reina de fuego, su cuerpo estaba conformado por llamas que daban forma a su figura, solo la cara y cuello mostraban piel humana que representaba a la de una mujer joven y atractiva con cabellos que ardían como llamaradas. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una pañoleta que rodeaba su cabeza similar a la de un ciego.

-Intenta todo lo que quieras Reina del crepúsculo, pero no pasaras hasta que el combate termine-

Midna sabía que todo intento seria en vano, el caballero rojo había ordenado a la reina de fuego encerrarlo a él junto con Link para que puedan pelear a muerte sin interrupción alguna, no había de otra más que observar cómo se desenvolvía el combate y esperar lo mejor.

Link bloqueaba cada estocada que el caballero rojo lanzaba sobre él, las manos le empezaban a doler por resistir cada duro impacto de la espada del caballero, los ataques que recibía eran cada vez más duros y pesados, pero Link sabía exactamente lo que planeaba, cansar las manos del oponente con golpes de alto poder y luego hacer una movida velos y ligera para herir su mano y desarmarlo, era una técnica de texto que el conocía muy bien, tenía que contra atacar rápidamente, con la fuerza que recibía en cada estocada el caballero debía poner toda su fuerza en los antebrazos, hombros y abdomen para mantener el equilibrio de la espada, si atacaba el muslo o la rodilla la posición del abdomen se descuidaría y dejaría el estómago abierto a un golpe final. La siguiente estocada iba a ser la más fuerte, lo podía notar por la forma en como los músculos del antebrazo del caballero se forzaban, esta era su oportunidad. Cuando el caballero se abalanzó contra el con su espada Link la esquivo a centímetros antes de que el filo fuera contra su armadura, se acercó por la lateral tan rápido como pudo moviendo la hoja de su espada en una curva en dirección a la pierna del caballero, la hoja de la espada de link dio justo en la pieza que cubría el muslo perforándola. La espada salpico una cantidad considerable de sangre sobre el aire al asestar contra la piel. El caballero gimió de dolor no antes de usar el impulso de Link contra su contra, cuando Link ataco la pierna del caballero el impulso obligo a link dejar la parte derecha de su espalda al descubierto. El caballero golpeo la espalda de su contrincante con su antebrazo cuando este paso a su lado, el golpe que propicio el antebrazo impulso a link a dar varios pasos hacia delante dejándole espacio al caballero de mover la espada de manera curveada de abajo a arriba. La punta de la misma perforo la armadura y causo una enorme cortada por la espalda de link. La sangre comenzó a correr por toda la espalda hasta llegar a su cadera.

-LIIIINK- grito midna en desesperación al verlo herido.

El corte en la pierna del caballero había causado el daño deseado, el muslo estaba perforado no de forma fatal, pero si como para dañar su soporte, ahora el abdomen no tendría el balance que necesitaba para asestar golpes de gran fuerza. La ofensiva del caballero estaba rota, pero aun así Link estaba en una situación igual, el daño por su espalda había quebrado su contra ofensiva al quitarle apoyo de su espalda, si la punta hubiera llegado a los huesos de la columna habría estado discapacitado y habría sido el fin, por suerte la cortada en esa área era superficial, pero el mayor daño lo sufrió el musculo que cubría el área trasera del hombro. El brazo derecho estaba comprometido, ahora solo podría dar golpes de poca precisión con la espada usando la mano izquierda. Él podría seguir peleando con la mano izquierda, su entrenamiento se lo aseguraba, pero con el daño sobre el musculo toda la parte derecha trasera del hombro le dolía a cada movimiento.

El caballero se sostenía el muslo con gran fuerza, se podía notar el dolor en la expresión de su rostro, ambos se habían hecho un daño que dejaba el estilo de pelea de ambos discapacitado.

El combate vería su fin muy pronto, tanto como ambos guerreros como ambas reinas lo sabían.

La reina de fuego trataba de mantener su respiración a calma, pero le era imposible, ver a su amo herido de tal magnitud de era algo que deseaba ver, la sola idea de que el callera en batalla era muy dolorosa, su impotencia incrementaba a la par con la de Midna, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que obedecer la orden de no detener el combate hasta que uno callera.

Las lágrimas sobre los ojos de Midna se hacían notar, era justo como lo había visto en sus visiones, ambos guerreros al límite de sus capacidades, heridos, ensangrentados, rodeados de la muralla de fuego impenetrable, el momento en que Link moría, no, no podía permitirlo.

Midna coloco ambas manos sobre la muralla de fuego, su magia le evitaba que las llamaradas le quemaran las palmas, intento penetrarlas para abrir una brecha que le permitiera entrar. La reina de fuego observo a Midna y su inútil intento. Ella podría fácil mente quitar a Midna del medio, pero no lo hacía, después de todo Midna estaba haciendo algo que ella misma desearía hacer, intervenir para detener el combate, aunque confiaba en la habilidad de su amo no podrían concebir la idea de perderlo, pero aun así debía obedecer su deseo. Nadie debería de intervenir, sea como sea, el intento de la Reina del crepúsculo era en vano, no podía penetrar la muralla sin importar cuanto poder usaba contra el muro. Aun si zelda estuviera a su lado sería muy poco probable que juntas pudieran derribar el obstáculo.

Link y el caballero mantuvieron la mirada contra el otro sin parpadear, la siguiente estocada lo definiría todo y ambos lo sabían, Link apretó el mango de la espalda con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en la mano izquierda manteniendo su brazo derecho contra el estómago tratando de mantener el brazo fuera de movimiento lo más que pudiera para evitar el dolor, el caballero trato de mantenerse sobre ambas pernas pero tambaleaba de forma irregular por el dolor del muslo.

-aquí es donde se acaba Link, todo lo que has logrado, dicho y hecho culminara en este momento- Dijo el caballero apuntando la espalda hacia él.

-Al final tenías razón Leandros- dijo Link con una voz baja con un tono de tristeza – al final tenías razón, somos reemplazables-

Leandros trato de sostener su espada tan fuerte como pudo mostrando una leve sonrisa, no era una sonrisa de satisfacción, fue una sonrisa de decepción.

-siempre es así para personas como nosotros…..-

Midna intentaba gritarle a Link en un intento de detenerlo, la batalla tenía que terminar ahora antes de que fuera muy tarde, pero link decidió ignorarla, simplemente imaginaba que no estaba allí. Link y el caballero rojo se preparaban para la estocada final, lucharon contra el dolor para sostener la espada con ambas manos apuntándola contra el otro.

–Link no lo hagas por favor, detente- gritaba midna inútilmente, la decisión de ambos guerreros ya estaba tomada. La reina de fuego no pudo contenerse más y giro la cabeza a un lado para evitar ver el resultado del último movimiento, luchaba contra sí misma para mantener en pie la muralla de fuego en honor al deseo de Leandros, solo deseaba que todo terminara ya antes de que el miedo le ganara y rompiera su palabra.

Ya estaban listos, no paraban de mantener la mirada sobre la espada del contrincante tratando de predecir el ataque del otro, ya no había tiempo de esperar, era hora de terminarlo. Ambos tomaron impulso tratando de correr contra el otro manteniendo las espadas en posición de tajo. A leandros le dolía enormemente cada paso que daba con su pierna herida pero el aumento de estamina y de adrenalina bloqueo el dolor temporalmente.

La distancia entre los dos se acortaba a cada segundo, listos para el golpe final. No había nada que hacer y Midna lo sabía, había llegado muy tarde y cerró los ojos rezando para que su visión no se hiciera realidad, el momento en que Link moría.

Justo antes de chocar espadas un ruidoso estruendo reboto por todo el salón, el techo se estaba cayendo y junto con él una enorme masa de piedra envuelta de aceite y fuego penetro fácilmente el techo, varias rocas estuvieron a punto de caer encima de la reina de fuego, a duras penas y tuvo segundos para saltar del balcón y creo un escudo de fuego delante de ella bloqueando los trozos de mármol del techo. Para mantener el muro de fuego que rodeaba a Link y a Leandros debía mantener una gran cantidad de su poder enfocada en la muralla, pero tuvo que concentrar gran parte de su poder sobre el escudo que la rodeaba para protegerse de los enormes escombros que estaban a punto de aplastarla, se esforzó para seguir manteniendo la muralla de pie pero no fue suficiente. La maza de piedra que seguramente había sido lanzado por una catapulta por un mal cálculo entro demasiado rápido contra la debilitada muralla de fuego penetrándola, toda la muralla callo y se desvaneció, esta era la oportunidad que Midna esperaba, se cubrió la cabeza tratando de esquivar los restos de piedra que seguían cayendo del techo, observo que la maza de piedra se dirigía exactamente contra Link y Leandros. –LINK CUIDADO- grito Midna tratando de advertirle.

Los guerreros observaron como la muralla de fuego no resistió más y callo completamente, saltaron con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de la trayectoria de la maza, a duras penas y pudieron esquivarla, pero cuando esta golpeo el suelo lo craqueo hundiendo gran parte del área de impacto creando un enorme agujero sobre el mármol, los alrededores del enorme agujero no tardaron en ceder y caer uno por uno, Link y Leandros trataron de levantarse para alejarse del punto de impacto y evitar caer junto con el débil suelo.

La Reina de Fuego cedió su escudo protector al darse cuenta que la muralla había desaparecido, uso demasiado poder concentrado para protegerse que no dejo demasiado para el muro –oh no, amo…LEANDROS-

El piso cedió con rapidez cayendo por el vacío acercándose más y más a Link y Leandros, los continuos escombros que caían evitaban que Midna se acercara a ayudar a Link, a cada paso que daba su avance era interrumpido por las rocas enormes que caían del destrozado techo con toda fuerza contra el suelo.

De repente un enorme trozo de suelo se desprendió del resto cayendo por el vacío causando que Link y Leandros cayeran por el mismo. Trataron de aferrarse con lo que pudieran agarrar pero no servía de nada, todo ese pedazo de suelo caería junto con ellos. -NOOOO- Midna observo horrorizada al ver a Link caer. Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

El oleaje del mar era de lo más calmado que se pueda imaginar, ni si quiera el barco se tambaleaba de lado a lado como normal mente lo hacen en el agua, el viento era favorable para mantener una velocidad perfecta para navegar. Detrás del barco de la princesa zelda su escolta le acompañaba muy de cerca, un total de 5 barcos más conformaban la caravana que seguían el paso sin despegarse de la misma.

Link observaba el horizonte al que se dirigían, pocas veces antes había salido de la tierra de hyrule por sus aventuras, pero ahora iría a una nueva tierra al otro lado del mar como guardián de la princesa zelda , pasaron 5 años desde la muerte de Ganondorf y desde ese entonces Link fue conocido por todo el reino como el Héroe de Hyrule, un gran prestigio había caído sobre sus hombros por rescatar el reino de la luz y el reino del crepúsculo, pero aun así jamás quiso ''abusar'' de tal prestigio por así decirlo. Aunque su nombre rivalizaba la popularidad de la misma princesa, él siempre se consideró un ciudadano más de hyrule, después de todo el jamás quiso olvidar su humilde origen.

Ese fue uno de los problemas al principio, Link temía que después de conseguir tal prestigio en el reino pudiese cambiar quien es el. Había escuchado historias de gente común que se convierten en grandes personajes de la historia que al final caen de gracia debido a que se dejan hundir en ambición, Link fue muy cuidadoso en eso, nunca permitió que se le subiera a la cabeza tal aire de grandeza.

Pero eso también causo unos inconvenientes menores a lo largo de los años. La princesa zelda quería darle a Link el título de caballero de Hyrule, un nuevo título formado específicamente para él, un título que básicamente lo ponía en la cabeza de la guardia real del reino, incluso al ver la enorme influencia positiva que Link tenía sobre la gente ella quería hacerlo su mano derecha.

Tales títulos ponían preocupado a Link, cualquier fallo podría causar daños colaterales al reino y a la familia real, además la simple idea de que un día abusara del gran poder que la princesa zelda deseaba darle le asustaba. Desde hace 2 años que ha tratado de evitar el tema con la princesa.

Era de esperarse que la princesa misma se diera cuenta de tales preocupaciones en Link, pero irónicamente eso hacía que confiara más y más en él. Un hombre que se preocupe de no perder lo que es, de no olvidar como llego aquí y de jamás avergonzarse de donde vino es un hombre al que se le puede confiar lo que sea, por eso lo trajo a esta misión de paz. La princesa había hecho contacto con otros reinos al otro lado del mar, reinos dispuestos a saludarse como amigos para entablar negociaciones y comercio entre ellos. Las relaciones con otros reyes y reinas era muy importante para alguien que algún día se convirtiera en reina de hyrule, no solo sería una gran experiencia para ella sino que también para Link, tenía la sensación de que tal vez este viaje le sirva al héroe a no temer a nuevos retos, a no temer al cambio.

Además por dentro él es un aventurero y siempre lo será, quien sabe que aventuras le esperaban al otro lado del mar, por lo menos esa parte era algo que le emocionaba al héroe.

El atardecer era hermoso, el cielo pintado del color anaranjado, muy parecido al color del bosque antes de la llegada del invierno, la noche estaba a punto de caer para llenar el vasto mar con un manto de estrellas iluminando el cielo. Link estaba parado justo en la proa del barco pensativo. Tal vez pensando la hermosa imagen delante de él, tal vez pensando en casa y de sus seres queridos que le esperaban, tal vez pensando en las aventuras que viviría en el nuevo mundo.

-es más hermoso el atardecer en el mar que en las planicies ¿no lo crees?- zelda se acercó a él observando el cielo

-sí, lo es- le respondió Link sin despejar la mirada del horizonte, coloco las manos sobre el mástil de la proa que sostenía la bandera de hyrule en el tope. –La verdad no sé qué nos espera al lugar donde vamos princesa-

Zelda se sentó a lado de Link acariciando la suave madera del borde de la proa –Nuevas oportunidades para Hyrule, no podemos quedarnos aislados del resto del mundo, es parte del progreso de una nación Link-

Progreso, era la palabra que la princesa usaba con frecuencia en sus charlas, a veces pensaba que en realidad ella intentaba darle la idea de que los cambios que el futuro podría presentar eran parte de un progreso para bien, después de todo últimamente no ha habido nada más que paz. Avanzar hacia delante era su otra forma de decirlo.

-A veces temo que avancemos demasiado rápido- le respondió Link dando un profundo respiro desviando su mirada al suelo del barco.

-Lo se Link, por eso hay que intentar experimentar los cambios para adquirir sabiduría, eso es lo que nos salva de la ceguera y la ignorancia que son los causantes de las malas decisiones, además como solía decir mi abuelo, nunca sabrás si una fruta te gusta si no la pruebas primero- dio una pequeña carcajada en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Link no rio pero si mostro una sonrisa sobre su rostro. –si tal vez tiene razón princesa, ¿alguna idea de lo que haremos para adquirir esa experiencia en este nuevo mundo?-

La princesa dio un breve suspiro antes de contestar –Bueno, el rey Demestus y su reino de Valtima desean conformar una alianza con el reino de hyrule por razones de negocios, comercio por así decirlo, mis embajadores me han contado que se dedican primordialmente a la venta y compra de minería-

-ah, son mineros-

-en realidad no, solo venta y compra, no sé de dónde sacan la materia, parece ser que no la obtienen de sus tierras, se la han de comprar a alguien más- Link sintió algo de curiosidad, al escuchar tal forma de negocio, normal mente los intermediarios se usaban para negocios e intercambios pequeños en hyrule, y los trueques de mayor tamaño se realizaban entre los mismos dueños de las cuevas mineras

-Si solo son intermediarios ¿quién es el vendedor de los materiales? –

-no lo sé Link, y por eso es que voy personal mente- dijo zelda recargándose sobre la madera del mástil de la proa. – no sabemos cómo funciona el mundo afuera, por eso debemos aprender lo que podamos de otros reinos, pero tranquilo, tampoco me verán como una tonta, no hare negocios a ciegas sin saber si son confiables-

Las palabras le trajeron un poco de confort a Link, como ella dijo, no sabían cómo era el resto del mundo y sin importar como fuera el estaría allí para protegerla. El equipo Hyrule como decía la princesa en sus bromas.

-Vamos Link, ya casi es hora de cenar, mañana será un día largo así que debes de descansar, te necesitare con todo tu empeño mañana- zelda le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras se retiraba al interior del barco.

-Lo siento princesa, es mi turno de la vigilancia, estaré bien de todas maneras aun no tengo hambre-

Zelda le miro de una forma un poco seria cruzando los brazos – ah claro que no, sé muy bien que ni si quiera comiste algo antes de zarpar, comerás algo aunque tenga que traértelo aquí ¿me escuchaste?- Link no dijo ni una palabra al notar su seriedad en sus palabras, lo más fantástico de ella es como podría cambiar su humor de seriedad a un tono bromista. Zelda dio una pequeña carcajada al ver la postura de Link –te traeré algo ¿está bien? Y no quiero ninguna negación ¿ok?-

-como usted desee princesa- Link le regreso la sonrisa mientras que ella entraba al interior del barco.

Link continuo observando el atardecer sin parar hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, un mundo desconocido se decía a sí mismo, el decirse esas palabras le hacía sentirse pequeño. El joven saco de su mochila que traía a lado un libro un poco antiguo, en la portada del libro tenia dibujado el emblema de su escudo y su nombre debajo de él, era su diario. No siempre tuvo uno, empezó a escribirlo recientemente pero en el relataba cada acontecimiento importante de su vida, sus inicios en el rancho, sus aventuras con Midna, la muerte de Ganondorf , sus aventuras en años posteriores, lo tomaba como una distracción, un jobbi por así decirlo.

Le ayudaba mucho a aclarar la mente, desenterrar viejos recuerdos, revivir memorias, era como un viaje al pasado.

Se sentó sobre la misma proa del barco apoyando el libro sobre la madera desviando la mirada al hermoso sol de vez en cuando como fuente de inspiración para refrescar la memoria, cuando conseguía acceder al recuerdo que buscaba lo escribía sobre las hojas del diario. En una que otra hoja realizaba dibujos e ilustraciones para ayudar con los recuerdos de sus aventuras. Podía pasarse las horas escribiendo y dibujando y jamás se cansaría.

Media hora después de que Zelda se retirara ella regreso con un plato lleno de comida, fruta, pollo bien cocido y otras verduras para acompañar, al verla Link se paró de inmediatamente y tomo el plato de sus manos gentilmente agradeciéndole –princesa, no debió de molestarse, pero gracias de verdad- Dijo Link un poco en pena.

-no es molestia Link, te dije que te traería algo, has estado en guardia desde que zarpamos del puerto, debes estar muy hambriento-

El joven le dio un agradecimiento más y con su permiso tomo los cubiertos del plato y empezó a comer. La princesa sonería al ver que la comida era del gusto del héroe, era agradable ver que al pasar de los años aun no abandona su personalidad humilde y pura. –Y ¿eso?- pregunto zelda al ver el libro que Link mantenía a lado

-ah sí, un pequeño proyecto mío, un diario que comenzó en los últimos días, como una pequeña distracción-

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto zelda apuntando al libro –solo por curiosidad, si es algo privado no hay problema- ella no quería que se sintiera obligado a dejar que ella viera el diario, tales cosas general mente se consideraban muy privadas y personales, si link se negara ella lo entendería perfectamente

-oh no hay problema puede verlo si desea princesa, además no hay mucho que contar aun-

Zelda tomo el diario gentilmente y ojeo varias páginas del libro, no intentaba leer los párrafos de las mismas, aunque él le hubiera permitido leerlo ella respetaba su privacidad. Se enfocaba más en los dibujos que estaban en una que otra página, no sabía que Link pudiera ser tan buen dibujante.

-¿Planeas contarle a tus futuros hijos sobre tus aventuras?- Le pregunto mientras seguía viendo las páginas del libro

-bueno, yo…hijos, al decir verdad jamás he pensado en eso, aun no me veo como un padre de familia- Zelda dio una pequeña risa entre dientes.

-Ese es el punto de porque decidí traerte con migo Link, tienes que pensar a futuro, lo que harás, lo que podrías hacer, planear, por ejemplo no pensaras quedarte solo toda la vida ¿no?-

Link se quedó un poco pensativo a la pregunta, era cierto que aún no se veía como padre de familia o de sentar cabeza, tal vez no ahora, pero en el futuro ¿Qué haría?, siempre pensaba que el futuro nunca está escrito así que ¿para qué molestarse en planearlo? , la misma regla aplica al futuro que queremos para nosotros mismos, aunque en parte ella si tenía razón, uno no puede ir en la vida al azar sin ningún plan.

-no se….tal vez, primero tendría que encontrar a alguien con que empezar una familia y bueno….no soy bueno para eso o al menos jamás lo he intentado-

La princesa observaba la expresión de confucion en el rostro de Link, pocas veces el pensaba en el futuro, lo que le desearía hacer, lo que le gustaría que pasara en su vida, tal ves por eso zelda deseaba ayudarle, ser una especie de guía para el.

-Tal vez no tienes que buscar demasiado lejos, uno nunca se sabe además tal vez solo tienes que ver lo que hay enfrente de ti - Link se sonrojo enormemente al escuchar lo que la princesa le había dicho, claro que al pasar los años a veces pensaba como serían las cosas si zelda y el fueran más que amigos cercanos, pero aún no había tenido la idea muy aferrada. Zelda por s parte le dio una cálida sonrisa al notar como Link se ruborizaba.

Link dio un profundo suspiro mientras observaba su comida, zelda por su parte continuo dando vuelta a las páginas del diario hasta dar con un dibujo de Midna, la princesa del crepúsculo, la imagen estaba muy bien detallada desde los rasgos del cuerpo hasta el vestido negro con marcas azuladas. Era el dibujo de la forma twili de Midna, la forma que ella revelo ante Link antes de irse.

-Sabes, de vez en cuando me pregunto cómo estará ella, Midna-

Link le miro de vuelta suponiendo que encontró el dibujo de la princesa Midna – ah sí, ella, pocas veces pienso en ella en realidad, seguro que está bien junto con su gente, prosperando-

-si, al igual que nosotros en hyrule, sabes ….a veces desearía que no hubiese sellado el portal destruyendo el espejo, una unión entre hyrule y el reino del crepúsculo nos habría abierto muchas posibilidades entre ambos reinos, las posibilidades de aprender más uno del otro, el fin de los prejuicios, el fin del desconocimiento de esa civilización que comparte el mismo mundo con nosotros pero en dimensiones diferentes-

Link termino de comer del plato dejándolo completamente vacío haciéndolo a un lado – tampoco sé muy bien porque decidió sellar el portal pero tal vez fue para bien, ella de cierta forma es como usted princesa, toman decisiones que son necesarias, aunque a veces se deba de sacrificar algo, aun si duelen- recordó muy bien el último momento en el que vio a midna antes de que pasara por el portal, antes de destruir el espejo que unía a ambos mundos, un espejo que fue destruido por su lagrima antes de decir su nombre, en los días pasados de aquel evento Link termino extrañándola enormemente preguntándose se igual forma si la razon de porque sello el portar fue por lo que ella había dicho, ''la luz y el crepúsculo jamás deben unirse''

-ella te apreciaba- cerró el libro y lo coloco gentilmente a lado de Link – se podía notar en sus últimas palabras-

-tal vez, bueno ya ha pasado mucho desde entonces, mucho cambia-

-tu no – dijo zelda acercando su mano a la de él tocándola suavemente- tu nunca cambies- le sonrió gentilmente, Link por su parte se ruborizo un poco mas al sentir el suave toque de su mano sobre la suya.

-bueno, ya es tarde, me marcho a dormir y tú también deberías irte a dormir ya Link, mandare a un guardia a que te cubra en tu turno y no quiero reproches ¿ok?-

-como usted ordene princesa- dijo después de dar una pequeña reverencia.

Antes de que zelda entrara al interior del barco una brisa irregular golpeo contra el barco, fue como si de repente la velocidad del mar hubiera cambiado. Link sentía que la brisa venia de atrás de él. Zelda pudo sentirlo también, el viento estaba cambiando, en pocos segundos aumentaba la velocidad.

Link regreso la vista al frente, al principio no se veía nada a lo lejos, pero unos momentos después una larga mancha negra se podía apreciar por todo el largo del horizonte, empezó como una delgada línea por toda la vista del mar, pero crecía y crecía conforme se acercaban.

Las nubes se tornaban de un color grisáceo hasta llegar al punto en que estaban de un color más obscuro casi negro. Se acercaban a una tormenta.

-Princesa, mire esto, una tormenta enfrente de nosotros, y se ve muy mal- La velocidad del viento seguía aumentando junto con el oleaje, el barco comenzaba a tambalearse de manera más pronunciada de arriba y abajo, lado a lado.

-Demasiado Link, hay que volver, nuestros barcos no soportaran una tormenta de tal magnitud- Zelda corrió cuidadosamente hasta el otro extremo del barco llamando al navegante – Capitán hay una tormenta acercándose que todos vuelvan, de la señal a las escoltas que nos sigan el paso y que no se separen-

El capitán obedeció la orden y mando a uno de sus oficiales a hacer señas con una bandera indicándoles que regresen, dar la vuelta con tal oleaje fue difícil, las mismas se tornaban cada vez más grandes y con mayor frecuencia, un giro mal calculado podría volcar por completo el barco.

-Creo que la reunión tendrá que esperar por ahora- se dijo a sí misma la princesa, era lamentable que no pudieran llegar al destino pero la seguridad de su personal era más importante, sería otra ocasión, seguro que el Rey lo entendería.

Para cuando dieron completamente la vuelta pensaron que estarían a salvo de la tormenta, pero el alivio duro poco. Detrás de ellos la misma franja negra cubría el sur, la tormenta también estaba detrás de ellos.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Link –venimos de allí, de ninguna manera nos pudo haber rodeado sin darnos cuenta.

Esta no era una tormenta normal, lo sabían por la forma tan rápida en cómo se desarrolló alrededor del área de navegación de la pequeña flota –Princesa entre al barco, allí estará a salvo-

Una violenta ola golpeo contra el lado derecho del barco casi volteándolo contra el agua, Link sostuvo a la princesa rápidamente para evitar que esta resbalara – no es una tormenta natural- dijo zelda sosteniéndose junto a Link –puedo sentirlo-

-Capitán, la tormenta parece estar peor por donde vinimos, cambie rumbo al oeste- grito Link, si no saldrían del ojo de la tormenta tal vez podrían por los lados, tomaría mucho tiempo retomar el camino a casa pero era mejor que tratar de atravesarlo.

-No puedo sir, estamos rodeados el oleaje está aún peor en esa dirección- Era cierto, de la nada justo cuando los barcos comenzaban a virar al oeste el viento se ponía más violento, era casi como si la tormenta misma cambiara dependiendo de la dirección que tomaran.

-esto no es bueno, si el viento sigue así la tormenta será un huracán- Zelda trataba de mantenerse con mayor fuerza contra Link –no tenemos opción Link, hay que atravesarla-

Link no tuvo de otra más que acceder a la petición, era poco probable que una flota tan pequeña lograra atravesar un huracán de tal magnitud pero no había tiempo de pensarlo.

-está bien, pero entre, estará más segura allí, me encargare de esto-

Link la sostuvo hasta llevarla a su camarote dentro del barco, regreso a lado del capitán para seguir dándole instrucciones y dirigir el resto de los barcos escolta.

La madera crujía sin cesar mientras que las olas comenzaban a alcanzar los 7 metros y seguían aumentando veloz mente. Dos de los barcos escolta no pudieron seguir el paso, chocaron el uno contra el otro abriendo grietas enormes en el casco de ambos barcos dejando entrar el agua continuamente, los hombres trataban de sostenerse a lo que fuera que tuvieran alrededor de ellos pero todo fue en vano, inmediatamente todos cayeron al agua.

-Capitán tenemos que regresar por ellos- Grito Link

-con todo respeto no podemos, el oleaje está directamente contra nosotros, si damos vuelta nos volcara junto con ellos-

Link se enfureció al escuchar las palabras del capitán, no podía creer que de verdad estaba sugiriendo dejarlos atrás – son nuestros hombres, no podemos dejar que mueran ahogados-

El capitán seguía con las manos sobre el timón sin cambiar el rumbo – Sir, entiendo muy bien su preocupación, pero la mía es la princesa, créame que me dolerá mucho hacerlo y tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida con ello pero mi prioridad es la seguridad de la princesa cueste lo que cueste.

Link entrecerró los dientes duramente tratando de contenerse, le guste o no el capitán tenía razón, el oleaje era extremadamente violento, dar la mas mínima vuelta volcaría completamente el barco y todos estarían perdidos, su responsabilidad también era la princesa y no debía ponerla en riesgo bajo ninguna circunstancia, además los barcos varados ya estaban a punto de ser tragados por el agua junto con los tripulantes, el oleaje los alejo demasiado de lo que quedaba de la flota, ya era muy lejos como para regresar –maldita sea- se dijo a sí mismo.

Los minutos parecían una eternidad en tales condiciones, aunque pareciera imposible el oleaje seguía empeorando, la lluvia que empezó a caer en monzón , solo ayudo a hacer todo un infierno mientras que el resto de los barcos a duras penas seguían el paso.

-Allí- grito al capitán apuntando justo al frente – veo una pequeña abertura, por allí podremos pasar-

-llévenos allí lo más rápido que pueda, el huracán está apunto de tragarnos-

Zelda no pudo soportar quedarse dentro sin hacer nada, no quería quedarse dentro mientras que la tripulación entera luchaba por sus vidas afuera, salió del interior lo más rápido que pudo y se dirijo al capitán – Capitán cual es el estado-

-Princesa – trago saliva después de dar un profundo respiro – perdimos dos barcos escolta y nos dirigimos a una pequeña abertura, puede que sea la única oportunidad que tengamos de salir de aquí con vida-

-Pues adelante, no perderemos a nadie más ¿me entendió?-

Link trato de sostener a Zelda lo más fuerte que pudo – princesa debe de regresar, no es seguro

-tampoco lo es para ti y para la tripulación y aun así aquí están, donde yo también debo estar, me quedare aquí-

No era tiempo para discutir, Link no tuvo de otra más que obedecer el deseo de la princesa a la que servía sin dudar.

Se estaban acercando más y más a la única salida disponible, las escoltas acortaron la distancia entre ellos para mantenerse unidos y salir de una vez. Justo delante una enorme ola se formaba, triplicaba el tamaño de cualquiera de las olas que habían chochado contra los barcos.

-oh no, si no pasamos esta estamos muertos- grito el capitán con desesperación.

-Siga adelante, no se desvíe ni un centímetro- zelda ayudo al capitán a sostener el timón que luchaba contra las manos del capital, se movía de lado a lado casi incontroladamente, al capitán ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas, Link por su parte ayudo a la princesa a sostenerlo para compartir la carga, entre los tres usaron lo que les quedaba de fuerza para mantener el timón recto.

-Allí viene, sosténganse- dijo zelda segundos antes de que la enorme ola alcanzara los barcos. Se elevaron junto con la ola a duras penas ganando altitud conforme pasaba la ola.

Ya estaban a mitad de camino de pasarla completamente, pero justo antes de llegar a la punta más alta grandes cantidades de agua los golpeaban por todas direcciones, a duras penas tanto como zelda como el capitán pudieron sostenerse – ya casi la pasamos, resistan un poco mas- zelda rezo lo más que pudo con la esperanza de que todos pudieran agarrarse para no caer al agua. Cada segundo parecía un minuto entero, los músculos les empezaron a doler, no resistirían más.

Justo al llegar al punto más alto de la ola, los barcos descendieron veloz mente hacia adelante, finalmente la habían atravesado, los hombres gritaban festejando en alegria, ya habían llegado al punto seguro de la abertura en la tormenta, salieron de allí con vida.

-Lo logramos Link, lo logra…- se dio cuenta que Link ya no estaba a lado de ella, no había rastro alguno de el en el barco –LINK, donde estas, LIIIINK-

-LO ENCONTRE- grito uno de los navegantes de la tripulación, -en el agua detrás de nosotros- La princesa corrió a la popa del barco, esperando que estuviera cerca para poder rescatarlo, pero no fue así. Estaba demasiado lejos, el oleaje lo estaba tragando hasta el centro del huracán

-Capitán regrese inmediatamente tenemos que sacarlo- Zelda se enrollo una cuerda alrededor de ella y ato el otro extremo al mástil principal del barco.

-No, no podemos, la abertura se está cerrando detrás de nosotros, si regresamos estaremos atrapados- el capitán siguió el curso

-Maldita sea no lo dejaremos allí- ato el nudo con más fuerza y se preparó para saltar, lo tripulantes trataron de detenerla pero ella se negó a desistir

-Princesa escúcheme, no tenemos opción, todos moriremos si regresamos-

A lo lejos Link trato de mantener su cabeza por encima del agua para evitar ahogarse, si dejaba que el agua lo aspirara hacia las profundidades jamás saldría, movía los brazos desesperadamente en un intento de encontrar lo que sea con que agarrarse, un pedazo de madera, un barril, lo que fuera que encontrara en el agua.

-NO LO DEJARE ALLI, REGRESE AHORA ES UNA ORDEN- grito zelda con gran furia en desesperación.

El capitán trago saliva con la boca tambaleante y respondió con gran pena, -lo siento princesa….como capitán de este bote y de mis hombres, debo mantenerla a salvo….cueste lo que cueste.

Zelda gritaba en desesperación negándose a la respuesta llegando al punto de casi amenazarlo si no regresaba, sin importar lo que dijera el capitán no cambio el rumbo. Link no pudo hacer más que ver como el barco se alejaba hasta casi no verlo.

Su corazón palpitaba incontroladamente al sumergirse al miedo, por lo menos la princesa estaba a salvo, uso todas las fuerzas que le quedaban luchando contra la violenta marea para estar a flote pero a duras penas lo lograba.

El pensamiento de morir ahogado se estancó en la mente del joven héroe, aferrándose inútilmente a lo que quedaba de su fuerza para mantener la cabeza arriba lo más que pudiera, era inútil, ya no tenía fuerza, ya iba a ser el fin, o al menos así pensó en aquel momento.


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

No sabia por cuantas horas estuvo resistiendo la tormenta, pudieron ser 3 o incluso 5. Era un milagro que aun estuviera aferrado a un trozo de madera que pertenecía a uno de los barcos de las escoltas que perdieron. La tormenta aún seguía en su apogeo y su cuerpo ya no podía más.

Las gotas de la lluvia chocaban contra el como si fuera granizo, el viento golpeaba contra su cuerpo con tal fuerza que pensaba que lo lanzaría contra el agua, ya no sabía que era lo que lo mantenía aferrado al trozo de madera, tal vez era lo que quedaba de su instinto de supervivencia o tal vez simplemente sus manos se quedaron tan entumidas que se atraparon contra la madera.

-¿moriré así?- pensaba una y otra vez sin parar. Cada vez que pudo trataba de observar el cielo en búsqueda de cualquier señal de que la tormenta fuera a pasar, pero por todos lados en los que veía no había más que una vista interminable de nubes negras.

La ironía destrozaba su fuerza de voluntad conforme pasaban las horas, tanto que ha hecho, sus logros, batallas que ha ganado, la gente que ha salvado al pasar de los años, todo para terminar ahogado por un estúpido huracán en medio del mar.

Lo único que pudo lograr rescatar de todo lo que se dejó atrás fue su mochila donde mantenía su diario guardado, de que servía ahora, con todo el agua seguramente estaría arruinado, ni si quiera pudo recobrar su espada que seguramente estaría en el fondo del mar y ni se diga del escudo.

-no puedo morir así…- intentaba darse a sí mismo razones para seguir sosteniéndose contra la madera pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, aun si quisiera soltarse el cuerpo no le obedecería.

A lo lejos pudo observar lo que parecía ser un pequeño bote, logro reconocer los grabados a los costados junto con el símbolo del castillo hyrule, era uno de los botes salvavidas de los barcos de escolta que se quedaron en la tormenta pero no parecía haber nadie, posiblemente se separaron de los barcos al hundirse.

Trato de mover los dedos para reavivar la circulación de la sangre y después las manos, reunió las fuerzas que pudo para mover los codos y después el abdomen. El tramo entre él y el bote era distanciado, pero si no llegaba a él igualmente moriría ahogado ya que el pedazo de madera no resistiría mucho más. Si iba a morir, lo haría intentando sobrevivir.

Se soltó de la madera y se dejó caer al agua, los brazos duras penas le respondían como para luchar contra el violento oleaje, intento nadar lo más rápido que pudo antes que la distancia que alargara, un terrible dolor atravesó por toda la masa muscular del cuerpo. Link rogo a la existencia misma que su cuerpo pudiera seguir sin rendirse mientras que la distancia se acortaba poco a poco, ya casi estaba cerca del bote, extendió el brazo derecho lo más que pudo tratando de aferrarse a la cuerda que cubría el lado izquierdo de la madera, la pudo tocar con la punta de los dedos, solo un impulso más.

Link reunió todas la energía que le quedaba y con la ayuda de sus piernas se las arreglo para dar un impulso lo suficientemente extenso como para alcanzar la cuerda, se aferró a ella tanto como pudo y uso los antebrazos para impulsarse y subirse dentro del bote, arrojo su mochila al otro extremo de él y dejo su cuerpo tumbado sobre el interior, la respiración era tan irregular que la garganta le empezó a doler por inhalar y exhalar tan deprisa.

No estaba a salvo, aún estaba a merced de la tormenta, pero por lo menos estaba en mejor posición que antes.

Un pesado sentimiento de cansancio inundo su cuerpo veloz mente, ya no tenía más ni si quiera como para quedarse despierto, los ojos le pesaban como ladrillos, ni si quiera pudo sentir más el tambaleo del bote o las pesadas gotas de agua, o el espantoso sonido del viento, solo pudo sentir un sueño que no pudo evitar.

La luz de las fogatas y antorchas iluminaban levemente las calles de la aldea, a estas horas de la noche los aldeanos ya estaban preparando el fuego para la cena, un venado o dos, o posiblemente un cerdo o carne vieja de buey, lo que sea con tal de saciar el hambre.

Las temporadas de cosecha jamás han sido buenas en las tierras de Gotlanth, pero después de cientos de años sufriendo la misma tempestad muchos ni si quiera saben lo que es tener una buena cosecha, solo viven con lo que pueden tener.

El pueblo era triste y pobre, igual que los muchos poblados, asentamientos y provincias de las zonas más alejadas del imperio. La zona olvidada como muchos la llaman, formando casi más del ochenta por ciento de todo el imperio.

La gran mayoría de los habitantes de la zona olvidada jamás han visto las grandes ciudadelas del imperio en sus vidas, era casi suerte que si quiera supieran que pertenecen a un imperio.

La época de oro paso de ser un capitulo pasado en la historia del imperio, después se convirtió en un recuerdo, de un recuerdo a un rumor, y de un rumor a simple mito. Cientos de años de decadencia no solo han afectado en la ideología y esperanza de los ciudadanos imperiales, pero también en su conocimiento, mucho se ha perdido para jamás volverse a recuperar.

A lo largo de las interminables décadas de agonía los pequeños grupos de bandidos, saqueadores y barbaros pasaron de una simple molestia a una pesadilla interminable que dominaba la zona olvidada, en cuestión de años pasaron de ser simples grupos menores a numerosos clanes que podían rivalizar las fuerzas del mismo ejército imperial.

Las guerras entre la guardia imperial y los clanes eran interminables y a menudo acababan con hermosos valles pintados de sangre, cuenta la leyenda que la razón de porque la tierra de la zona olvidada tiene una pigmentación rojiza en lo más profundo de la tierra es por toda la sangre derramada que el suelo a absorbido.

Después del debilitamiento del imperio la guardia imperial es apenas suficiente para proteger una que otra área en las afueras de las ciudadelas principales, la legión imperial por otro lado quienes eran la elite, los mejores ejércitos de guerreros del imperio eran resguardados en las ciudadelas, engordando la panza y hundiendo los colchones de sus camas por tanto dormir, se hacía esto con la idea de que los mejores debían de proteger las ciudadelas.

Cabe decir que muchos campesinos y granjeros probablemente jamás vean a un soldado de la legión en sus vidas.

Vivir en la zona olvidada es vivir en el ambiente más cruel y hostil que se pueda imaginar, cada día de vida es un milagro y una maldición a la vez. Supervivencia es el nombre que usan los ricos y adinerados que viven cómodamente detrás de las murallas de las ciudadelas, infierno y tortura es como lo llaman todos aquellos que tienen el infortunio de nacer en los poblados.

Si los clanes no fueran suficientes, los monstruos, demonios y bestias salvajes completaban el resto de los círculos del infierno que azotaban las vidas de los ciudadanos desafortunados.

Al igual como en muchos poblados como este los aldeanos construyeron débiles muros hechos de troncos de árbol en un intento de mantenerla protegida y dar un sentido de seguridad a los aldeanos, debido a que las fuerzas de la guardia eran tan disminuidas muchos de los que protegían las aldeas eran simples soldados y caballeros de la guardia retirados, ya sea por edad o por heridas que les evitaban entrar en combates continuos y uno que otro joven con moderada experiencia en el uso de las espadas y los arcos.

Ya era hora de cerrar la puerta principal, el guardia de turno controlaba el mecanismo de la puerta cerrándola lentamente, todos ya estaban adentro a tales horas de la noche tal y como las normas del de la aldea lo indicaban, ya casi la puerta estaba cerrada, pero el guardia estaba tan ocupado con el mecanismo que ni si quiera pudo ver la flecha que se le acercaba por detrás, para cuando sintió la punta de la flecha penetrarle la espalda esta ya había perforado la caja torácica inundando los pulmones del vital líquido rojo. La punta era fácilmente reconocible para él, un triángulo con dentadura por todo el largo de las dos caras frontales y dos colmillos sobresaliente por la cara trasera apuntando hacia el lado posterior de la flecha.

Eran las flechas de un clan bárbaro, el guardia trato de gritar a sus colegas que estaban ocupados sellando las puertas de madera que daban acceso a los pasadizos interiores de la muralla, debido a que sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre rápidamente no pudo gritar, solo había una opción para advertirles, en sus últimos momentos de vida salto por el estrecho corredor superior de la muralla y callo de 6 metros de altura hasta el suelo justo enfrente de los guardias, estos al verlo en el suelo, muerto con una flecha de bárbaro supieron inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando, un ataque.

-suenen la alarma nos atacan- grito el capitán de la pequeña unidad que resguardaba la puerta principal de la muralla. Uno de los jóvenes que ayudaba a los guardias corrió lo más que pudo hacia la campana de advertencia y la sonó tan fuerte como pudo para alertar a todo el pueblo.

Los gritos de miedo y desesperación no se dejaron esperar en el momento de escuchar las primeras campanadas, los pocos que eran capaces de pelear sacaban sus espadas oxidadas y con medio filo de sus casas para ayudar en la defensa mientras que el resto se metían a los sótanos de las casas con la esperanza de pasar inadvertidos.

-Todos a la muralla, Todos a la muralla inmediatamente, tenemos que cerrar las puertas- ordenaba el capitán, una veintena de soldados y el doble de civiles armados conformaban la defensa de toda la aldea, más de la mitad aún estaban dispersos por el pueblo tratando de organizar a la gente y mantenerla dentro de sus casas, el resto se reunió en la entrada principal. Aun no sabían de donde había venido el ataque, pero con la puerta principal a medio cerrar ese sería el objetivo más lógico en un asedio.

Un grupo 7 soldados se posiciono inmediatamente en el corredor superior de la muralla, habían tomado el control del mecanismo para cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que si quiera pudieran moverla un centímetro más cerca del suelo una lluvia de flechas callo encima de ellos. Los débiles escudos de madera vieja fueron penetrados con gran facilidad, y las delgadas armaduras de pésima calidad fueron desgarradas como si fueran echas de barro.

Las delgadas y mortíferas flechas eran pintadas de negro para ocultarlas en la noche, los barbaron eran cuidadosos de no dispararlas bajo el reflejo de la luna para aumentar la efectividad del tiro.

El capitán observo con temor como casi la mitad de su fuerza de defensa había sido aniquilada en ese pobre intento de reutilizar el mecanismo, solo quedaban él y otros 12 soldados junto con los aldeanos armados.

Al otro lado de la puerta se podía escuchar un ruido que venía en aumento, parecía al ruido de ruedas de madera, un carruaje tal vez, pero por el espantoso sonido de las ruedas de madera era algo muy pesado. Era un tronco de árbol enorme y muy ancho también con ruedas a los lados que se desplazaba por la pendiente directamente hacia la entrada.

Este ariete improvisado era empujado por una docena de guerreros barbaros que corrían con toda su fuerza para aumentar la velocidad del ariete, el tronco terminaba en una larga y horrorosa punta que estaba reforzada por anillos metálicos las cuales llevaban consigo líneas enteras de anchas púas de metal.

-Arqueros, a las torres, disparen al ariete deprisa- ordeno el capitán al resto de sus fuerzas, los soldados que quedaban se colocaron en las torres que sobresalían por los flancos de la puerta principal, apuntando contra el ariete en movimiento. Cuando los aldeanos armados llegaron a la puerta el capitán trato de organizarlos para crear un perímetro en la entrada, el cuello de botella se formó rápidamente tal y como lo habían practicado antes.

Los arqueros disparaban las flechas con gran desesperación, intentaban matar a los barbaros que empujaban el ariete para retrasar o por lo menos debilitar el golpe contra la puerta que aún estaba medio abierta. El miedo evitaba que apuntaran eficientemente causando que fallaran tiro tras tiro. Los barbaros no se acobardaban ante miserable puntería y seguían empujando a toda velocidad.

Para cuando el capitán organizaba otro grupo para ir al mecanismo y cerrar la puerta ya fue demasiado tarde, el objetivo del ancho ariete era atascarlo debajo de la puerta para evitar que esta termine de cerrarse en caso de que llegaran al mecanismo, el tronco seria lo suficiente mente resistente para soportar el peso de la puerta aun si desbloquearan el seguro.

En el momento que los arqueros se preparaban para apuntar a los ahora desprotegidos barbaros una segunda nube de flechas bien calculada callo sobre ambas torres masacrando a los arqueros.

-Preparen las armas, aquí vienen-

Los gritos de guerra se escuchaban como una estampida unísona de animales salvajes avanzando hacia su presa, los aldeanos junto con lo que quedaba de los soldados se preparaban para la defensa final, sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente a cada segundo que el rugido de los barbaros se acercaba más y más mientras que los soldados tenían listas las armas y la vista enfocada a la entrada descubierta.

Los Barbaros estaban justo enfrente de la entrada, lo podían escuchar, ya estaban aquí. Pero nadie entro por la puerta, segundos después todo alboroto se silenció.

Ningún grito de guerra, maldición o sonido de pisadas se podía escuchar en lo absoluto , era como si al llegar a la muralla se hubieran desvanecido, la única vista que tenían era el espacio entre el suelo y la puerta separado por el ariete que estaba entre los dos, no había ningún rastro de que alguien estuviera del otro lado.

-Qué demonios paso- era obvio que no los habían espantado y que este ataque no era un juego o un simple intento de asustarlos solo porque sí.

El capitán se acercó lentamente a la entrada con la espada lista para una tajada contra cualquiera que intente pasar la puerta, dio sus pasos cuidadosamente antes de dar un vistazo por la abertura de la entrada, no había nadie.

-Capitán cuidado arriba de usted- grito uno de los jóvenes soldados al ver que un enorme guerrero bárbaro había saltado desde la parte más alta del muro con su hacha en lo alto, para cuando el capitán alzo la mira el hacha perforo el cráneo profundamente casi partiéndolo en dos, un enorme chorro de sangre baño al bárbaro que callo en pie sin ninguna dificultad, el líder ya estaba muerto.

Docenas de barbaros saltaron del tope muro de igual forma casi al mismo tiempo que el primero, habían usado escaleras para trepar el borde exterior del muro, debido a que el cuello de botella estaba formado a pocos pasos de la entrada más de diez aldeanos murieron al caer las espadas y hachas de los barbaros encima de ellos. Los gritos de miedo y terror fueron reavivados, con la muerte del capitán ya no tenían a nadie que los organizara, las docenas que saltaron el muro habían masacrado sin ninguna dificultad a casi toda la fuerza defensiva de la aldea.

Después de que todos los defensores fueran repelidos el resto de la ofensiva bárbara pasó por la abertura de la puerta, como una estampida inundaron las calles de la desprotegida aldea. Destrozaban las pertas con sus martillos de guerra y hachas, sacaban a la gente a la fuerza, los gritos de desesperación y las plegarias de la gente se escuchaban por doquier.

Nadie fue perdonado, las espadas fueron usadas para cortarles los miembros de los indefensos aldeanos, jóvenes, ancianos, niños, todos eran mutilados a manos de los desquiciados genocidas. Las mujeres llevaban la peor parte, eran desnudadas a la fuerza y violadas antes de ser masacradas a sangre fría al igual que el resto.

Los que intentaban huir no lograron ir demasiado lejos, los arqueros de los invasores asestaban a sus blancos con una fría precisión, ninguno fallaba a su blanco.

Después de desalojar a la gente de sus casas usaban las antorchas que llevaban consigo para prenderles fuego, la vieja madera y troncos se prendían con facilidad haciendo el trabajo más fácil y rápido a los barbaros.

No había calle, pared y muro que no estuviese manchado de sangre.

No pasaron ni minutos antes de que todos los gritos se silenciaran y solo quedaran los rugidos de victoria de los genocidas.

Solo un día más en esta tierra de sangre.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

El sonido del oleaje chocando contra la costa era lo único que podía escuchar, lentamente estaba despertando de su pesado cansancio, tal vez habría dormido horas o incluso días enteros, lo único que le venía a la mente era subirse en el bote justo antes de caer en aquel profundo sueño, intento abrir los ojos pero le costaba trabajo, lo único que podía ver conforme los abría era una pequeña y borrosa imagen que a duras penas reflejaba lo que estaba observando. Un cielo nublado fue lo primero que noto junto con unas gaviotas que volaban en círculos de un lado a otro, fue raro ya no sentir el oleaje del mar a pesar de que lo oía.

Link trato de levantarse lentamente para no presionar demasiado el cuerpo, primero trato de mover los brazos y después las piernas a igual lentitud. Al sentarse en el bote pensó que estaba soñado, que era una ilusión posiblemente causada por la falta de comida o de agua. Pero no era un espejismo, de verdad había llegado a una playa. No había arena que se pudiera apreciar a primera vista, toda la playa estaba cubierta por piedras lisas y húmedas de color negro hasta llegar al inicio del bosque.

Los ánimos aumentaron considerablemente como para hacer que mostrara una sonrisa felicitándose a sí mismo por sobrevivir a aquel infortunio de quedar varado en el extenso mar. Dio una ojeada al interior del bote para ver que su mochila aún estaba abordo. Al abrirla su libro aún estaba allí, al parecer no se había mojado mucho, había un par de frascos de tinta que aún estaban cerrados, unas plumas, un cuchillo y un par de manzanas. Link tomo la fruta y comenzó a comerla lentamente ya que la pansa le rugía mucho como si no hubiera comido por un largo tiempo.

Pudo recordar que justo antes de la tormenta comió un delicioso platillo que la princesa le había preparado haciendo que quedado satisfecho. El que este hambriento de tal manera como estaba ahora indicaba que por lo menos habían pasado días desde que se refugió en el bote.

Aun después de devorar las manzanas aún tenía mucha hambre, no la había saciado ni un poco.

Cerca de la playa estaba la entrada al bosque, las puntas de los arboles cubrían la vista entera, tenía que ir a un lugar elevado para poder ver en donde estaba, podría ser una isla o tal vez un continente. No, no podía hacerlo en tal estado tan debilitado, necesitaba recobrar fuerzas, buscar comida, refugio, descansar.

Suena irónico que después de dormir por días solo sienta la necesidad de recostarse, pero en un estado tan poco alentador los descansos forzados tienden a desgastar más al cuerpo que una reconfortante siesta.

Cargo su mochila y avanzo a paso lento por la entrada del bosque, su mente se llenaba de preguntas, ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Habrá llegado a las tierras a donde la princesa se destinaba? O acaso ¿estaba en una tierra completamente diferente? ¿Habría personas? ¿Amistosos o hostiles?

Solo sabía que como fuere la situación debería de ser muy precavido con cada paso que dé. Quien sabe qué clase de animales salvajes o bestias pueda encontrar en estos bosques, incluso en tierras amistosas como hyrule se podía topar con una que otra bestia peligrosa.

El ambiente de los arboles daban una extraña sensación, era difícil de explicar, a pesar de parecer estar lleno de vida a simple vista se sentía como si estuviera caminando por suelo muerto, el aroma no ayudaba tampoco, era como una combinación de tronco viejo, tierra seca y sangre, esto último fue lo que alebresto su alerta. No había rastros de sangre en ninguna parte y aun así podía sentirla levemente, las hojas de los arboles tenían un tono verdoso obscuro y el pasto mostraba un color muy similar.

Todo esto le daba muy mala espina, de la mochila saco su cuchillo, era un poco más largo que los cuchillos de batalla normales, su filo estaba en un estado perfecto. Amarro el cuchillo por su cinturón cerca del alcance de la mano izquierda listo para ser usado en caso de que alguien le atacase.

Los sonidos de los animales abundaban por todas partes, era curioso como un bosque que daba la apariencia de ser frio y vacío en realidad estaba lleno de vida animal, al menos era un sonido que le calmaba los nervios. Observo de nuevo el bote pensativo, podría quedarse en el a descansar pero estaría muy expuesto, podría acampar cerca de la costa en caso de que pueda ver algún barco por otro lado pero la posibilidad sería muy improbable, aun si la hubiera tomaría demasiado tiempo, ese tiempo lo podría aprovechar explorando el lugar. Solo tenía que seguir caminando en línea recta para asegurarse de no perderse.

-bueno….ya que- dejo de mirar el bote y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, el paso fue muy lento ya que aún sentía las piernas débiles pero por lo menos ya estaban más móviles que antes.

El estómago le rugía fuertemente a tal grado que hasta el mismo podía escuchar las tripas estremecerse, tal vez con tal vegetación tan abundante podría encontrar un árbol de frutos, cualquier cosa ayudaría a calmar el hambre.

Observaba cada árbol que estuviera enfrente de él tratando de buscar lo que fuera que pareciese una fruta pero la tarea se complicó un poco, no podía reconocer los tipos de árboles, no eran tan diferentes a los que estaban en hyrule a simple vista pero de cerca el tronco, las hojas, la textura de las ramas, todo era muy diferente.

-Bien link…..lo que sea que luzca como una fruta- miraba de lado a lado aun sin ver nada que pudiera parecerse a una fruta o tal vez una semilla, aun nada.

Minutos después se recargo sobre un árbol para tomar un descanso –vamos link….piensa- la mente aun no le funcionaba bien pero tenía que concentrarse en qué hacer, el hambre era el obstáculo que bloqueaba su cabeza, lo menos que quería era tener imágenes de comida dentro de su subconsciente, eso sería como una tortura para el cuerpo que haría más daño que beneficio pero en tal estado era inevitable, un rico pollo asado al fuego, o tal vez cabra bien cosida.

Se golpeó la cabeza ligeramente con la palma de su mano para sacarse los pensamientos –enfócate Link, no hay tiempo para eso- ya era difícil, una vez que pensó en aquellos platillos ya no pudo zafárselo, inclusive hasta podía olerlo.

El olor, inmediatamente eso enfoco su atención al aroma del ambiente, no lo estaba imaginando, de verdad estaba allí, olía a carne cocida, muy cocida de hecho, casi quemada pero aun así el olor era reconocible.

Link decidió seguir avanzando a donde fuera que el olor lo llevase, estaba cerca podía sentirlo, a pocos pasos de su posición pudo encontrar lo que parecía una cabaña, era pequeña echa de troncos de madera viejos, en el patio pudo ver una fogata con una gran pierna de algún animal del bosque, olía mucho a cerdo pero estaba completamente negra, quemada por la fogata.

A simple vista no parecía haber nadie, con la carne tan quemada seguramente alguien habría salido inmediatamente para sacarla del fuego. Aun así Link mantuvo su cautela acercándose lentamente.

No podría simplemente ir por la comida solo así, tenía que ver si había alguien adentro, conforme se acercaba notaba varias pisadas de caballo por todo el lugar, no parecían haber sido hechas por un solo caballo, unos 10 o 12 tal vez, la puerta mostraba señales de haber sido abierta a la fuerza ya que había marcas de golpes y rajones hechos por espadas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente tratando de no generar ruido alguno, al entrar todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, había marcas de sangre por todo el piso, un claro indicio que quien sea que vivía allí fue secuestrado de la cabaña por quien sea que cabalgaba en los caballos.

Al juzgar por la carne quemada tal vez fue hace 1 hora o poco más.

Link siguió echando un vistazo por la cabaña, era muy pequeña para una familia, y el tamaño de la cama indicaba que solo una persona vivía allí, por la forma de las botas un hombre, tal vez un ermitaño. Por lo menos ya sabía que no estaba solo en este lugar aunque la imagen no era para nada alentadora.

Comer de la pierna de cerdo quemada no fue sencillo, la carne exterior estaba demasiado dura como para masticarla, uso uno de los cuchillos afilados que encontró dentro de la cabaña para poder penetrarla, tal vez el exterior este duro pero el interior tal vez podría ser comestible.

La carne no estaba tan mal, el interior estaba un poco duro pero era mejor que nada, Link había apagado la fogata para apagar el humo que salía de ella y así evitar llamar posible atención no deseada.

Decidió llevarse el resto de la pierna de vuelta a la cabaña para comer más tranquilo en vez de quedarse expuesto afuera, después de comer trato de acomodar el interior lo más que pudo e hiso un reconteo de lo útil que pudo encontrar, una piedra usada para afilar espadas y cuchillos, una bolsa llena de lo que parecía ser monedas de oro y un mapa.

Link tomo un gran interés en ver el mapa, seguramente podría mostrarle en donde estaba, le pareció raro que el mapa estuviera escrito en el idioma que se habla en hyrule aunque varios símbolos eran un poco arcaicos pero entendibles, Gotland era el nombre del reino, al juzgar por el mapa era enorme, hyrule era minúsculo a comparación de esta tierra.

Según lo que podía entender del mapa mostraba el gobierno de un imperio, no era muy detallado pero podía ver los pueblos, asentamientos, provincias, las ciudadelas, todo.

-así que Gotlanth eh….- Link se recargo en la silla de madera cerca de la mesa observando el mapa, la mente se le lleno de pensamientos en ese momento desde cuál sería el estado de la princesa zelda y lo que quedaba de la flotilla, seguramente estarían cerca de hyrule o buscándolo, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en el mar quien sabe que tan lejos estén, puede que ni si quiera lo encuentren jamás.

-¿Cómo saldré de aquí?, ¿Qué hare ahora?- se preguntaba una y otra vez.

El deseo de regresar a casa, de ver a sus seres queridos, en esta tierra desconocida que podría hacer para salir de tal lio.

-todo por una maldita tormenta, todo estaba completamente despejado cuando estaba de guardia, lo sé- dijo Link descansando la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Pasaron las horas y la noche estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, el libro que llevaba Link consigo ya se había secado, por suerte la mochila había resistido contra el agua y la tinta con la que escribía no se había disuelto ni desparramado por las páginas.

Pensó que tal vez escribir un poco en las hojas le ayudaría un poco a enfocarse y concentrarse, después de todo que más podría hacer, tomo el libro y comenzó a escribir en el.

 _Gotlanth es como lo llaman al parecer, tenía la vaga esperanza de que fuera el reino al que nos dirigíamos, pero no fue así, solo los dioses saben que tan alejado estoy de hyrule, podría estar miles y miles de kilómetros. Lo único que recuerdo antes de caer al agua fue que por algún milagro pude refugiarme dentro de un bote que seguramente se desprendió de los barcos escolta que perdimos….vaya suerte la mía._

 _Pude encontrar una cabaña y comida, pero no podria quedarme por mucho, el antiguo dueño parece que fue desalojado a la fuerza, puede que inclusive lo mataran aquellos que vinieron por el…no sé._

 _Sea lo que sea, hay presencia hostil en este lugar, y sin mi espada y escudo no podre pelear en las mismas condiciones. Solo quiero regresar a casa…..pero no sé ni por donde comenzar, no sé qué hacer, cual será mi próximo movimiento, no sé nada aun. Apenas llego aquí y esto ya me da mala espina…todo el lugar huele a muerte, lo puedo sentir._

Se rasco los ojos ligeramente en señal de cansancio, a pesar de lo cómoda que se veía la cama no se sentía muy a gusto usarla, tuvo que conformarse con usar las sabanas y dormir en el suelo, por lo menos duerma donde duerma tenía un techo donde pasar la noche.

Antes de poder cerrar los ojos trato de recordar su hogar una vez más, el rancho donde ayudaba con el ganado y las cosechas, el reino protegiendo a la princesa zelda, las llanuras en las que cabalgaba con su caballo en el atardecer.

Había la posibilidad de que regresar a casa podría ser algo imposible hasta este punto, de ser así ¿Qué haría? ¿Trataría de iniciar de nuevo en esta nueva tierra? ¿Empezar desde 0 viviendo como refugiado en algún poblado si lograra encontrar alguno?

-Espero que todos estén bien- se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

A kilómetros de la costa del mar el campamento de un destacamento entero de la guardia imperial estaba listo, las tiendas de campaña ya estaban levantadas, las más grandes generalmente pertenecían a las barracas de los soldados mientras que las más pequeñas eran de los oficiales, aunque a todos les encantaría dormir en tiendas individuales solo los soldados de más alto rango tenían tal privilegio pero aun así las barracas no eran malas, no entraban los mosquitos y a pesar de que los colchones fueran viejos y llenados de paja envés de las suaves plumas eran lo suficientemente cómodas para dar descanso a la espalda.

A pesar de las comodidades de los oficiales ellos eran los que general mente se quedaban despiertos a pasadas horas de la noche mientras que los soldados de la guardia descansaban, la mayor parte era por redacción y lectura de documentos imperiales, estrategias de emboscada a los regimientos de clanes barbaros en las áreas etc.

Los únicos soldados que se quedaban despiertos eran los vigías, se turnaban en rondas d horas para mantener el campamento en una alerta constante en caso de un ataque sorpresa.

Una de las cabañas resaltaba por tener la marca imperial en el tope, era el de un águila en llamas que sostenía en sus piernas un collar con 5 ruinas que parecían diamantes. Era la tienda del Capitán General de la guardia imperial.

Aún seguía despierto al igual que el resto de los oficiales de su regimiento, estaba ocupado abriendo las cartas mandadas por los mensajeros de la guardia, cartas de los comandantes de otros regimientos dispersos por todo el imperio, una que otra de los Altos líderes imperiales que eran básicamente los gobernadores de cada una de las ciudadelas y una esporádica carta del emperador exigiendo resultados en la constante batalla contra los clanes.

Al leer la carta del emperador el Capitán General la rompió en mil pedazos y la lanzo al suelo –maldito cerdo engreí general estaba muy desconforme con las decisiones del emperador al punto de jugar con su ira, la decisión ''unánime'' del emperador y los Altos líderes imperiales de mantener a la legión fuera de la zona olvidada hace más de 30 años trajo severas repercusiones en las décadas siguientes. Muchos ni si quiera peleaban por el nombre de los altos líderes o por el emperador mismo, solo peleaban por la gente que seguía atrapada en aquel infierno.

Un soldado entro lentamente esperando no interrumpir nada importante – disculpe general- el soldado no aparentaba más de 19 años, solo era uno de los recientes reclutas que estaban al servicio de los oficiales como primeras tareas

-que sucede muchacho- pregunto el general

El joven trago un poco de saliva antes de seguir hablando – el caballero rojo está aquí, está solicitando hablar con usted ahora-

El general no hiso más que dar una simple carcajada – pues dile que entre- ni si quiera se molestó en levantarse para recibir al invitado cordialmente, no lo merecía.

-si señor enseguida- se retiró rápidamente para llamar al caballero rojo y dejarlo pasar, el general por su parte siguió revisando su correspondencia como si nada, si el caballero rojo veía eso como una falta de respeto a su presencia no darle un recibimiento apropiado a un superior ¿Qué le importaba?.

Un hombre alto con una armadura parcialmente pintada de rojo carmesí, de pelo corto negro y una barba corta estilo candado entro a la tienda. La capa que el caballero rojo llevaba consigo era de color negro con el símbolo imperial de color rojo muy similar a las zonas rojas de su armadura. Detrás de el una mujer de rasgos muy atractivos de pelo rojizo y cubierta enteramente por una túnica caminaba justo al lado del caballero.

-Ah…pero miren quien vino a visitar a la olvidada guardia imperial…el honorable y valiente General de la legión…que le trae por aquí, ¿se perdió en sus cómodos viajes a las ciudadelas?-

El tono de voz altanero no le fue muy del agrado del caballero rojo pero este seguía manteniendo su postura.

-Tan insultantemente sarcástico como siempre Eluard, pasar mucho tiempo por la zona olvidada a echo que pierdas el sentido de la educación según veo- dijo el caballero desafiándolo mientras que el General Eluard seguía leyendo su correspondencia.

-Por lo contrario Leandros, solo la guardo para aquellos que la merecen- Eluard continuo leyendo las cartas abriéndolas una tras otra casi ignorando la presencia del caballero, la paciencia de Leandros estaba en su límite.

-Tienes suerte que tu banda de perros sea necesaria para mantener a raya a los clanes, si no fuera así no sabes lo mucho que me habría gustado echarte a patadas de las fuerzas imperiales-

Eluard no mostro ninguna señal de enojo o de molestia, solo mostro una leve sonrisa – que es lo que quieres Leandros-

-Vine a darte la respuesta del emperador a tus numerosas solicitudes, la respuesta es un no-

Eluard dejo su correspondencia a un lado y le dirigió la mirada al caballero rojo –no…así que esa es la respuesta del emperador….no-

-Me escuchaste bien, no daremos elementos de la Legión a la guardia, los necesitamos en las ciudadelas, arréglatelas con los reclutas que te mandemos- Leandros estaba listo para irse antes de que Eluard le detuviese agarrándole el antebrazo.

-¿Cabalgas desde la ciudad imperial hasta la tierra de nadie a decirme que no nos darán refuerzos de la elite para ayudarnos y que nos las arreglemos por nuestra cuenta? Maldita sea Leandros nos estamos muriendo aquí, no podemos mantener este ritmo, ellos son cada vez más y a nosotros nos ponen grilletes a cada oportunidad que ustedes tienen-

-Mira Eluard, lo entiendo, a pesar de que me pareces un idiota andrajoso te entiendo muy bien- dio un par de respiros cortos – sabes, créeme que si dependiera de mi mandaría a toda mi legión a dar caza a esos malnacidos, pero no depende de mí, ni de ti, depende del emperador, tu tanto como yo sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos cuando nos unimos al ejército imperial, sabíamos que ninguna de nuestras decisiones tendrían valor, solo importa la decisión del emperador. Bajo esas decisiones se definen nuestras acciones…así de simple. El ejército de la legión se quedara en las ciudadelas-

Eluard no sabía ni cómo responder, en cierta forma tenia razón, estén correctas o equivocadas las decisiones del emperador eran las únicas con peso, las únicas que importaban, cualquier intento de desobedecerlas era traición, a pesar del repudio que muchos de los soldados de la guardia tenía sobre el emperador aun así no se atreverían a traicionar al imperio. En un sentido táctico mantener a la legión en las ciudadelas es lógico, las ciudadelas son las joyas de la corona de lo que queda del imperio, por cientos de años los clanes han mantenido una eterna ambición de capturarlas o destruirlas para acabar con el imperio de una vez y por todas. Lo único que hace que las ciudadelas se mantengan en pie no han sido solo sus fuertes e impenetrables murallas pero la presencia de ejércitos de la legión conformados por los mejores guerreros que el imperio podría ofrecer, con tal combinación ni con todos los clanes aliados bajo una sola bandera se atreverían a atacar una ciudadela. Aun para Eluard le era imposible poder ver ambos lados de la moneda, el ver a sus hombres muriendo todos los días en los insuficientes esfuerzos de mantener a los clanes a raya era algo que no se podía justificar bajo su punto de vista, el emperador lo llama un sacrificio necesario, '' un medio para conseguir algo''. Para Eluard no existía tal cosa como sacrificios necesarios, tal ideología no ha hecho más que degradar el valor de la vida del prójimo, no se trataba de números para él, solo del mensaje.

Leandros conocía muy bien las intenciones e ideologías de Eluard, de cierto modo las respetaba, un líder que pone la vida de aquellos que eligen seguirlo es un líder por lo que vale la pena luchar a lado.

\- esto es lo que voy a hacer por ti Eluard, te mandare a los rechazados de las pruebas finales de los legionarios que deseen unirse a la Guardia, no serán tan competentes como un legionario, pero serán mucho mejor opción que los granjeros que has estado reclutando últimamente-

-está bien Leandros, si es lo mejor que nos pueden ofrecer supongo que tendremos que arreglárnoslas con lo que podamos tener como tu dijiste- Eluard no estaba muy feliz con la oferta, no es muy seguido que Leandros muestre una señal de benevolencia, bueno no al menos a los soldados , pero aun así tenia razón, eran mejor opción que granjeros.

Leandros estaba listo para retirarse pero antes de darse la vuelta le dio una carta a Eluard –casi lo olvidaba, un grupo de Barbaros ataco otra aldea en dirección de la costa negra, búscalos y mátalos-

Otra aldea destruida a manos de los clanes…misma mierda día diferente.

-para eso estamos Leandros, para dar la cara-

Leandros no se molestó en contestarle más que mostrar una leve sonrisa, dirigió la mirada a su sirvienta que aún estaba postrada detrás de el en silencio –vámonos Meryld, ya hemos terminado aquí-

La gentil sirvienta dio una pequeña reverencia hacia Leandros siguiéndole el paso muy de cerca – como desee amo- dijo delicadamente.

Ambos salieron de la tienda del general y caminaron hacia los improvisados establos donde mantenían todos los caballos con comida y agua, el caballo de Leandros era reconocible por tener un escudo protector de color carmesí con el símbolo imperial pintado de rojo. A pesar de ser el general de la legión imperial el cabalgaba solo, no necesitaba guardia o protección, después de todo nadie ni los mismos barbaros se atreverían a atacarlo, era el mejor guerrero que el imperio allá visto en su historia, mejor con la espada como nadie en la tierra gotlanth, el infierno encarnado como muchos barbaros lo describían, una gran cantidad de ellos intento matarlo una vez en una emboscada, los hechos cuentan que el solo pudo acabar con los atacantes y en forma de venganza aniquilo a todo el clan que había ordenado el ataque.

Había mucho misterio detrás de tal hombre, algunos cuentan que es un guerrero elegido por los dioses poseedor de un gran poder, otros dicen que es un demonio que tomo el cuerpo de un humano. Lo único que se sabía era que cuando Leandros desenfundaba la espada, un baño de sangre era asegurado.

Si había algo más que nadie se atrevía a hacer aparte de atacarlo agresivamente era que se metieran con su sirvienta o como muchos la llamaban a susurros temerosos, la esclava o la compañera de lecho de Leandros.

Su túnica con el símbolo imperial rojo la identificaba a los ojos de todos los ciudadanos de las ciudadelas, la legión y la guardia, no solo por ser la ''supuesta amante'' del caballero rojo, sino por ser la única que parecía disfrutar cierta ''humanidad'' de parte del genocida. Los pobres que cometían el error de tratar de lastimarla o incluso tratar de tocarla y ni se diga de tratar de violarla terminaban con un destino peor a la muerte a manos de Leandros. Su belleza era incomparable entre las mujeres esclavas, incluso opacaba la belleza de muchas damiselas de las altas familias de las ciudadelas imperiales. Ella era igual de leal o incluso más hacia el caballero rojo, casi nunca le dirigía la palabra a nadie ni si quiera al emperador mismo y cuando lo hacía era de una forma sin vida y seria, pero con él era una persona completamente diferente, dulce, gentil, angelical. Muchas veces era como su ayudante personal por esa misma razón siempre la llevaba consigo a los viajes que emprendía por razones o tareas asignadas por el emperador mismo.

Al caminar a su caballo Leandros tomo la mano de Meryld suavemente y la ayudo a subirse al caballo, ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras que él se subía al caballo después de ella. Aun a pesar de sus expresiones dulces hacia su amo Leandros mantenía una total seriedad en todo momento aunque a ella no le importaba. Juntos cabalgaron tomando rumbo hasta la ciudadela imperial, la ciudadela donde estaba el castillo imperial.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Este segundo despertar fue muy cómodo a comparación del anterior a pesar de no haber dormido en la cama pero aun así las sabanas fueron buen colchón sobre el suelo de madera, estiro los brazos y las piernas dando un profundo bostezo.

Esperaba poder disfrutar un poco de la luz de la mañana para recargar energías y empezar el nuevo día, pero al ver por la ventana aún seguía nublado al igual que ayer, a duras penas y se podía decir que era de día, tal vez sea una temporada húmeda.

Cargo su mochila junto con un par de cuchillos de cocina, y la bolsa de monedas que había encontrado, se sentía mal porque de cierta forma era un robo pero aun así, tenía el presentimiento de que el dueño de las monedas ya no las necesitaría más y puede que el sí pueda dar un buen uso de ellas.

-Bien, ahora podemos continuar- En parte desearía poder quedarse en la cabaña, estaba en buena distancia hacia el mar de donde vino y podría ir y venir para hacer guardia en caso de que pudiera ver una embarcación pero su instinto le decía que no podía quedarse, todo el lugar le empezó a dar mala espina, casi como si su subconsciente le dijera que se fuera de allí y con mucha razón, si alguien vino aquí a secuestrar al pobre hombre que vivía allí indicaba que este era un posible rumbo de bandidos, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era meterse en una confrontación.

Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y emprendió su camino, la caminata con el estómago lleno después de desayunar antes de salir fue una mejor experiencia que el día anterior, ya podía enfocarse más en sus alrededores, sus sentidos y el uso de la lógica para ponerse a pensar en su próximo paso, un lugar alto pensó.

Dar una rápida ojeada desde una posición elevada le ayudaría a tratar de ubicarse en esta desconocida tierra, el mapa a pesar de mostrar todo con gran detalle no le seria de mucha ayuda si no lograba distinguir el este del oeste y del norte del sur, normal mente usaría la posición del sol para poder orientarse, pero con este día nublado era imposible saberlo. Mientras caminaba por los prados abiertos seguía observando el cielo, no había más que una vista interminable de nubes grises. Buscaba un área que estuviera más iluminada que el resto, indicando la presencia del sol detrás de las nubes, pero no encontró tal cosa.

-ok…no hay sol por ahora… piensa Link, piensa- se decía a si mismo mientras sacaba el mapa de la mochila –veamos, tal vez pueda reconocer algo del mapa-

El imperio estaba flanqueado por dos costas una de este y otra del oeste, empezando del oeste según el mapa mostraba el puerto imperial, toda la costa entera era una fortaleza que conectaba con una ciudadela, definitivamente no entró por allí pero era interesante saber que había un puerto marítimo, tal vez esa podría ser su salida de aquí además en el noreste había otro puerto marítimo, valla suerte pensó para sí mismo. Cerca del suroeste había una pequeña zona de playa llamada la playa negra, ahora que lo pensaba cuando había llegado a este continente toda la playa estaba cubierta por piedras de color similar al negro como una interminable manta sobre la arena, suena lógico pensar que esa podría ser la playa negra. –ok, entonces si la tal playa negra es de donde entre….- siguió moviendo su dedo al `noreste – aquí debe de haber una montaña lo suficientemente alta como para dar un vistazo….y más arriba parece haber un pueblo…bien ya tengo un plan, ir a la montaña primero y después descender al pueblo…manos a la obra- No era mala idea, desde aquella altura podría ubicar su posición de una forma más acertada en el mapa y seguramente podría ver el pueblo cercano, podría buscar a alguien que le ayude a ir a uno de los puertos para ir a casa.  
El camino fue muy largo pero no agotador, a pesar del ambiente triste la vista era muy increíble, los bastos bosques dibujaban un contorno alrededor de las zonas despejadas de las praderas, ciertamente había un lado de belleza en esta tierra después de todo. Sin embargo entre más se acercaba a las praderas más evidente eran los restos de antiguas batallas, catapultas destruidas, espadas y escudos oxidados e incluso armaduras con sus esqueléticos dueños aun dentro de ellas por doquier. Una enorme batalla había tomado lugar por toda la pradera.  
Pero no solo eso, entre más se acercaba a la montaña empezó a encontrar armaduras no tan oxidadas, huesos blancos y espadas a punto de corroerse pero con zonas aun plateadas y con filo, estos cadáveres eran más recientes que los anteriores.  
Entre ellos podía notar que llevaban el símbolo imperial que estaba marcado en el mapa, un águila en fuego llevando consigo lo que parecía ser 5 diamantes o ruinas, pero también había otros estandartes que llevaban un símbolo de una garra de águila de color café claro y marcas de sangre alrededor de las garras. Ahora que recordaba al sacar el mapa noto que gran parte de las zonas del imperio estaban marcadas por ese mismo estandarte y el resto por un estandarte con el símbolo imperial. Tal vez se trataba de dos facciones opuestas lo cual explicaba las batallas que se habían librado en las praderas cerca de la costa.  
Ahora que tomo esto en consideración también se dio cuenta de que el puerto marítimo del este llevaba el estandarte de esta segunda facción. ¿Quiénes eran esta segunda facción? ¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado peleando contra el imperio? ¿Con quién debería intentar de formalizar primero? ¿Si se hiciera amigo de una de esas facciones lo convertiría automáticamente en enemigo de la facción opositora?, todas estas preguntas tenían interrogantes que presentía descubriría muy pronto, por ahora, solo quería pensar en encontrar esa montaña.

En la ciudadela del palacio imperial, el centro del imperio, las mañanas eran bastante rutinarias, la gente ya se encontraba en los comercios comprando comida y otros artículos, los soldados de la legión marchando de calle en calle manteniendo el orden social, sonidos de niños jugando por las calles de la ciudadela etc. Todo era mucho más pacífico y tranquilo que la zona olvidada. Los cuarteles del General de la Legión estaban ubicados en una de las zonas más prestigiosas dentro del nivel principal de la ciudadela el cual era el mismo nivel donde los duques de mayor poder social vivían. Para Leandros no era de mucho agrado estar viendo las caras de los ricos cada vez que salía a las calles, los detestaba con gran fervor pero aun así era la decisión del emperador que viviera en aquel nivel, ¿qué más podía hacer?. Este día tenía que esperar hasta que recibiera una notificación del emperador para tener una reunión con el e informarle de la actual situación de la Guardia en la tierra de nadie y de su charla con el Capitán General. Observaba el resto de la ciudadela desde la ventana de sus aposentos calmado, tranquilo esperando pacientemente la llegada del informante del emperador para poder tener una charla con él.  
Su sirvienta personal Meryld entro con una bandeja de comida y agua abriendo la puerta lentamente –amo, buen día, le traigo el desayuno- Leandros continuaba observando desde la ventana con los brazos cruzados - ¿ya comiste Meryld?- le pregunto a secas.  
-no amo, aun no…pero…-  
-En ese caso te sentaras a la mesa con migo a compartir la comida, de cualquier forma no tengo demasiada hambre – le interrumpió el caballero antes de que ella pudiera terminar. El caballero no llevaba puesta su armadura distintiva, solo llevaba una gabardina con arreglos hechos de metal, solo usaba la armadura en asuntos oficiales del imperio pero nunca dentro de su casa.  
Meryld dio una reverencia en agradecimiento al gentil ofrecimiento –gracias amo, será un placer poder comer a su lado – Para cuando ella se sentó en la mesa dejando la comida a lado Leandros dio media vuelta dirigiendo su mirada a su sirvienta y se sentó a lado de ella mirando al suelo  
-¿qué sucede amo?- pregunto Meryld al notar la seriedad fuera de lo común de su amo, generalmente era así, pero no a tal grado en la privacidad de su hogar, podía sentir que algo le ha estado quitando la atención últimamente  
-El viento ha cambiado…..- dijo en voz baja observando al suelo, Meryld aún no sabía exactamente a que se refería.  
-¿cambiado? ¿A qué se refiere? El viento cambia con mucha regularidad-  
Leandros encorvo la espalda ligeramente apoyando ambos codos sobre sus piernas formando un puño completo con ambas manos en el cual recargo su mentón  
-no como ahora, algo ha llegado a estas tierras….lo puedo sentir, es como algo...no sé, familiar, reconocible…..lo he sentido antes-  
Aún era difícil saber a qué se refería Leandros, un mal augurio tal vez, o un mal presentimiento posiblemente, ella no sabía ni que decir ni cómo responderle, Leandros solo se quedó sentado en la silla pensativo, aparentemente tratando de analizar profundamente este presentimiento que intentaba explicar lo mejor que podía.  
-¿es algo malo Amo?- Leandros no le respondió inmediatamente, simplemente continuo manteniendo la misma compostura pensativo, Meryld le empezó a preocupar tal comportamiento, Leandros jamás había estado así de preocupado en especial por un presentimiento, era un hombre que solo vivía en el momento sin preocuparse por algo tan inútil y burdo como los malos augurios pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez prestaba atención a tales tonterías como el las describía.  
-supongo que da igual- tomo una fruta del plato que Meryld le había traído – de cualquier forma las piezas ya están en movimiento como siempre – las últimas palabras de Leandros fueron pronunciadas con un leve tono de tristeza lo cual preocupo más a Meryld, aun no entendía ni una palabra de lo que su amo decía pero definitivamente jamás lo había visto así.  
-no te preocupes por mi Meryld, come, será un día largo-  
No paso mucho tiempo antes de que recibieran la invitación del emperador para la junta, para Leandros estas charlas con el emperador eran una pérdida de tiempo, la mayoría de las veces solo se trataba de ponerlo al tanto de la situación con la interminable guerra contra los clanes Barbaros, el estado de la Guardia, la Legión y las ciudadelas del imperio, de allí en fuera solo eran parloteos de la grandeza de su persona y de su amado ''proyecto''. Grandeza, valla chiste pensaba Leandros, tal palabra ya era un viejo y olvidado recuerdo en la historia del imperio.  
El palacio Imperial era enorme, contaba con un nivel únicamente para sostener el edificio ya que este estaba prácticamente construido por una montaña de rocas enormes y duras como el más fuerte acero, un enorme patio rodeaba la base de rocas del palacio lleno de hermosas plantas, flores y árboles. Los sirvientes caminaban de un lado a otro atendiendo sus deberes dentro y fuera del palacio en su labor interminable del mantenimiento del mismo, limpiando pareces, cortando la hierba del pasto, regando las plantas, aseando muros y ventanas etc.  
Leandros y su sirvienta caminaron un largo tramo hasta llegar al salón del trono imperial, era lo suficientemente grande como para ser un castillo por sí solo, las ventanas estaban grabadas con el símbolo del águila imperial sosteniendo las 5 ruinas de fuego y el suelo cubierto por una fina manta de color rojo con pigmentos de oro por el contorno mientras que el trono estaba hecho de oro puro y platino a los costados.  
El emperador no era más que un hombre de cabeza calva posiblemente cerca de sus 60 años con una vestidura elegante de color dorado y lo que parecía ser un diamante de color rojo colgando de un collar en su cuello.  
Leandros se arrodillo ante el agachando la cabeza ante su emperador, Meryld hiso lo mismo pero francamente solo porque Leandros lo hacía y también para evitar poner a su amo en problemas si mostraba hasta la misma señal de rebeldía al emperador, ella era leal al caballero rojo, no a este inútil como ella pensaba sobre él.  
-ah Leandros, mi leal guerrero que bueno que regresaste tan pronto, esperaba que el viaje fuera más largo-  
Leandros seguía manteniendo su cabeza agachada sin verle a los ojos – el mensaje que debía de entregar era corto y claro, pudo ser transferido al destinatario sin el más mínimo problema-  
El rey se rasco la barbilla mientras escuchaba a su caballero – supongo que así es y dime ¿cómo lo tomo el General de la guardia?-  
-de una forma negativa como era de esperarse mi señor-  
-hum…negativa ¿eh?, bueno no importa- el emperador se levantó lentamente del trono del que estaba sentando y observo a la sirvienta acompañante del caballero –gracias por escoltar a Leandros ahora si no te importa retírate, tengo que hablar con tu amo de asuntos urgentes- Meryld no obedeció inmediatamente, al escuchar la orden del emperador ella desvió su mirada a Leandros en búsqueda de la aprobación de su amo a obedecer tal orden de aquel a quien no servía, Leandros le hiso una débil señal con la mano sin que el emperador se dé cuenta, una señal que claramente le indicaba que obedeciera a lo que se le dijo.  
-como usted ordene mi señor- Dijo Meryld fingiendo un tono sumiso para ocultad el desagrado y repudio, odiaba tener que obedecer las órdenes de alguien más que no fueran las de Leandros en especial las del emperador mismo. Aun así dio una pequeña reverencia y camino hasta la puerta principal, cuando ella se fue el emperador le dio la orden a Leandros de levantarse, este accedió sin mostrar ningún tipo de forcejeo.  
-siendo sincero era de esperarse que el General actuara así, son tiempos difíciles para todos, incluso para tu legión-  
Leandros no dijo ni una palabra y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las ventanas pensativo, el emperador ni hiso más que observarle antes de su caballero le contestase –aun así en parte tiene razón, podríamos acabarlos de un solo golpe si me dejara liderar a la Legión al combate, los aplastaríamos como si fueran moscas-  
El emperador bajo lentamente los escalones que estaban debajo del mismo trono lentamente– tu mejor que nadie sabe muy bien porque decidí mantener la legión dentro de las ciudadelas, nuestro imperio casi se desmorona cuando perdimos la ciudadela del este, no voy a arriesgar a perder otra ciudadela sacando a la legión imperial, para eso seguimos dándoles recursos a la Guardia, por cientos de años hemos resistido a incontables generaciones de esos genocidas pero ahora más que nunca están más cerca de aniquilarnos, si el sacrificio de la Guardia es esencial para mantener nuestras ciudadelas en pie pues que así sea- Leandros no reacciono ni negativa ni positivamente a tal comentario de su emperador – como usted diga mi señor-  
El emperador dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta de Leandros- esto no durara para siempre Leandros, cuando mi proyecto esté completado finalmente estaremos libres de la maldición que las diosas han puesto sobre esta tierra y cuando eso pase el circulo estará completo y en ese momento ataremos los cabos sueltos…paciencia Leandros. Ya llegara el momento de tomar lo que es nuestro por derecho natural…no por deseo de aquellas que se hacen llamar diosas, la humanidad triunfara sobre ellas, eso fue lo que te prometí ¿recuerdas?-  
Leandros dio una pequeña riza entre dientes, el emperador no lo tomo como burla, además el sabia a la perfección el punto de vista que el caballero rojo tenía sobre las diosas, era casi cómico para él.  
-para ser honesto me importa poco, solo dígame a donde ir y allí estaré-  
-muy bien- el emperador tomo un documento de la mesa que estaba a lado del trono imperial y lo enrollo cuidadosamente entregándoselo a Leandros – entrégale este documento al señor de la ciudadela del norte, normal mente enviaría a un mensajero pero ya que nadie se atrevería a ponerte un dedo eres el más indicado para esto, es muy importante que llegue al destinatario, te quedaras allí y esperaras instrucciones-  
-Leandros se acercó al emperador y extendió su mano para tomar el documento- como usted ordene mi señor- dio una leve reverencia y emprendió su retirada del salón del trono.  
El emperador se quedó observándolo hasta que este salió por la puerta – ¿aún no lo sabe mi señor? – pregunto el consejero real mientras este salía por detrás del trono.  
-no, aun no, ni lo sabrá-  
El emperador camino hacia la puerta trasera del salón del trono abriendo la enorme puerta de madera y oro – el solo sabe lo que tiene que saber y nada más- El consejero le siguió el paso aun pasando por la puerta  
-Pero mi señor ¿no cree que es muy peligroso excluirlo del plan? ¿Y si se revela contra nosotros? Cada día la Legión es más leal a el que a usted mismo-  
-Leandros sabe muy bien quien es el, lo acepta y no le importa nada más, por eso es leal a mí, su odio eterno por las diosas lo mantiene con nosotros y eso no cambiara, créeme-  
Al llegar al otro extremo del corredor se toparon con un par de guardias de la Legión quienes le dejaron entrar por otra puerta abriéndola por él, estos le dieron una pequeña reverencia agachando sus cabezas ligeramente. Al otro lado de la puerta había una especie de coliseo dentro de un enorme salón más grande que el salón del trono, estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres con túnicas negras que parecían estar recitando versos o canticos en un lenguaje desconocido, todos llevaban libros antiguos en sus manos que leían sin parar recitando las frases de las antiguas hojas, en el centro del coliseo el mapa del imperio estaba dibujado por trazos de luces que salían de la tierra dibujando cada segmento y área del mismo.  
La magia arcana como le llamaban los antiguos pobladores de esta tierra era desconocida por muchos, pero aun así pasaba de generación en generación de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que usaban este poder para el imperio, había historias que algunos que desertaron y se aliaron con los clanes, otros trabajando en cuenta propia para lograr sus propios fines.  
Solo el emperador tenía a su disposición docenas de miles trabajando dentro de las murallas del palacio imperial, trabajando en su ''gran proyecto'' como él decía.  
-Leandros no es más que una pieza más en el tablero, pronto todo estará en su lugar cuando mi proyecto de toda mi vida finalmente rinda frutos, ya estamos muy cerca-  
-mi señor, ¿Qué hay de los clanes? Están solicitando la adquisición de 3 canteras más para aumentar la producción de los minerales para sus comercios con el reino de Valtima al otro lado del mar-  
El emperador dio una pequeña riza antes de contestarle – los líderes de los clanes son muy simples y fáciles de controlar, enviciados por el combate y la matanza no piensan en nada mas, tal y como decía mi padre, puedes controlar a la mitad de los pobres para eliminar a la otra mitad, envía una paloma mensajera a los clanes y dale la posición de las canteras que soliciten, que las tomen como les plazca, cuando todo inicie esos barbaros serán los primeros en caer, ya los tengo en mis manos y cuando el momento sea exacto lo cerrare tan fuerte que no quedara nada, y si la Guardia cae con ellos pues…que pena será-  
-como usted ordene mi señor- el consejero real se retiró del salón dejando al emperador observando detenidamente la hechicería que sus sacerdotes realizaban en el coliseo.

Tomo un par de horas poder ubicar y escalar la montaña pero al llegar al tope no sintió más que frio, la nieve ya cubría gran parte de la tierra a tales alturas, su ropa no era muy buena protegiendo a Link del frio, tuvo que enrollar sus brazos por su pecho para mantenerlo caliente, al menos por mientras que salía de la montaña.  
La vista era muy calara como el agua, muy a lo lejos pudo ver lo que parecía una enorme edificación, según el mapa esa era le ciudadela del este, debería de haber una aldea muy cerca de su posición según el mapa, a unos cuantos kilómetros al norte, aun no la podía ver, puede que este oculta entre árboles o formaciones rocosas que no podía apreciar a tal distancia, pero al juzgar por la posición de la montaña y la posición de la ciudadela el poblado debería de estar allí – ok, eso era lo que necesitaba, ahora a salir de aquí – por suerte la bajada parecía ser más fácil que la subida, confirme caminaba la capa de nieve se hacía más y más delgada y con ello el frio se disipaba a mayor velocidad. Aun al pasar las horas el cielo nublado aún no se despejaba, sabía que ya habían pasado como mínimo más de 6 horas pero no había ninguna diferencia en el cielo, parecía como si no cambiara para nada.  
Como el camino seria largo hasta el pueblo intento hundirse en sus pensamientos para hacer la caminata un poco menos tediosa. Sabía que la princesa estaba bien por la forma en como escaparon de la tormenta aunque sentía mucha lastima por los que tuvieron que dejar atrás. Se preguntaba si tal vez tendría la suerte de que algunos terminaran en el mismo continente que él y terminara topándose con ellos, al decir verdad no le haría mal algo de compañía en estos momentos.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, rara vez estaba solo en sus aventuras por hyrule en el pasado, siempre tenía la compañía de su caballo Epona, a veces contaba con la compañía de la princesa zelda, otras veces de la compañía de Colin quien deseaba verlo como una especie de maestro y como poder olvidarse de Midna, posiblemente la compañera con quien mas disfruto viajar. Lo que daría por tener a quien sea de ellos a su lado para no sentirse solo como se estaba sintiendo ahora, solo en un pedazo de tierra completamente desconocido.  
Al pasar por una colina podía ver que la aldea ya estaba muy cerca y acelero el paso para darse prisa, con las monedas que tenía tal vez podría comprar algunos víveres o tal vez una espada.  
-lo hicimos Link, ahora solo esperar que también hablen nuestro idioma- se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía corriendo pero conforme se acercaba desacelero el paso al ver los daños alrededor de la muralla de madera. Gran parte del contorno estaba completamente quemado, la puerta principal estaba a medio abrir con un enorme ariete atravesado debajo de ella pero lo peor fue ver que en los soportes alrededor de la madera varios cuerpos estaban clavados con estacas contra el muro, la gran mayoría parecían tener el cuello cortado por la mitad. Otros cuerpos estaban colgados de cabeza sin brazos y sin cabeza por la entrada como si fueran adorno mientras que los miembros estaban reposados sobre el pasto pintado de sangre.  
-por el amor de las diosas ¿Qué paso aquí?- había marcas pintadas de sangre por todo el largo de la puerta, mientras se acercaba más parecían ser letras que decían ''a todo aquel que se niegue le esperara lo que ve enfrente de sus ojos''.  
El aire apestaba a podrido a tal grado que Link apenas y pudo contener las ganas de vomitar, se tapó la boca y paso por debajo de la puerta, al otro lado todas las casas y tabernas estaban quemadas por completo, solo una que otra casa parecía estar aun de pie mientras que el resto solo eran un montón de carbón apilado. Los cadáveres estaban por doquier, despedazados, desmembrados, unos eran más pequeños que los otros, claramente eran cuerpos de niños de todas las edades, otros al juzgar por la piel arrugada ancianos.  
Link estaba horrorizado al observar tal barbarie, ni si quiera se apiadaron de los indefensos infantes, conforme caminaba más al centro de la aldea los cuerpos eran más abundantes, según parecía los habían juntado a los que quedaban en el centro de la aldea para masacrarlos en conjunto, en el centro había una estatua de una mujer rodeada de fuego cargando 5 diamantes la cual estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Alrededor de ella habían varios cuerpos quemados y colgados en enormes estacas, las bocas estaban abiertas por completo indicando que fueron quemados vivos, el olor ya no era soportable no sintió más que un remolino en el estómago.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Enterrar a cada uno de los cuerpos fue una labor titánica para Link, no solo por el olor sino porque aun no podía entender como alguien podía ser tan sádico como para hacer tal atrocidad, el mensaje que estaba en la puerta parecía explicar las cosas por su cuenta, sospechaba que quien quiera que había hecho esto habría ofrecido una especie de trato a los habitantes, estos rechazaron la oferta y causaron la masacre como mensaje. Jamás en su vida había visto tal cosa.

En tales circunstancias cualquiera habría continuado su paso tratando de dejar atrás lo que vio, pero no Link, una persona no merecía morir de esa forma y mucho menos dejar su cuerpo sin enterrar. Era una situación de respeto para él, respeto a la vida del prójimo darle un entierro apropiado.

Sacarlos de las estacas fue aún más difícil, ya empezaban a apestar y el olor a piel quemada no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, uso una de las palas que encontró entre los escombros de una de las casas para cavar los agujeros en la tierra para enterrar los restos de los pobladores, lo único positivo de esto fue que no tendría que usar más tiempo en las tablillas, de todas maneras no conocía el nombre de ninguno así que no tendría caso hacerlo.

Pasaron varias horas y aun le faltaban unos cuerpos por enterrar, los que estaban colgados en la entrada y también los que estaban estacados contra el muro exterior de la aldea.

Antes de encargarse de eso decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, a pesar de haber estado más de 3 horas cavando tumbas más el tiempo que paso buscando la aldea no tenía tambre, no se le podía culpar, ¿Quién podría sentir apetito después de ver tal imagen?. Enterró la punta de la pala contra la tierra dejándola verticalmente y coloco las manos sobre el mango de la misma para usarlas de apoyo para su cabeza.

En su mente rezaba a los fallecidos para que estos pudieran finalmente descansar en paz, aunque no sabía quiénes eran en lo más mínimo era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo y se sentó en el suelo dando un respiro, con la mayoría de los cuerpos enterrados el aire dejo de apestar a carne quemada dejando el aroma de sangre, no era más agradable pero era mejor que nada. Miro al cielo contemplando el cielo nublado y gris que aun predominaba por toda la vista, en ese momento deseo estar en casa más que nunca.

De la nada sintió algo puntiagudo apretando contra su piel justo debajo de la nuca, pensaba que tal vez sería algún insecto pero el frio sentimiento de la punta le hiso pensar que se trataba de un cuchillo tal vez, empezó a escuchar respiros y pisadas detrás de el ¿Cómo fue que pudieron rodearlo tan fácil mente? Se preguntaba, tal vez se distrajo tanto que bajo su guardia y no los escucho venir.

-levanta las manos….lentamente- dijo la persona que estaba detrás de él, al juzgar por la voz era el de una mujer, Link alzo las manos lentamente tal y como le dijeron, las otras pisadas que escuchaba parecían venir tanto como de la izquierda como de la derecha, otros dos lo flanquearon con sus espadas apuntándole contra su pecho.

Ambos llevaban armaduras de color gris con túnicas de color azul debajo de las mismas, en el pecho tenían el emblema imperial pintado de color blanco y a cada costado de sus brazos izquierdos un escudo de metal color plateado. El hombre de la derecha era muy alto a pesar de tener rostro de un joven de 20 años, su armadura estaba muy limpia, parecía haber sido fabricada recientemente, su cabello era de color café y tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su ojo , el de la izquierda era un hombre de edad avanzada, posiblemente alrededor de sus 35, su armadura tenía varias marcas de espadas y una que otra perforación en el área del pecho, era completamente calvo pero tenía una barba que ocultaba el cuello completamente.

-hacia el muro…ahora- dijo la mujer que aun presionaba la punta metálica contra su nuca, Link se movió lentamente a un muro de madera que aún estaba de pie con las manos aun en alto, conforme se acercaba al muro pudo ver que la mujer detrás de él se postro delante de él apuntándole con un arco, aparentemente la punta metálica era la de una flecha, la mujer parecía ser una joven poco más de los 18 años de cabello rubio, armadura ligera con pocas placas de metal alrededor de su cuerpo y pechera, gran parte de la armadura estaba unida por una túnica de tela que rodeaba su cuerpo ajustadamente, a diferencia de las armaduras de los otros dos soldados el símbolo imperial estaba marcado en la tela justo en el lado del corazón.

Link solo los observaba sin decir ni una sola palabra, por el símbolo en sus armaduras ya sabía que eran soldados del imperio y de ninguna forma quería ningún problema pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada si llegaran a atacarle, aunque en realidad no tenían razones de porque hacerlo, o al menos eso esperaba.

El joven de la derecha miraba con detenimiento la ropa que Link llevaba consigo, su vestimenta verde heredada por el héroe legendario de Hyrule estaba un poco maltratada pero el símbolo de la trifuerza y del pájaro rojo en su hombrera derecha de metal aún seguía legible.

-oye Adair, no reconozco ese símbolo en su brazo, ¿es de alguno de los clanes?- dijo el joven soldado mirando de reojo al soldado de edad avanzada.

-No lo sé, jamás lo había visto antes,- El hombre no despejaba la vista de Link ni un solo segundo, -tal vez es un bandido o un miembro de la hermandad.

-no lo creo- dijo la mujer a secas mientras ojeaba cortamente las tumbas que Link había cavado, ella ya sabía que Link no había sido el que los asesino pero aun así le resultaba sospechoso y no estaba dispuesta a bajar su guardia. –los de la hermandad no usan tales túnicas de calidad y al juzgar por el ''trabajo'' que está haciendo no parece un bandido para mí.

-no soy nada de lo que han mencionado– dijo Link manteniendo la serenidad en su voz. Los Soldados apuntaron sus espadas más cerca a Link conforme este hablo. –ni si quiera soy de tus tierras-

-Eso lo veremos…. Kirk revísalo – dijo el hombre sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de link listo para cualquier movimiento que este realizara. Kirk avanzo lentamente con su espada en mano apuntando a la cara de Link, la mujer por su parte dio unos pasos hacia adelante cubriendo al joven – no te preocupes Kirk, si se mueve lo mato-

Lo último que ella dijo no fue muy reconfortante pero aun así se quedó completamente quieto, sin una espada o escudo estaba indefenso y eran 3 soldados bien equipados contra él. Kirk apoyó la hoja afilada de la espada en su garganta mientras que con la otra mano agarro la mano que Link llevaba en la espalda y la tumbo al suelo cerca de la mujer, con su mano libre agarro el cuchillo de combate que estaba atorado contra el cinturón de la cadera de Link y lo arrojo rápidamente contra la mochila, siguió buscando tratando de encontrar más armas pero eso fue todo lo que tenía.

Ya que la mujer y Kirk tenían a Link acorralado Adair tomo el cuchillo observándolo detenidamente, la hoja era de color plateado y al otro extremo del mango se podía apreciar el mismo símbolo que llevaba Link en su hombrera derecha, la manufacturación era perfecta, ni las armas de la Legión estaban tan bien echas como este cuchillo –tienes razón Dyna, definitivamente no es ni bandido, ni bárbaro, ni de la hermandad- dijo Adair hacia la mujer que aún seguía apuntando a Link con su arco.

El soldado lanzo el cuchillo el suelo cerca de la mochila y la y tomo para ver lo que llevaba consigo, no había más que fruta, un mapa, un libro, un par de cuchillos de mesa y una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas –valla, pues para ser un extranjero como dices sí que estas interesado en nuestra moneda, si de verdad no eres de aquí entonces dudo que hayas conseguido estas trabajando-

Link tenía que aceptar que definitivamente es lo que parecía, técnicamente si había robado las monedas pero tenía justificación, - lo admito, no son mías, estaban dentro de una cabaña que encontré cerca de la costa de donde vine, el lugar era un desastre y había señales de que alguien secuestro al dueño, las tome porque me serian de utilidad para poder adquirir víveres en esta tierra que no conozco-

-si, como no, de seguro tú lo mataste y te quedaste con todo lo que tenía de valor- dijo Dyna apretando el agarre sobre el arco

-no soy ningún asesino- Link cerro los puños con fuerza, esto se estaba poniendo feo y él lo sabía, era entendible que lo califiquen con un ladrón, hasta el mismo lo haría si estuviera en los zapatos de los soldados pero aun así se sentía enojado que lo confundan con un ladrón. Kirk presionó la punta de la espada contra el pecho de Link – sabes que esto es suficiente como para calificarte como ladrón ¿verdad?, y ¿sabes qué hacemos con los ladrones?-

La punta de la espada de Kirk empezó a empujar más contra su piel que ya sentía como lentamente penetraba la tela de su vestimenta hasta tocar la piel de su pecho.

Esto ya no podía seguir así, en un movimiento veloz Link movió el antebrazo derecho en forma de arco hacia abajo golpeando contra el filo de la espalda con el protector del brazo desviando la espalda de su pecho, la ofensiva de Kirk ya estaba expuesta y Link lo aprovecho para tomar su brazo izquierdo que sostenía el escudo obligándolo a soltarlo y lo jalo hacia el dándole vuelta de forma que su espalda estaba mirando directamente contra el pecho de Link, con su mano izquierda tomo la muñeca del mismo lado con gran fuerza inutilizándola y con la mano derecha agarro la otra muñeca cuya mano aun sostenía la espada agarrándola igual de fuerte, usando su propia mano derecha la presionó contra el pecho del joven de forma que el lado de la hoja se mantenía presionado contra su cuello, aun usando Kirk como escudo humano las posibilidades no eran muy óptimas. La velocidad de Link sorprendió a Adair y a Dyna, su compañero era un novato claro estaba pero ella tenía reflejos que generalmente podían opacar a cualquier arquero, aun así no pudo ni si quiera leer los movimientos que Link hiso para atrapar a Kirk. Ella jalo de la flecha aun sosteniéndola con sus dedos mientras que Adair apretó el agarre contra la espada y movió el escudo hacia enfrente protegiendo su línea central listo para abalanzarse y atacar, pero no con Kirk tomado de rehén.

-hazle hasta el más mínimo rasguño y te hare pedazos maldito- dijo Dyna sin mantener su furia controlada tratando de apuntar a la cabeza de Link pero titubeando ligeramente temiendo darle a su compañero.

-yo no quería llegar a esto, no es necesario- dijo Link manteniendo el fuerte agarre contra su rehén. Adair junto con Dyna dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia Link acercándose lentamente, Kirk por su parte trato de zafarse del aprisionamiento pero la fuerza de Link era más grande que la de el a pesar de ser ligeramente mas alto. Se sorprendió que alguien que pareciera tener un cuerpo normal pueda tener casi la misma fuerza que alguien de cuerpo fornido.

-estas en desventaja muchacho, suéltalo ahora- Adair seguía acercándose a Link esta ves caminando lentamente por la derecha en un intento de flanquearlo, él ya sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era inutilizar a la arquera. Conforme Adair se acercaba más Link uso toda su fuerza para empujar veloz mente Kirk contra Adair, al chocar ambos cayeron como un costal contra el suelo, Dyna vio la oportunidad que esperaba y sin titubear más disparo la flecha apuntando al pecho de Link, casi inmediatamente Link se movió a un lado alejando el área del pecho de la trayectoria de la flecha y justo en cuando esta volaba por su costado la agarro con su mano derecha y la uso como vara golpeando el rostro de Dyna con el otro extremo de madera de la flecha la cual se rompió en grandes pedazos y astillas ante el impacto, Link tomo el arco de las manos de la mujer y lo uso para dar un golpe curvo contra el talón derecho haciendo que levantara la pierna derecha completamente, al perder el balance de sus pies impacto el lado frontal del arco contra el estómago de Dyna causando que callera de espalda contra el suelo.

Kirk quien aún tenía su espada en mano se levantó rápidamente al ver a Dyna en el suelo, Link desvió la mirada hacia el esperando a que este hiciera su movimiento. El joven soldado soltó el escudo que estaba enganchado en su brazalete protector para tener un mejor balance en su ataque y se movió en dirección de Link preparando una estocada recta, fue muy predecible por lo lento que la estocada fue lo suficiente como para esquivarla moviendo la cadera y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, el impulso que Kirk había tomado para la estocada fue tan fuerte que había acercado su cuerpo muy cerca de su adversario, Link aprovecho la oportunidad para soltar el arco, tomar la parte trasera de la empuñadura de la espada con su mano izquierda y con la derecha asesto un tremendo golpe a la cara de Kirk tumbándolo al suelo, el agarre de la mano izquierda fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrebatarle la espada mientras este caía al suelo, ahora con una espada el enfrentamiento ya estaba a su favor.

Adair se tomó su tiempo para levantarse casi parecía que trataba de analizar con mayor profundidad al oponente, estaba más que claro que se trataba de una especie de guerrero bien entrenado, Dyna era la mejor arquera del regimiento y ella nunca fallaba a esa distancia, las flechas que ella lanzaba de su arco podían alcanzar increíbles velocidades gracias a la gran fuerza de sus brazos, aun así este joven tuvo la suficiente velocidad como para esquivarla y agarrarla con su propia mano y usarla contra ella, jamás vio a alguien usar una flecha de una forma tan eficiente en corto alcance. Kirk no era el mejor, sus días de novicio no habían pasado hace mucho pero aun así tenia piernas fuertes y era uno de los mejores cuando se trataba de mantener balance, aun así pudo ser derribado de un solo golpe.

-muy bien, hora de ponerse serios- dijo Adair mientras lanzaba su espada y escudo al suelo.

De su espalda saco dos hachas de batalla, no parecían ser muy pesadas pero eran lo suficientemente largas como para equipararse a una espada.

Los golpes de las hachas dependen de poder y fuerza más que simple estabilidad y movimiento cortando el aire como en una espada, un solo golpe seria mortífero, esas cosas estaban hechas para atravesar armaduras limpiamente.

Pero Link no se mostró preocupado, ya ha enfrentado enemigos con armas peores pero aun así Adair parecía ser más experimentado que los otros dos que dejo en el suelo.

Adair tomo un salto que lo alzo un metro en el aire, mantenía su hacha izquierda a la altura del abdomen protegiéndolo parcialmente mientras que levantaba el hacha de su otra mano en dirección contra Link, este al leer el movimiento encorvo la espalda y la abalanzó contra el suelo rodando por su espalda esquivando el ataque superior de Adair, el hacha de este impacto contra el suelo hundiendo el filo y mitad de la hoja en la tierra.

Esta era la abertura que necesitaba, Link se movió rápidamente hacia Adair aprovechando que al rodar quedo posicionado detrás de él, Adair trato de darse vuelta y levantar las hachas defensivamente pero para cuando recobro el contacto visual con Link este ya había lanzado un tajo contra su cara, las hachas aún estaban demasiado bajas como para proteger el área de la cara, era su fin pensó.

Antes de que el filo de la espada diera contra la cara Link hiso girar la empuñadura haciendo que el área de la acanaladura golpeara contra la frente de Adair, el golpe fue como recibir una pedrada en la cabeza, casi perdió el balance pero uso las hachas apoyándolas contra el suelo para mantenerse en pie

-si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, no hay necesidad de seguir con esto- dijo Link

Adair sacudió la cabeza tratando de recobrar el enfoque y alzo las hachas a la altura de su pecho con el filo apuntando hacia enfrente, después de dar un respiro se impulsó nuevamente contra Link esta vez de manera más directa, al acercarse alzo su hacha derecha y lanzo un tajo de arriba abajo, Link pudo esquivarlo con facilidad moviéndose a la derecha pero justo en el mismo segundo en que se movió Adair lanzo el hacha izquierda con un tajo hacia la derecha de forma horizontal recta, de no ser por sus hábiles reflejos el tajo pudo haber impactado contra su costado pero antes de que el filo tocara la piel dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás esquivando el segundo ataque.

Era un movimiento muy básico en el uso de dos armas para controlar el área central del oponente y obligándolo a abandonar su posición principal para hacer que se moviera al alcance de un segundo ataque, tuvo que admitir que la fuerza de Adair contribuyo a la velocidad de ambos ataques, de ser más rápido seguro habría sido un poco más difícil predecir los movimientos. Pero tal ataque con dos hachas son generalmente más pesados que con dos espadas, en especial porque al lanzar el segundo ataque causaba que los brazos se cruzasen, si fueran espadas podría fácilmente retraer la mano derecha para bloquear un ataque central usando el filo contrario de la espada, pero con hachas el único filo efectivo era el del frente, no se podía hacer tal cosa con el contra filo de una hacha.

Link por su parte dio un paso hacia adelante junto con un salto que lo impulso ligeramente al aire, mientras este se elevaba sobre el suelo giro su cuerpo con la espada en alto aumentando la fuerza del lanzamiento de la espada, nuevamente uso la acanaladura de la misma contra el rostro de Adair, gracias al impulso del salto el golpe de la espada se duplico, esta vez fue como recibir un martillazo a la cara.

Adair no pudo sostenerse como paso con el golpe pasado que recibió y callo contra el suelo de espalda.

Kirk y Dyna trataban de levantarse a duras penas sacando cuchillos de combate de sus espaldas mostrando que aún no estaban indefensos.

-no tiene caso seguir así, ya no tienen la ventaja- dijo Link

-no estaría tan seguro- escucho una voz detrás de él, al darse la vuelta vio al menos dos docenas de arqueros apuntándole junto con el triple de soldados desenfundando la espalda apuntándolas contra él. Ahora si no habría manera de poder enfrentarse solo contra tantos así que no tenía más opción más que soltar la espada y alzar las manos rindiéndose

El hombre que había hablado estaba montado de un caballo, la armadura parecía ser más ancha y tenía un pequeño escudo atorado en la hombrera derecha con el símbolo imperial, su cabello era de color negro y largo y con una barba que cubría casi todo el cuello, aún tenía la espada enfundada haciendo nada más que observar.

Link no dijo ni una palabra más casi esperando a que ellos realizaran su movimiento. Los arqueros aun mantenían sus flechas cargadas pero ninguno disparaba y los soldados aun mantenían su posición.

Detrás de él, Dyna se preparaba para aprovechar el momento para atacar a Link con su cuchillo, el hombre del caballo pudo adivinar la intención de la arquera y la detuvo alzando la mano indicándole que parara, Dyna detuvo su avance casi inmediatamente – pero General…- trato de objetar a la orden de su general pero este solo le hiso un gesto de desagrado, lo suficiente como para hacer a Dyna desistir – ya he visto suficiente. Dijo el hombre mientras saltaba del caballo.

¿Por qué la detuvo? Pensaba Link mientras observaba al supuesto General acercándosele.

Este lo observaba muy cuidadosa mente, analizando cada centímetro estudiándolo, miro detenidamente el escudo de la hombrera derecha y los adornos hechos de hilo tejidos contra la tela que formaban parte de su ropa, eran arreglos icónicos de la ropa de los caballeros de Hyrule, Link ya podía decir que el General trataba de reconocer quien era el al igual que los soldados que lo atacaron.

-sabes, mi padre solía decir que la mejor forma de conocer a un hombre es ver como pelea, y te vi pelear contra mis soldados….tienes razón, si quisieras matarlos ellos ya estarían muertos desde el inicio del combate, no peleas como un bárbaro de los clanes, y tampoco pareces un bandido, el escudo de tu hombrera esta echo con acero muy fino y de excelente calidad al igual que la hoja de tu cuchillo de combate – desvió la mirada al cuchillo que estaba cerca de su mochila – para un soldado normal tales armas parecerían tesoros, para un caballero de alto rango solo son cuchillos comunes y corrientes, y al juzgar por tu entrenamiento….si, debes ser un caballero real como mínimo-

Link seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra

El General abrió la mochila sacando el libro que estaba dentro y lo abrió lentamente para ver lo que había en el interior, Link aun no movía ni un solo musculo, de echo de cierta forma se alegró un poco de que investigara el libro, tal vez eso ayudaría a explicar que no era un enemigo, en especial por el mal entendido que ocurrió con sus soldados.

-así que vienes del reino de Hyrule, jamás escuche de el- continuaba observando las paginas detenidamente – interesante….muy interesante…granjero, héroe, guardia real…..y ahora un náufrago, para ser un adulto tan joven tienes un enorme historial detrás de ti, conozco a muchos veteranos que a duras penas tienen los títulos que tú tienes ahora en tu reino-

-siendo honesto no soy guardia real, aún no he aceptado el puesto-

El General metió el libro de nuevo a la mochila y saco las monedas del bolso – sabes, el hurto se castiga severamente aquí, sin importar si los dueños están vivos o no y atacar a los soldados de la guardia imperial es una muy grave ofensa contra el imperio-

Link pensaba en interrumpirle para hacerle entender que él no fue el que comenzó el combate pero decidió seguir manteniendo la boca cerrada

-pero es noble lo que has estado haciendo aquí- dijo mientras observaba las tumbas – no es muy seguido cuando alguien muestra tal respeto a los muertos….Adair, toma a Kirk y a Dyna y a otros doce para enterrar el resto de los cuerpos, el caballero ya enterró suficientes por nosotros- El trio acepto la orden de su general y emprendieron camino al exterior de la muralla junto con una docena de soldados

-Mi nombre es Eluard Capitán General de la guardia imperial ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Link-

-ya veo….Link te tengo noticias, si existe un infierno desearas estar allí porque aquí es peor, lo que ves aquí no es más que otro día común y corriente en estas tierras, temo que de aquí no podrás salir-

Link bajo los brazos cuidadosamente al escuchar las palabras de Eluard – ¿a qué se refiere con que no podre salir de aquí? En el mapa vi dos puertos marítimos, solo necesito un bote-

-Uno de los puertos marítimos pertenece a los clanes Barbaros, los genocidas que hicieron esto, el otro está dentro de una ciudadela imperial, a la cual la guardia no puede acceder, no puedo ayudarte en lo más mínimo, claro podrías construir un bote para salir, eso si tienes la suerte de penetrar el bloqueo de los clanes en el este y el bloqueo imperial del oeste –

Tanto como el imperio como los clanes Barbaros mantenían sus respectivas costas protegidas por un fuerte boqueo marítimo que evitaba que cualquiera pasara por las costas, claro que el sí pudo penetrarlo en un bote pero en parte fue gracias a un huracán en medio del mar.

-temo decirte que estas atorado aquí Link, pero te tengo una proposición-

-¿Qué clase de proposición?- pregunto Link

-te seré honesto, aun con tu habilidad no duraras tu solo caminando por doquier sin rumbo, hay cosas peores que los clanes barbaros afuera, monstruos, demonios y otros seres rondan por todo este dominio, lo llaman la zona olvidada, la tierra de nadie y yo necesito guerreros con habilidad-

-¿me estas reclutando?- pregunto Link alzando una ceja

-este es el trato, has un par de encomiendas al servicio de la guardia imperial y como recompensa te ayudare a establecerte de la mejor manera que podamos en Gotlanth-

El trato parecía justo, si las palabras del General estaban en lo cierto entonces estaría atrapado aquí de por vida, pero aun así mantenía la esperanza y ahora las cosas pintaban mejor, de pasar a estar solo en la tierra de nadie a ser víctima de un mal entendido y ahora aliado de una fuerza militar local, sería un comienzo

-está bien, acepto-

-muy bien, en cuanto mis hombres entierren el resto de los cuerpos te daré un caballo y te mantendré al día-

Gracias a un esfuerzo conjunto de la guardia imperial enterrar el resto de los cuerpos fue fácil y rápido, Eluard le había dado uno de los caballos que tenían de sobra a Link para que les acompañen, Adair, Kirk y Dyna escoltaban a Link con recelo, aun querían su revancha contra el joven héroe de Hyrule.

En la caminata Eluard le mantuvo al tanto de la situación con los clanes Barbaros, en los primeros siglos del imperio los clanes no eran más que agrupaciones separadas pero numerosas de guerreros obsesionados con el combate, una doctrina basada en la guerra, no fue hasta hace pocas décadas cuando decidieron unirse bajo una sola bandera, antes la guardia imperial era lo suficientemente numerosa como para mantener a los clanes a raya, pero desde que se unieron la situación paso de mal a peor, enfocarse a los clanes por tanto tiempo causo que otras facciones separadas de los clanes obtuvieran mas poder, la hermandad era una de esas facciones, existe mucho misterio en cuanto a la hermandad, lo poco que se sabe de ellos es que todos los miembros de tal hermandad son magos entrenados en la antigua magia arcana usando poderes obscuros para sus fines cualquiera que esos fueran, no era muy seguido cuando la Guardia imperial se enfrentaba a la hermandad y cuando lo hacían jamás era contra los magos, pero si contra los demonios y bestias disformes que estos convocaban.

Existían otras facciones que la Guardia evitaba como los obscuros, se cree que los obscuros son una comunidad o alianza de bestias malditas de todas las formas imaginables con la habilidad de usar la magia arcana a voluntad, el rumor indica que hubo una especie de guerra interna entre la hermandad y los primeros monstruos que estos convocaban hace muchos siglos, estos monstruos que lograron escaparse de las cadenas de sus amos crearon su propia facción para dominar los bosques más profundos del imperio, bajo las sombras del mismo se cree que aún mantienen una guerra obscura contra la hermandad aunque sus objetivos en la mayoría incluían atacar aldeas y poblados imperiales para expandir su territorio, un enfrentamiento contra tales bestias titánicas siempre terminaban con pérdidas enormes e irreparables.

También le explico el significado de las ciudadelas, enormes ciudades protegidas por enormes murallas impenetrables custodiadas por la Legión, la elite de la elite. Desde que la ciudadela del este callo a manos de los clanes Barbaros el emperador decidió mantener a la Guardia fuera de todas las ciudadelas para mantener su interminable vigilancia en la tierra de nadie.

Link escuchaba con mucho pesar el relato de Eluard, tales cosas serían inimaginables en Hyrule, ni si quiera la invasión de Zant podría compararse contra tales tormentos en estas tierras

-¿Cómo fue que todo comenzó?- pregunto Link

-cuenta la historia que antes de la existencia del imperio Gotlanth estaba gobernada por la reina de fuego, una hechicera con la capacidad de dominar el elemento del fuego de maneras inimaginables por la mente humana, escogida por las diosas que formaron todas las tierras del mundo para gobernar este rincón del mismo, se dice que el gobierno impulso Gotlanth a una edad de oro, fue hasta que su reinado comenzó a convertirse en tiranía la cual llevo al reino a una guerra civil para derrocarla, se dice que un grupo de sacerdotes encontró la forma de vencerla, dividiendo su poder en cinco ruinas de fuego las cuales fueron dispersas a lo largo de Gotlanth, la reina fue asesinada a manos de los antepasados del emperador actual, en honor al hechizo que dividió el poder de la reina de fuego en cinco ruinas se construyeron cinco ciudadelas del recién formado imperio, los textos más antiguos indican que los primeros años fueron la segunda era de oro, pero esta vez mas bien la primera era de oro del nuevo imperio, pero las cosas cambiaban a las espaldas del primer emperador los sacerdotes que dividieron el poder de la reina de fuego lanzaron una maldición por todo Gotlanth, una maldición de sangre, dolor y sufrimiento eterno, hay rumores que indican que esos sacerdotes fueron los primeros fundadores de la hermandad, corrompieron las mentes de los remanentes del ejercito de la reina de fuego y de allí nacieron los clanes barbaros. Algunos historiadores piensan que los sacerdotes habían planeado tal atrocidad desde antes que ocurriera la guerra civil, otros piensan que el espíritu de la reina de fuego domino la mente de los sacerdotes haciendo su voluntad en forma de venganza contra aquellos que la derrocaron. Muchos textos y libros históricos que han perdido, mucho conocimiento se ha olvidado y no podrá ser recuperado jamás, así que no sé qué tanto hay de verdad en esto, solo sé que desde hace mucho que esta muerte ha sido desencadenada imparable, sin descansar, día a día-

Link no supo ni que decir a tal historia, según su experiencia personal siempre hay algo de verdad en las leyendas antiguas, en especial considerando el estado del imperio. Tanta muerte, masacres y destrucción y sin saber cómo pararla de raíz, muchas veces la guardia intento eliminar a los clanes en el pasado en batallas a gran escala, pero sin importar a cuantos maten o a cuantos lideres decapiten siempre salen más. De allí salió el mito de que los barbaros eran inmortales.

La guardia ya no tenía el poder que tenía antes, ni si quiera son suficientes para defender los poblados principales de la zona olvidada y sin el apoyo de la Legión estaban por su cuenta. Link entendió la decisión de Eluard de querer reclutarlo, necesitaban de cualquier guerrero que pudieran encontrar, y ya habían encontrado al suyo.


	7. capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Eluard había llevado a Link al campamento de su regimiento ubicado a varios kilómetros del pueblo, después de haber sepultado a todos los cuerpos que quedaban de enterrar el general había mandado un grupo de rastreadores para tratar de localizar el grupo bárbaro que había asesinado a las personas para luego enfrentarles, al pasar los años tales estrategias se convirtieron en un simple juego del gato y el ratón una y otra vez, era parte de la guerra sin fin.

En el tiempo que duro el camino del pueblo hasta el campamento Eluard informo a Link de todo lo que sabía, el no creía mucho en el folclor del imperio así que evitaba tocar tales puntos, pero si le explico sobre la estructura imperial en especial de las ciudadelas y de lo que eran a más grandes rasgos.

En conceptos simples no eran más que enormes fortalezas protegiendo una gigantesca ciudad donde solo los más ricos y afortunados podían vivir, la mayoría de los que viven en las ciudadelas ni si quiera han oído hablar acerca de los baños de sangre que ocurren todos los días en la zona olvidada.

Le explico los orígenes de la Legión imperial, la mayoría de los relatos de la legión eran legendas al igual que los orígenes de los clanes, la hermandad y el imperio, se cree que la legión fueron parte del ejercito comandado por los antepasados de la actual familia imperial que se opusieron ante la tiranía de la reina de fuego y al ser derrotada recibieron la bendición de guerreros sagrados, claro que Eluard decía tales palabras con un tono de sarcasmo y burla.

Dado a que los soldados de la Legión Imperial tenían el mejor entrenamiento, los mejores recursos, las mejores armas y armaduras, la guardia imperial quienes existían bajo el mando de la reina de fuego y también se rebelaron contra ella fueron excluidos poco a poco al pasar los siglos al considerarse como inferiores o un simple recurso innecesario, conforme la guerra contra los clanes, la hermandad y las bestias y demonios continuaba más necesaria se hiso la presencia de la Guardia, muchos esperaban que esto convenciera a los emperadores que vivieron a lo largo de los siglos que la Guardia era igual de importante que la Legión, pero todo cambio cuando los líderes de los clanes se unieron bajo una sola bandera y destruyeron una ciudadela, el actual emperador prácticamente echo a la Guardia de las ciudadelas y guarniciono a cada soldado de la Legión dentro de ella. Desde ese entonces la Guardia a manteniendo un recelo hacia la Legión, y el mismo contra Leandros el General de la Legión.

Leandros es prácticamente el único legionario que sale y entra de las ciudadelas, generalmente el emperador lo usa como mensajero entre las ciudadelas ya que su prestigio como el guerrero más peligroso de todo el imperio le precede aun ante los clanes, además que matar al general de la Legión prácticamente le daba más razones al ejercito de salir de las ciudadelas y masacrar a los clanes. En el pasado los clanes intentaban tal cosa para sacar a la legión y dejar a las ciudadelas abandonadas y así atacarlas cuando fueran más débiles, pero tal intento ya les ha costado mucho a lo largo de los años.

Cada intento de matarlo sin importar cuantos hombres manden siempre resulta en fracaso y en Leandros bañado de sangre de sus enemigos victorioso, muchos clanes se han perdido en inútiles intentos de matarlo, era casi como si fuera un hombre protegido por alguien o por algo.

En cuanto al emperador no había mucho que decir, la gran mayoría de la Guardia jamás han ni verán al emperador en sus vidas, no saben ni como luce, ni sus ideales, ni su voluntad, solo pelean contra los clanes para proteger lo poco que queda en la zona olvidada, la gente.

A Link le pareció detestable tal emperador, ¿Cómo podría una persona así llamarse líder? Dejar abandonada a su gente que vive fuera de los muros de la ciudadela y a un ejército por años a su suerte e importarle poco si sobreviven, eso no es un líder, Link sabia como luce un líder de verdad como la princesa zelda quien en su gran pureza vela todos los días por el bienestar de su gente o como la princesa Midna quien está dispuesta a mancharse las manos y enfrentar los males cara a cara con tal de salvar a su pueblo. Este emperador era despreciable para él, y los que vinieron antes que él no eran exentos de la culpa, muchas de las decisiones que los emperadores anteriores tomaron moldearon los tiempos actuales en la zona olvidada con tal de hacer al rico más rico y al poderoso más poderoso. Era fracaso, tras fracaso, tras fracaso y el pueblo de la tierra de nadie son los únicos que siempre pagan las consecuencias.

A pesar de tener regimientos por todo el imperio a duras penas y pueden proteger una media parte de la zona olvidada, no son tan numerosos como Eluard desearía.

Al llegar el campamento muchos veían Link con gran curiosidad, a simple vista podían deducir que era un simple forastero pero estaba acompañado por el General mismo, jamás había pasado tal cosa cuando un forastero era invitado a estar dentro de un campamento de la Guardia y mucho menos bajo el permiso de Eluard.

Link les regresaba la mirada manteniendo su serenidad entendiendo el interés de los soldados en el – veo que no reciben muchas visitas-

-en realidad no mucho, una que otra vez viene el general de la Legión imperial a proveernos mensajes y órdenes del emperador, así que no esperes una cálida bienvenida- dijo Eluard

-ya me estoy acostumbrando-

Eluard llevo a Link a una pequeña tienda improvisada por pieles desgastadas parchadas con telas viejas, tan diminuta que a duras penas cabria un solo hombre en ella, la habían preparado bajo órdenes de Eluard para recibir a su invitado, la altura era bastante favorable para que pudiese estar parado por completo son que la cabeza toque la parte superior del interior así que por lo menos de altura no estaba tan reducida.

-bien Link, aquí es donde te alojaras, seguro no es tal elegante como los aposentos en tus tierras pero es mejor que nada-

-agradezco el gesto de verdad- contesto Link

-por cierto aun no te he dicho exactamente de lo que va el trato- Link presto total atención a lo que Eluard estaba a punto de decirle – como sabes, vamos a dar caza a los que cometieron la masacre, ya tengo a rastreadores dándoles persecución y en cuanto los detectemos movilizare a mi regimiento para combatirlos, allí es donde entras tú, necesito guerreros hábiles en el frente y tú eres un guerrero con ardua experiencia, eso si es que lo que dices ser es cierto…dime, ¿alguna vez participaste en una batalla campal en Hyrule?.-

-no, al decir verdad jamás General, todos mis combates han sido peleas en pequeña escala y muy concentradas- contesto Link siendo sincero ante la pregunta de Eluard

-pues bien, es casi lo mismo, solo que con gran cantidad de enemigos que enfrentar pero también una gran cantidad de aliados a tu lado, te he dejado equipo adentro de tu tienda, mantente preparado para salir en cualquier momento, los exploradores no tardaran mucho, espero estés acostumbrado también a dormir con tu armadura puesta-

¿Una armadura? Pensó Link, desde hace mucho que no usaba una, fue cuando peleaba a lado de Midna durante la invasión de zant a Hyrule, después de la liberación no volvió a usar una, siempre encontró su atuendo verde más cómodo y eficiente, se preguntaba qué tan cómodas serían las araduras de la Guardia

-no tendré problema-

-como ya conoces a Adair, Kirk y Dyna ellos serán tus compañeros de lanza, tengo el presentimiento de que se llevaran bien, son duros en el campo de batalla y dado que tú les derrotaste en combate tal vez les sirva aprender una cosa o dos de ti-

Ahora que lo pensaba durante todo el camino del pueblo hasta el campamento Adair, Kirk y Dyna habían mantenido un ojo muy de cerca de Link, casi podía notar el descontento que los tres tenían hacia él, tal vez rencor por haberles dado una golpiza e herir sus respectivos orgullos, o tal vez lo veía como a un posible enemigo, dudaba que fuera fácil de cualquier forma.

-hare mi parte del trato, y sé que usted cumplirá con la suya-

Eluard le dio una leve sonrisa y cabalgo hasta el centro del campamento para inspección rutinaria.

En realidad Eluard no había dejado a Link entrar a la Guardia solo por su habilidad, en realidad quería mantenerlo muy bien vigilado y que mejor forma que dejándolo entrar a las filas de la Guardia, aún tenía muchas dudas sobre él y de sus intenciones, después de todo cualquiera podría escribir mil y un mentiras en una bitácora, quería saber de lo que de verdad estaba echo el joven adulto para así después decidir qué hacer con él, pero detrás de toda esa inseguridad y sospecha, Eluard parecía tener un muy buen presentimiento acerca de Link, Era como si en el interior sintiera que podía confiar en él, pero ya se ha equivocado antes.

Link entro a la tienda para ver una armadura colocada en el suelo, era la misma armadura que todos los soldados de la Guardia llevaban consigo, esta estaba más reluciente y mostraba indicios de haber sido reparada, desafortunadamente había pertenecido a alguien más y el interior de la armadura olía ligeramente a sangre a pesar de que estaba muy bien lavada, tal vez esta no era ni la segunda ni la tercera vez que esta armadura cambiaba de dueño, definitivamente un mal presagio.

A lado estaba una espada completamente afilada con el símbolo imperial en el final de la empuñadura con una tela alrededor de la misma y alrededor de la guarda adornándola un poco.

En la hoja de la espada podía ver una escritura que curiosamente había notado en la espada que le había quitado a Kirk contra Adair en su enfrentamiento. Al verla más de cerca pudo reconocer las letras y leer la grabación

 _A través de la acción, el guerrero se convierte en héroe, con su caída el héroe se convierte en leyenda, con el tiempo la leyenda se convierte en mito, y a través del mito el hombre se convierte en guerrero_

La frase parecía tener un claro sentido para él, era como un siclo sin fin, un siclo de alzamiento, apogeo, caída y resurrección, algo ya bastante familiar para alguien como él, era como si hubiera leído el significado de su vida en tales palabras, era el lema principal de la Guardia imperial.

A lado de la armadura estaba también un escudo de metal con el símbolo imperial grabado en el frente del escudo, el cual tenía el mismo verso marcado con un cincel sobre el metal.

Como Eluard le había dicho que se mantuviera preparado para partir en cualquier momento, decidió ponerse la armadura inmediatamente, a pesar de las apariencias no era tan incómoda como parecía, el metal no era el mejor, ni cerca, pero eso lo hacía más ligero y maniobrable, por lo menos era más protección que la que llevaba con su ropa.

Apenas lo podría creer, hace apenas un día había llegado a la costa y al siguiente ya era miembro de una fuerza militar de un imperio al que a duras penas conocía, bueno al menos no era algo desconocido para él, después de todo paso de ser granjero a ser el elegido de un día a otro devuelta en Hyrule, vaya ironía.

Ponerse la armadura fue fácil, estaba diseñada para poder colocarse en el cuerpo del dueño con rapidez, tales modificaciones podrían ser muy útiles en ataques sorpresa o tal vez cuando tengan que moverse con rapidez. Se sentó en el suelo y de su mochila saco su diario, había mucho que decir, mucho que contarse a sí mismo, ciertamente ayudaría mucho a aclarar la cabeza.

Lejos de la tienda de Link estaba una tienda más grande que la de él, tenía un símbolo pintado el cual estaba formado por un arco, una espada y un hacha, dentro de ella Kirk y Dyna se encontraban ocupados realizando mantenimiento de rutina a las armas para mantenerlas listas, los últimos rumores indicaban que los exploradores no tardarían mucho en encontrar al batallón bárbaro, tenían que estar listos para partir en cualquier momento.

-aun no entiendo en qué demonios está pensando el General- decía Dyna frustrada mientras calibraba la cuerda – pedir a un forastero a unirse a la Guardia sin ningún tipo de inducción, ni si quiera conocemos al tipo y lo mete a nuestro equipo-

Kirk no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras afilaba su espada.

-no me importa que nos haya derrotado en combate Kirk, eso no le da un pase inmediato a la Guardia, a nadie-

El joven aún mantenía su vista sobre la espada, tenía mucho que decir al respecto claro estaba pero prefería mantenerse su opinión, sabía que no le gustaría a Dyna de todos modos , ella por su parte dirigió su mirada a él mostrando su exasperación -¿Qué no tienes nada que decir al respecto?-

Era justo lo que quería evitar pero ya no había opción – yo solo pienso que le demos una oportunidad- Dyna dio un quejido de enojo al escuchar sus palabras

-no puedes decirlo en serio, no sabemos nada de él y aun así se supone que debemos de confiarle nuestra vida cuando estemos en combate, de ninguna manera confiare mi vida o la de Adair ni mucho menos la tuya a ese forastero-

-mira Dyna- Kirk dejo la espada en el suelo pensando en sus palabras cuidadosamente para evitar hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba – entiendo que dudes de él, créeme yo también tengo cierta duda al igual que todo el regimiento, pero aun así, si es cierto lo que él dice….es decir…si es tan solo un desafortunado que termino aquí ya sea por mala suerte o por acción al destino deberíamos darle una oportunidad-

Dyna negó con la cabeza aún más enojada, había veces en que no toleraba la suavidad en que Kirk tomaba las cosas – después de la golpiza que te propicio ahora quieres que le demos una oportunidad- cruzo los brazos mirándole

-ok, en cuanto a eso solo fue un mal entendido y el solo reaccionaba a nosotros, no digo que nosotros hicimos mal pero el forastero tampoco, además, el general tiene razón en algo, necesitamos guerreros hábiles ahora más que nunca y si él es la mitad de lo que dice ser tal vez podía ayudarnos en algo-

En tal punto de vista tenia razón, guerreros tan hábiles como él no se encuentran ya, casi todos eran reclutas de familias de campesinos, herreros, vendedores y demás, los que eran buenos en combate eran por ser hijos de aquellos soldados de la guardia con la suficiente suerte de llegar a la vejes o por sobrevivir a batalla tras batalla y ganar una invaluable experiencia.

Kirk podía entender el enojo de Dyna, ella jamás fue una mujer a quien se le ganara la confianza fácilmente, ni si quiera él pudo obtenerla fácilmente y más cuando sus padres habían arreglado el matrimonio entre los dos, a pesar de ser hijos de terratenientes Dyna mostraba desde corta edad un espíritu de lucha implacable una guerrera nata. Kirk era más tranquilo desde la niñez, siempre buscando ser el intermediario en confrontaciones y siempre tratando de buscar un lado bueno a las cosas, al principio eso la volvía loca, lo veía como un débil, como un ignorante, pero al pasar los años dejo de verlo de tal forma y comenzó a admirar su determinación. A pesar de ser un matrimonio forzado para que ambas familias pudieran mantener sus tierras a la larga empezaron a preocuparse por el otro y después se enamoraron.

Cuando Kirk decidió unirse a la Guardia Dyna decidió que no se quedaría atrás en casa como las otras esposas esperando el regreso de sus esposos, se unió a Kirk a la guardia, parecía imposible al principio ya que no aceptaban mujeres en los regimientos, no por considerarlas inferiores, de hecho muchas podían luchar mejor, pero varios factores hacían que Eluard evitara que entraran. Uno de ellos era que al estar muy lejos de casa y siempre al borde de la muerte cada día los hombres menos educados y con el cerebro más alborotado tendían a querer abusar de sus hermanas en armas, otro de los factores era que cuando enfrentaban batalla contra los clanes ellos siempre dejaban a las mujeres de la guardia vivas, siempre hacían lo que fuera para capturarlas primero para después secuestrarlas en medio del caos del conflicto, para ellos violar a una mujer guerrera de la Guardia era como violar a la guardia y al imperio mismo. El trato que un bárbaro daba a una mujer capturada de la guardia era más lejos de lo salvaje, ser violadas una y otra vez por una infinidad de hombres mientras que sus mujeres ríen a carcajadas al ver el sufrimiento y el terror en la cara de las víctimas. Cuando dejaban de ser útiles para tales actos las mujeres bárbaras se encargaban de darles muerte de la forma más dolorosa posible para una mujer, para ellas el que una mujer se una a la Guardia era un insulto a la feminidad misma, con cuchillos les arrancaban los senos y les habrían los órganos reproductivos mientras que la víctima seguía viva.

Eluard fue testigo de esto cuando fue capturado una vez, después de ese día se evitaba reclutar a mujeres en los regimientos de la Guardia.

Dyna fue una de las muy raras excepciones, era una arquera fenomenal, mucho muy superior a la mayoría de los arqueros de la Guardia, muchos decían que podría competir contra un arquero de elite de la Legión imperial, cabe decir que la idea de ser capturada atormentaba todas las noches a Kirk, el imaginarse que Dyna pudiera sufrir tal final hacia que su cuerpo se petrificara momentáneamente. Siempre trato de ser mejor guerrero para poder protegerla, era bueno en el combate pero no tan bueno.

Muchas veces era exasperante para el no poder ser mejor de lo que es ahora, le hacía sentir inútil a comparación de los soldados más experimentados de la Guardia, el deseo de querer proteger a su esposa y no poder ser tan bueno en el combate solo se podría describir como impotencia.

Dyna no dijo nada más y se dio vuelta mostrándole la espalda Kirk sin decir nada, parecía al menos un poco más calmada tratando de ordenar sus ideas, el joven se acercó por detrás abrazándola.

-no pasara nada, te lo prometo, además tenemos a Adair protegiéndonos la espalda-

Adair era uno de los soldados más experimentados del regimiento, había estado en la guardia desde que cumplió los 17, cuando Kirk y Dyna se unieron a la Guardia, Adair los tomo bajo sus brazos para enseñarles todo lo que sabía, fue como una influencia parental para los dos. Desde que terminaron el entrenamiento aún mantenía un ojo pegado encima de los dos jóvenes para protegerlos, en incontables momentos Adair los había salvado de las garras de la muerte, era una figura a seguir para Kirk, desear ser igual de fuerte que él.

Él nunca hablaba mucho de su pasado, ni si quiera Kirk y Dyna que son los amigos más cercanos que Adair tiene en el regimiento conocen sus orígenes, pero al mantener cierta atención sobre el podían observar ciertas evidencias que indicaban que el solía ser un esclavo, las marcas de grilletes y cadenas alrededor de sus brazos y marcas de látigos por toda la espalda lo comprobaban. Al averígualo ambos podían deducir que simplemente el pasado era algo que Adair no quería recordar, desde ese momento dejaron de preguntar por su pasado.

Dyna coloco una mano sobre el brazo de Kirk acariciándolo gentilmente – me preocupas mucho, siempre eres muy simple….aun no me acostumbro a eso-

Kirk la abraso más calurosamente en un intento de relajarla – lo se Dyna, es solo que tengo un presentimiento sobre el forastero, creo que podemos confiar en él, tu confías en mi ¿verdad?-

Dyna cerró los ojos lentamente dando un pequeño respiro – te confiaría mi vida mil veces- Kirk acaricio su mejilla con su mano derecha mientras se acercó a sus labios besándola profundamente

Pasaban las horas que parecían una eternidad, Link había terminado de mantener la espada afilada y lista para el combate, se mantenía sentado en el suelo observando las marcas sobre la espada, el verso de la guardia imperial marcado sobre la misma rebotaba sobre su cabeza con gran interés, alzamiento y caída, sonaba como la naturaleza misma del héroe, nacimiento y muerte seguido por resurrección, un ciclo interminable que marcaba el destino del héroe.

Al dejar la espada descansar sobre el mismo suelo en el que estaba sentado se hundió en sus pensamientos sobre su hogar, se preguntaba constantemente si algún día podría regresar a ver los campos de Hyrule, el aroma del dulce pasto cubriendo los bosques, sus más cercanos amigos del rancho.

-y pensar que si tengo suerte viviré el resto de mi vida aquí-se dijo a si mismo

-no es tan malo como crees- dijo una voz que entraba de la entrada de la tienda, Link observo al soldado de la Guardia que entro a visitarle, pudo reconocerlo fácilmente, era el soldado al que llamaban Adair.

\- eres Adair ¿no es así?, siento lo que paso en el pueblo-

-no te preocupes joven forastero, solo un simple malentendido- Adair se sentó al otro lado de la tienda dejando a un lado sus dos hachas – aunque muchos no lo quieren entender yo si entiendo porque el general te trajo con nosotros, no cualquiera es capaz de dejarme en el suelo mientras sostengo estas preciosidades – deslizo una mano sobre las hachas

-aun así me disculpo, no quería causar problemas-

-no fue nada, además es cierto lo que el General dice, la mejor forma de conocer a un hombre es verlo pelear, y nuestra pelea contigo me dijo mucho de ti.

Link se sorprendió por lo último que Adair menciono, esperaba que mantuvieran un cierto rencor hacia el en especial al ver la expresión que mantenían sobre el cuándo viajaban del pueblo hasta el campamento. - ¿ah sí?-

-claro, pudiste matarnos en más de una ocasión y aun así no lo hiciste, tu forma de moverte y de pelear muestra gran disciplina en las artes de batalla, he peleado contra muchos desgraciados y ninguno muestra ni el más mínimo grado de disciplina en el combate, además estarás con migo, Kirk y Dyna así que tendré oportunidad de que te conozcamos de mejor forma, eso si es que sobrevives-

Link dio una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el tono bromista de Adair, ciertamente se alegró un poco al saber que se había ganado un poco de compañerismo en el regimiento – podre con ello-

-así que vienes de un lugar llamado Hyrule ¿no? , dime como es, a comparación de nuestras tierras me refiero-

Link desvió la mirada al suelo pensativo buscando formas en cómo explicar, ciertamente Hyrule era un paraíso a comparación de Gotlanth pero se sentía un poco mal exponiendo tal cosa.

-pues, eh visitado y recorrido cada lugar de Hyrule, es hermoso, los bosques son mucho más verdes que aquí, el cielo la mayor parte de las estaciones es despejado, ni muy caluroso ni muy frio, perfecto por así decirlo, los ríos de agua cristalina recorriendo los campos, claro que existen peligros como en cualquier lugar pero….es un gran hogar-

Adair noto la enorme nostalgia que Link mostraba en su rostro al hablar sobre la tierra de Hyrule, era de verdad un paraíso a comparación del imperio. –que la melancolía no te consuma joven guerrero, entiendo que saliste de un paraíso para terminar en un infierno como este, pero no dejes que los recuerdos se conviertan en una prisión a largo plazo, en especial si llegas a descubrir que regresar a casa es imposible, siempre tienes que considerar esa posibilidad-

-sabes muy bien de lo que hablas ¿no es así Adair?- pregunto Link con curiosidad, se podía apreciar que Adair también había sentido tal cosa en cierto lapso de su vida ya que dijo esas palabras con un poco de pesar.

-bueno….algo así, pero no importa ahora, solo importa el hoy-

-sí, supongo que si-

Una corneta sonó ruidosamente haciendo un eco por todo el campamento, numerosos ruidos de soldados gritando y dando órdenes inundaron todo el área, Link tomo su espada rápidamente pensando que se trataba de un ataque inminente -¿Qué sucede Adair?- pregunto Link

Este dio una ojeada por la entrada de la tienda al ver que todos se armaban con gran prisa, pudo lograr escuchar una de las órdenes de los capitanes, era el momento por el que estaban esperando.

-encontraron al grupo de ataque, nos están movilizando para prepárales la emboscada-

Link cargo el escudo y enfundo la espada en su espalda – bien llego la hora de trabajar-

Ambos salieron de prisa de la tienda de Link y corrieron a sus caballos y cabalgaron junto a Kirk y Dyna quienes ya montaban sus respectivos caballos. El regimiento entero ya estaba listo armado de espadas y lanzas, los pocos que se quedaron, los soldados de menor experiencia y los novatos se procuraban que el equipo este completamente cargado sobre los caballos, arcos y espadas de repuesto, flechas y otros artefactos de guerra. Esta sería la primera batalla a gran escala que Link tendría de por sí ya estaba un poco tenso, un trato era un trato y él lo acepto, además a quienes se enfrentaría seria a los asesinos de los habitantes del pueblo, esto no era un simple derramamiento de sangre innecesario, era justicia.


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

El viaje a la ciudadela del norte era largo y cansado, no llevaban ni cerca de un cuarto de viaje aun después de cabalgar sin parar, si el fuera solo podría cabalgar por el resto del día, pero Leandros tomaba a Meryld en gran consideración, en medio del camino se habían topado con una posada cerca del camino principal, por suerte para ellos estaba desalojada de huéspedes, así no atraerían demasiada atención a excepción de la dueña de la posada, reconoció inmediatamente la armadura del caballero rojo e inmediatamente le ofreció el mejor cuarto que tenía disponible, el caballero acepto dándole el pago correspondido por estar una noche dentro de la posada a pesar de que la dueña mostraba intenciones de ofrecérselo gratuitamente por ser el General de la Legión y emisario del emperador.

No era muy ostentosa pero eso no importaba, era un lugar para descansar y era lo único que importaba aunque hubiera solo una cama y una silla cerca de la ventana

-Ve que es lo que puedes sacar del pergamino, después descansa en la cama-

Meryld obedeció tomando el pergamino que el emperador le había confiado a Leandros, de sus manos una especie de aura comenzó a brotar de la piel rodeando el pergamino completamente, era uno de los secretos que Leandros guardaba a todo el mundo de Meryld, ella era una sacerdotisa que controlaba la magia arcana pero no solo eso, era una de las más poderosas que Leandros ha visto en su vida.

Ella igual mantenía el secreto por órdenes de su amo, la mayoría de las veces le ordenaba que usara sus poderes para espiar todo tipo de información que él debía entregar a los altos señores de las ciudadelas, jamás supo porque Leandros deseaba tal información ni preguntaba el porqué, si él ordenaba ella obedecía pero aun así sentía curiosidad, jamás ha mostrado señales de tramar planes a espaldas del emperador o crear su propia agenda, era como si solo quisiera saber solo por el simple hecho de saber.

Los pergaminos mandados por el emperador tenían un sello que era a la ves duro y a la ves sensible, era lo suficiente mente duro como para que no se dañara por el transporte o por otras inconveniencias como caerse al suelo, rodar dentro de la caja de mensajería etc. Pero la parte posterior del sello era bastante suave, lo suficiente como para que se rompa en el momento en que alguien intentara abrirlo, hasta la más mínima rotura en la parte inferior hacia que la parte superior se craquee a la mitad, una clara evidencia de que alguien intento abrirlo.

Con la magia arcana de Meryld se podía penetrar hasta el interior del papel y leer con su mente los símbolos marcados por la tinta, era como si el pergamino se hubiera abierto en una imagen en mente y pueda leerlo como paginas en un libro.

Parecía fácil solo porque no tomaba mucho tiempo, pero en realidad mentalmente es una ardua labor usar magia arcana para penetrar papel tan sensible, si no era controlada con el poder total puede causar infinidad de daños sobre el mismo, desde que las escrituras se borren por completo, dejar marcas coloreadas donde las líneas de aura rozaron el papel, deformar los símbolos de la escritura e incluso hacer que se quemen por completo. Ella estaba muy bien entrenada y no era la primera vez que hacia esto sin ningún problema, aunque el resultado dejara su mente agotada.

Después de leer el contenido guardo el pergamino dentro de un cofre en el cual lo mantenían a salvo

-El alto señor de la ciudadela del norte solicito hace un par de semanas más trabajadores para la excavación sobre las montañas de hielo, el emperador ha mandado su respuesta indicando que los nuevos trabajadores no llegaran hasta dentro de un mes, los prisioneros que los clanes capturen en las próximas semanas los usaran para sus canteras y que después de que hayan abastecido sus necesidades el resto que capturen se les serán enviados a la ciudadela del norte para la excavación-

Leandros no reacciono en lo más mínimo ante las palabras de Meryld, él ya sabía que el emperador tenía una alianza secreta con los clanes y que los altos señores de las ciudadelas estaban implicados. El porqué de esa alianza parecía no ser de su más mínimo interés, solo le importaba saber lo que él quería saber. Eso era lo que confundía a Meryld.

-Gracias Meryld, descansa…mañana será un día atareado-

Ella esperaba que el también fuera a la cama a dormir, le preocupaba mucho la actitud tan pensante que ha mantenido últimamente, siempre ha sido profundamente serio pero ahora era se hundía tanto en sus pensamientos que podía ver una combinación de expresiones en su rostro, desde expresiones de consternación, preocupación e inclusive impotencia. Ya empezaba a asustarle.

Leandros seguía observando el grisáceo paisaje con los brazos cruzados sin pestañear, cerró los ojos momentáneamente dando un pequeño suspiro, un momento después sintió como los brazos de Meryld le abrasaban por detrás con las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho.

-sé que le preocupa algo amo, lo puedo sentir… ¿aún le preocupa ese mal augurio que sintió en el aire?-

Leandros aún seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados respirando profundamente – no es ni malo, ni bueno-

Ella toco la nuca de Leandros con su frente cerrando los ojos igual que el – no es normal de usted mi amo…me preocupa mucho ¿lo sabe verdad?-

Leandros movió su mano derecha hasta la mano de Meryld sosteniéndola ligeramente mientras aún mantenía su postura – te preocupas demasiado- Ella se sonrojo al sentir la suavidad de la mano de su amo sobre la de ella haciendo que le abrase más calurosamente.

-amo- dijo susurrándole por detrás – ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? Es que no lo entiendo-

Leandros dio un profundo suspiro nuevamente aun sosteniendo la mano de Meryld – no es preocupación Meryld, es solo que puedo sentir que todo vuelve a empezar, el juego de las diosas ha comenzado otra vez - La sirvienta soltó su abraso sobre su cuerpo lentamente para tratar de postrarse enfrente de él mirándole a los ojos

-se refiere a…- cogió la mano derecha de Leandros con ambas manos dejando ver una marca que tenía en la mano derecha, la marca era una estrella de 5 puntas que estaba formado por 5 diamantes en forma de rombo alargado, parecía tener un color rojizo parecido al color de la sangre, ciertamente no era un tatuaje aunque lo parecía, esa marca había estado en la piel de Leandros desde que nació, nadie excepto Meryld y Leandros sabia el significado de esa marca, para ella era una marca de una antigua leyenda olvidada por el tiempo, para Leandros significaba una marca de esclavitud echa por las mismas diosas.

-las diosas no deberían de preocuparle amo, usted no es esclavo de ellas ni lo será, eso se lo puedo prometer…mientras yo esté aquí-

Leandros no paraba de mirar la marca sobre su mano con tal repudio, la odiaba en cuanto supo el verdadero significado, al alzar la mirada hacia los ojos de Meryld pudo notar en sus hermosos ojos la consternación que mantenía dentro de ella. Había una vez que la gran preocupación que Meryld mantenía sobre Leandros cuando esta se ofreció a ser su sirvienta y esclava era molesta e irritante, en especial porque ningún esclavo se comportaba así ante su amo o ama, al pasar el tiempo al darse cuenta la razón de porque Meryld era así con el no sintió más que pena hacia ella. Los esclavos y sirvientes tenían una regla principal que ellos crearon para sí mismos, una regla que si la rompían no significaría más que dolor y sufrimiento interno, hacía mucho que Meryld ya había roto esa regla y Leandros lo sabía.

-todos somos esclavos Meryld…nos guste o no-

-pero ¿Qué hay del proyecto del emperador? Eso lo liberaría a usted ¿o no?-

El proyecto del emperador, como olvidarlo, de por si es de lo único que ha estado hablando desde que heredo el trono de su padre, el emperador anterior, este le había revelado la naturaleza de su proyecto desde que Leandros fue encontrado por las fuerzas de la Legión cuando aún era muy joven. La liberación de todas las cadenas era como el emperador lo describía, cuando era más joven solía ilusionarse con el día en que el proyecto quedara terminado, está a un par de años o más de poder completarse pero a este punto ya le daba igual si funcionaba o no.

-eso ya no me importa….basta de charla Meryld, tienes que descansar-

-descanse con migo amo…también lo necesita- Leandros dio otro profundo sus piro antes de aceptar la petición de Meryld, ella mostro un poco de alegría ya que deseaba que también descanse, últimamente Leandros no ha dormido muy bien y podía notarse en sus ojos que empezaban a mostrar señales de cansancio, normalmente Leandros seguiría despierto sin ningún problema pero a Meryld no le gustaba que empujara su cuerpo a los limites, aunque no podría hacer nada al respecto de todas formas.

Al acostarse en la cama Meryld cuidadosa y lentamente rodeo los brazos alrededor de Leandros acomodando su cabeza en su pecho, el por su parte con su mano derecha la mantenía cerca.

Minutos después Meryld estaba completamente dormida, no importaba si fuera sobre el suelo, o sobre una cama echa con paja o de una cama de muy cara calidad, mientras estuviera con él estaba tranquila.

Leandros aún se mantenía despierto observando el techo de madera, los pensamientos aun rondaban por su cabeza como si fueran hormigas sobre la comida pero aun así intentaba no moverse en lo más mínimo para no despertar a Meryld.

-la trifuerza- dijo Leandros susurrando lentamente- así que las diosas mandaron a otro-

Llevo tiempo poder movilizar a toda el regimiento hasta el campamento de los barbaros, ya casi estaba a punto de amanecer, por fortuna el campamento estaba en medio de una zona abierta rodeado del bosque, la posición era perfecta para colocar arqueros alrededor del perímetro y usar los troncos y árboles para cobertura en caso de un contraataque con flechas, el plan era simple pero efectivo, los arqueros iniciarían el ataque usando flechas de fuego para incendiar las tiendas de campaña para generar caos, después antes de que las fuerzas bárbaras puedan organizarse para proteger el perímetro, una primera oleada de ataque rápido sería enviada para penetrar la defensa exterior frontal, ellos mantendrían al enemigo distraído mientras que una segunda oleada seria comandada por el General por la retaguardia con la caballería, el bosque era lo suficientemente denso como para camuflar a las fuerzas de ataque, y con los arboles rodeando la posición del campamento la fuerza de ataque frontal podría movilizarse eficazmente por todo el frente contando con el soporte de los arqueros, en teoría sería un asedio bastante sencillo, en teoría.

Link, junto con Adair y Kirk serian parte de la primera oleada, Dyna los mantendría cubiertos desde el inicio del bosque y al iniciar el ataque de Eluard se unirían con ellos para concentrarse en el ataque sobre el centro del campamento donde el resto de las fuerzas enemigas se agruparían al iniciar el movimiento de la segunda oleada.

Los barbaros parecían muy ocupados afilando armas y preparando la comida, tanto que ninguno pudo notar la presencia de la guardia entre la maleza, por suerte esta era de una altura favorable al punto que si un hombre de altura normal se agachara la maleza cubriría todo el cuerpo entero, esto también facilitaba el posicionamiento de los arqueros.

Eluard tenía a la caballería alejada a carios cientos de metros del campamento para evitar que el ruido de los caballos pudiera alertarlos de su presencia, solo era cuestión de esperar la señal de parte de Dyna en cuanto todos estuvieran posicionados.

Más de la mitad del regimiento componía la primera oleada , costo trabajo movilizar a mil hombres por todo el bosque a gatas de árbol en árbol para cubrir sus movimientos, la alta flora del área ayudaba por supuesto pero esta tampoco sería capaz de cubrir movimiento constante, al más mínimo error el elemento sorpresa se perdería antes de tiempo.

Link estaba con la espalda contra un enorme tronco de madera con espada en mano, dio una pequeña ojeada al campamento de los barbaros, no parecían ser muchos, poco más de mil hombres, aun así parecían mucho más imponentes que los soldados de la guardia imperial, sus cuerpos eran musculosos y anchos, con barbas de largo y medio tamaño, manos tan enormes que podrían aplastar el cráneo de un ser humano normal, miradas tan serias y frías que penetraban hasta el alma y armaduras que parecían estar echas de metal mal forjado y cuero de bestias, muchos de los adornos parecían ser dientes de animales salvajes o seres peores ya que dientes de todo tamaño y forma adornaban las hombreras y los antebrazos de los guerreros. Definitivamente uno solo podría matar a varios soldados de la guardia real por si solos.

Kirk se posiciono a lado de Link tratando de mantener la cala y respirar lenta y profundamente – son más de lo que esperaba- dijo Kirk

-y dime Kirk, ¿Qué sabes del estilo de combate de los clanes?- pregunto Link mientras que aún mantenía su mirada de reojo sobre el campamento.

-es bastante rudimentario para ser honesto, se enfocan más en el poder y menos en el balance en sus estocadas, la intimidación es una de sus armas primordiales, siempre buscaran la forma de romper la defensa ya sea causando caos con sus gritos y ataques de rabia o mandando toda su fuerza en un solo ataque a la vez-

-musculo sobre cerebro básicamente –

Adair se acercó a ellos a gatas lenta y cuidadosamente ocultándose detrás de un arbusto con sus dos hachas de batalla en sus manos. –ya casi empezará, los soldados están listos, solo hay que esperar a los arqueros, Link ya sabes el rol que tenemos todos nosotros incluyéndote ¿no es así?-

-en términos simples si, nosotros atacamos, los arqueros nos cubren el trasero y mantenemos a los barbaros distraídos lo suficiente como para que el General entre con la caballería y los barramos de un solo movimiento- dijo Link agarrando la espada con mayor fuerza.

-muy bien, Kirk quédate cerca de nosotros dos y no te preocupes Dyna cuidara de ti desde su posición, pudo encontrar un excelente ángulo así que si te pierdes solo trata de buscarnos a mi o a Link ¿de acuerdo?-

Kirk trato de ocultar su descontento manteniendo apartando su vista de Adair, a pesar de no ser el más joven del grupo odiaba que lo trataran como a un niño solo por tener menos experiencia que los demás, trataba de ser mejor, solo que simplemente no lo lograba –si, como digas- contesto a secas.

Dyna estaba sentada en una roca a unos trescientos metros de la posición de Kirk, estaba observándolo muy de cerca y así era como mantendría la vista por todo el combate, el objetivo de los arqueros era simplemente disminuir las fuerzas enemigas lo más posible para proteger a la primera oleada, proteger a Kirk y matar a todo aquel que lo ataque técnicamente era parte del rol y eso era lo que haría.

Ella no despegaría su mirada del muchacho que amaba, pero también mantendría parte de su concentración en Link, ya había dicho que si el intentaba algo sospechoso o que si causara la muerte ya sea de Kirk o de Adair ella tendría una flecha guardada para él. Tenía que aceptar que parte de ella esperaba que lo que Kirk dijo sobre Link fuera cierto.

El resto de los arqueros estaban dispersos por todo el perímetro para que sus flechas pudieran cubrir un área más extensa y así poder apuntar en un área más abierta y no solo a un punto central en específico, cuando el ultimo arquero se colocó en su posición Dyna dio un silbido que imitaba al de un pájaro, el silbido retumbo en gran parte del bosque llegando hasta la posición de Eluard.

-es la señal, preparen las espadas hombres, es hora de que la justicia caiga sobre ellos-

Todos los arqueros levantaron los arcos en el aire jalando las flechas para darles impulso, ninguno disparo hasta que Dyna disparara la suya, ella fue elegida para lanzar la primera flecha y dar inicio al combate. Los arqueros mandarían 3 ráfagas de flechas antes de que la primera oleada se mueva a espada y escudo contra los barbaros.

Al soltar la flecha, ella ya dio el comienzo de la batalla, en cuestión de segundos todos los arqueros dispararon de una sola vez, en el cielo se podían notar todas y cada una de las flechas volando de forma elegante por el aire, al verlas todos los soldados ocultos sacaron las espadas.

La flecha de Dyna penetro la cabeza de un bárbaro que justo antes se había quitado el casco, la flecha se hundió limpiamente contra el cráneo mientras que la punta de la flecha sobresalió del otro extremo de la nuca, al caer los demás barbaros observaron la flecha, al ver los recortes y la forma de la punta supieron inmediatamente quien los atacaba, antes de que uno de los acompañantes de la primera víctima pudieran hablar un par de flechas atravesaron la garganta y el pecho de uno de ellos mientras que el segundo recibió 3 flechas contra su caja torácica,

La primera lluvia de flechas había echo su cometido, una gran cantidad de Barbaros cayeron a manos de los arqueros quienes colocaban una flecha más sobre el arco.

Los barbaros gritaban y gruñían en enojo preparando las armas, los capitanes ordenaban a sus subordinados a preparar de inmediato una defensa perimetral alrededor del campamento pero cuando estuvieron a punto de formar filas y alzar sus escudos en formación de barrera una segunda oleada de flechas les deparaba.

Esta vez no muchas acertaron en el blanco ya que los barbaros ya estaban alerta, muchos habían subido sus escudos en alto para bloquear el ataque, pero aun así tuvieron as bajas al conteo, los escudos de los barbaros estaban hechos de acero ancho, las diminutas puntas de las flechas apenas lograban hacer un leve rasguño antes de que el impacto causara que la madera de la flecha se quebrara en docenas de astillas.

Link junto con Kirk y Adair veían como las fuerzas bárbaras sufrían graves pérdidas, no eran lo suficientemente numerosas como para hacer una enorme diferencia pero ayudaría en el momento que la infantería chocara contra sus escudos, el euforia del combate por venir llenaba el interior de Link, esta era la primera vez que veía un combate de esta forma, la primera vez que se encontraría en un campo de batalla de miles de soldados en un solo punto, sea cual sea el resultado sería un combate sangriento.

Los barbaros continuaban su posicionamiento alrededor del campamento formando una muralla con sus escudos de acero, el ángulo de los escudos evitaba que las flechas pudieran asestar sobre sus cuerpos dándoles la máxima protección posible. No quedaban muchos barbaros en el centro del campamento, se movieron demasiado rápido como para que una tercera oleada causara suficiente daño para que sea efectiva, al dispararla solo unas pocas lograron penetrar los cuerpos de unos cuantos que aún estaban dispersos por el campamento.

-es nuestro turno, POR LA GUARDIA- Grito Adair dando comienzo a la segunda oleada de ataque, Link y Kirk junto con todos los soldados del segundo ataque le seguían el paso, los escudos de la Guardia imperial inundaron el bosque como una marea moviéndose entre la maleza y los troncos de los árboles. Los gritos de mil hombres rugían por todo el bosque creando un eco retumbando por todos lados del mismo. En la zona posterior de la muralla de escudos los arqueros de los barbaros alzaban los arcos listos para disparar, como era de esperarse los arqueros de la Guardia ya estaban eligiendo blancos mientras jalaban la flecha, ahora tendrían que enfocarse en los barbaros que se desprotegieron para contraatacar con sus propias lluvias de flechas, para cuando la Guardia disparo otra oleada de flechas los barbaros ya habían soltado la suya, algunos soldados de la guardia caían conforme salían de la protección del espeso bosque mientras que la gran mayoría logro mantenerse a cubierto detrás de los árboles que estaban alrededor del campamento antes de entrar a espacio abierto. Mientras avanzaban Link alzo el escudo a la altura de la cabeza y pecho y trato de inclinar su cuerpo lo más bajo posible para reducir la posibilidad de que alguna flecha le diera en el estómago o piernas, Kirk seguía a Link muy de cerca alzando el escudo de igual forma, Adair mientras tanto seguía cargando sus hachas de combate en mano manteniéndose justo detrás de Link y Kirk usando la protección de sus escudos para cubrirse.

Segundos después de que los Barbaros lanzó su ataque a distancia la cuarta oleada de flechas callo sobre los arqueros enemigos que se habían descubierto para poder tener a la Guardia en la mira.

Dyna no fallaba en ninguno de sus tiros, en especial cuando cargaba dos o incluso flechas a la vez, no muchos arqueros tenían la habilidad de cargar con varias flechas sobre el arco pero para Dyna no era el más mínimo problema. En el momento en que la infantería choque contra los escudos de los barbaros los ataques con flechas se romperían y cambiarían a ataques al azar para suprimir la fuerza defensiva.

Dyna uso su habilidosa vista para ubicar a Kirk en el campo de batalla, estaba muy alejada del combate pero aun así poda reconocerlo por la forma en cómo se movía y corría, además sabía que estaría cerca del forastero y con Adair, el único con la habilidad de pelea con dos hachas a la vez, le tomo unos pocos momentos encontrarlos, estaban justo enfrente de la muralla de escudos a punto de chocar contra los barbaros, cargo una flecha al arco y apunto en dirección a la que Kirk se dirigía.

Conforme se acercaban más comenzaron a escuchar las voces graves y pesadas de los barbaros lanzando mil y un maldiciones e insultos a los soldados de la Guardia, Link alzo la espada en alto mientras que forzó la mano izquierda lo más duro que pudo preparándola para el choque.

Al impactarse el ruido de gritos y rugidos fue ocultado por el ruido del choque de los escudos de metal y las espadas. Link alzo el escudo para bloquear el tajo de uno de los barbaros que lo había atacado con una hacha que era el doble del tamaño que las que Adair usaba, había inclinado el escudo antes del impacto de la hoja para minimizar el impacto y desviar la trayectoria del tajo hacia el lado causando que gran parte del pecho quedara descubierta, uso la oportunidad para mover la punta de la espada en estocada penetrándola contra el pecho del Bárbaro, una enorme cantidad de sangre salió por la boca del guerrero soltando un gemido de dolor y agonía. Saco la espada rápidamente de su primera víctima y movió la hoja de la espada en un tajo lateral penetrando duramente la vestimenta de cuero de un segundo bárbaro que trato de atacarlo con una hacha de batalla larga, el arma media casi metro y medio de largo y la cabeza de la hacha era grande y gruesa, tan grande que casi era del mismo diámetro que un escudo, el bárbaro tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de los brazos para levantarla para asestar un golpe vertical sobre Link, tal movimiento dejo la zona del pecho superior completamente desprotegida por unos pocos segundos, oportunidad que aprovecho para que su espada causara un enorme rajo sobre la piel de bárbaro, la herida fue lo suficientemente profunda como para que este soltara su arma lanzando un grito de dolor antes de caer rotundamente contra el suelo.

Adair se abalanzó contra los escudos de los barbaros como un toro usando su antebrazo derecho para taclearlos, la fuerza y musculatura de Adair rivalizaba a la de los mismos barbaros, tanto que el bárbaro que trato de bloquear su tacleada perdió el balance al impacto y cayó al suelo, Adair alzo su hacha y la incrusto sobre el cráneo del guerrero, las gotas de sangre salieron desparramadas contra la hoja de la hacha pintando todo el largo de la misma del color de la sangre, otro bárbaro trato de tomarlo por sorpresa atacándolo por detrás con una alabarda, la cabeza de la alabarda era similar a la de una hacha de batalla pero la punta metálica del tope tan alargada hacia parecer que era una lanza. El bárbaro trato de encajar la punta metaliza sobre el estómago de Adair pero este pudo esquivarlo moviéndose a la derecha, alzo ambas hachas a la altura de su pecho y abalanzó la cabeza de ambas hachas contra el brazo derecho del guerrero, el impacto fue con tal fuerza y velocidad que causo que el brazo se cortara en dos partes. La sangre no paro en brotar en enorme cantidad del brazo cortad de guerrero mientras caía en sus rodillas. Con la mano derecha inutilizada ya era hombre muerto, Adair uso su hacha derecha y en un solo movimiento horizontal recto corto la cabeza limpiamente del guerrero bárbaro.

Kirk trato de mantenerse cerca de Link cubriendo su lado derecho, los golpes de las espadas de los barbaros eran tan fuertes que a cada golpe que impedía con la espada sentía como la fuerza de choque recorría su mano hasta llegar al brazo, sus manos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar tales ataque de gran poder así que tuvo que cambiar su táctica, comenzó a esquivar todo ataque que el guerrero lanzaba contra el sin bloquearlo con el escudo o con la espada esperando una abertura sobre su defensa.

A pesar de lo pesada que su espada parecía a simple vista el bárbaro la movía con gran facilidad gracias a tales músculos claro estaba pero aun así tenía que sostenerla con ambas manos, eso le dio una idea. Kirk rodo por el suelo para evitar un nuevo ataque del guerrero y mantuvo las rodillas sobre el suelo manteniendo su cuerpo agachado, tal y como lo planeo el bárbaro alzo la espada en lo alto para arrojar la hoja contra su cabeza, antes de que pudiera tocar su piel Kirk dio una rodada más a su lado izquierdo haciendo que la espada se encajara contra la tierra enterrándola hasta la acanaladura. Kirk se levantó inmediatamente y encajo la punta de la espada sobre el muslo tan profundo que la punta de la misma sobresalió sobre el otro lado de la pierna, al sacarla toda la pierna se pintó de la sangre rápidamente, había cortado una arteria femoral causando un sangrado rápido. El bárbaro trato de inútilmente parar el sangrando incontrolable presionando la herida con sus manos, Kirk no se detuvo a ver como el guerrero dejo de prestarle atención un de un solo tajo rajo la parte superior de la cara penetrando hasta el hueso del cráneo con la punta acabando con el bárbaro.

Al darse vuelta vio como una enorme bola de metal con picos alrededor de la misma se acercaba en dirección de su rostro, por fortuna pudo alzar el escudo lo suficientemente alto como para bloquear el ataque de la maza, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que causo que perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que callera de espaldas al suelo, Kirk trato de levantarse pero ya tenía al bárbaro sobre él, este había alzado la maza para golpear su cabeza con la misma, de darle le mataría instantáneamente despedazándole el cráneo y aplastando el cerebro. Un par de flechas le penetraron el pecho y garganta neutralizándolo en el momento preciso que la maza se dirigía a su cabeza, tuvo suerte que Dyna lograra ver el ataque a tiempo.

Link se acercó a Kirk teniéndole la mano ayudándole a que se levantara – quédate detrás de mí y de Adair, tenemos que seguir empujándolos contra el campamento-

Los soldados de la Guardia hacían un esfuerzo titánico para empujar a las fuerzas enemigas al centro y así dejar que la caballería liderada por Eluard diera el golpe final. Este observaba la batalla desde una posición alta para así apreciar el combate, ya casi era momento de mover a la caballería, solo sería necesario hacer un empuje más. –Tranquilos, esperen a mi orden- la unidad que secundaba a Eluard mantenía la posición detrás de él sosteniendo las riendas con fuerza mientras intentaban mantener la calma.

Los cuerpos seguían cayendo uno tras otro, las bajas comenzaban a ocultar el verde pasto del suelo con el color y olor de la sangre, la mayoría de los soldados terminaban peleando sobre los cuerpos de los caídos que cubrían el campo de batalla como una alfombra de muerte. Trataban lo más que podían pero la defensiva de los barbaros empezaba a cambiar la marea, las murallas de escudos se quebraban dejando la defensa perimetral dividida aun así las bajas en el frente por parte de la Guardia comenzaban a alcanzar las bajas de las fuerzas enemigas. La fuerza bruta de los barbaros mostraba ser superior en el asedio.

Adair y Kirk se mantuvieron cerca de Link quien con ayuda de un grupo de soldados de la guardia lograron mantener una posición sólida justo en medio del perímetro, era vital que mantuvieran este tramo de la defensa bárbara separada del otro para tratar de mantenerlos a raya, si el tramo se volviera a unir levantaría de nuevo el nivel de la defensa de los barbaros alrededor del campamento y quebrarla de nuevo causaría más bajas.

-Adair, necesito que cubras el flanco izquierdo, yo cubriré el derecho, que los soldados que estén con nosotros nos cubran y den apoyo para mantener la posición. Dijo Link mientras enterraba la espada en el estómago de uno de los barbaros que intentaba atacarle.

-tu primera batalla con la guardia y ya te sientes el líder ¿eh?- dijo Adair en tono de broma.

-no estoy jugando Adair, sé muy bien como está yendo la batalla, si perdemos la posición la defensa de los barbaros se unirá de nuevo en una sola columna, tenemos que seguir penetrando y empujando si queremos hacer que se retiren-

-muy bien Link, se lo que estás diciendo, me encargare de la izquierda junto con Kirk, le daré la señal a Dyna para que te de apoyo, ustedes- grito llamando la atención a una veintena de soldados que estaban justo detrás de ellos – necesito que sigan a Link y escuchen lo que tenga que ordenar, ayúdenlo en lo que sea necesario para seguir penetrando la defensa, me llevare al resto del grupo para encargarme del flanco izquierdo, acaten a lo que sea que Link les ordene ¿me entendieron?-

Los soldados de la guardia obedecieron a Adair sin mostrar ninguna señal de negación, por suerte para Link al ser el veterano del regimiento tenía una gran influenza de liderazgo dentro del mismo, los soldados siguieron a Link quien se aproximó a un grupo de guerreros enemigos que estaba aislado de la fuerza defensiva principal, eran poco más de cincuenta así que sería un reto acabar con todos con las fuerzas tan limitadas que tenía.

-formen un triángulo y no se detengan, mantengan los escudos en alto, no rompan la formación hasta que los dividamos, después manténganse unidos y ataquen a tajo corto-

La táctica era simple, con la formación en triangulo y los escudos apuntando hacia el grupo de barbaros que estaba conformado por arqueros y guerreros con espadas y hachas penetrarían el circulo como un cuchillo dividiéndolo en dos, los soldados que confirmaban la punta atacarían desde el centro hasta el otro extremo del grupo mientras que los que conformaban la parte posterior de la formación se concentrarían en rodear y mantener ocupado a los que estuvieran en los extremos para así dar oportunidad a la punta de acabar con el centro y dispersarlos.

Adair quien se movió a la izquierda para tratar de repeler un contraataque mayor contra su posición mando señales con sus brazos a Dyna quien seguía cubriendo a su grupo, apunto a Link dándole a entender que le diera apoyo a él. Al principio dio un gesto de reusarse pero al final decidió acatar a Adair.

-Manténganse juntos, no se dispersen hasta que lo ordene- decía Link mientras seguían moviéndose contra el grupo de barbaros que estaban a pocos metros de ellos, aún seguían ocupados enfocándose en las flechas que recibían por parte de Dyna con los escudos apuntando hacia su posición, cada disparo era de 3 flechas haciendo creer que una cantidad numerosa de arqueros habían enfocado fuego hacia ellos para mantenerlos más concentrados en ella, los arqueros de los barbaros atacaban con su propio fuego pero Dyna estaba tan bien oculta que disparaban a ciegas.

Justo en el momento en que se percataron que el grupo de Link se acercaba a ellos ya era demasiado tarde, Link estaba posicionado justo en la punta de la formación y al abalanzarse contra los barbaros logro matar a tres guerreros seguidos usando tajos rápidos y cortos impactando la hoja de la espada en puntos críticos del pecho y estomago para acabarlos con rapidez. Empujaron con los escudos evitando las espadas de los Barbaros logrando dividir el grupo en dos, en cuanto la división se completó, los soldados de la guardia que estaban en el centro se dispersaron atacando a objetivos selectos para obligarlos a hacer lo mismo, Dyna mantenía sus disparos constantes contra los rezagados quienes caían como moscas ante su puntería, aunque seguía disparando tres flechas a la vez su puntería no era afectada en lo más mínimo, la preocupación de quedarse sin flechas no era problema para ella, justo de lado tenía una pila de flechas listas en caso de que su carcaj se quedara vacío, los arqueros de los barbaros fueron los primeros en caer a las espadas de Link y los soldados , como estos aún tenían sus arcos en mano los dejaron en desventaja ante las espadas.

Link tenía en mente que en esta situación tenía que asegurarse que las bajas fueran mínimas para poder mantener una fuerza de ataque continua, como solo tenía una veintena de hombres atacando ese pequeño grupo no podía darse el lujo de perder a muchos contra un solo grupo de enemigos, enfoco su espada a neutralizar a todo bárbaro que estuviera manteniendo batalla contra los soldados uno por uno, aprovechando que estos los mantenían distraídos y dando un apoyo constante a su grupo, gracias a la ayuda de Dyna lograron mantener al grupo desorganizado hasta acabarlo por completo, la estrategia había funcionado y solo habían tenido dos bajas.

Dyna había quedado sorprendida como la rápida jugada de Link dio resultado de una manera tan eficaz, a pesar de ser su primer combate a gran escala mostraba una gran capacidad para la organización y el liderazgo de tropas , comenzó a entender la razón de porque Kirk parecía confiar en él.

La misma estrategia había funcionado contra un segundo grupo más numeroso, a unos treinta metros del primer grupo , setenta barbaros se habían mantenido ocupados masacrando a una escuadra de soldados, por fortuna para Link refuerzos de la guardia se unieron ante el al observar la descabellada estrategia que uso contra el primer grupo, su fuerza de combate activa aumento a más de una cuarentena, el fuego que Dyna junto con otros cinco arqueros a los que ella ordeno apoyo los mantenían ocupados de igual forma, muchos caían muertos al recibir las flechas de los atacantes que se mantenían fuera del alcance entre los árboles. Link movilizo a sus tropas para que tomaran una formación de cuatro triángulos, las dos formaciones centrales se encargarían de penetrar el grupo desde el medio mientras que las otras dos por los extremos del mismo flanco, al dispersarse las dos formaciones de los extremos los encajonarían mientras que las otras dos formaciones los acabarían desde el centro.

Una vez más volvió a funcionar, esta vez Link organizo a una pequeña escuadra para que se encargara de dar apoyo a los que mantuvieran combate con los guerreros atacándolos por detrás. Link dio la estocada final al último que quedaba de los barbaros en esta área, ya casi los tenían en posición para que la caballería los arremetiera.

Adair y Kirk corrieron con la misma suerte, al tener una fuerza mucho mayor que la de Link lograron desviar la atención de los barbaros del flanco derecho enfocando el calor de la batalla en su área, poco a poco seguían avanzando empujando a los barbaros hasta la entrada al campamento – están en posición, manténgalos aquí- grito Adair, la defensa ya estaba quebrada en mayor número, las reagrupaciones se habían divido de nuevo y los barbaros comenzaban a dar terreno a las fuerzas de la guardia, ya era hora que Eluard comenzara su ataque.

-Ya están donde los queríamos, soldados, todos a mí- grito Eluard dando la orden a su caballería para avanzar, todos los que conformaban la oleada final avanzaron detrás de el al unísono, los sonidos de la estampida de caballos retumbo por todo el campamento como si fueran tambores tomando la atención total de los barbaros.

La caballería salió al descubierto de entre los troncos del bosque formando una ola de caballos y lanzas listos para penetrarlos y aplastarlos. Pero segundos antes de que las primeras lanzas chocaran contra las espadas de los barbaros, una enorme bola de fuego callo justo enfrente de ellos, el aceite que contenía dentro salpico en todas direcciones esparciendo el fuego por todo el suelo, las llamaradas alcanzaban más de cuatro metros, lo suficiente como para engullir completamente a un caballo, segundos después más bolas de fuego comenzaron a caer sobre la caballería, muchos de los hombres y caballos eran alcanzados por las llamaradas cubriéndolos completamente.

Link observo lo que estaba sucediendo desde su posición, la caballería había caído en una trampa, al seguir la trayectoria de los proyectiles pudo ver que al otro extremo del campamento los barbaros habían posicionado catapultas que estaba ocultas entre la maleza, Eluard y sus hombres estaban en aprietos mientras que las llamas impedían el paso, sin la caballería la fuerza de infantería perdería la iniciativa y la marea cambiaria rápidamente, tenía que actuar y rápido.


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

La situación se ponía critica, toda la caballería estaba rodeada por el fuego que amenazaba con extenderse por todo el bosque, Eluard intento lo mejor que pudo para reunir a sus hombres y tratar de reorganizarlos, pero estaban demasiado expuestos como para defenderse, los arqueros les apuntaban con mucha facilidad mientras que los soldados estaban ocupados intentando buscar un camino fuera de las llamas, la reagrupación era la mejor opción para un contraataque contra las posiciones de las catapultas pero los disparos de las mismas eran cada vez más constantes y precisos.

La infantería de la guardia comenzó a ceder terreno lentamente mientras que los barbaros se alineaban reconstruyendo la muralla defensiva, se agotaba el tiempo.

Link no encontró otra opción más que retirar a los hombres que le seguían para reunirse con el grupo principal y planear lo que fuera para sacar a la caballería de apuros, busco veloz mente a Adair y a Kirk quienes estaban agrupados detrás de las formaciones de la guardia.

-Adair, Kirk, ¿Dónde está Dyna?-

-aquí estoy- respondió mientras se acercaba al grupo con arco en mano

-chicos, tenemos que hacer algo con esas catapultas, Eluard y sus hombres están en peligro, con ayuda de ustedes podríamos mover a un equipo para escabullirnos y-

-¿y a ti quien te ha puesto al mando para darnos ordenes?- interrumpió Dyna

-esto no se trata de quien está al mando Dyna, en cuanto eliminen a la caballería nos quedaremos sin refuerzos y comenzaran a apuntarnos a nosotros y nadie saldrá vivo de aquí- dijo Link tratando de mantener su tono para evitar una discusión

-seguiremos el plan del General y tu ni nadie lo desacreditara, aun podemos mantenerlos a raya-

Kirk decidió ponerse enfrente de Dyna para interrumpir abruptamente la discusión, no era tiempo para esto, ni mucho menos con el general en peligro y Kirk lo sabía, sin importar que Dyna se enojara con él tenía que hacerlo

-¿Cuál es el plan Link?- pregunto Kirk

-bien, este es el plan, Adair, necesito que tomes a los que corran más rápido, todos los que puedas, Dyna reúne a un grupo de arqueros, lo suficientes como para que nos puedan cubrir, en cuanto tengamos a nuestra lanza lista nos moveremos por detrás, flanquearemos una de las posiciones de catapultas, eliminaremos a los operadores y usaremos las catapultas para atacar el resto de las posiciones, si logramos dar en el blanco sin que se den cuenta podríamos usar las mismas catapultas para atacar a las fuerzas enemigas-

-¿a eso llamas un plan? Es descabellado y loco…me encanta- dijo Adair

-Adair, tiene que ser una broma- respondió Dyna al optimismo de Adair- no sé si te hayas dado cuenta pero nuestros arqueros son lo único que está frenando a los barbaros, si me llevo a muchos con nosotros estaríamos debilitando nuestra única contraofensiva-

-se a lo que te refieres Dyna, pero Link tiene razón, si no actuamos ahora no solo perderemos al general pero también nos dispararan a nosotros, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duraríamos contra fuego de catapultas?-

Dyna no supo que decir, era obvio que aún no confiaba en Link y no permitiría que este los pusiera en un riesgo innecesario, pero este no era el caso, el estatus de la batalla era terrible, con el general capturado y los refuerzos inutilizados la infantería estaba sola en el combate. En cambio si el plan de Link funcionara, eliminando a las catapultas daría un espacio abierto a la caballería de reagruparse y usar una de las posiciones de las catapultas contra los barbaros los debilitaría de tal forma que sacaría su defensiva fuera de balance dándole aún más tiempo a Eluard y a sus hombres de atacarlos con todo lo que tuvieran.

-tú decides Kirk…- Dijo Dyna observando a su marido detenidamente.

-hagámoslo- contesto inmediatamente sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Adair y Dyna escogieron selectivamente a los soldados que los acompañarían en la arriesgada misión, eran un grupo pequeño pero en teoría lo suficiente como para neutralizar una de las posiciones de catapultas, en total eran dos, ambos en posiciones contrarias detrás del campamento Bárbaro, la primera posición la cual era la más cercana era la menos numerosa, constaba de dos catapultas mientras que la del flanco opuesto constaba de seis, el principal problema del plan era la puntería de catapulta, al capturarlas tendrían que usarlas para eliminar la segunda posición, debido a que en la segunda área tenían una fuerza de fuego superior no había espacio para tiros fallidos, las catapultas estaban muy cercas unas de otras así que un tiro certero con una bola de fuego podría incendiar a varias de un solo impacto, y con el fuego neutralizarían a los que las controlaban, si fallaban ellos podrían enfocar su puntería a ellos y con tantas bolas de fuego disparadas al mismo tiempo no habría forma de escapar de los proyectiles o de las llamas, quemaría toda el área por completo matándolos a todos. Pero después de todo, jamás dijo que fuera un plan fácil.

Corrieron lo más que pudieron manteniendo su distancia de la vista del campamento para tratar de ocultar sus movimientos, los gritos de dolor y exasperación resonaban por todos los arboles como un eco en un cuarto vacío, a cada minuto más y más compañeros morían y más se acercaban los bárbaros a la victoria, Link se preguntaba cómo fue que habían ocultado esas catapultas en posiciones tan descubiertas, el campamento parecía ser nómada por la forma en como estaba instalado, parecido al de la guardia. ¿Acaso los bárbaros se llevaban catapultas consigo por todos lados? o tal vez ya las tenían preparadas para ellos como si supieran que los atacarían. Los que habían sido enviados para explorar y reconocer el área mencionaron que los barbaros no tenían ningún tipo de maquinaria de guerra y el pueblo no mostraba señales de haber sido atacado por catapultas, el ariete era lo único que habían usado. Algo había salido mal.

La presión de que la vida de sus compañeros dependía de ellos era insoportable, cualquier retraso hasta del más mínimo segundo podría significar la perdida de docenas de soldados.

Tardaron solo unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegaran en posición detrás del primer par de catapultas, solo eran una docena de guerreros más otros seis que operaban las catapultas, tal vez el plan podría resultar, si los eliminaban de inmediato el segundo grupo de catapultas no se daría cuenta de que este par dejaría de disparar, si se tardaban demasiado crecería la sospecha y perderían el elemento sorpresa.

-Dyna, que tus arqueros escojan objetivos, no suelten las flechas hasta que estemos en posición, Kirk vendrás con migo, Adair en cuanto acabemos con los que manejan las catapultas tú y otros seis las tomaran inmediatamente y apuntaran a la segunda posición ¿alguien de aquí sabe operar catapultas?-

-nosotros dos podemos- dijo uno de los soldados apuntando a uno de sus compañeros-, hemos operado catapultas más grandes que esta, será fácil-

-Bien, Dyna, en cuanto capturemos las catapultas nosotros nos encargaremos de los rezagados, cúbranlos mientras apuntan y disparan las catapultas en caso de que se nos escabulla algún enemigo, si esto sale bien será rápido y preciso-

Todos los soldados que conformaban el grupo accedieron al plan y caminaron a gatas entre los arboles sigilosamente, los arqueros junto con Dyna ya tenían las flechas apuntando hacia sus blancos, apuntaban `principalmente a los operadores para inutilizar las máquinas de guerra.

Link y Kirk junto con el resto de los soldados se acercaron lo más que pudieron evitando ser vistos por los guerreros quienes de por sí ya estaban con las manos ocupadas. Podía escuchar como el líder ordenaba acelerar el trabajo a los operadores para disparar con mayor rapidez.

Las espadas ya estaban listas, los arqueros apuntando y Adair preparado para la orden de Link para capturar las catapultas.

-Dyna ahora- grito Link.

Los arqueros dispararon las flechas acertando a los objetivos sin fallar, en cuanto estas dieron contra las espaldas de los operadores el líder dio vuelta con la mano sobre la espada tratando de desenfundarla, al completar la vuelta vio a un soldado que había saltado en el aire contra él, la espada estaba a meros centímetros de su cara, al impactarse penetro el cráneo profundamente soltando un chorro de sangre a los lados de la hoja, Link saco la espada de la cabeza del líder con velocidad mientras que uno de los soldados arrojo uno de los barriles de aceite hacia él, el bárbaro pudo cargarlo en al aire fácilmente como si el barril estuviera vacío, el peso habría sido suficiente como para lesionarlo gravemente. Link tuvo que dar una rodada por el suelo sobre su espalda acercándolo más al bárbaro, en un solo movimiento lateral movió la espada horizontalmente curveando la trayectoria de la misma haciendo que la punta de la espada penetrara el estómago y creara una rajada profunda por toda la cintura frontal.

Los arqueros habían matado a los operadores, ya era hora que Adair hiciera su movimiento para usarlas en contra del segundo grupo, observo a los otros seis soldados que le cubrían y les dio la orden de avanzar, Link, Kirk y el resto mantenían ocupados a los guerreros acabándolos uno por uno, les tenían ventaja numérica y con los arqueros diezmándolos no paso mucho antes de que todos cayeran ante sus manos. Con la fuerza conjunta de los soldados de Adair pudieron hacer girar las catapultas sobre su eje, suerte para ellos que el mecanismo de las mismas estuviera diseñado para ser girado con un esfuerzo mínimo, los dos soldados que proclamaban experiencia en el uso de las catapultas calculaban la distancia y el ángulo que debían de apuntar, mediante cálculos precisos usaron las llaves para tensar el brazo de la catapulta, y la manivela para torcer la madeja.

-están listas, cárguenlas- grito el soldado.

Link y Kirk ayudaron a Adair y sus soldados para cargar las bolas que estaban empapadas de aceite, eran una combinación de madera, metal y barro cocido, la madera daría combustible para que el aceite quemara el exterior con mayor facilidad, el metal le daba el peso que necesitaba para dar un golpe penetrante y el barro cocido contenía una enorme cantidad de aceite dentro, cuando la bola callera al suelo el barro que parecía un núcleo dentro de la bola se rompería con facilidad soltando el aceite y dispersándolo por todos lados, gracias al fuego de la madera y la capa de aceite exterior el núcleo se prendería con rapidez esparciéndolo por todo el área de impacto.

Al poner las bolas de fuego sobre la cuchara Kirk las encendió con una de las antorchas que uno de los operadores tenía en la mano, - ya está, dispárenlas-

Los soldados soltaron el disparador lanzando las bolas de fuego en el aire, en el momento en que saltaron de la cuchara que las había impulsado comenzaron a preparar una segunda ronda de disparos. Link observo detenidamente la trayectoria de las bolas de fuego como estas se acercaban más y más a los objetivos, iban a dar en el blanco.

Una de las bolas callo justo contra una de las catapultas destrozándola gracias al peso de los anillos metálicos, el impacto causo que el núcleo de barro cocido se rompiera a la mitad esparciendo el aceite en llamas contra los operadores de las otras dos catapultas que estaban justo al lado. Las llamas las cubrieron totalmente haciendo que las maquinarias se desaparecieran en medio de las llamaradas, la segunda catapulta, quemo de la misma forma una cuarta catapulta, este segundo disparo había impactado justo contra los soldados que protegían esta segunda posición, la gran mayoría sucumbió ante las llamas mientras gritaban en desesperación intentando apaciguarlas en vano.

-Rápido, carguen el segundo disparo- gritaba Link.

Gracias a la fuerza de Adair y los demás soldados pudieron cargar los dos tiros de las catapultas, los operadores realizaban los nuevos cálculos lo más pronto que podían, un cálculo erróneo podría costarles la oportunidad.

Dyna podía ver desde lejos que las catapultas restantes del enemigo comenzaban a girar en su propio eje, los Barbaros las cargaban como si fueran juguetes de madera, con sus enormes y musculosos brazos les costó la mitad de tiempo de lo que les tomo a ellos reposicionar las catapultas.

-Link, ya están apuntando, tienen que apresurarse- grito Dyna desde su posición

-demonios, necesitamos los cálculos ya-

-ya casi están- respondió el soldado a cargo de la primera catapulta – necesito que la tensen un poco más- Ordeno a los que le ayudaban con las poleas de tiro

El segundo tiro tomo más de lo esperado, las catapultas que restaban estaban justo detrás de las que habían destruido con el primero, pero las altas llamaradas dificultaban calcular la distancia, Bricc era uno de los que operaban las catapultas, era parte de una de las compañías de asalto de la guardia las cuales estaban especializadas en asedios contra formalezas de los clanes. Originalmente perteneció a una de los regimientos del norte pero después de ser emboscados y el regimiento masacrado, siendo el único sobreviviente fue tomado bajo el mando del Capitán General de la guardia imperial. Nadie del regimiento tenía su misma habilidad con las maquinarias de guerra, su experiencia ayudo a que tomara un pupilo como Benen quien era el segundo operador de la otra catapulta.

Ambos ordenaban a los ayudantes a tensar los aparejos de las catapultas, Adair y los otros ya habían puesto la carga sobre las cucharas, solo era necesario ajustar la puntería un poco más.

-Ya casi están listos, apresúrense- grito Dyna

Los soldados que ayudaban con las poleas le dieron la señal de todo listo a Bricc, los cálculos estaban terminados y las bolas de fuego ya estaban listas y encendidas. Bricc observo con detenimiento la posición de las catapultas, a pesar de estar listas para disparar no dio la orden aun.

-ya están listas, porque no disparan- dijo Kirk

Bricc no contesto mientras seguía observando la posición de las catapultas enemigas – Benen- grito al operador de la segunda catapulta – que tensen la madeja medio centímetro más-

-¿Qué? Pero si ya están a punto de disparar- le respondió Benen

-solo háganlo, confíen en mi- contesto Benen observando a Link esperando a que le diera la aprobación para que los ayudantes hicieran lo que él decía. Link no conocía en lo más mínimo a Benen, lo único que sabía fue lo que él dijo de tener experiencia con maquinaria de guerra, que más daba pensó, de cualquier forma si hay alguien que podría saber lo que hay que hacer él podría ser el único. –Hagan lo que él dice, tensen la madeja medio centímetro, rápido-

-espero que sepa lo que hace- se dijo Adair a si mismo mientras giraba la manivela para tensarla mas

-con un demonio, no lo lograran- Dijo Dyna entre dientes mientras sacaba una flecha del carcaj y la colocaba en su arco, lo alzo en el aire calculando la distancia cuidadosamente pero tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, tomo un profundo respiro y soltó la flecha.

El proyectil voló con tal velocidad que desapareció en la distancia, Dyna rápidamente saco otra flecha del carcaj colocándola de igual forma sobre el arco jalándola para apuntar de nuevo, miro de reojo la posición de las catapultas para ver si la flecha que había lanzado impacto en algún objetivo, era difícil poder ver algo con exactitud. Lo único que se pudo ver fue como una de las manchas negras a lo lejos que seguramente era uno de los Barbaros cayó al suelo, este parecía que estaba justo detrás de una de las catapultas, fue uno de los operadores.

Disparo una segunda flecha asestando a otra mancha negra que estaba justo al lado de otra catapulta, parecía haber dado en el blanco, si lograba dar a los operadores uno por uno tal vez lograría darles más tiempo.

Link observo como Dyna les daba una abertura mayor para poder realizar los cálculos finales, vio que en el suelo había un arco dejado por uno de los Barbaros que habían matado y se dispuso a tomarlo junto con varias flechas, tomo lugar a lado de Dyna jalando la flecha apuntando en el aire.

Dyna le miro de reojo y le dijo - ¿seguro que podrás granjero?-

-solo es otro poste en un edifico muy lejano- dijo Link en susurro soltando la flecha la cual salió disparada a toda velocidad, Dyna pudo observar la posición y la forma en como Link sostuvo el arco y la flecha, al juzgar por la velocidad de la misma y el ángulo también supo que definitivamente no era ningún novato.

Otra de las manchas a lo lejos cayó extendiendo los brazos como si el disparo de Link hubiera impactado contra el pecho del guerrero

-buen tiro- dijo Dyna disparando otra flecha.

Adair se apresuró en torcer la madeja justo como tenía que hacerlo, medio centímetro –ya está-

-bien, ahora disparen- Grito Bricc

Las bolas de fuego fueron impulsadas por las enormes cucharas de las catapultas lanzándolas al aire, los ayudantes inmediatamente preparaban una tercera ronda en caso de que llegaran a fallar este tiro.

Justo cuando ambas bolas de fuego seguían su trayectoria una de las catapultas enemigas realizo su tiro, Link y Dyna habían retrasado el tiro de la otra exitosamente menos de esta. –Aquí viene – grito Link advirtiéndoles a los soldados a que se cubran.

Una de las bolas de fuego que habían disparado parecía acercarse directamente al disparo de las catapultas enemigas, justo cuando la bola de fuego que Benen disparo estuvo a punto de caer sobre una de las catapultas impacto directamente contra el disparo enemigo, las dos bolas de fuego chocaron con suficiente fuerza como para desintegrarlas, el aceite encendido se desparramo por todo el aire sobre la posición enemiga formando una nube de fuego cayendo sobre el enemigo.

La lluvia de aceite y fuego acobijo completamente todas las catapultas a la vez, mientras que los gritos de dolor por la piel quemada no se hicieron esperar el segundo tiro impacto contra el suelo creando una enorme ráfaga de fuego sobre el aire rematando la posición enemiga por completo

-sí, así es como se hace- grito Kirk en emoción felicitando el trabajo de Bricc y Benen.

-muy bien ahora giren las catapultas, es hora de que la marea cambie de nuevo, apunten a la fuerza enemiga- Ordeno Link.

Desde donde Eluard y su caballería estaba no podía ver más que murallas de fuego rodeándolos, el fuego que el enemigo había vertido sobre ellos los había dejado aislados de todo tipo de apoyo, había encontrado varios puntos donde podrían escapar pero este era inmediatamente cerrado cuando las bolas de fuego de las catapultas caían sobre el suelo, hiso lo más que pudo para contener a sus hombres juntos y evitar que se dispersaran cayendo victimas del fuego. El aire comenzó a sofocarlos y el calor de las llamaradas no ayudaba, era como estar dentro de un horno.

-no se replieguen, no se replieguen, quédense juntos y traten de buscar una salida- Los hombres miraban a todos lados sin parar desesperados al no saber a dónde ir. De alguna manera los barbaros habían tenido un plan de contraataque contra su regimiento, era como si supieran perfectamente que los atacarían en ese mismo momento, ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?, se preguntaba Eluard una y otra vez, no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que concentrarse, tenía que sacar a sus hombres de allí.

De repente sintió como las bolas de fuego dejaron de caer sobre ellos, tal vez pensaron que con eso sería suficiente para aniquilarlos o tal vez se les agotaron. Cerca de su posición vio como una pequeña abertura se habría ente una línea de troncos, estaba despejada de maleza la cual había evitado que esa área se prendiera con facilidad, esperaba que la salida no fuera bloqueada por otro disparo enemigo, a pesar de la preocupación aún no habían caído más disparos, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba, - hombres- grito el general – los sacare de aquí todos en una línea síganme y no se separen- los soldados que lograron escuchar al general repitieron sus órdenes para que el resto pudiera escuchar lo que el general ordenaba, estos por su vez repitieron de nuevo con toda la fuerza de sus voces para que los que estuviesen detrás de ellos al otro extremo del grupo pudieran escuchar también.

Todos formaron una línea detrás del General siguiéndole el paso muy de cerca, ninguno se separó al ver que el los conducía a una salida, posiblemente la única.

Por fin habían salido de aquel infierno estando de nuevamente entre el área verde del bosque, lo primero que hiso al salir fue tratar de ubicar el campo de batalla, sus hombres y el avance del enemigo, no sabía si su infantería aún seguía de pie o si se había retirado, el ataque de la caballería era el punto clave y sin ellos posiblemente todo habría fallado, al encontrar la zona de batalla observo como las líneas enemigas eran atacadas por las mismas bolas de fuego que los habían atacado antes.

Estas caían justo en medio de las formaciones de defensa que mantenían combate contra la Guardia, con cara tiro docenas y docenas morían al impacto mientras que el fuego prendía los cuerpos de todos los barbaros alrededor del impacto. La línea de avanzada de la guardia se mantenía alejada de los barbaros eliminando a todos los rezagados que lograran escaparse del fuego. Habían logrado mantenerlos a raya por todo el tiempo que la caballería estaba atrapada. Eluard ubico la posición de donde los disparos venían, una de las posiciones de catapultas estaba completamente despedazada en llamas mientras que la más pequeña disparaba constantemente contra las fuerzas enemigas, se impresionó mas al ver que había sido capturada por la fuerza de infantería, al frente pudo ver a al mismo hombre que el había reclutado – Link- dijo Eluard – caballería, prepárense, ya hemos descansado mucho, es hora de que hagamos nuestra parte, conmigo- grito Eluard a sus hombres movilizándolos en una sola formación de ataque.

Los barbaros estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de escapar del fuego causado por las catapultas que Link y su equipo capturaron como para prestar atención a las fuerzas de caballería, conforme estas se acercaban los arqueros disparaban sus flechas sin parar para debilitarlos aún más, con sus formaciones rotas y desorganizadas las muertes aumentaban a favor de la Guardia

Cuando la caballería penetro el perímetro del campamento desde el flanco Link ordeno a los operadores que dejaran de disparar las catapultas, el daño ya estaba hecho y ahora solo era cuestión que la caballería limpiara el área, observo como estuvieron a punto de chocar contra las fuerzas enemigas.

La caballería saco las espadas casi al unísono mientras que las pisadas sonaban como una marea aproximándose a chocar contra las rocas, Eluard tomo la delantera siendo el primero de la punta de la lanza – Victoria a la Guardia- grito justo antes de impactar su espada contra la cara de uno de los Barbaros perforándola limpiamente, la punta de la espada seguramente había rajado el cerebro casi partiéndolo en dos, jalo la espada de su cráneo y movió la misma hacia la izquierda tajando el rostro de otro bárbaro rebanándole la quijada y parte del ojo hasta llegar a la frente.

Junto con Eluard la caballería penetro completamente las destrozadas líneas defensivas del enemigo diezmándolo por competo, todos los guerreros estaban completamente separados uno del otro dejándolos a merced de las espadas y las pisadas de los caballos las cuales les partían los cráneos como si fueran melones, algunos barbaros trataron de defenderse usando lanzas para penetrar los cuerpos de los caballos y tumbar a los jinetes, fue inefectivo como era de esperarse, justo cuando unos cuantos alzaban las lanzas otro grupo de jinetes les atacaba por detrás, antes de darse cuenta toda la caballería cubría el campamento sin dejar hueco alguno, uno que otro bárbaro corrió en dirección del bosque huyendo de la batalla, no lograron llegar lejos bajo la puntería de la arquería. En cuestión de minutos la caballería había acabado con la fuerza principal mientras que los rezagados corrían por sus vidas al ver que eran perseguidos por la guardia.

Desde la posición de las catapultas el grupo celebraba como la caballería terminaba con los últimos barbaros que aun luchaban en el campamento, todos gritaban en el nombre de la Guardia imperial. Todos menos Link.

El joven se alejó un poco del grupo mientras estos celebraban observando lo que quedo en el resto del campo de batalla, cientos de cuerpos cubrían el suelo llenándolo de sangre como si fuera una marea. Los barbaros estaban completamente aniquilados pero muchos soldados de la guardia habían muerto. Nunca en su vida había participado en un combate de esta escala, esperaba que hubiera bajas por si puesto, como se podría evitar tal cosa en su totalidad en combates de esta magnitud, pero jamás algo como esto.

Esta euforia, esta adrenalina, tantos sentimientos encontrados en un solo momento, observo su espada detenidamente como estaba cubierta de sangre, hasta su propia mano estaba cubierta de todos los barbaros que mato con la misma.

Antes peleaba por su tierra, por Hyrule, por la princesa, por sus seres queridos, por salvar al reino de la luz y del crepúsculo, por su amiga Midna, por salvar a los espíritus que protegían la tierra de Hyrule, pero ahora ¿Por qué lucho esta pelea?, ¿para qué tanta muerte?

Cualquiera puede decirte al principio que peleas por una causa justa, por el bien, para proteger a los que no pueden defenderse, para eliminar a la maldad, pero en realidad al final de la batalla, cuando comienzas a recordar todo lo que uno hace, todo lo que uno pierde, todos los que mueren, es imposible tratar de evitar analizar tales puntos de vista y si de verdad esto era lo que te motivaba a hacer esto.

Era simple supervivencia tal vez, tratando de ganarse la vida en esta tierra que no es suya, sentía que se había metido a algo que no le correspondía, a algo a lo que no pertenecía.

Los soldados inspeccionaban los cuerpos asegurándose que todos los barbaros estuvieran muertos, el General se aproximó a Adair acompañado de Dyna, Kirk, Bricc y Benen.

-de no ser por su apoyo jamás habríamos salido de aquel infierno, hicieron un excelente trabajo-

Adair negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su General educadamente – no señor, fue gracias a Link, él fue quien nos organizó y movilizo para el contraataque, el resto del crédito es para Bricc, Benen y Dyna-

-no del todo- respondió Bricc, como Adair dijo, Link fue el que nos movilizó, él nos tomó bajo su mando, de no haber sido por eso la infantería no habría tenido de otra más que retirarse.

Eluard asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa – lo han hecho muy bien, necesitaremos ayuda para llevarnos los cuerpos a las carretillas, nos iremos directamente al fuerte de la llanura, ya he ordenado a los novatos que se quedaron en el campamento de reunirnos allí, nos reabasteceremos y tendremos un buen descanso antes de partir de nuevo-

-en seguida señor- los hombres se retiraron en dirección del campamento, Kirk se dio la vuelta buscando a Link, noto que el aún estaba sentado en un tronco cerca de una de las catapultas con la mirada abajo – ve con los demás Kirk- dijo el General, yate alcanzaremos, buen trabajo muchacho-

-si General- Dyna le dio una palmada en su espalda llamándolo y camino junto con el hacia el campamento.

Eluard dirigió su mirada a Link de nuevo observando lo callado que estaba, trato de acercarse a él pero se detuvo, sabía que esta era la primera vez que Link veía algo como esto, de cierto modo se sintió mal por él, prácticamente lo había puesto en una situación donde él no tenía elección más que unirse a la guardia a pelear con ellos, a pelear una guerra que no era suya, una guerra a la que no pertenecía solo por la vaga promesa de poder regresar a su amado hogar. Por otro lado al saber que el forastero había movilizado a una unidad como si fuera el líder en medio del caos fue algo impresionante, la reacción rápida, la concentración, la organización bajo presión, todo era indicio de que él era un líder nato, sin importar que tan mal se sintiera, necesitaba de alguien como él, lo necesitaba en la guardia, necesitaba que se quedara, pero ¿y si llegara a ser contra su voluntad? ¿Que podría hacer?

Link observo como los soldados comenzaron a ayudar a cargar los cuerpos de los caídos y se levantó del tronco caminando en dirección del campamento para aportar su ayuda, Eluard simplemente lo observo pensativo sin saber que decirle.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Casi todos los días eran rutinarios para el emperador Ulric, la mayor parte del tiempo básicamente constaba de análisis y aprobación de documentos imperiales para todo tipo de fines, recaudación de impuestos, división de territorios dentro de las ciudadelas, solicitudes de los altos señores de cada ciudadela, movimientos y reorganización de las tropas de la Guardia y su reabastecimiento etc.

El aburrimiento puede llegar a ser constante en tal posición a la que se veía como la más importante del imperio, su padre le había enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber para gobernar y defender las ciudadelas de los enemigos implacables del imperio, generaciones y generaciones de emperadores conformaban su árbol genealógico desde siglos inmemorables. Una línea de sangre a la que muchos veían como sagrada, casi profética.

Estaba sentado en el trono sellando varios documentos oficiales dando su aprobación a tal solicitud y pasaba al siguiente, tenía que mantenerse al tanto de cada noticia y detalle que llegara a el de inmediato, no podía darse el lujo de dejar cosas olvidadas o dejar cabos sueltos, no ahora que su proyecto ya estaba muy cerca de completarse.

Muy pocos sabían de lo que se trataba su gran proyecto, solo unos cuantos como su consejero real, los sacerdotes que trabajaban en ello día y noche y Leandros, pensándolo bien sería muy probable que su compañera de lecho también supiera pero importaba poco en realidad.

El proyecto que salvaría al imperio de la obscuridad según él, resguardado en el lugar más seguro de todo el imperio, su palacio. Desde allí nadie podría detenerlo o impedirlo.

Lento pero seguro su proyecto estaría listo para final mente rendir frutos, ha estado trabajando en él desde que asumió el trono de su padre hace más de 30 años, era un joven novicio pero con una gran y codiciosa visión.

La estabilidad del imperio en si le importaba poco en realidad, pero aun así era necesario mantenerla antes de que el proyecto pueda llevarse a cabo. Su alianza secreta con los clanes solo era un medio para conseguir lo que quería, tenía el presentimiento que los clanes lo veían a el de la misma forma, pero que importaba, una vez que todo comience ni ellos podrán dañar al imperio nunca más.

Desde que era pequeño aprendió las duras lecciones de liderazgo de su padre, el sacrificio de pocos para salvar a muchos era algo que siempre era justificable según le decía, el sacrificio de sangre. A lo largo de su reinado como emperador aprendió que tal ideología también tenía otra faceta que le tomaba de la mano, el sacrificio de muchos para salvar a los que están por venir.

Desde que su padre le inculcó tales ideologías trato de inducirlas en las mentes de los ciudadanos del imperio para que todos piensen como el, para que todos piensen que el sacrificio de los hombres, mujeres y niños de la zona olvidada era necesaria para mantener el estilo de vida de las ciudadelas las cuales era lo único que mantenía al imperio en pie.

El consejero se acercó a el emperador dándole un documento que provenía del Capitán General de la guardia imperial.

-mi emperador, tenemos noticias del General Eluard, es acerca de la tarea que le encomendó- dijo el consejero

-ah sí, ¿fueron sus fuerzas aniquiladas por los clanes tal y como ellos deseaban?- pregunto el emperador mientras aun revisaba los documentos de las recaudaciones de impuestos-

-en realidad no mi señor, la guardia resulto victoriosa y el destacamento bárbaro fue aniquilado, eso fue hace tres días-

El emperador dio una pequeña sonrisa seguido de una corta riza – bueno, qué más da, de cualquier forma el resultado no nos afecta, ellos aceptaron alejarse de la zona de excavación del norte a cambio de entregarles al Capitán General en bandeja de plata, nosotros cumplimos y ellos fallaron, así que no es nuestro problema-

-mi señor, ¿es de verdad necesario desperdiciar demasiado recurso en mantener la excavación? Según recuerdo usted ordeno el comienzo de la excavación desde hace más de 8 años y aún no sabemos lo que estamos buscando exactamente, tal vez si pudiera explicar con más detalles al alto señor de la ciudadela del norte lo que espera encontrar podría..-

-no- interrumpió el emperador - todo se sabrá a su momento, ni antes ni después, dejando eso a un lado, ¿alguna otra noticia del general de la guardia?-

-solo mencionaron que solicitaban suministros para el fuerte de la llanura, el que está ubicado al este en territorio de la Guardia-

-era de esperarse como siempre, está bien, prepáralos, pero que Eluard mande a sus hombres a recogerlos si tanto los necesita, ya tengo suficiente como para que tengamos que encargarnos todo por ellos- dijo el emperador mientras dejo a un lado las documentaciones para dar un sorbo de su vino que tenía a lado de él.

-como usted ordene mi señor- el consejero se retiró sin antes dar una reverencia ante su emperador.

Días de un largo camino los condujo por fin a la ciudadela del norte, la titánica estructura no era comparable a la ciudadela del palacio imperial, pero aun así era sorprendente, una enorme muralla de bloques de granito cubría todo el exterior de la ciudadela levantándose por casi cien metros del suelo, alrededor de la muralla de la ciudadela había una cadena de poblados y ciudades pequeñas las cuales estaban rodeadas por una muralla exterior mucho más pequeña que el de la ciudadela, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla de ataques mayores. Cerca de la ciudadela estaba una cordillera enorme de montañas que parecían llegar hasta al cielo, esta cordillera penetraba el corazón de la misma ciudadela y llegaba hasta la costa del este, la sección de la cordillera que penetraba la ciudadela la llamaban la montaña de hielo, esto debido a que sin importar el clima, si caluroso o frio la montaña siempre estaba cubierta de hielo, era una de las fuentes de materia prima más importantes de la ciudadela, desde hace siglos que las constantes excavaciones a lo largo de la cordillera proveían de preciosos y útiles minerales y metales al imperio, durante los años también se convirtió en una disputa infinita entre las fuerzas imperiales y los clanes, era una de las pocas situaciones en las que la Legión imperial salía de la ciudadela para mantener vigilancia sobre las excavaciones. Era demasiado importante como para confiar su protección a un montón de reclutas de la Guardia Imperial.

Leandros observo detenidamente la ciudadela examinándola profundamente, hace mucho que no había mostrado su presencia sobre sus hombres dentro de la ciudadela, era una constante lucha mantenerlos en forma y preparados con constante entrenamiento, pero siendo el General de una legión que estaba dividida por todo el imperio costaba demasiado poder mantener un ojo sobre todos los lugares a la vez, contaba con sus capitanes para mantener a los hombres listos, pero al decir verdad preferiría ser solo el quien inspeccionara a las tropas para asegurarse que de verdad estén en las condiciones que él deseaba.

Meryld estaba detrás de Leandros sobre el mismo caballo, al decir verdad para ella era una experiencia desagradable cada vez que venía a esta ciudadela, la ciudadela del norte era conocida por tener a una enorme cantidad de mujerzuelas de familias adineradas lo cual atraía a hombres ricos y poderosos hundidos en su morbo, ocultaban muy bien estas facetas con trajes elegantes y costosos y modales de etiqueta, pero en el interior ella sabía quiénes eran en realidad.

Debido a que Meryld resaltaba no solo por ser la sirvienta del General de la Legión, pero también por su gran belleza, como era de esperarse muchas veces atraía atención innecesaria, las mujerzuelas gustaban tratar de meterse con ella insultándola de toda forma posible, llamándola ''la zorra del General'' ''la puta del caballero rojo'' eran unos de los insultos que muchas de estas mujeres usaban para burlarse de ella, de cierto modo le daba gracia la poca imaginación ante tales intentos de insulto hacia ella, pero lo que de verdad le incomodaba era que tal fama que se le dio a ella sin su voluntad pudiera afectar las reuniones y juntas que Leandros mantenía con el alto señor de la ciudadela y los hombres y mujeres con poder dentro de la ciudadela, todos ellos eran parte del gobierno de esta ciudadela y Meryld debía de respetarlos aunque no quisiera, siempre manteniéndose callada ante todo, a menos que su amo le ordene algo diferente.

Aunque Leandros en realidad no le gustaba traer a Meryld a este lugar tenía que hacerlo, la necesitaba para cualquier inconveniente que pueda surgir, además siempre se mantenía a lado de ella cuando estaban en esta ciudadela, odiaba que insultaran a Meryld tanto como ella, el miedo a el impedía que le dijeran algo a ella o si quiera se atrevieran a mirarla en su presencia, todos han escuchado historias de hombres que trataron de meterse con ella e incluso violarla y terminaron como una plasta de carne desmembrada en el suelo a manos de Leandros.

-no nos quedaremos por mucho Meryld, solo será por una noche, lo prometo- dijo Leandros intentando mantenerla calmada

-si usted necesita que nos quedemos por más tiempo no se preocupe por mí, a lado de usted amo mío no temo nada, no causare ningún problema, también lo prometo-

Leandros no le respondió y continúo cabalgando hasta la puerta principal. Esta estaba siempre abierta vigilada por regimientos enteros de guardias de la Legión, sus armaduras eran más anchas que los de los soldados de la Guardia, les cubrían cada centímetro del cuerpo protegiéndolo completamente, el símbolo imperial estaba marcado tanto como en el área del pecho como en el casco, el color de la armadura era muy similar al de Leandros, con la diferencia de ser negro con toques de color rojo y una capa del mismo color, ellos mantenían un control sobre los ciudadanos que entraban y salían por las puertas de la ciudadela asegurándose de mantener a algún indeseado fuera de la entrada.

Leandros no necesitaba ningún tipo de chequeo como era de esperarse, en cuanto él se acercaba inmediatamente abrían paso sin hacer ni una sola pregunta. Los soldados se formaban en columnas alzando las espadas dándole la bienvenida a su General, todo en señal y prueba de que todo estaba completamente en orden.

Dentro, las calles y edificios mostraban una faceta completamente diferente a la que se ve en la zona olvidada, la gente caminaba alegre a todas direcciones siempre a un lugar a donde ir, niños reían y jugaban sin parar, amigos y amigas platicando y riendo entre ellos, la gran mayoría, casi todos ni estaba al tanto de la situación en la tierra de nadie y la guerra contra los clanes, para ellos todo lo que estuviera fuera de la ciudadela no existía, y si lo hacía no importaba.

La ignorancia que la gente vivía dentro de las ciudadelas permitía que el gobierno del emperador mantuviera un control más absoluto sobre las masas y los altos señores, los gobernantes de cada ciudadela no eran más que marionetas controlando otras marionetas.

-tengo una solicitud para ti Meryld- le dijo mientras seguían cabalgando hacia el palacio de la ciudadela.

-lo que usted ordene amo-

-cada vez el señor de esta ciudadela pide más y más trabajadores para la excavación, el emperador siempre mencionaba que solo era para extraer recursos, pero ya no creo que se trate de eso, necesito que te infiltres en la excavación y traigas toda la información que puedas de que es lo que están excavando allí-

Ella se quedó sorprendida por la misión que Leandros le había encomendado, su control sobre la magia arcana le permitiría entrar sin ningún problema claro pero, pedirle que entrara a territorio prohibido aun para Leandros era algo que podría considerarse como traición inmediata, Leandros jamás había llegado a este punto de pedirle que espiara uno de los trabajos más antiguos del emperador como la excavación de la montaña de hielo, a ella no le preocupaba la misión per se, de echo gracias a su control sobre la magia arcana y al entrenamiento de combate y sigilo que Leandros le enseño la calificaba como la mejor opción para el espionaje, en el paso sirvió como espía en encomiendas menores como obtener información de los miembros de la alta sociedad sospechosos de traición, búsqueda de objetivos para asesinato en los cuales la Legión no podría verse incluida y otras cosas, pero lo que le preocupaba era este camino que Leandros ha estado tomando últimamente de querer saber hasta los más peligrosos secretos del imperio, pero aún le intrigaba el hecho de que Leandros no parecía mostrar ni la más mínima intención de querer dar uso a esos secretos que revelaba, cualquiera habría alzado la boca al descubrir que la guerra contra los clanes era una vil cortina de humo y desenmascarar la alianza secreta e inestable entre los líderes de los clanes y el emperador, o cuando descubrió que los altos señores de las ciudadelas también estaban implicados, pero no Leandros, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no le importaba en lo más mínimo? y ahora sería turno de ver que era lo que estaban excavando en ese lugar, general mente solo solicitaban cantidades moderadas de trabajadores para abastecer las ciudadelas de recursos, pero últimamente al juzgar por los mensajes que Meryld ha estado investigando por Leandros en los últimos meses la demanda de trabajadores se impulsó al extremo de un momento a otro.

-yo…..hare lo que me ordene amo, traeré todo lo que encuentre- titubeo al principio reaccionando a la petición de su amo

-te dejare en nuestros aposentos de esta ciudadela, yo iré a la junta con el alto señor de la ciudadela, me asegurare de que te quedes sola para que puedas escabullirte de allí, si ves que es demasiado arriesgado sal de allí inmediatamente y no te arriesgas de mas -

-cumpliré con la misión amo, se lo prometo y para que pueda estar tranquilo tendré mucho cuidado-

Leandros dejo el caballo a descansar a los establos que estaban justo al lado de la propiedad que él tenía en esta ciudadela, dejo a Meryld dentro y ordeno a los guardias a no dejar entrar a nadie en lo absoluto sin importar quien sea, los guardias eran de la Legión imperial y solo obedecían lo que Leandros o el emperador mismo ordenara, había veces en que incluso eran más leales a Leandros que al emperador mismo. Decidió caminar desde allí hasta el palacio del alto señor para entregarle el mensaje personal mente.

El palacio en si no era la gran cosa a comparación del palacio imperial, era más pequeño rodeado de una muralla menos impresionante, los guardias personales del alto señor rodeaban el palacio armados con alabardas adornadas de color oro, las armaduras de los guardias personales también estaban chapadas completamente de oro y diamantes.

Valla tontería pensaba Leandros, tales adornos no daban una ventaja táctica en lo más mínimo, muchas de las armaduras de la Legión usaban arreglos simples en la armadura pero hacia que lucieran más amenazantes e imponentes, cosa que podía influir en la mente del enemigo al enfrentarlo, los guardias personales del alto señor de la ciudadela parecían ser princesas con espadas gracias a tanto arreglo tan estúpido y extravagante.

Era una de las cosas que odiaba de este señor de la ciudadela, nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para dar a conocer su ridícula fortuna.

Al entrar al palacio las rizas y carcajadas sin parar y la música daba a entender que estaba dando una fiesta, típico de él, no era una de etiqueta, era una fiesta de depravación, bailarinas semidesnudas corriendo persiguiendo o siendo perseguidas por muchos hombres de familias ricas en medio de juegos, otros no les importaba que estuvieran en público y aprovechaban la ocasión para besuquearse con las mujerzuelas y bailarinas que habían sido invitadas a la fiesta, otros provechaban para tener un rato de diversión son las sirvientas del alto señor llevándolas a esquinas para satisfacer sus mórbidas necesidades sexuales, otros los más gordos siendo más específicos se quedaban en las mesas atragantándose de comida mientras observaban a las bailarinas moviendo sus cuerpos unas con otras.

Los cuartos del gran salón donde generalmente había enormes cojines para los invitados estaban inundados de hombres de la alta sociedad mostrando su deseo carnal a docenas de bailarinas y sirvientas hambrientas de ser usadas para sus placeres.

A Leandros le daba asco de ver tales depravaciones de la supuesta alta sociedad, los detestaba a todos, era una de las razones de porque odiaba profundamente venir a esta ciudadela, el alto señor era conocido por todo el imperio por sus excesos de riqueza y diversión.

El nombre del alto señor era Sadon, con sus treintas recién cumplidos era más joven que los otros tres señores de las ciudadelas, de pelo rubio y compleción normal, sus caras ropas le cubrían total mente en esta fiesta cosa que Leandros agradecía de por sí, considerando que la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba medio desnudo teniendo su diversión con sus sirvientas. Estaba sentado sobre su trono fichado de oro y diamantes de todos los colores.

-ah Leandros, te he estado esperando, espero que no encontraras ningún problema en tu viaje-

-en lo absoluto- dijo seriamente

-me lo imagine, por eso el emperador te necesita como su mensajero personal, los clanes matan a todo imperial que se encuentre en su camino, pero no son tan estúpidos como para enfrentarse al caballero rojo-

Las mujeres mientras pasaban mantenían sus ojos bien puestos sobre Leandros mandándole toda clase de piropos adornados de sucias y obscenas palabras deseando con todo fervor que se uniera a la diversión, Leandros por su parte simplemente las ignoraba como si ni si quiera existieran.

-he venido a entregarle un mensaje del emperador- acorto sus palabras lo más que pudo para evitar una conversación largar con Sadon, repudiaba su presencia y tener que soportar una plática con él en tales condiciones le era repugnante. Le entrego el pergamino sacándolo de su pequeña caja en la cual estaba guardado y se lo dejo en una mesa a lado de su trono, ni si quiera se dio la molestia de pedir permiso antes de retirarse a inspeccionar el salón de los sacerdotes, camino hasta detrás del trono hacia la puerta que estaba detrás abriéndola

-¿tan pronto te vas?, quédate y disfruta de la fiesta, lo mejor aún está por venir en la noche Leandros, según tengo entendido muchas jovencitas les gusta escaparse de casa para ir a donde la fiesta esta por las noches- dijo Sadon entre risas

-tengo que supervisar el avance del proyecto del emperador, a asegurarme de que no sea interrumpido por su fiesta-

-no te preocupes por eso Leandros, soy un hombre que sabe muy bien sus responsabilidades, por nada del mundo haría algo que interrumpiera el gran proyecto de nuestro señor-

Leandros no le respondió y solo le miro de reojo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Los guardias personales vigilaban la entrada al enorme salón de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que realizaban sus rituales de magia sobre el enorme mapa del imperio tallado en los pisos, le sorprendió que no intentara usar a las sacerdotisas para sus fiestas por así decirlo, a pesar de ser un hombre de excesos no era alguien estúpido, no arriesgaría su cabeza poniendo en peligro el gran proyecto del emperador y Leandros lo sabía, pero aun así debía de asegurarse, Leandros observo de una manera retadora a los guardias que cuidaban la puerta que daba acceso al salón demandándoles que le dejaran entrar, estos se miraban unos a otros sucumbiendo ante su intimidación y le abrieron la puerta.

Leandros observo que los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas seguían en su trabajo continuo, todo parecía estar en orden, el salón estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la sala del trono lo suficiente como para que no se escuchara ni el más mínimo ruido causado por las visitas.

Con tantos guardias en el pasillo sería imposible que alguien interrumpiera el trabajo.

-por lo menos este idiota no se toma el proyecto del emperador a la ligera- se dijo a si mismo

Mientras inspeccionaba el trabajo de los sacerdotes una pulsación de aire sacudió el salón ligeramente, la pulsación había provenido desde el centro donde los sacerdotes enfocaban toda su magia sobre el mapa del imperio, Leandros miro como la pulsación de aire abarco cada esquina y pared, no sabía que era lo que había pasado pero noto como ninguno de los sacerdotes se movía, era como si no hubiera pasado nada para ellos.

-guardia, ¿qué es lo que ha sido eso?- pregunto Leandros a uno de los guardias.

-ha estado ocurriendo desde ayer General, el alto señor Sadon ya fue informado, el hablo con uno de los sacerdotes mayores y este le informo que las pulsaciones serian normales desde hoy en adelante, dice que es señal de que el proyecto del emperador entraba en etapas finales.

Leandros volteo a ver al centro del salón observando como más pulsaciones de aire salían del suelo, si esto ocurría aquí seguramente estaría ocurriendo en las otras tres posiciones dentro de las otras ciudadelas.

-conque la etapa final eh -


	11. capitulo 11

Durante todo el trayecto a la fortaleza de la guardia en esta zona Link se mantuvo callado, no dijo ni una palabra desde que tuvieron que enterrar a los caídos en el campamento de la guardia, el viaje a la fortaleza había durado días enteros y a tal distancia y condición los cuerpos empezarían a descomponerse, el joven héroe se hundió en sus pensamientos recordando el momento en que enterró a los ciudadanos de aquel pueblo destruido a manos de los clanes junto con tener que enterrar a los caídos de la guardia en la batalla pasada.

Los únicos cuerpos que no fueron enterrados y fueron dejados al aire libre fueron los de los Barbaros, Link entendía que por ser enemigos no se les daría un trato equitativo a sus cadáveres y mucho menos al ver a primera mano lo que ellos hacían. Aun así pensó detenidamente sobre la batalla que mantuvo contra los Barbaros. No dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar, fuera de su habitad, era difícil de explicar aun para sí mismo, aceptar pelear una guerra que no era de él, una guerra a la que no pertenecía, al principio pensó que hacia bien en ayudar a la Guardia en la guerra contra los clanes, al fin y al cabo ellos peleaban por defender al indefenso, cualidades que el admiraba y respetaba, pero después de la batalla, al decir verdad no sabía que opinar al respecto.

No era que se acobardaba o se retractara del pacto que hiso con Eluard, todo lo contrario, era el cambio repentino en su vida lo que le hacía dudar de todo, no fue como antes que se descubrió que era la reencarnación de un guerrero legendario y tenía que salvar al reino de Hyrule derrotando a Zant, en esos días él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que se necesitaba para salvar a todos, para salvar el reino de la luz y el reino del crepúsculo, además tenía un guía, su amiga Midna, después de que ella destruyera el espejo Link conto siempre con la compañía y el apoyo de la princesa zelda y los aldeanos del rancho quienes eran como su familia, ahora todo era diferente, no podía evitar sentirse aislado, solo en medio de todo este caos sin saber que podría hacer para regresar a casa, envuelto en una guerra interminable y sangrienta a la que a duras penas podía entender en una tierra completamente misteriosa para el peleando una guerra a la que no pertenecía en lo más mínimo.

Adair a pesar de que no sabía mucho de Link pudo adivinar fácilmente los sentimientos que inundaban la cabeza de Link, cuando uno sufre de tantas experiencias a lo largo de la vida en tan corto tiempo es fácil poder ver las facetas y expresiones en los rostros de las personas, y lo que él veía en Link en ese momento era desolación.

Todo el regimiento andaba a caballo en camino a la fortaleza, Link se mantenía en la parte posterior del regimiento para evitar causar una molestia, era cierto que muchos hombres lo veían como el que los salvo en la batalla pasada, pero otros decidían mantener su distancia de él, pero quien podría culparlos, Link aún era un simple forastero desconocido quien era excelente en el combate, con habilidades que superaban a los mejores guerreros de la Guardia a pesar de aparentar tener poca experiencia, les parecía sospechoso como alguien de tal calibre terminara en estas tierras solo por algo tan al azar como una tormenta en medio del mar. Comenzaron a hacer teorías de porque estaba aquí y de donde salió, unos decían que él era un mercenario que vio una oportunidad de ganarse la vida en el imperio haciéndose pasar por un náufrago, otros pensaban que en realidad era un desertor de la Legión ya que ellos eran los únicos con tales experiencias y habilidades en el combate, otros pensaban que era un espía de los clanes o incluso de la hermandad, por más descabellado que eso sonara.

Esto era nuevo para él, jamás había enfrentado tal prejuicio en Hyrule, no significaba que estuviera acostumbrado a siempre ser tratado bien, pero jamás en su vida había escuchado a un grupo de personas teorizar demasiado sobre él.

Adair cabalgaba a lado de Kirk y Dyna quienes estaban pasos delante de Link platicando entre ellos, no participaba en la conversación, simplemente les escuchaba mientras miraba de reojo a Link, se preguntaba si tal vez estaban siendo demasiado injustos con él a pesar de que prácticamente los salvo a todos de una derrota.

-vez que te lo dije Dyna, Link de verdad es algo diferente tal y como el general pensó, tal y como él dijo, la mejor forma de conocer a un hombre es ver como pelea- Decía Kirk

-está bien, si lo admito, sabe pelear, pero eso no significa que esto me agrade, aún no sabemos mucho más que lo poco que hemos escuchado del General, pero de allí en fuera sigue siendo un desconocido, un misterio-

-pues intentemos conocerlo, además intenta ponerte en su posición, imagina por un segundo que lo que dice es verdad, imagina lo que ha de sentir en estos momentos, alejado de su hogar, de su familia si es que tiene, de todo lo que conoce y estar varado aquí forzado a pelear a lado de nosotros a cambio de la vaga esperanza de poder regresar a su casa, en una guerra que no ha de entender, a duras penas y nosotros la entendemos y nacimos aquí, imagina lo que Link ha de sentir-

Kirk tenia razón en ese aspecto, tanto que no pudo imaginar cómo responder a tal argumento, trato de imaginar que sentiría ella si estuviera en tal posición, se sentiría deprimida, sin salida, sola. Además el trato que hiso con el General parecía un poco manipulador, de ninguna manera nadie podría salir de aquí ni con la ayuda de toda la Guardia, de cierto modo el trato si fue algo manipulador. Eluard era un hombre de palabra claro está, con honor y distinción, aunque lo que le dijo a Link hubiera sido honesto seria poco lo que podría hacer por él, pero poco es mejor que nada

Dyna miro a Adair quien seguía escuchándolos sin decir nada – y bien ¿Qué opinas tu Adair?-

-concuerdo con Kirk, he visto muchos traidores y espías en mi vida, se reconocerlos muy bien, Link por su parte, te puedo asegurar que no es uno de ellos- dijo Adair

-está bien – dijo un poco seria, aun no se sentía muy segura al respecto pero bueno, la decisión no tendría que ser unánime después de todo- hagámosle compañía, pero mantengan su guardia en alto….solo por si acaso- decía Dyna ocultando un cuchillo de combate debajo de su manga. Kirk esperaba tal reacción de Dyna, conociéndola bien a Link le tomaría un largo tramo para obtener su confianza.

Los tres soldados aminoraron el paso para estar lado a lado de Link, este les observo detenidamente mientras aún seguían cabalgando.

-que tal Link – decía Kirk saludándolo – tomándote tu tiempo ¿no?

-sí, solo estaba pensando eso era todo- contesto Link

-sabes, la forma en como peleaste en el campamento, no tuvimos oportunidad de agradecerte, y según se el General tampoco lo hiso pero créeme, lo estamos- decía Kirk dándole una palmada en el hombro a Link, Dyna se mantuvo callada si decirle nada aunque admitía para sí misma que también sentía algo de agradecimiento hacia él, salvo el cuello al general y también su estrategia y sus órdenes cambiaron el rumbo de la batalla, de no haber sido por eso muchos habrían muerto, el general habría muerto o incluso Kirk pudo haber muerto.

-solo hice lo necesario para que saliéramos con vida de allí- le respondió Link aun pensativo – pero no hay de que Kirk, también les agradezco que me ayudaran, entiendo que no confíen plenamente en mi – miro de reojo a Dyna – pero solo quería que todo saliera bien-

-bueno – comenzó Dyna – no salió como debió de salir en definitiva, pero si, supongo que te lo debemos, debo admitir que si siento curiosidad por saber quién eres en realidad, un granjero que de un día a otro se convierte en héroe de un reino, suena muy irreal si me preguntas, dinos cuál es tu historia Link-

Al decir verdad Link no estaba muy seguro que decir, pudo simplemente contar todo lo que sucedió con los espíritus guardianes, el ser el elegido por las diosas, la invasión del crepúsculo, pero no quería que su historia fuera tan impresionante, quería que su explicación fuera corta y muy general, ya era suficiente que lo tacharan de espía como para añadir el título de mentiroso al montón, seguramente no le creerían pero tampoco diría mentiras ocultando la verdad, simplemente diría la verdad de una forma muy resumida.

-bueno, casi toda mi vida entera ha sido cuidar de una pequeña aldea llamada Ordon, no era gran cosa pero era un hogar hermoso, usualmente me encargaba de mantener cuidado sobre el ganado, ayudar en diversas tareas por la aldea y otros encargos fuera de la aldea, Rusl el protector de la aldea fue el que me entreno y me enseño lo básico del combate con espada, él y su esposa cuidaron de mi cuando era pequeño, de hecho no recuerdo nada de mis padres o si alguna vez los conocí, siempre estuvieron solo ellos dos cuidándome durante mis primeros años, fueron casi como figuras paternas para mí, en fin, Hyrule de dónde vengo fue invadido por otro reino que era desconocido para muchos de nosotros, sus aliados secuestraron a mis amigos, como el único guerrero del pueblo y con Rusl herido la responsabilidad cayó sobre mí, después descubrí que me metí en algo que era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba al saber de la fuerza invasora, la princesa que originalmente era la líder de los que nos invadieron había sido traicionada y derrocada, su nombre era Midna, el traidor que había usurpado el trono era quien lideraba a los invasores contra nuestro reino, Midna aliándose con la princesa de nuestro reino zelda acudieron a mí por ayuda, gracias a la ayuda de ambas pudimos detener al usurpador, pero el solo era una simple marioneta, el verdadero enemigo era un guerrero llamado Ganondorf, un antiguo enemigo del reino, al derrotarlo restauramos la paz sobre ambos reinos-

Los tres guerreros escuchaban muy atentamente el relato de Link, a pesar de que lo explicaba de una forma que no embelleciera los acontecimientos tanto como Kirk como Adair se mostraban impresionados por la historia que Link les había contado, Dyna por su parte sintió algo similar pero aún tenía dudas, por la forma en como Link contaba las cosas podía deducir que no contaba todo.

-entonces – comenzó Adair – ¿hiciste todo eso tu solo?-

-no solo, la princesa Midna me acompaño por todo el viaje, cada batalla, cada momento, ella me ayudaba cada vez que podía, de echo yo sé que jamás lo hubiera logrado sin ella-

-eso suena romántico- bromeo Adair después de soltar una pequeña carcajada – ¿y que paso después de que derrotaron al usurpador y al titiritero? supongo que te convertiste en todo un héroe para el pueblo de Hyrule

\- bueno, sí, algo así, aunque ciertamente esperaba poder regresar a mi vida normal pero la princesa zelda me otorgo el honor de ser un caballero de Hyrule, de vez en cuando regresaba a Ordon para asegurarme de que todos estuvieran bien, el resto del tiempo ayudaba a la princesa zelda en el cuidado de la gente y de sus pueblos, prosperamos mucho más de lo que estábamos antes, nuevas puertas de oportunidades se le abrieron a Hyrule, una de ellas fue el negocio con otros reinos muy lejanos al nuestro, oportunidades de comercio, crecimiento, futuro, era algo que la princesa no podía ignorar, impartimos un viaje por el mar al reino de Valtima, durante el transcurso del viaje nos topamos con una tormenta enorme en medio del mar, caí naufrago sin posibilidad de rescate y aquí estoy-

\- ya veo- dijo Adair – y después te encontramos y nos pateaste el trasero y henos aquí hablando, vaya forma en cómo funciona el destino ¿no crees?-

-sí, es lo que he estado pensando todo este tiempo, yo solo espero que todos estén bien-

Dyna aún seguía pensando que Link no les contaba todo, no sentía que Link mentía en sus palabras, dentro de ella sentía que decía la verdad, solo que no la decía enteramente. – supongo que gracias a todos los combates que libraste por ayudar a ambas princesas adquiriste la experiencia que demostraste en la batalla- decía Dyna.

-bueno, no del todo, si pelee mucho durante mi misión de salvar a ambos reinos, pero jamás había entablado un combate como el que tuvimos, jamás lidere tropas a la batalla o luchar en las líneas frontales, tuve que respaldar mis decisiones con algo de lógica, eso es todo-

-la lógica del arte de la guerra es universal- concluyo Dyna – aquí veras mucho de eso, te lo garantizo-

-bueno, esa es mi historia, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?, me gustaría conocerlos de igual forma, si es que no es molestia-

-no sería ninguna molestia de mi parte- respondió Kirk hablando primero – mis padres son terratenientes de un pueblo al noreste de la ciudadela imperial, crecí toda mi vida dentro del poblado sin nunca salir de la zona segura del pueblo, debido a que nuestras granjas subministraban comida a los regimientos del área contábamos con la protección de varios regimientos de la Guardia, algunos inclusive montaban sus campamentos dentro del poblado lo cual nos hacía sentir mucho más seguros, durante un ataque masivo de los clanes muchas de las granjas fueron destruidas y sin el apoyo de recursos exteriores las cosechas empezaban a decaer, corríamos con el riesgo de que el subministro de alimentos a la guardia se cortara en lo absoluto, si eso ocurría la Guardia no tendría más opción que retirar sus tropas del lugar, trabajamos lo más que pudimos, mi abuelo murió por trabajo excesivo, tratamos de evitar que fuera a las granjas, pero perder a la guardia significaría perder el pueblo a manos de los clanes, se escabullía en las noches sin que nos diéramos cuenta a trabajar sin parar en la cosecha, al final no pudo más y murió de un paro cardiaco-

-siento tu perdida Kirk- respondió Link a la historia de Kirk

-gracias Link, mi abuela trato de tomarlo de la mejor manera posible, pero no pudo contener su dolor de perderlo, tratábamos de mantener el paso día tras día, semana tras semana, pensábamos que ya no había remedio- miro de reojo a Dyna con una sonrisa – fue allí cuando el padre de Dyna llego al pueblo, él era terrateniente también de un poblado lejano, había sido atacado por los clanes, la mayoría logro huir, buscaban una tierra donde quedarse pero mi padre no estaba dispuesto a darles asilo, la comida apenas y alcanzaba para nosotros y de ninguna manera podría alcanzar para compartirla, curiosamente el padre de Dyna y el mío tenían una obsesión por las apuestas, apostaron que si el padre de Dyna ganaba se llevaba la mitad del pueblo como pertenencia para su gente y si perdía les darían todo el grano y las semillas de siembra que llevaban consigo, mi padre acepto, era una simple apuesta de quien podía beber más, tuvimos que usar casi toda la reserva de vino que teníamos para la apuesta, al final mi padre perdió y tuvo que darle la mitad del pueblo, el problema era que la mitad del pueblo que tenía que ceder tenía todas las granjas y cultivos, mi padre estuvo desesperado por realizar una especie de trato con el padre de Dyna para no perder el control total del pueblo, en realidad el padre de Dyna tenía la intención desde el principio que todos se unieran como uno solo y todo se compartiría, pero aprovecho la desesperación de mi padre para obtener algo a cambio, que Dyna se casara con alguien para mantener su legado, cabe decir que mi padre obviamente acepto-

Dyna frunció el ceño levemente al recordar cómo fue obligada a casarse con Kirk solo por interés de sus padres, pero sabía a donde iba el relato de Kirk, conociéndolo sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de decir y dio una pequeña risa entre dientes.

-allí fue cuando conocí a Dyna, recuerdo muy bien que nos casaron el mismo día, estaba completamente aterrado sin saber qué hacer, casarme con una mujer que ni conocía solo así repentinamente, justo antes de la boda el pánico me controlo y me escape, no fui muy lejos del pueblo, solo sentía que necesitaba un respiro, casi me costó la vida, me encontré con unos exploradores barbaros que buscaba la zona algo que cazar, cuando me encontraron quisieron tomarme como prisionero, no tenía nada con que defenderme y si la hubiera tenido no habría servido para nada, no tenía experiencia o entrenamiento, solo era un granjero como tu Link, justo antes de que me capturaran un ángel me salvo la vida-

Dyna se ruborizó completamente alejando la cara de la vista de Kirk quien la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa en su rostro – la mujer más hermosa que había visto quien llevaba un vestido con espada en mano se enfrentó a los Barbaros ella sola, logro matar a dos de ellos, el tercero trato de huir, era muy rápido y sabía que si lograba escaparse podría dar la alerta a los demás de nuestra posición, esa bella mujer agarro el arco de uno de los guerreros y con una puntería infalible le arremetió con una sola flecha. Estuve atónito todo el tiempo sin mover ni un solo musculo, al verla en vestido y arreglada para una boda supe de inmediato que era ella mi prometida Dyna, comenzó a enamorarme de ella desde ese mismo instante – dio una ligera riza antes de seguir – claro que en esos días ella me odiaba, incluso una noche antes de que me durmiera intento matarme, tenía un cuchillo sobre mi garganta mientras que mi ángel me miraba directamente a los ojos, se veía decidida a matarme, pero por alguna razón me sentí seguro, sentí que no lo haría, tal vez por lastima o- Antes de que pudiera terminar Dyna le interrumpió – no fue lastima, solo vi bien dentro de ti-

Kirk sonrió enormemente ruborizado igual que Dyna – desde esa noche todo cambio para nosotros, comenzamos a comportarnos como pareja a la vista de los demás y fuera de eso tratábamos de conocernos de verdad el uno al otro, tomo tiempo, pero terminamos considerándonos un matrimonio real-

-ahora entiendo porque se preocupa mucho por ti Kirk- comento Link sonriéndole

La sonrisa de Kirk se desvaneció poco a poco mientras recordaba los siguientes sucesos – tiempo después sufrimos un ataque inesperado de los clanes, por suerte el pueblo había prosperado lo suficiente como para mantener a la guardia cerca, dos destacamentos nos defendieron contra la ofensiva de los clanes, fue una batalla sangrienta donde parecía que la guardia perdería contra los invasores, fue cuando el General Eluard llego a nuestro auxilio con su destacamento personal, vi como Dyna se unía a la batalla mientras que yo por culpa de mi inexperiencia solo pude observar, después de que la guardia obtuviera la Victoria tome una decisión, la decisión de que no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras que esos asesinos nos dominaban, el General Eluard me acepto como recluta bajo su mando, mis padres se opusieron como era de esperarse, lo único que lamentaba era tener que dejar a Dyna atrás, para mi sorpresa ella también había solicitado ser reclutada y puesta a lado mío, durante la batalla ella demostró ser una arquera como nadie, era algo que el General no podía ignorar. Nos puso bajo la supervisión de Adair, y desde ese entonces hemos cabalgado y peleado por la Guardia-

-entiendo, me alegro que el destino los mantenga aun unidos- dijo Link sonriéndole a Kirk y a Dyna, ella por su parte dio un suspiro sabiendo que era su turno de hablar, ya que Adair también le miraba a ella.

-bien, supongo que ahora me toca- dijo Dyna – mi familia era terrateniente de un poblado agricultor al igual que los padres de Kirk, estábamos más cerca de la cordillera de las montañas de hielo así que luchábamos constantemente contra el clima, mi madre era agricultora de por vida, mi padre por otra parte era un ex militar de la guardia, retirado por sus heridas de combate, el me enseño a usar la espada y el arco primordialmente, el arco que siempre uso pertenecía a él, como Kirk menciono sufrimos un ataque de los clanes, lamentablemente no teníamos fuerzas de la guardia alrededor para ayudarnos, los pocos que eran guerreros nos cubrieron para que el resto pudiera escapar, el terreno del bosque era muy agresivo, pero mi padre conocía las tierras muy bien, nos guio por días enteros evitando la presencia de los clanes o incluso de los obscuros que rondan por los bosques. Nos topamos con el pueblo de Kirk casi una semana después de que abandonáramos el nuestro y pues, ya sabes el resto, no hay más que quiera añadir al respecto-

Esa era Dyna, concisa, directa, sin rodeos, solo diciendo lo que tenía que decir y nada más, definitivamente tenía el alma de una gran guerrera que peleaba por lo que quería, Link suponía que en gran parte eso causo el enamoramiento de Kirk hacia ella.

-y tu Adair ¿te gustaría contar algo?- le pregunto Link.

Dyna y Kirk sabían que Adair no le contaría nada de su pasado, únicamente lo que era ahora en la guardia, él fue el encargado de adiestrar a los dos e inducirlos en la guardia imperial, enseñándoles sus prácticas y métodos de batalla, era un guerrero veterano por lo que escuchaban de él, algunas veces se refería a su pasado como un pasado muerto e inexistente para él, solo contaba lo que él consideraba que importaba contar y nada más.

-no hay mucho que contar Link siéndote honesto no hay mucho que decir, mucho de mi pasado está enterrado para mí, tratar de recordarlo sería sacarlo a la luz de nuevo, no deseo que eso intervenga en lo que tengo que hacer, pero lo que sí importa decir es que soy un guerrero de la Guardia imperial, además ya me siento como la niñera de todos.- Adair se rio a carcajadas a lo que Kirk, Dyna y Link respondieron riendo con él.

Link comenzó a sentirse que ya no estaba solo en esta situación en la que estaba estancado, admitió que hablar con ellos quito el sentimiento de desolación de su mente haciendo que se concentrara en sus ahora compañeros de batalla, no podía pensar que todo se trataba solo de él, sus acciones habían salvado a estas personas con quien estaba compartiendo relatos sobre sus vidas, aunque prefirieron mantener ciertas cosas para ellos mismos Link lo entendía perfectamente, después de todo él estaba haciendo lo mismo, ocultando el hecho de que él era el elegido por las diosas, resurrección de un héroe que se alzaba a la existencia cada vez que era necesario, el poder de la trifuerza, el otro mundo del crepúsculo, tal vez Adair hacia lo mismo por las mismas razones, evitar causar malas impresiones contando todo sobre uno mismo. De cualquier forma estaba muy agradecido por el hecho de decidir acompañarlo y no dejarlo atrás, comenzó a pensar que sus acciones podrían influir mucho en los destinos de estas personas con las que cabalgaba, tal vez si pudiera hacer una diferencia haciendo lo posible para mantenerlos con vida, el deseo de proteger a los que le rodean regresaba a él, la decisión de pelear por lo que creía que era lo correcto, ya no podría sentirse desolado.


	12. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

La entrada a la excavación estaba inundada de los guardias personales del alto señor de la ciudadela, asegurándose que nadie entrara ni saliera cuando no debían, estaba a punto de caer el sol así que no tardaría mucho antes de que los guardias sacaran a los trabajadores concluyendo la jornada, Meryld se tomó su tiempo explorando y analizando rutas de infiltración y rutas de escape primarias y secundarias solo por si algo salía mal. Se había preparado para la infiltración usando una vestimenta obscura pegada al cuerpo y una capucha cubriendo su cara para evitar cualquier clase de reconocimiento facial por parte de los guardias, por lo que podía apreciar la entrada seria simple, la entrada principal estaba justo en el pie de la montaña rodeado por una barricada de roca sólida lo suficientemente alta como para evitar que ojos curiosos puedan ver el interior del perímetro, la formación era muy básica, una escuadra de guardias vigilando la entrada principal, otra vigilando la entrada al perímetro, y dos escuadras más entre la entrada y el perímetro, con un área tan grande y una unidad tan pequeña era obvio que no esperaban que alguien con las habilidades de Meryld pudiera entrar, es más parecía que no esperaban que nadie en lo absoluto se atreviera a entrar, los guardias eran distraídos, flojos y muy despreocupados, si esos fueran soldados de la Legión su amo Leandros los había azotado por tales faltas a su labor, fue demasiado fácil para Meryld adivinar sus movimientos y posiciones, hasta pensó que no sería necesario usar su magia arcana para poder entrar sin ser detectada, hasta un niño podría hacerlo, tal vez el miedo al escarmiento era lo que evitaba que un ciudadano normal o ladrón intentara entrar.

Aun así no dejaría nada al azar, no podía costeárselo, unió sus manos invocando su poder creando una niebla negra alrededor de ella, la cubrió completamente haciendo su cuerpo desaparecer, la niebla aún estaba presente y cayó al suelo, se arrastró como una serpiente sobre la tierra moviéndose entre las sombras evitando ser detectada por quien sea que camine cerca, cada rincón de las barracas cerca de la entrada le facilitaba aún más el movimiento evitando a la mayoría de los guardias, al llegar al pie de la montaña se aprovechó de la sombra creada por la puesta de sol para penetrar la entrada principal, se escabullo por una de las esquinas dentro de la excavación y tomo de nuevo du forma original desvaneciendo la niebla, no podía moverse con rapidez en esa forma así que tenía que seguir a pie el resto del camino.

La seguridad interna era un poco más fluida, escuadras de guardias rondando por los pasillos los cuales estaban iluminados por cientos de antorchas, la obscuridad parcial le beneficiaba en el sigilo, Leandros le había entrenado para este tipo de situaciones, era una astuta espía y ladrona, usando cara escondite, cada parapeto, cada rincón entre las sombras para ocultar su presencia, a pesar de que se movía con rapidez sus pies no hacían el más mínimo ruido. Por todos los pasillos podía escuchar el eco de los hombres y mujeres trabajando en la excavación, dio un vistazo a una de las áreas de excavación y no vio más que trabajadores sacando metales preciosos de las rocas, nada fuera de lo común, aunque muchos de ellos casi parecían esclavos, con ropas sucias y desgastadas y uno que otro atados a grilletes afianzados contra el suelo, seguramente eran los trabajadores que se dormían en su larga jornada o que cometieron hasta la más mínima falta. Aun así no era nada fuera de lo común, pero algo le decía que aún no veía todo, solo había unos cuantos aquí, mientras que la cantidad de personas que entraban dentro para trabajar eran miles, tal vez el resto estaba más adentro de la excavación.

Su suposición fue correcta, conforme más profundo entraba la cantidad de trabajadores aumentaba, a pesar de estar casi en el centro de la montaña el ambiente no era cálido como normal mente lo seria, de hecho se estaba poniendo cada vez más frio, otra razón de porque las llamaban las montañas de hielo.

Los pasadizos parecían interminables midiendo cientos de metros rodeando el interior de toda la montaña como un espiral, los grupos de trabajadores eran más numerosos conforme descendía más profundo en la excavación, lo que también aumentaba eran los guardias, no hubo otra opción más que desacelerar el paso, normal mente habría planeado entrar en la noche cuando los trabajadores salían de la excavación, pero había algo que tenía que ver, algo que solo podía ver en el momento en que sacaran a los trabajadores al final de la jornada.

Más profundo comenzó a encontrar una gran cantidad de barracas y lo que parecían ser casas que albergaban docenas de camas, ¿para qué construirían tal cosa dentro de la montaña?, era raro que solo en esta sección en lo más profundo de la excavación mantuvieran refugios de descanso únicamente para los que trabajaban en las profundidades de la excavación, tal vez era para que los trabajadores ahorraran tiempo descansando en estos hogares temporales en vez de desperdiciar tiempo de sueño caminando hasta la salida en dirección de sus hogares alrededor de la montaña, pero su suposición cambio al ver que la entrada estaba custodiada por guardias armados hasta los dientes, arcos, espadas anchas e incluso alabardas, los accesos a estas barracas estaban atrincheradas completamente para evitar que alguien pudiera salir o entrar, esto no era un punto de descanso, era un campo de concentración.

Meryld se ocultó detrás de uno de los parapetos que rodeaban la entrada observando cuidadosamente, parecía que las barracas estaban vacías, esta podría ser su oportunidad, pero decidió esperar, tenía que comprobar algo. Mantuvo su vista alerta por los alrededores manteniendo una guardia alta constantemente para evitar ser vista por cualquier guardia que rondaba la zona.

Una hora entera había pasado desde que decidió quedarse detrás del parapeto, ella fue muy paciente esperando, observando, su mente no se distrajo ni un solo segundo, simplemente mantuvo su cuerpo inmóvil sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, todo gracias al entrenamiento de Leandros.

De repente un enorme eco de voces comenzó a escucharse provenientes del otro extremo de las barricadas, de un enorme agujero cientos y cientos de personas salían en un enorme grupo, estas personas estaban en estados mucho más deplorables, muchos con desnutrición, llenos de cicatrices que parecían haber sido hechas por látigos de los guardias, estos los guiaban como si fueran ganado a las barracas, curioso, parecía que a estos trabajadores no se les permitía salir a la superficie en lo absoluto, eso comprobaba lo que Meryld quería averiguar, el hecho de que mantuvieran a estos trabajadores forzosamente alejados de los demás indicaban que algo había mas adentro de la excavación, algo que nadie más debía de saber.

Después de guiarlos a los edificios cerraron las pertas de las barracas para evitar que pudieran salir, era la zona de confinamiento de los trabajadores de esta área cuando su jornada terminara, al poco tiempo un grupo de sacerdotes salía del mismo agujero, estaban escoltados por otro grupo de guardias que los guiaban hasta lo que parecía ser una salida secundaria, no parecía dirigirse hacia la entrada principal aunque al juzgar por todo el esfuerzo de mantener esto en secreto no le sorprendía, tal vez los sacerdotes usaban una salida secreta para evitar ser vistos cuando entraran o salieran. Meryld trato de acercarse un poco a los sacerdotes para poder escuchar lo que se decían entre sí.

-encontramos lo que hemos estado buscando, pero no funciona, si lo que leímos de las escrituras del templo principal es cierto solo el poseedor del trono puede usar el espejo del crepúsculo-

-eso no importa, en cuanto el proyecto del emperador esté terminado podremos crear una variante, eso es lo que importa de verdad, pero necesitamos a más trabajadores para sacarlo, la roca es cada vez más dura y estos no son suficientes, necesitamos hombres frescos de gran fuerza, los trabajadores actuales ya están demasiado débiles y delgados, a duras penas y pueden cargar las herramientas en grupo-

-me entere de que nuestro señor recibió respuesta del emperador, iré con él personalmente para saber su respuesta, con suerte tendremos a los nuevos en cuestión de semanas-

-eso espero, el proyecto está en sus años finales de preparación, todo debe de estar listo en el momento exacto, no podemos permitir que el trabajo del emperador sufra de detalles-

Los sacerdotes se retiraron usando una puerta secreta que se abrió de entre las rocas dándoles paso, Meryld se cubrió detrás de unos cajones de madera cerca de la entrada de donde salieron los trabajadores analizando lo que había escuchado, un espejo del crepúsculo ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntaba constantemente, ella pensaba que tal vez se trataría de alguna especie de reliquia que al parecer estaba relacionada de algún modo con el proyecto del emperador, no podría ser simple coincidencia.

Sin ser vista Meryld entro por la cueva, estaba más obscura de lo que esperaba, las antorchas no eran suficientes como para iluminar los estrechos muros. Lo curioso era que conforme se habría paso y avanzaba más y más dentro de la cueva la temperatura se normalizaba gradualmente, al otro lado parecía ver una iluminación más candente, tal vez había una agrupación más constante de antorchas para iluminar lo que parecía ser una entrada a la excavación principal, al salir del pasadizo no pudo creer lo que vio.

Era una enorme ciudad subterránea que se extendía por toda la vista, al alzar la mirada observo que toda el área era una sola cueva gigantesca que parecía extenderse a lo largo de toda la montaña o incluso más, el techo de la cueva parecía estar a cientos de metros en lo alto, pero lo que más le impacto fue ver que varios edificios parecían estar flotando, jamás antes había visto nada igual, camino lentamente a la entrada de la ciudad observando cada una de las edificaciones, la textura y materiales de lo que estaban formadas era desconocida, no parecía ser proveniente de los minerales y materias primas de la montaña, muchas aún estaban cubiertas por mantos de roca a medio despedazar, otras estaban completamente hundidas y otras ya estaban siendo resurgidas por los trabajos constantes de los trabajadores.

La vista de la cueva la dejo boquiabierta, con razón no dejaban que ningún trabajador que viera esto saliera a la superficie, esto sería algo que definitivamente se contaría a quien fuese.

Se despabilo por un segundo recordando la misión que su amo le encomendó, tenía que llevarle información de lo que sea que encontrara, en medio de lo que parecía ser una especie de plaza encontró una mesa de trabajo que estaba llena de papeles y planos, era la mesa del administrador de la excavación, perfecto pensó para ella misma, tal vez podría encontrar información valiosa, sea lo que fuere que su amo necesitara.

La mayoría de la documentación eran simples registros de las jornadas laborales, identificaciones de los trabajadores, conteo diario de entradas y salidas de jornadas etc. Nada que le pudiera servir.

Al escabullir entre los documentos vio una pila de pergaminos que parecían tener información interesante, desde planos y retratos dibujados a mano de cómo pudo lucir la ciudad en su época de vida, dibujos de lo que parecían ser esqueletos humanoides de todos tamaños, de cabezas y manos alargadas, las descripciones de los pergaminos eran algo vagas acerca de estos seres pero entre los textos decía que estos seres se denominaban como twili, ¿acaso esos twili eran los habitantes de esta ciudad? Y en caso de que lo fueran ¿Qué les sucedió?

Al juzgar por el estado de muchos artefactos, muestras de huesos y los muros de la ciudad podrían datar de mucho antes de la época imperial. De una pequeña bolsa que cargaba en su espalda saco unos pergaminos que estaban en blanco y los coloco sobre la mesa a lado de la documentación que denomino como importante, utilizo su aura de magia arcana para copiar los escritos e ilustraciones para luego usar el aura para quemar ligeramente el papiro copiando cada marca, cada palabra y cada trazo de los dibujos encontrados, no le tomo mucho tiempo poder copiar cada documentación de interés sobre los pergaminos en blanco que llevaba consigo, guardo uno solo por si encontraba algo más dentro de la ciudad, era curioso como algo tan lúgubre podría dar cierto aire de belleza al mismo tiempo. Las marcas sobre los muros, la habilidad del tallado de las paredes, la precisión de las estructuras, ni si quiera la ciudadela imperial tenia tal belleza en sus muros.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad observó una enorme edificación que sobresalía de entre todas las demás, era un edificio alargado de forma rectangular que no parecía tener ningún adorno distintivo a diferencia de los demás, estaba parcialmente desenterrada pero gran parte de la estructura estaba aún cubierta de capas de roca dura, esta roca parecía estar conformada de varios metales la cual la hacía mucho más dura, tratar de mantener este lugar en secreto usando solo una mínima cantidad de trabajadores y herramientas para mantener un control absoluto desenterrando una ciudad entera dentro de una montaña tomaría décadas, algo estaban buscando, algo que tenía que ver con el proyecto del emperador, tal vez sería ese espejo del que los sacerdotes hablaban, si había escuchado bien mencionaron algo acerca de un templo, esta estructura enorme podría ser lo más cercano a un tempo que el resto.

La entrada era de al menos seis metros de altura y el interior estaba lleno de antorchas encendidas, no había herramientas ni mesas de trabajo pero en el interior podría apreciar la excavación echa por los trabajadores, muchos muros aún estaban cubiertos de piedra pero otros estaban limpios, estaban llenos de escritos que no podía entender, un idioma antiguo tal vez nativo de los que construyeron el lugar, al seguir caminando por los pasadizos encontró un cuarto enorme, parecía como una especie de salón principal, alrededor del salón estaban tallados varias estatuas de seres humanoides, estos seres compartían la misma estructura física que la de las ilustraciones que encontró en los documentos. Así que así era como lucían estos twili, pensaba para ella misma, de manos y cuello alargados, algunos con pies cortos, otros con pies largos, había uno que otro que mostraba una faceta muy similar a la de un humano, las mujeres al parecer tenían muchas similitudes a un humano normal, los de sexo masculino tenían más diversidad un poco más simple. En medio del salón había algo que estaba enterrado, algo que habían descubierto los trabajadores, era de forma circular con varios grabados por toda la circunferencia, abarcaba casi todo el interior del salón, media casi cincuenta metros de diámetro, ¿podría ser esto el espejo del crepúsculo del que los sacerdotes hablaban? En una de las murallas observo una ilustración tallada en roca de un objeto extremadamente similar que estaba siendo cargado por un grupo de twilis, pero este a comparación del que estaba en el suelo era de tamaño pequeño, diminuto a comparación, justo al lado del espejo estaba ilustrado lo que parecía ser una clase de portal sobre una roca de gran tamaño, ¿acaso eso era el espejo? ¿Un portal o una clase de llave a un portal?

Este espejo era lo suficientemente grande como para haber dado entrada a algo grande o a enormes cantidades de individuos, tal vez eso fue lo que usaron para migrar a estas tierras en siglos anteriores, o tal vez para invadir, pero de ser un portal, que tenía esto que ver con el proyecto del emperador, ella y Leandros sabían muy bien que era el proyecto y sus fines, pero según lo que entendió de la conversación de los sacerdotes esto lo querían usar una vez que el proyecto estuviera terminado, una variante de esto cuando todo terminara ¿para qué? ¿Acaso el emperador tenía más planes después de terminar su gran proyecto?

Saco el último pergamino y usando su magia ilustro una copia exacta del espejo del crepúsculo sobre el papiro, cada símbolo, cada línea, cada curva fue pintada a la perfección, al terminar con la ilustración observo la entrada del templo una última vez antes de enrollar el pergamino y meterlo a la bolsa, ya tenía lo que necesitaba, o lo que creía que necesitaba para cumplir la encomienda de su amo, ahora tendría que regresar a él.

Leandros observaba de forma intranquila a través de la ventana de la terraza de sus aposentos, había pasado la mayor parte del día inspeccionando el trabajo de los sacerdotes en el salón dentro del palacio y para evitar estar presente en las desagradables fiestas del alto señor de la ciudadela uso el resto del día inspeccionando a las tropas de la Legión, esperaba que Meryld regresara pronto, ya era de noche. Comenzaba a preocuparse pensando que tal vez algo le había pasado o si la habían descubierto, no le importaba que al descubrirla a ella lo incriminaran a él por ser su sirvienta personal, lo que temía en realidad era lo que le harían a ella si la atraparan infraganti, pensaba una y otra vez que tal vez no debió de haberla enviado allí sin saber que esperar, paso años entrenándola para que tuviera habilidades de combate dignas de una asesina pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse.

Trato de respirar profundamente en un intento de calmarse para poder seguir esperando pacientemente, ella era muy precisa cuando se trataba de cumplir encomiendas para él, de ninguna manera actuaria irresponsablemente.

Detrás de él escucho un ruido, eran de pisadas cortas y muy cuidadosas, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente evitando hacer ruido alguno, Leandros oculto su preocupación manteniendo una cara seria enmascarándola mientras se daba la vuelta para observar hacia la puerta –Meryld, me habías preocupado, te tardaste un poco- dijo Leandros caminando lentamente a ella.

-discúlpeme amo mío, no esperaba demorarme de esta manera, pero no creerá lo que encontré-

Leandros se acercó a ella observándole completamente - ¿estás bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada?- Ella tomo la bolsa que contenía los pergaminos – sí, lo estoy amo mío-

-está bien, ¿qué encontraste entonces?-

-una ciudad enterrada dentro de lo más profundo de la montaña- Ella saco de la mochila los pergaminos y se los dio a el uno por uno mientras que este los analizaba muy de cerca, al leerlos estuvo impresionado por el descubrimiento de Meryld, de verdad era una ciudad de una raza desconocida que había construido la ciudad, analizo cada símbolo e ilustración de las edificaciones, huesos de los seres que se llamaban twili, muros del templo principal, textos que traducían varias palabras de tablas de piedra lleno de escritos de estas criaturas etc.

\- jamás vi algo como esto, ¿desde cuándo crees que han estado trabajando en esto? - pregunto Leandros

-desde hace mucho al parecer, parece que mantienen a un grupo reducido de trabajadores aislados de los otros segmentos de excavación y no los dejan salir en lo absoluto, los mantienen encerrados en una especie de campo de concentración donde los mantienen prisioneros hasta que es hora de una nueva jornada, los únicos que entran y salen son un grupo de sacerdotes, escuche a unos de ellos hablar y mencionaron algo de un espejo del crepúsculo – Meryld le entrego la ilustración del enorme artefacto que encontró en el templo – parece ser una especie de portal creo yo o una llave para abrir uno, si mi teoría es correcta estos seres parece que salieron de ese portal y crearon la ciudad dentro de la montaña-

Leandros examinaba lentamente todo lo que Meryld le había traído, era mucho más de lo que había esperado, de cierta forma Leandros sintió que aun así no debió de haberla enviado sin saber que había adentro, algo pudo haber salido mal, una trampa antigua o lo que fuera podría haberla herido.

-también escuche de ellos que este espejo era lo que el emperador buscaba, no para su proyecto en sí, si no para usarlo una vez que el proyecto del emperador estuviera terminado-

Leandros observo a Meryld detenidamente repitiendo las palabras que ella había dicho en su mente, sabía muy bien que era el proyecto del emperador pero no entendía como el espejo del crepúsculo tomaría lugar una vez que el proyecto se termine y sea aplicado, es decir, el emperador jamás había mencionado algo acerca de planes después que estuviera completado.

Al ver la ilustración del espejo del crepúsculo en el centro del mismo noto un grabado que atrapo su atención, era el grabado de la trifuerza, podía deducir que esta raza, sea lo que sea estaba aparentada de alguna manera con el poder de las diosas.

Dejo los pergaminos sobre la mesa a lado de la cama y se sentó en ella mirando al suelo pensativo, Meryld no paro de observarle mientras se acercaba a él, tenía algo que deseaba preguntarle desde hace mucho, pero ahora considerando su actitud reciente tenía que preguntarle. – amo, ¿Qué planea hacer con esta información exactamente?- Leandros le miro de reojo sin decir ni una sola palabra – es decir – continuaba Meryld – en el pasado me mandaba a encomiendas de espionaje menores, sacar información de una que otra carta de los miembros más ricos de las ciudadelas para saber sus sucias tretas contra el imperio, buscar traidores entre la Legión y las fuerzas imperiales, pero últimamente en estos últimos años me a pedido espiar documentaciones oficiales del emperador mismo, mensajes de alta importancia a los señores de las ciudadelas y ahora este enorme descubrimiento-

-¿intentas probar mi lealtad al emperador? ¿Saber si planeo hacer algo en contra del imperio? – interrumpió Leandros, Meryld se acercó más a el hincándose delante de su presencia poniendo sus manos sobre la pierna derecha de Leandros - no mi amo, en lo absoluto, perdone por no expresarme correctamente por favor, es solo que ….sabe que soy leal a usted, sin importar si tiene su lealtad al emperador o no, lo que temo es que esta idea, este deseo de querer saber hasta el más profundo secreto del emperador lo lleve a usted a un camino que le haga mal, si descubrieran que usted me encomienda esto lo podrían asesinar por traición, o peor lo podrían torturar por el resto de su vida antes de terminarla-

Leandros observo los ojos de Meryld sabiendo que decía la verdad, tomo la mano de Meryld con la suya apretándola suavemente – lo que me pase a mí no me importa- dijo Leandros – pero jamás permitiré que te hagan daño Meryld, si te hace sentir mejor, no planeo hacer nada con esta información, nada en lo absoluto-

-pero ¿Por qué lo hace?- le pregunto consternada

Leandros no le contestó inmediatamente, observo el suelo detenidamente aun sosteniendo la mano de Meryld, ella se quedó delante aun arrodillada, no dejo de observarle en un intento de hacerle saber que se quedaría a su lado, pasaron los minutos hasta que Leandros se atrevió a hablar, - Meryld, yo solo soy un medio para conseguir un fin, sin importar que voluntad siga, la del emperador, las diosas o la reina de fuego en mis encarnaciones anteriores, nada más…..soy como el resto de la gente en esta maldita tierra olvidada, los ciudadanos, los altos señores, la Guardia….yo solo quiero sentir, que por lo menos no soy un ignorante…ignorante de su rol en el tablero como todos los demás….-

Meryld le observo con gran pena entendiendo las palabas de Leandros a la perfección, ahora entendía él porque todo este tiempo le pedía que realizara tales encomiendas desenterrando toda aquella información que se le ocultaba, no se trataba de planear a la espalda del emperador o de crear su propia agenda, solo se trataba de saber cuál era su participación en el futuro del imperio.

Meryld se acercó más a él poniendo so otra mano sobre su mejilla observándole directamente a los ojos – le ayudare en todo lo que me pida sin importar lo que sea, lo que usted desee, lo que sea para ayudarle..- acercó su cara aún más de lo que estaba cerrando sus ojos muy lentamente, dirigió sus labios hacia los de Leandros muy despacio hasta que se tocaron, Leandros al sentir los dulces labios de Meryld cerró los ojos junto con ella y rodeo sus brazos alrededor de ella abrasándola, manteniéndola cerca de ella.

 _-Sin importar que estemos con la persona que queremos, sin importar el cariño que recibamos de_ _la persona que nos ama, tu y yo Link siempre seremos un simple medio para un fin, es nuestra maldición, nuestras cadenas, nuestro futuro es cumplir con nuestro cometido y ser olvidados en la obscuridad para luego nacer de nuevo y cumplir con el proceso de nuevo…ya te dije esto una vez hace mucho en una vida pasada….y sé que muy pronto de lo volveré a decir en esta-_ pensó Leandros.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Según había escuchado de Eluard llegarían a la fortaleza por la mañana, días enteros de caminata agotarían a cualquiera, muchos de los reclutas estaban exhaustos como era de esperarse, después de un violento combate y días de caminata parando solo para dormir unas cuantas horas agotaría a cualquiera, aun así era necesario regresar por provisiones y más hombres para continuar en búsqueda de más regimientos de los clanes, al decir verdad el viaje no fue tan exhaustivo para Link, platicando con Adair, Kirk y Dyna ayudo a que el viaje fuera menos largo, además ayudaba a conocer de mejor manera a sus camaradas en armas, aprender más acerca de las tierras del imperio, y las costumbres del pueblo. Era de noche y tenían que montar un campamento para pasar la noche, Link ayudo a Kirk a buscar leña para las fogatas mientras que Dyna junto con otras docenas de soldados aseguraban los caballos para evitar que alguno se perdiera en la noche y darles de comer, cada quien tenía sus propias raciones pero si deseaban podrían aprovechar la oportunidad para cazar algo en el bosque y traer comida fresca siempre y cuando no se separaran demasiado del campamento, de igual forma no conseguían gran cosa, conejos y una que otra ardilla, aunque una sopa de conejo caliente y recién echa era mucho mejor que la carne seca y pan semiduro que comían todos los días.

Como no había espacio ni tiempo para poner tiendas para poder dormir debajo de ellas todos acampaban al aire libre, era una de las pocas ocasiones que el cielo no estaba completamente nublado como es de costumbre permitiéndoles ver una vista de las estrellas, Adair, Kirk y Dyna preferían acampar separados de los grupos grandes para mantener cierta privacidad y unión del equipo, en las últimas noches habían aceptado a Link unirse a ellos, ayudo a comenzar a forjar un lazo entre ellos, un lazo de equipo, de unión. Además Link había demostrado tener una habilidad aparentemente mayor de cocina a la de Adair, era como una competencia sana de quien podría conseguir los mejores ingredientes con lo que pudiera estar a su alcance, curiosamente Link había ganado en los últimos días por decisión de Kirk y Dyna.

El grupo estaba reunido alrededor de una fogata comiendo el delicioso caldo que Link había preparado con un par de conejos que pudo encontrar cerca del campamento. La tranquila noche daba cierto sentimiento de nostalgia en el corazón de las personas, y esta no era diferente, es raro como a pesar de las constantes luchas, masacres y muerte que estos hombres sufrían congeniaban con gran amabilidad, sencillez y camaradería en estas noches antes de ir a descansar, tal vez es un efecto que las hermosas estrellas creaban sobre la mente de las personas o tal vez era el sentido de familia o hermandad, después de todo para muchos era lo único que tenían.

Con Adair, Kirk y Dyna esto no era diferente, en estas pláticas nocturnas contaban chistes y momentos graciosos del pasado, por ejemplo las primeras noches en que Kirk y Dyna durmieron juntos después de que sus padres los forzaran al matrimonio era un infierno para Kirk poder conciliar el sueño debido a este Dyna roncaba muy severamente, y lo raro era que solo roncaba de tal forma solo si no cenaba, por supuesto que fue Kirk quien se había abierto a contar tal historia a Link haciendo que Dyna se molestara un poco con él, pero de forma cómica.

Eluard había contado de una extraña obsesión que tenía hacia el queso de cabra, explico que hubo una época en la cual el tenia sobrepeso debido a su excesivo consumo del queso, incluso hasta Eluard tuvo que interferir mandando a Adair a los campos de entrenamiento por meses enteros para tenerlo de forma de nuevo, su sobrepeso en el pasado había dejado repercusiones algo graciosas una vez que bajo los kilos de más, al parecer aunque bajes el peso de más del cuerpo la cabeza de Adair mantuvo la misma forma redondeada y ligeramente obesa, cuando su cuerpo regreso a su forma muscular que tenía antes la cabeza parecía ser mucho más grande a comparación del cuerpo, era como tener la cabeza de un mórbido gordo sobre el cuerpo de un atleta, por suerte la armadura y el blindaje extra que Adair usaba dentro de la armadura del pecho como relleno hacia que su pecho tuviera una proporción igualitaria a la cabeza.

-sabes, hay algo que te he querido preguntar – comenzó Adair – en tu historia que nos contaste sobre ti, mencionaste que habías salvado a un par de princesas, te convertiste en el héroe de toda un reino, eso debió de haberte dado cierta suerte con las mujeres- dijo mientras reía.

Link a su vez respondió con una ligera carcajada.- bueno si, de cierto modo si, aunque no fue muy placentero, es decir, jamás me gusto llamar mucho la atención y menos cuando se trataba de acosadoras-

Link no mentía, convertirse en el héroe de todo un reino también tenía sus complicaciones las cuales Link jamás disfruto, había veces que incluso algunas le seguían hasta el mismo rancho buscándolo, claro que le trajo muchos problemas con Ilia cada vez que las corría del pueblo para luego reprochárselo a Link, él sabía que eran solo a causa de los celos que ella sentía pero aun así era demasiado molesto ya que no era su culpa. Otros poblados habían hecho sus propios clubs de fans, siempre mantenía una postura educada cada vez que se los encontraba pero en su mente llegaba a pensar de lo molestos que llegaban ser, no le gustaba pensar mal de la gente en lo absoluto ni tampoco quería comportarse como un fanfarrón con ellos, pero si llegaba a molestarle cuando le interrumpían constantemente cuando estaba en asuntos oficiales del reino. Otras veces resultaba ser algo gracioso, en especial cuando una que otra chica de los Zora mostraban cierto enamoramiento fugas adolecente hacia él, tal vez habían escuchado de la historia de cierta princesa Zora quien vivió hace mucho y se enamoró del héroe de Hyrule que llego antes que él, y decidieron hacer lo mismo con el nuevo héroe.

-pero aun así, seme honesto, con tanta fama y heroísmo seguro hay alguien que te espera en casa, me refiero a alguien en especial, ya sabes, una pareja- respondió Adair

-pues, no exactamente, es decir, si hay personas especiales pero nunca ha habido alguien al quien haya llamado una pareja-

-¿deberás? –pregunto Adair – eso me sorprende considerando a alguien de tales cabales como tú, seguramente hay alguien a quien hayas considerado, vamos todos tenemos a alguien a quien consideramos como una pareja potencia, vamos cuéntanos, estas en confianza-

-está bien, si acepto que si hubo personas a las que considere, Ilia fue una de ellas, ella era la hija del jefe de la villa, fue mi amiga de toda la vida, después de haber salvado al reino y regresar a casa ella comenzó a comportarse más cariñosa con migo, hubo un momento donde de verdad quise estar con ella de una forma más que solo amigos pero, ser muy reconocido tenía sus complicaciones, hubo momentos en que se enojaba con migo ya que no podía estar mucho tiempo en el rancho como antes debido a mis nuevos deberes con el reino y a la princesa zelda lo cual causaba ciertos celos, recuerdo días cuando su enojo simplemente le hacía decir cosas que no sentía de verdad como decir que yo prefería estar con la princesa a pasar tiempo con ella, que entendía que yo prefiriera estar al lado de alguien tan hermosa casi divina como la princesa que pasar el tiempo con una granjera, en fin yo sabía que solo era un arrebato de enojo y nada más y trataba de no molestarme con ella, cada vez que intentaba acercarme más a ella de una forma romántica los incidentes escalaban cada vez más, el hecho de que muchas veces estuviera fuera del pueblo por semanas enteras debido a mis nuevos deberes no ayudaban, decidí mantener una simple relación de amistad con ella, pensaba que lo tomaría mal, pero por fortuna ella también estuvo de acuerdo, de echo cuando regresaba al pueblo la veía más tranquila, relajada y contenta fue como los viejos tiempos, supongo que también le había quitado un peso de encima, claro que ella no había abandonado la idea de estar con migo de una forma romántica del todo, pero fue lo mejor para ambos –

-una mujer celosa puede ser más irracional que animal enojado- comento Dyna

\- ¿Qué hay de la princesa zelda? ¿Hubo alguna vez en que la viste más que tu líder o más que una amiga?- pregunto Kirk.

-La princesa Zelda, ella fue algo muy diferente, ella era gentil y amable con migo, era una líder nata, me enseño mucho en cuanto a los cuidados de un reino, la gente, la organización, después de salvar el reino de Hyrule se convirtió en una especie de mentora, enseñándome cada día algo que no sabía, los encargos que me ordenaba ayudaban mucho a mi crecimiento como protector del reino, supongo que ella deseaba prepararme para convertirme en su mano derecha, la persona con quien siempre podría contar y al mismo tiempo demostrarme que no estaría solo y que siempre que tuviera un problema ella siempre estaría allí para guiarme, admito que había veces en que pensaba que algo podría haber entre ella y yo pero no quise involucrar el deber con los sentimientos personales, ella era la princesa, mi líder, mi General por así decirlo, involucrar los sentimientos en tal posición podría causar problemas innecesarios tanto como para ella como para mí, creo que ella pensaba de la misma forma, aunque era más expresiva que yo, en fin, eso ha sido todo en cuanto a una vida amorosa, nada más ni nada menos-

-es un poco….deprimente si me lo preguntas Link- dijo Adair – ¿sabes cuál es tu problema que he notado en estos últimos días en los que nos has contado más sobre ti?, cuando se trata de acostumbrarte a los cambios que no dependen de ti lo haces con rapidez, por ejemplo convertirte en guerrero en una aventura para salvar a dos reinos de un día a otro, llegar aquí a esta tierra y ser parte de la Guardia Imperial el cual a duras penas sabes algo al respecto, peleando batallas a las que ni si quiera conocías del todo, pero cuando se trata de los cambios que dependen de tus decisiones allí es cuando tiendes a pensar las cosas demasiado Link-

-bueno, tal vez tengas razón, tal vez por eso no había respondido al ofrecimiento de tener una posición de mayor poder en el reino cuando la Princesa me lo ofreció…pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para hablar de eso- Link regreso la vista al tazón de madera pensativo mientras cuchareaba el caldo de conejo. Tanto como Kirk como Adair no les gustaba mucho que Link se enfocara mucho en la idea de regresar a casa, ya que lo ponía muy pensativo y de cierta forma algo melancólico, hacía que a veces pensaran si de verdad había algo que Eluard podía hacer algo para ayudarle a que regresara a casa, claro que querían conocerlo de la mejor manera posible y debido a ello preguntaban sobre su vida en Hyrule, aunque ello causara que Link se hundiera en los recuerdos y la melancolía a la idea de que puede que jamás salga de aquí, no quieran sentir que solo le daban falsas esperanzas solo para usarlo.

-el General hará lo que pueda para ayudarte Link, eso lo sé, es un hombre de honor – respondió Kirk, - pero tengo que confesar que es cierto lo que él dijo cuándo lo conociste, hay poco que él pueda hacer y siéndote enteramente honesto….la verdad me sorprendería mucho si de verdad pudiera lograr algo para ayudarte a regresar Link…no lo digo porque el mienta, no me mal entiendas, es solo que…-

-Lo se Kirk – interrumpió Link de la forma más amable posible – estoy consciente de la situación en la que ustedes están, no solo por lo poco que he visto o por lo que me han contado en estos días, sino que también por todo lo que escucho a mi alrededor, escucho las charlas de los soldados, escucho las penas de la familia que pierden, de la familia por la que pelean, estoy consciente de que hay poco que el General pueda hacer por mí, pero lo que sea que pueda hacer le estaré enteramente agradecido, además de no ser por el ahora estaría rondando sin rumbo sin saber qué hacer, gracias a l trato que me ofreció por lo menos tengo algo, y eso es algo por lo que estaré agradecido-

Dyna comenzó a mirar a Link con respeto al escuchar sus palabras, desde la batalla en el campamento de los Barbaros el general había evitado hablar con Link de forma directa, ella estaba al tanto de que era por la misma forma de pensar que la de ellos, se sentía mal porque al final de cuentas Link terminaría haciendo mucho a cambio de algo tan poco y posiblemente insignificante que Eluard podría hacer por él, no era su culpa después de todo, la Guardia imperial entera había sido marginada y olvidada en la tierra de nadie, tenía el presentimiento de que Link también sabia esto, lo cual le hiso pensar que Link definitivamente no era alguien de malos pensamientos.

Kirk quería que Link se sintiera cómodo con la Guardia imperial, a pesar de que solo participo en un solo combate hasta ahora había echo mucho, salvo a muchos hombres de una derrota segura, cambio la marea del combate a favor de la Guardia, peleo feroz mente a lado de ellos aun sin tener una lealtad en lo más mínimo hacia el imperio, solo importaba salvar a los camaradas que estaban a tu lado y a los indefensos que no podían hacer nada para defenderse, nada más, nada menos. Pensó en algo para tratar de avivar el ambiente amable entre el grupo.

-regresando a la conversación de antes si no te molesta Link, que hay de la otra princesa, la del otro reino, la que mencionaste que te acompaño en toda tu aventura, Midna se llamaba ¿verdad?- pregunto Kirk

-sí, Midna, en realidad no, jamás considere una idea de estar con ella de una forma romántica, fue mi acompañante durante todo mi camino para salvar a ambos reinos, siempre me ayudo cuando la necesitaba, sin importar las posibilidades en el combate, ella fue como un guardián, una leal amiga con quien pude contar en innumerables ocasiones, más de las que pudiera contar, era fuerte, decidida, tenas, hubo momentos en que se dejaba llevar por cierto nivel de ira, pero su lado gentil y amable siempre predominaba, una vez dijo que mis acciones fueron las que la cambiaron, pero yo sé que solo le ayudaron a sacar sus bondades con mayor facilidad, era una mujer hermosa, mucho más que la princesa zelda debo admitir, pero después de haber salvado el reino de Hyrule ella tenía que regresar a su reino, había ciertas complicaciones que evitaría que la pudiera ver de nuevo, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si hubiera podido seguir viéndola, la recuerdo de vez en cuando pensando en cómo estaría su reino y lo mucho que debieron de haber progresado bajo el mandato de Midna, su reino paso por muchas dificultades, se merecen estar en paz, espero que así sea-

* * *

El terremoto no paraba, cada pared del palacio parecía que no resistiría más contra tal movimiento tan brusco, parecía imposible que tal cosa pudiera suceder, el palacio del crepúsculo flotaba sobre el suelo, de ninguna manera podría ser afectado por el movimiento del suelo, jamás había temblado en el mundo del crepúsculo, jamás. Pero en los últimos días la magnitud de este siniestro había aumentado y disminuido al azar, a veces eran simples movimientos leves de un par de segundos, otros movimientos destructores que duraban minutos enteros. Buscar una forma de controlar a la población para organizar una evacuación de los pueblos cercanos del palacio había sido una tarea difícil de cumplir, los Twili no sabían cómo responder ante un terremoto, durante todos los siglos que vivieron en el mundo del crepúsculo nunca tuvieron que enfrentarse a tales catástrofes. Había algo que preocupaba a muchos sabios que eran consejeros de Midna, tenían el presentimiento de que esto no era una causa natural de la dimensión, algo externo causaba este siniestro.

Midna trato lo mejor que pudo de organizar a sus guardias personales para evacuar a todos los que trabajaban dentro de su palacio, y sacarlos a la entrada principal, el palacio no había sido construido con rutas de evacuación de emergencia así que a única forma de salir seria por la entrada frontal.

-rápido, saquen a todos de aquí, tenemos que ir al poblado más cercano para ponerlos a salvo- gritaba Midna usando todo el volumen de su voz, los guardias actuaban de la forma más rápida posible pero el tiempo se agotaba, muchos pedazos de roca caían del techo el cual se abría con rapidez por todos lados, algunos guardias caían atrapados a causa de los escombros, al ver que no podían quitárselos de encima Midna usaba su poder para elevar los escombros lo suficiente como para que pudieran salir, lamentablemente muchos no tenían la misma suerte, muchos de los escombros eran grandes y muy pesados, al caer desde la altura del techo muchos twili morían aplastados por las pesadas rocas.

Midna trato de salvar a la mayor cantidad posible. Al correr por uno de los pasillos del palacio observo como un grupo de guardias trataba de sacar a unos twilis que estaban atrapados entre una montaña de rocas, habían formado un enorme montículo que dificultaba que los guardias pudieran sacarlos – a un lado, yo los sacare- ordeno Midna a los guardias quienes se quitaron del montículo de rocas, Midna alzo uno de sus brazos en dirección del montículo, con ayuda de su poder las rocas comenzaron a elevarse con rapidez – rápido, sáquenlos- ordeno Midna, los guardias se apresuraron a sacarlos, algunos estaban muy mal heridos y no podían caminar por su propia cuenta, uno que otro era un twili de gran altura lo cual hacia que necesitara la ayuda de más guardias lo cual alentaba el rescate, más y más rocas de mayor tamaño caían desde el piso superior, Midna trato de mantener el peso con su poder pero a cada segundo más y más escombros de los pisos superiores caían a tal grado que termino sosteniendo toda la sección de todos los niveles superiores de ese punto exacto, había usado su poder demasiado tratando de mantener el palacio entero a flote por sí sola, si desviaba demasiada energía podría causar que el palacio se venga abajo antes de tiempo condenando a todos los que estuvieran dentro. –No puedo sostenerlo más tiempo- se dijo a si misma aun tratando de sostener las toneladas y toneladas de roca que flotaban por encima de los guardias, algunos lograban sacar a los twilis atrapados mientras que otros aún tenían dificultades removiendo escombros, Midna al ver que algunos habían logrado escapar intento desviar parte de su energía para empujar a los twilis heridos hacia ella para que los guardias aprovecharan la oportunidad para sacar al resto, varios guardias más se aproximaron desde el pasillo detrás de Midna para ayudar a los que no podían ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta, conforme usaba más su energía perdía más control sobre las rocas y el palacio que sostenía por sí sola, la princesa trato de concentrarse lo más que pudo llevando su mente al límite, ya no sería suficiente en poco tiempo, si no salían de allí no podría mantener el castillo a flote.

En un pequeño e insignificante segundo que la mente de Midna flaqueo, todo el peso de las rocas y los pisos superiores cayeron sobre los guardias y el resto de los twilis, Midna observo con horror como eran aplastados por las toneladas de rocas, casi instantáneamente después de ser destripados por los escombros un charco de sangre se esparció alrededor del montículo de rocas, Midna se tapó la boca con una mano en señal de shock al ver su gente morir de tal forma solo por un simple segundo que perdió el control de su poder con tal de mantener el castillo a flote, lo que mantenía la estructura flotando a causa del cataclismo ya no lo hacía, su conexión al palacio y a la energía que lo rodeaba era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, al otro lado del montículo de escombros sabía que habría muchos otros que aún no habían salido, este pasillo era la única entrada y salida de los pisos inferiores de esta área, ahora estaban atrapados, si tratara de usar su poder para tratar de levantar las toneladas de roca causaría que desviara demasiada energía y pondría a todos en peligro, no había opción, para salvar a los que aun podían salir tenía que dejar al resto atrás. La simple idea de dejar a su gente a morir e era dolorosa, macabra e impensable, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía arriesgar la vida de los muchos que estaban logrando salir solo para salvar a unos cuantos que aún quedaban atrapados, las lágrimas comenzaron a flotar de sus ojos como ríos de agua – lo siento…perdónenme….todos, no hay nada más que podamos hacer, salgan de aquí. Saquen a los que puedan salvarse- Los guardias acataron las ordenes de su princesa al pie de la letra y corrieron a la entrada principal a ayudar a los heridos que un podían caminar parcialmente, Midna comenzó a retirarse poco a poco en un intento de asegurarse de no dejar atrás a alguien más que tuviera más oportunidades de poder sobrevivir, pero tenía que apresurarse, camino por los pasillos más deprisa y después corrió con mayor velocidad, en cada esquina veía cuerpos de Twilis aplastados por las rocas, charcos de sangre cubrían otras áreas de los pisos, sangre que brotaba de los aplastados cuerpos de los sirvientes y guardias, a cada paso que daba más lagrimas salía de sus ojos, se lamentaba no poder ser más capaz de haberlos salvado a todos.

Al llegar a la entrada principal sintió como su poder se debilitaba más y más rápidamente, el castillo comenzaba a caer con mayor velocidad mientras que el terremoto se intensificaba aún más.

En la plaza principal todos estaban agrupados alrededor del centro, Midna se apresuró para entrar entre los sobrevivientes y usando el resto de su energía creo un portal que los llevo directamente al pueblo que se encontraba ubicado debajo del palacio en el suelo, en el pueblo todo estaba igual de mal, las casas y edificaciones completamente destrozadas, muchos habían muerto debido a las rocas que caían del palacio. Se pondría peor, Midna ya estaba fuera del alcance de su poder y estaba agotada, su control sobre el palacio se perdió al sacar a los sobrevivientes de la plaza, Midna pudo observar como este comenzaba a caer al suelo rápidamente, -todos cúbranse- grito Midna, los twilis del pueblo y los sobrevivientes trataron de ponerse detrás de montículos y grandes escombros, Midna se colocó detrás de una pared que había resistido el movimiento de la tierra, parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir lo que estaba a punto de venir, El palacio impacto contra el suelo a toda potencia creando una enorme ráfaga de viento y tierra cubriendo completamente el área de impacto, Midna se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, su mente estaba completamente ocupada rogando que los demás se hubieran cubierto lo suficiente como para protegerse de la ola de choque de aire.

A los pocos segundo la ola de choque desapareció y la tierra dejo de temblar, Midna se quedó completamente inmóvil enfocándose a los ruidos de su alrededor los cuales parecían indicarle que todo había terminado, lentamente salió de su cobertura observando la catástrofe, el palacio no era más que pilas y pilas enormes de rocas, las pocas casas que habían estado de pie ahora estaban derrumbadas, los twilis que quedaron vivos salían lentamente al exterior observando de igual manera el resultado del cataclismo que sufrieron, Midna trato de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, los terremotos, el palacio despedazado, mucha de su gente muerta, pensaba que era ilógico que un terremoto de tierra afectara a un objeto flotante en el aire, simplemente no podía pasar, pero eso paso. Esto no era normal, algo estaba causando esto, pero lo que más temía era que esto podría continuar.


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

La fortaleza era de un tamaño considerable, era una insignificante muralla de roca solida alrededor de un gran poblado que podía ser casi una pequeña ciudad a comparación de las ciudadelas, pero aun así era una estructura bien defendida, había cientos de estas fortalezas por toda la zona olvidada, la gran mayoría controladas por la Guardia imperial mientras que algunas pocas controladas por los clanes, las catapultas y torres de vigilancia se distribuían por todo el largo de la muralla la cual alcanzaba los diez metros de altura. Por los alrededores de la muralla habían una gran cantidad de granjas, debido a que no estaban dentro de la fortaleza no contaban con la tan deseada protección de la misma, pero aun así estar alrededor de la misma daba cierto sentido de protección, además tener granjas dentro de la fortaleza quitaría espacio para las viviendas, almacenes de comida y armas. Había un total de cuatro puertas que daba acceso y salida, una en el norte, sur, este y oeste de la misma, las entradas estaban alineadas confirme al punto cardinal de cada posición para dar un mejor sentido de locación a todos aquellos que entraran y salieran de la fortaleza.

Confirme se acercaban a la entrada Link observo que el área que estaba posterior a las granjas estaba llena de máquinas de batalla destrozadas algunas con la madera ya podrida, otras más recientes, espadas rotas, pedazos de armaduras por doquier etc. Incluso muchas de las granjas parecían estar recién construidas y otras a medio construir, casi todas estaban hechas sobre cimientos que parecían tener más antigüedad que las nuevas edificaciones, daba a entender que muchas granjas habían sido destruidas antes en las batallas y que al terminarlas fueron re construidas sobre los mismos cimientos, era entendible ya que acortaba el proceso de construcción.

Los granjeros observaban a la guardia conforme cabalgaban lentamente por el camino que salía del bosque, muchos les miraban de forma indiferente, Link pensaba que debido a la lucha que han mantenido contra los clanes mientras que el imperio los dejaba abandonados la guardia imperial seria querida por los pobladores de la zona olvidada, al parecer no era el caso, no que otro los veía de forma furiosa, una mínima cantidad les daba el saludo aunque de una forma esporádica y corta.

-Adair, ¿porque nos miran de ese modo? – pregunto Link

-solo digamos que muchos prefieren repartir la culpa de la guerra a ambos bandos- dijo tratando de mantener la vista hacia adelante ignorando las miradas de los granjeros, y no era el único, muchos soldados del regimiento preferían mantener la vista en alto sin desviar la mirada, podían sentir el rechazo de los pobladores hacia ellos, algunos ya estaban acostumbrados, los nuevos por otro lado sentían una decepción y tristes al sentir ser odiados por las mismas personas por las que arriesgan la vida cada día, considerando el otro lado de la moneda era casi entendible, después de todo ellos son los que han estado en medio de esta guerra generaciones tras generaciones, la gente son los que son masacrados de maneras inhumanas como animales por los clanes, fueron los primeros en ser olvidados por el imperio y los esfuerzos de la guarda atreves de las incontables décadas han sido insuficientes como siempre lo ha sido.

Eluard por su parte observaba las caras de todos aquellos que le miraban, no lo hacía de una forma retadora o intimidante, lo hacía de una manera de pena, sabían muy bien lo que ellos sentían y el porqué, no los culpaba.

Las pocas personas que les saludaban generalmente lo hacían con una cara de tristeza, tal vez sus hijos o esposos eran parte de la guardia, considerando que la mayoría de los reclutas salían de grandes mini ciudades y poblados como estos eso sería una posibilidad.

El interior de la Fortaleza no era muy diferente al pueblo que Link encontró cuando llego a esta tierra, solo que muchísimo más grande, por todos lados a donde veía casi todos los hombres llevaban la armadura de la guardia imperial, los únicos que no la usaban eran los ancianos quienes se encargaban de las cosechas de las frutas y verduras, los heridos, los discapacitados por las batallas y los más jóvenes. Casi toda la población entera de hombres eran soldados de la guardia, eso le daba cierta ventaja estratégica, al tener tantos soldados de entre la población de una pequeña ciudad como esta daba un sentido de resguardo a todos los que habitaban dentro de las fortalezas, era como si la guardia hubiese creado su propia versión microscópica de las ciudadelas en estas fortalezas. Los regimientos de las zonas cercanas a las ciudadelas se acercaban a ellas para reequiparse, llenar las filas de nuevo y recoger suministros para los viajes.

Los soldados que se quedaban dentro de las fortalezas no solo se encargaban de mantenerla protegida y de mantener guardia y de entrenamientos, también se encargaban a ayudar e incluso a mantener las tareas administrativas de cada fortaleza, desde cosechas, inventarios, herreros, médicos, doctores etc.

Los soldados saludaban de forma respetuosa a su General, todos y cada uno de ellos, algunos estaban acompañados por sus esposas quienes no compartían el mismo sentido de admiración, algunas de echo decidían darle la espalda mientras que sus esposos le daban el saludo de bienvenida.

Sin embargo conforme entraban, a los lados se formaban grupos enteros de mujeres esperando a ver a sus maridos, novios y amantes de vuelta, una que otra se alegraba de ver a quien esperaban cabalgando hacia ellas, los soldados se desmontaban casi inmediatamente para abrasarlas y besarlas, muchas no corrían con la misma suerte, conforme los últimos del regimiento entraban por la entrada más fuerte terminaban llorando al notar que sus amados no regresarían, ya sabían inmediatamente lo que pasaba, estaban muertos.

Link observo a las mujeres que lloraban la perdida de sus amados, ni si quiera podrían estar enfrente de su tumba, ni si quiera podrían tener algo que les recuerde, su espada, un collar, su escudo, lo que fuera que les recordara el guerrero que el esposo alguna vez fue, algo que mostrarles a sus hijos, una lápida a la cual observar y rezar ante ella. Sin importar que tan común sea la muerte aquí, en realidad es algo de lo que jamás puedes acostumbrarte, cualquiera puede ocultar el miedo a perder a alguien y usar simple lógica para disfrazar ese miedo y convencerte a ti mismo de que estas preparado para ello, pero en realidad nadie lo está, nadie está listo para esperar lo pero cada vez que un esposo sale de casa con su espada y armadura puesta, nadie está listo cuando se ve a un hijo cabalgar junto a un regimiento desvaneciéndose a lo lejos y saber que sea como fuere habría una enorme posibilidad de que ya estaría muerto, nadie está listo.

Al llegar al centro de la fortaleza en la plaza principal Eluard paro la marcha del regimiento y observo a sus hombres -vayan a casa, descansen y pasen el tiempo con sus familias, muy pronto saldremos, mañana por la mañana repórtense en el cuartel a esperar nuevas instrucciones- dijo Eluard mientras se dirigió al cuartel principal. Los soldados se dispersaron por toda la plaza, algunos caminaban a sus casas a caballo, otros se acercaban a sus familias conforme los veían caminando entre las calles alegres de poder haber sobrevivido otro día, madres y padres felices de poder ver a sus hijos vivos, algunos aun soltando lágrimas de alegría de poder ver a esposos y novios sanos y salvos, los heridos también recibían su calurosa bienvenida de sus familias, aunque las lágrimas de ellos eran más de dolor y tristeza de ver a un ser querido en tales estados. En ciertas circunstancias es muy difícil evitar tener dobles pensamientos, a pesar de que algunos le daba tristeza y dolor ver a alguien amado sin una pierna o sin una mano la verdad daba un cierto sentimiento de alegría, alegría de que gracias a esa herida no regresaría al combate, alegría de que se quedarían dentro del seguro refugio de la fortaleza y no afuera en la tierra de nadie.

Link observo como uno de los soldados, relativamente muy joven casi de la misma edad de Kirk salto de su caballo para abrazar a su mujer quien estaba embarazada, esta lloraba sin consolación alguna a pesar de que su amado la sostenía muy cerca de él, el joven observo a Link quien cabalgaba cerca e inmediatamente le sonrió dándole el saludo, al verle el rostro Link lo reconoció inmediatamente, él fue parte del grupo que comando contra las fuerzas de los Barbaros que formaban el perímetro alrededor del campamento y también formo parte del equipo de infiltración que capturo la posición de las catapultas salvando al General y a muchos otros, Link entendió que el saludo era el agradecimiento que el soldado le mostraba, habían perdido a muchos hombres, pero también habían salvado a muchos otros. Algunos aun mostraban un bajo perfil delante de él, aun no confiaban plenamente al igual que Dyna, pero otros le saludaban de la misma forma que el soldado le hiso, mirándolo con gran agradecimiento, gracias a su esfuerzo en aquella batalla muchos lograron regresar con vida para ver a sus esposas, hijos, padres, hermanos, amantes, esposas, novias etc.

Link se sintió honorado por recibir el agradecimiento de esos soldados, lamentaba la perdida de aquellos que murieron pero no podía evitar sentirse de cierta forma contento por ver a aquellos que sobrevivieron reunirse con sus familias, sabía que no muchos aun compartían el mismo agradecimiento hacia él, pero aun así también estaba contento por ellos.

Link continuo el paso hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de posada, Adair y Kirk se acercaron a el – es una buena posada, la dueña es amiga mía, los establos están por detrás, allí podrás refugiar a tu caballo, nos veremos en la mañana Link, estoy muy seguro de que las camas no son tan suaves como las de Hyrule, pero te aseguro que son muy cómodas, que descanses- dijo Adair mientras tomo su propio camino despidiéndose de Link, Kirk le dio un saludo de despedida antes de decirle – fue un gran placer para nosotros cabalgar a tu lado Link, disfrutare mucho de nuestras futuras charlas, que descanses –

-igualmente, descansen- dijo Link a Kirk y Dyna quien cabalgaba de lado posterior a Kirk, a diferencia de Kirk no se despidió con una oración, simplemente asintió la cabeza levemente mientras le miraba y cabalgo junto con Kirk a casa.

Al entrar a la posada noto que estaba parcialmente vacía, salvo por una mesera que recogía las mesas, era una mujer joven con una cicatriz que marcaba todo el ojo izquierdo, el parpado estaba completamente sellado haciendo parecer que no había ningún ojo detrás. A pesar de eso era muy bonita, parecía tener 15 años, su ropa estaba un poco gastada pero aun así lucia de una manera elegante, la chica observo a Link y al ver que llevaba puesta la armadura de la guardia inmediatamente ser acercó a el – disculpe valiente soldado, espero que no estuviera parado allí por mucho tiempo esperando a que le diera servicio, no lo vi entrar mil perdones- dijo la chica con un tono de pena.

-no te preocupes, acabo de entrar hace unos segundos, busco a la dueña de la posada, me preguntaba si tienen un cuarto disponible-

La chica asentó la cabeza y le dio una leve reverencia sonriéndole - en ese caso es un placer y sí, tengo cuartos disponibles-

-¿tú eres la dueña de la posada?, pues gracias, prometo no causar ningún tipo de molestia-dijo Link mientras movía la mano a la bolsa donde guardaba las monedas que había sacado de la cabaña.

-en cuanto a eso- dijo al ver que Link sacaba varias monedas – no será necesario, yo doy servicio gratuito a los soldados de la guardia, es mi agradecimiento por el sacrificio que ustedes hacen por nosotros – dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-me sorprende que el lugar este vacío a pesar de tus servicios gratuitos a los soldados, yo pensaría que eso haría que el lugar estuviera lleno- respondió Link

\- bueno- pauso para acomodar una de las sillas que estaban fuera de lugar- la posibilidad de mortalidad de un soldado de la guardia es tan alta que muchos de mis huéspedes nunca regresan con vida, normal mente alojo a todos aquellos que no tienen familias ni hogares propios, por razones que no logro comprender siempre son los primeros en morir en los campos de batalla, antes de irse siempre dejan bolsas llenas de monedas, dicen que es agradecimiento por darles una buena comida y un lugar donde dormir, lo consideran como pago por si llegan a morir- Link noto como la posadera cambio su expresión a una seria mientras acomodaba los vasos hechos de madera sobre la mesa.

-vi que el destacamento que el General se había llevado consigo hace un par de semanas regreso –continuo la posadera – supongo que mis últimos inquilinos no sobrevivieron-

-lo siento mucho- dijo Link

La chica camino lentamente hacia la barra, agarrando un par de platos de madera y poniendo piezas de pan casero sobre uno de ellos, - usted también llegaste justo con ellos y jamás le he visto por aquí, ¿es un recluta de una de las fortalezas lejanas o tal vez de algún pueblo cerca de aquí? – pregunto la posadera

-un recluta por así decirlo- dijo Link a cortas – me pidieron ayuda y acepte, el regimiento había atacado un campamento enemigo que había masacrado a un pueblo entero, entramos a una emboscada y muchos murieron, supongo que sus inquilinos anteriores murieron en esa batalla, tal vez pelee a lado de ellos, y si fue así murieron como valientes soldados-

-usted es un hombre de muy buenos modales, se lo agradezco, tengo una aviación que esta lista para uso inmediato, está justo arriba al fondo, ¿le gustaría algo de comer antes? Tengo pan con sopa de carne de buey, no es la mejor carne pero está fresca-

-se lo agradeceré mucho….por cierto lamento no presentarme, mi nombre es Link- dijo sonriéndole

-el mío es jade, un placer conocerle sir Link-

Jade le sirvió un tazón de sopa junto con un plato lleno de pan para Link, este se había acomodado sobre una de las sillas de madera, probo el caldo lentamente para evitar quemarse ya que aún estaba muy caliente – sabe excelente- dijo Link

-me alegra que le gustara- Jade se sentó en la misma mesa con Link, debido a que las mesas estaban ya en orden y no había más visitantes a quien atender decidió hacerle compañía.

-por cierto jade- dijo Link mientas seguía comiendo la deliciosa comida – ¿tu sola te encargas del establecimiento?, supongo que tu padre o tu madre ayudan a mantenerlo a pie-

-no, en lo absoluto, mis padres murieron hace varios años, fue en uno de los ataques de los clanes sobre nuestra fortaleza, una ráfaga de flechas había penetrado el débil techo que teníamos antes, mis padres perecieron al ser penetrados por docenas de ellas, perdí mi ojo izquierdo cuando una punta que se había roto lo penetro, la cicatriz que tengo fue causada por otra flecha mientras trataba de ponerme debajo de una mesa-

-lo siento mucho jade- dijo Link

-no es problema, ya lo supere, mi padre era soldado de la Guardia, desde que murió jure que siempre mantendría el negocio a pie-

-supongo que por eso das servicio gratuito a los soldados de la Guardia, por recuerdo a tu padre-

Jade asintió con la cabeza levemente – así es, es mi forma de honrar su memoria, su sacrificio de sangre-

-¿sacrificio de sangre?- pregunto Link

-así es, es un término muy conocido para los veteranos de la Guardia imperial, dicen que es un término que incluso rige las ideologías de nuestro imperio- respondió Jade.

-¿Qué significa?-

-significa – continuo Jade – que todo sacrificio siempre es por un bien mayor, y que por eso siempre es y será justificable –

-eso puede llegar a ser muy contradictorio en situaciones o eventos muy específicos-

Jade dio un profundo suspiro observando la mesa haciendo varios trazos sobre la madera con su dedo – sí, o incluso puede servir de excusa a aquellos que deciden sacrificarnos para salvar a unos cuantos, las ciudadelas por ejemplo-

Link entendió lo que trataba de decirle Jade, Adair le había explicado con mayor detalle que la destrucción de una ciudadela había forzado al emperador a mantener a la Guardia en la zona olvidada y a la Legión dentro de las ciudadelas, había causado una enorme conmoción dentro del imperio, tanto que muchos pensaban que al final el imperio seria derrotado por los clanes. Aun así, aunque estratégicamente hablando la estrategia tenía una gran lógica, Link no aceptaba la crueldad de tal orden, los solados de la Guardia morían a cada día mientras que la Legión se quedaba resguardada, segura dentro de las ciudadelas.

\- no todas las cosas son justificables- menciono Link – no quiero ser mal educado ni faltar al respeto pero esa ideología puede ser muy peligrosa si es controlada por la persona incorrecta-

-¿habla del emperador?-pregunto Jade.

-no sé nada de él más de lo que me han contado, pero considerar a toda la gente fuera de las ciudadelas sacrificable, eso no es de un líder, si alguien es capaz de sacrificar a una sola persona por un ''bien mayor'' ¿Cómo podría ese alguien valorar la vida de todo un pueblo si ni si quiera es capaz de valorar la vida de una sola persona?-

Jade sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Link, sabía que había algo sobre este hombre que era diferente, -eres un forastero ¿cierto?- pregunto Jade

-ah….si, lo soy, no soy proveniente de aquí….pero ¿Cómo lo..-

-todos nosotros nacemos siendo educados a base de la ideología del sacrificio de sangre, es bastante raro cuando alguien lo critica, en especial alguien tan joven como tú, solo unos pocos veteranos gustan de repudiarla, y hablo de los más experimentados de entre los experimentados como el General Eluard, además…nunca había visto a un local tener unas orejas como las tuyas- dijo mientras rio a carcajadas, Link respondió riéndose de igual forma.

-bueno, trato de aclimatarme- dijo Link.

-le dejare seguir disfrutando de su comida, hay un pendiente que acabo de recordar, le dejare marcada la puerta de su cuarto para que pueda descansar, recuerde que está en el segundo piso, al fondo-

-claro, muchas gracias jade, no lo olvidare- dijo Link mientras jade subía al segundo piso de la posada, se tomó su tiempo para seguir disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que jade le había preparado, en su mente seguía meditando la ideología del sacrifico de sangre, no podía imaginarse como tal ideología pudiera existir en un lugar como Hyrule, pensar que cualquiera pudiera ser sacrificable solo para obtener un fin es beneficioso para el bien mayor era algo que se podría mal interpretar muy fácilmente. Al terminar de comer Link decidió subir al segundo piso de la posada para ir a su cuarto, estaba al fondo al final del pasillo tal y como jade le había dicho, justo al lado de la puerta habían sabanas limpias y una pequeña nota en la puerta que decía ''el cuarto está listo para su uso sir Link'', al abrir la puerta noto que la cama estaba recién echa, no era gran cosa, era básicamente el mueble de la cama con una gran cantidad de paja sobre las cuales estaban varias sabanas para darle suavidad, a comparación de dormir en el suelo esta cama era la gloria, al otro extremo había un escritorio junto con varias velas que estaban recién encendidas, arrojo su mochila sobre la cama de paja y saco el libro que tenía dentro, hace días que no escribía nada, tal vez le ayudaría a relajarse abrirse un poco consigo mismo, es decir ya había funcionado antes. Se sentó sobre el escritorio con pluma y tinta en mano que había sacado de la mochila. Comenzó redactando lo que había pasado en los últimos días desde que decidió unirse a la Guardia imperial, había tanto que decir, tanto que expresar, tanto que escribir.


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

 _Ha sido más o menos una semana desde que llegue a Gotlanth_ , _siendo sincero aún tengo dudas en cuanto a que estoy haciendo exactamente, hacía tiempo que no escribía mis experiencias…y hay tanto que contar, acepte unirme a la guardia imperial a cambio de ayuda para poder regresar a casa, pero tengo el presentimiento de que solo terminare entrometiéndome más de lo que debería en esta guerra interminable contra los clanes, ellos son despiadados, crueles, genocidas, los he visto pelear, cuando ayude al General Eluard a enfrentarnos a un par de cientos de ellos lo pude comprobar, atacan como bestias salvajes, en el pasado me enfrente a seres crueles y peligrosos, pero jamás me había enfrentado a seres humanos que lograran superar tal salvajismo solo por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Aun puedo escuchar los gritos de furia incontrolable, a veces me pregunto la causa que provoco la guerra contra los clanes, aunque algo me dice que ni si quiera la misma Guardia lo sabe, ni Eluard. Tal vez peleaban a causa de un pequeño mal entendido que escalo a conflicto hace cientos de años y a través de la historia se borró de las memorias de los hombres, tal vez solo pelean contra la Guardia y el Imperio solo porque sus padres les enseñaron y los padres de sus padres a ellos, tal vez en realidad ni si quiera los clanes saben de verdad porque luchan esta guerra interminable, pero eso no los justifica._

 _Veo a los solados cada día, sus temores, sus decepciones, su incertidumbre por su futuro, entiendo muy bien que Eluard me necesite, mis acciones durante la batalla contra el campamento de un clan bárbaro salve a muchos hombres, y pude ver algunos acercándose a mí, saludándome, agradeciéndome por haberlos sacado de esos apuros y permitirles regresar a sus familias, hombres que me vieron pelear y dirigirlos dándome su voto de confianza por darles la victoria, aún hay muchos que me miran con cautela, otros con sospecha pero los entiendo, perdimos a muchos en esa batalla, pero salvamos a muchos también. Verlos reunidos con sus familias ayudo a sentir que mis acciones tuvieron un propósito más grande que simplemente cumplir un trato, tal vez eso es lo que necesito, sentir que lo que hago hace una diferencia, pero cada vez que pienso en ello me pregunto ¿de verdad quieres hacer una diferencia o solo quieres irte a casa?_

 _Pude conocer de una manera más personal a Adair, Kirk y Dyna, puede que ella no lo note pero sé que piensa que no estoy contando todo, y tiene razón, no quise contarles que soy el elegido por las diosas que crearon a esta tierra, que soy la resurrección de un ancestral héroe que siempre regresa cuando el mal asecha, sé que no me creerían, que me verían como loco, y aun si me lograran creer atraería más atención de lo necesario lo cual podría condenarme de algún modo. Aun así espero que ellos confíen en mí._

 _Creo que lo que necesito es responder a la pregunta que me he planteado._

Alguien tocaba la puerta de forma ligera, seguramente era la posadera Jade, Link soplo la tinta de las palabras sobre las hojas del libro para secarlas con mayor rapidez para luego cerrar el libro, se acercó a la puerta abriéndola lentamente. –ah, hola Jade, espero haber tomado el cuarto correcto- dijo Link mientras veía a la posadera.

-claro, no te preocupes, como dije antes, no tengo inquilinos por ahora, solo quería ver si todo está bien o si necesita algo mas- dijo Jade

-todo está muy bien, gracias- agradeció Link.

Jade dio una pequeña ojeada por el interior del cuarto viendo un libro y un frasco de tinta a lado, supo que era de Link ya que ella no dejaba libros o frasquitos de tinta sobre las mesas.

-¿es escritor sir Link?- pregunto Jade

-no, en realidad no, -respondió Link- solo es una clase de diario que he estado escribiendo últimamente, supongo que ayuda siempre a mantener la concentración-

-entiendo, muchos soldados hacen cosas similares, lo ven como una forma de plasmar sus ideologías para así permitir que sus futuras generaciones puedan heredar sus ideologías-

-bueno, no estoy muy seguro de eso….por cierto antes de que entrara a la posada, Adair me conto que esta posada le pertenecía a una amiga suya ¿le conoces?- pregunto Link curioso.

-sí, de echo si, él era amigo muy cercano de mi padre, en los primeros meses el me ayudo a mantener el establecimiento organizado de la misma forma como mi madre lo mantenía, el los conocía muy cercana mente, aun se culpa por la muerte de ambos-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Link recargando el hombro derecho sobre una de las paredes.

-Adair era el capitán de la fortaleza, era respetado por todos dentro de la misma, un líder como nadie que tuvimos antes, pero jamás se acostumbró a la pérdida de sus hombres, se obsesionaba demasiado con mantenerlos a todos con vida en los combates que tomo muchas decisiones erróneas durante su mandato, decisiones que costaron la vida de muchos hombres, entre ellos mi padre cuando atacaron la fortaleza, Adair decidió enfocar la caballería sobre las unidades de infantería que atacaban las puertas, habría sido como una enorme ola golpeando contra la costa, pero Adair decidió ignorar a las líneas de arqueros que se supone debió de haber atacado para rodear al enemigo de infantería, se preocupó mucho más por evitar perder soldados y creyendo que los arqueros no arriesgarían a disparar si las fuerzas de los clanes se mesclaran contra las fuerzas de la Guardia, sería como une escudo humano. Lo que no se percato fue que el objetivo de los arqueros no era contra la caballería que el comandaba, o contra la infantería, al disparar sus flechas supo que la trayectoria de la misma caería dentro de la fortaleza, muchos murieron a causa de la lluvia de flechas, entre ellos mi madre y mi padre-

-lo siento mucho Jade-

-no se preocupe sir Link, fue hace mucho, lástima que Adair jamás quiso retomar su posición como capitán de la fortaleza, le dio el mandato total a Eluard, no me mal entienda, Eluard ha sido un magnifico protector y un gran guerrero, merecedor del puesto de General de la Guardia, pero lo que más necesitamos son líderes, no tiene idea de lo mala que es la situación-

-dime una cosa- comenzó Link – esta Legión imperial de la que tanto escucho, se supone que son los mejores de entre los mejores, ¿acaso siguen órdenes directas del emperador de jamás salir de las ciudadelas y no darles ninguna clase de apoyo?-

-pues sí y no- contesto Jade – al igual como hay un general de la guardia hay un general de la legión, su nombre es Leandros, él es uno de los pocos que reciben órdenes del emperador mismo en persona, generalmente lo usa como mensajero personal enviando información privada extremadamente clasificada para los altos señores de la guardia y de los ejércitos de la legión, y no solo eso, es el mejor guerrero que ha tenido el imperio, se podría decir que es el único legionario que entra y sale de las ciudadelas, hasta los clanes le temen-

-no recuerdo que Eluard hablara mucho de este Leandros-

-no me extraña, el general Eluard no mantiene una relación muy amistosa con el general Leandros, nuestro general piensa que el general Leandros es un cobarde por nunca querer dudar o negar las órdenes del emperador sin importar que ridículas o catastróficas sean- Jade camino lentamente a la mesa donde Link tenía su espada envainada tocando la empuñadura con sus dedos- todos hemos sufrido las decisiones del emperador, si los clanes no nos quisieran matar a todos te aseguro que la gran mayoría se convertiría en aliados de ellos, incluso la misma guardia imperial- concluyo Jade.

Link observo su escudo pensativo en las palabras de Jade, era muy cierto, si los clanes no fueran los animales salvajes que son tal vez incluso hasta el mismo estaría peleando a lado de ellos en estos momentos – jade, ¿Por qué los clanes odian al imperio?- pregunto Link.

-nadie lo sabe…es un conflicto que ha durado casi mil años, lo único que sabemos de verdad de ellos es que se originaron desde la fundación del imperio, antes solo eran simples grupos limitados que aterrorizaban los rincones más alejados del imperio según nos han contado hasta que se convirtieron en la fuerza militar que a puesto al imperio de rodillas, eso es todo lo que nuestros abuelos sabían y contaros a nuestros padres y ellos a nosotros, incluso podría pensar que ni los mismos clanes saben porque nos odian en realidad, es como las tradiciones, son pasadas de generación en generación pero entre más avanza y más generación abarca más y más conocimiento al respecto se pierde, tal vez esta guerra interminable es lo mismo. Tal vez solo nos odian porque sus abuelos les enseñaron a sus padres a odiarnos y sus padres a sus hijos-

\- Eluard me conto que hay quienes piensan que ellos son originarios del ejército que pertenecía a la Reina de fuego, ¿sabes algo de eso?-

-¿La reina de fuego?, ¿de verdad te dijo sobre eso?- pregunto Jade extrañada mientras que Link le respondió con un sí, - la historia de la reina de fuego no es nada más que un folclor de una cultura que se ha olvidado, nada más, simple mitología, me extraña que el general crea en esas cosas-

-bueno, te puedo decir por experiencia propia que en las legendas y mitos cierta verdad se puede encontrar- dijo Link refiriéndose a la leyenda del héroe de Hyrule y sus vidas pasadas

-en cierto modo, pero nunca tal cual es dicho- Jade dejo de tocar la empuñadura y camino hacia la puerta – bueno sir Link, tengo deberes que aún tengo que atender, espero que disfrute el resto del día- dijo dándole un aleve reverencia

-claro, agradezco la plática Jade, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo-

Jade asentó con su cabeza cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Link pensativo, medito acerca de lo que sucedía aquí, ¿Cómo podría entender por qué pelear si ni si quiera los mismo soldados de la guardia saben porque se pelea contra los clanes? Es decir, los soldados de la guardia pelean para proteger al indefenso claro estaba, pero ¿Cuál era el origen de esta guerra? ¿y si el imperio fue el culpable de a existencia de los clanes? ¿o si la llamada reina de fuego tuviera algo que ver con la existencia de los clanes?

-piensas demasiado Link, solo concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer, tienes que regresar a casa- se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Adair estaba ocupado dándole filo a sus hachas de combate, había dejado la armadura a un lado de la cama para hacer espacio para sus herramientas de mantenimiento, la barraca en la que estaba actualmente vacía, algunos de los soldados que normalmente se hospedaban en ella estaban en guardia por toda la fortaleza, era muy común que los soldados que se quedaban a cuidar de la fortaleza mientras que las fuerzas mayores salían a la tierra de nadie a pelear contra los clanes tomaran labores de patrullaje, capturando ladrones y otros criminales menores para mantener cierta estabilidad dentro de la fortaleza, las jornadas eran largas y pesadas, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que regresaran a la barraca para hospedarla junto con Adair. La entrada principal se abrió mientras que Eluard entraba por ella, llamo la atención de Adair quien le dijo – General, que sorpresa verlo en las barracas de los subordinados –

\- sabía que estarías aquí Adair, necesito que me ayudes con algo-

-claro, lo que necesite general- Adair puso atención total a su general dejando la espada y sus herramientas de mantenimiento a un lado.

-recibimos un mensaje del emperador, es en cuanto a nuestra solicitud de reabastecimiento de suministros para la fortaleza-

-me sorprende que no mande a su perro faldero a darnos el mensaje- dijo Adair refiriéndose a Leandros.

-parece ser que el caballero rojo está ocupado con un encargo más importante….en fin, aceptaron nuestra solicitud pero hay un problema, el emperador quiere que nosotros vayamos a su ciudadela a recogerlos-

Adair dio un profundo suspiro mientras mostraba una cara de descontento al escuchar la noticia – ese maldito bastardo, ¿de verdad piensa que tenemos suficiente tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en abandonar nuestras posiciones y recoger los suministros que tanto necesitamos hasta su ciudadela? Movilizar a regimientos enteros para transpórtalos y a muchos más para servir de escolta, podría fácilmente enviar a un regimiento de la legión y con eso sería más que suficiente-

-lo se Adair, pero no hay tiempo de discutirlo, las otras fortalezas de esta área también necesitan estos suministros, planeo llevarme a la mitad de nuestras fuerzas de esta fortaleza- dijo Eluard

-¿la mitad?, con todo respeto señor eso no será suficiente-

-lo se Adair, viajare a todas las fortalezas que vea en el camino y tratare de sacar a la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles antes de emprender viaje a la ciudadela del emperador, no sé cuánto tomara en realidad, llegar a las fortalezas me tomaría días enteros y ni se diga del camino hacia la ciudadela, transportar todos los suministros y repartirlos por las fortalezas de esta área me tomara muchos días más, incluso semanas-

-maldita sea, supongo que nos llevaras a nosotros para que te ayudemos-

-en realidad no Adair, necesito que te quedes, allí el favor que necesito de ti, te quedaras a cargo de la fortaleza hasta mi regreso- Adair se quedó sorprendido por la petición de Eluard, hacía mucho que no comandaba la fortaleza que el vio ser construida y que originalmente había quedado en sus manos, cuando decidió degradarse a sí mismo a soldado común jamás pensó que Eluard le confiaría la fortaleza de nuevo.

-lo siento general, pero no, no puedo aceptar tener el control de la fortaleza de nuevo, no después de lo que pasó, hasta Dyna podría hacer mejor trabajo que-

-maldita sea Adair- interrumpió Eluard – te necesito, perdí a muchos capitanes y tenientes en las batallas pasadas, no hay nadie más capaz que tú, seamos honestos, Dyna es una excelente guerrera pero no tiene madera de líder, aún tiene mucho que aprender y su ego tiende a afectarle constantemente, hasta Kirk tiene más experiencia que muchos de los reclutas juntos y aun así no llega ni a la mitad de lo que yo necesito-

-no lo sé, la verdad no lo sé- Adair tomo un profundo suspiro antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la pared recargándose sobre ella - me es difícil creer que no puede haber nadie más capas que yo, después de todo yo fui quien orquesto la desastrosa estrategia que causo la vida de muchos de nuestros hombres, si yo soy lo mejor que puedes conseguir entonces de verdad estamos jodidos-

-no en realidad Adair, tu tarea que te estoy encargando tiene otro objetivo, Link, necesito que aprenda de ti y comience a tomar liderazgo de las tropas, quiero que empiece con algo controlado y pequeño, que sirva de tu auxiliar y que aprenda desde allí-

Adair volteo a ver a Eluard con una mirada sorprendida y a la vez un poco molesta – General….respóndame una cosa, ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones con Link?, porque a pesar de que me gustaría pensar que vamos a ayudarlo una vez que cumpla su parte del trato lo cual debo recalcar jamás le hicimos constante hasta qué punto terminaría cumpliéndolo, ahora comienzo a creer que solo pretende involucrarlo en esto lo más que se pueda para que no tenga otra opción más que quedarse a pelear a nuestro lado, ¿de verdad hay algo que podemos hacer para ayudarlo?-

Eluard tomo una de las sillas de madera sentándose sobre ella – entiendo tu punto Adair, pero tus suposiciones son erróneas, si, deseo que Link se involucre con nosotros pero no estancándolo con nosotros, lo que busco es que el vea las cosas como son aquí para que al final tome una decisión, Link no pertenece aquí, eso lo sé muy bien, pero si él es la mitad de lo que dice ser podría ser lo que necesitamos en estos tiempos de gran necesidad, sabes muy bien que no creo en coincidencias, yo creo que está aquí por alguna razón, nos guste a todos o no, si él decide no ayudarnos al finalizar su parte del trato lo cual aún tengo que ver cuándo será eso, tal vez pueda cobrar algunos favores para infiltrarlo a la ciudadela del oeste, será lo más cercano que jamás podría estar de algún puerto marítimo, ya dependería el resto de él, pero tomara tiempo, mientras tanto necesito que Link se convierta en un líder, en el líder que mis fuerzas requieren-

-entonces déjame ver si entendí, usted quiere que tome control de la fortaleza una vez más para así enseñarle a Link como comandar tropas a la batalla y organizar batallones y regimientos para que él pueda tomar el control de una parte del ejercito de la guardia imperial ¿no es así?-

-en una manera resumida si, así es- dijo Eluard a secas – tú mismo viste lo que hiso, la forma como organizo a los hombres en la batalla anterior, el único que pudo haber hecho algo así eras tú, pero te has hundido en una sola falla que ahora te has degradado a ti mismo, castigándote por cometer un error, costo vidas sí, pero esto es una guerra, cosas así pasan todos los días, no somos dioses omnipresentes como para siempre proteger a todos todo el tiempo, eso es algo que no quisiste entender, por ahora estoy a cargo de este regimiento pero dime ¿Qué pasara cuando tenga que irme a otra región que requiera de mi presencia? ¿A quién ascenderé a capitán de este regimiento? Si no vas a ayudarme a ser ese capitán solo te pido que me ayudes a que alguien más pueda hacerlo ¿quieres proteger las vidas de todos aquellos que te rodean? Pues comienza en ello haciendo que alguien con la capacidad de velar por ellos pueda desarrollarse, eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo Adair-

Adair se quedó en completo silencio observando al suelo, respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse y aclarar las ideas para evitar decir algo indebido, trato de pensar en las razones que Eluard había mencionado, aunque no le gustara, tenía razón, había dejado que el fracaso de aquel día en que los clanes atacaron la fortaleza tomara lo mejor de su persona, la necesidad no solo de él, sino de todos lo estaba llamando, si rechazaba sería lo mismo a rechazar su deber como soldado de la guardia imperial, rechazar su deber a todos aquellos que luchaban a lado de él.

-lo hare- dijo Adair – tendré a Link listo, lo prometo, solo espero que lo poco que podamos hacer por él sea lo suficiente para que pueda regresar a casa, el no pertenece aquí, pertenece en su paraíso-

-eso lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que para bien o para mal, el destino de Link estará ligado al de nosotros, mañana partiré en camino a las otras fortalezas de la región para emprender el viaje a la ciudadela del emperador, daré el aviso de que estarás a cargo cuando todos estén reunidos en el cuartel, ahora descansa, tendrás días muy atareados –

-todos los tendremos general- Respondió Adair dándole el saludo a su general mientras este se retiraba.


	16. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16

No quedaban nada más que montañas enormes de escombros, lo que antes era el palacio del crepúsculo el cual albergo a incontables generaciones de reyes y princesas que gobernaron antes que ella estaba completamente destruido.

Después de que su raza precursora fuera desterrada a este mundo paralelo y dará nacimiento a la raza twili, el deseo de sus antepasados de construir un hogar había creado las hermosas ciudades y pueblos que rodeaban al castillo, estaban muy orgullosos de todo lo que habían desarrollado con lo poco que tenían, la usurpación del trono planeada pon Zant había causado un gran número de retrasos en su sociedad, al punto que cuando Midna regreso muchos comenzaban a dudar que su forma de gobierno la cual había regido su civilización por cientos de años fuera efectiva, muchos querían sacar a Midna del poder con el temor de que otro como Zant pudiera ocupar el trono en generaciones futuras e intentaron cambiar el sistema político.

Midna era uno de los pocos que se negaban rotundamente ante este cambio, consideraba que eliminar el sistema matriarcal por un sistema político de mandato dividido entre un grupo de líderes aumentaría las posibilidades de que alguien como Zant pudiera escabullirse entre los vacíos de tal régimen político y ganar poder dentro del mandato.

En estos últimos años Midna se había concentrado en llevar a su raza a una nueva era de oro. Cuando reclamo el trono que le pertenecía por derecho esparció historias del reino de la luz, sus experiencias vividas al lado del héroe Link, el sacrificio que la princesa zelda había echo por ella, y como la influencia de un poder que ellos maldecían ayudo a salvarlos a todos.

Muchos Twilis veían con malos ojos la idea de que los seres de la luz puedan ser bondadosos y puros, la xenofobia hacia aquellos seres era algo muy común, aunque en realidad la gran mayoría ni si quiera sabían o entendían porque los detestaban. Solo lo hacían porque sus padres les enseñaban que debían hacerlo, y ellos lo hacían porque los padres de ellos les enseñaron, claro que había quienes sabían la verdad de porque la raza precursora había sido desterrada del reino de la luz, pero en realidad nadie quería romper un paradigma ya establecido por la sociedad, Midna fue la única que alzo la voz.

En su niñez ella no creía en tales enseñanzas pero tampoco las desmentía, simplemente le daba igual, pero después de regresar toda su ideología había cambiado.

Al tomar el trono se dio con el propósito de cambiar las ideologías al igual como la de ella cambio, el odio y el rencor con el objetivo de hacer todo a un lado y alcanzar un progreso verdadero.

En estos últimos años ese progreso casi se hiso realidad, los twili estaba a punto de alcanzar tal era de oro, una de la cual futuras generaciones se sentirían orgullosas al leer en los libros de historia. Esa época ya parecía imposible de alcanzar ahora.

Los extraños terremotos habían destruido muchas ciudades que se habían construido, incontables vidas se habían perdido, ahora no quedaban más que ruinas y desdichados sin hogar ni refugio. Gracias al liderazgo de Midna se pudieron construir hogares provisionales y cocinas comunitarias para las masas. Tuvieron que alejarse de montañas, deslaves, ríos, bosques para asentarse en terrenos amplios y llanuras evitando más desastres, las réplicas habían parado por ahora pero todos sabían en su interior que esto no terminaría.

Midna intentaba mantenerse fuerte por el bien de su pueblo, debía mostrar rectitud y fortaleza para mantener la esperanza del pueblo twili, si ella se derrumbaba la moral de su pueblo también y las cosas empeorarían más de lo que ya estaban, no podía costearse eso. Había veces en que en sus momentos de descanso lo hacía a solas para sacar toda su preocupación, miedo y cualquier clase de debilidad y mantenerlo para sí sola, otras veces incluso lloraba en lo obscuro recordando a todos los que habían muerto, se atacaba a si misma por no ser tan poderosa como para haber salvado a más vidas, sin importar que la cantidad de personas salvadas superaran en enormes cantidades a la cantidad de gente muerta uno no puede evitar pensar en si haber hecho algo diferente o redoblado algún esfuerzo podría haber salvado a mas, el silencio de su alma era el sacrifico que todo líder tenía que tomar, incluso Midna no sabía que era lo que hacía para mantenerse toda la pena y la tristeza oculta para dar una actitud decisiva y fuerte, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban seriedad e incluían valor en todos aquellos que la rodeaban por dentro lloraba por su gente, pero no lo mostraba en lo más mínimo, era el sacrifico que todo líder hacía.

Desde el horizonte observaba las ruinas del palacio, en su mente flotaban todo tipo de preguntas a las cuales le desesperaba no tener respuesta, tenía el presentimiento de que algo externo no natural estaba causando esto, justo antes de que comenzara el primer terremoto que sacudió la tierra y que inexplicablemente afecto el palacio que flotaba en el cielo había sentido una especie de fuerza que había inundando el ambiente, una fuerza que al parecer solo ella pudo sentir, fue como una brisa que acariciaba la piel pero que penetraba el cuerpo y dejaba nada más que escalofrío al irse.

A pesar de que le gustaría mandar a su guardia personal y a sus hechiceros a investigar lo que estaba sucediendo aun no podía hacerlo, todos eran necesitados y aun había una gran cantidad de twilis en regiones más alejadas que necesitaban ayuda en ser relocalizados. La duda era algo con lo que peleaba todos los días, la duda en cuanto a que haría en caso de que no se pudiera detener lo que está sucediendo, lo que pasaría en caso de que no hubiera forma de averiguar lo que causaba este cataclismo, lo que harían en caso de que encontraran respuesta a esas preguntas, después de todo no había a seguranza de que pudieran actuar en caso de que lograran saber lo que sucedía.

Midna cerró los ojos intentando calmarse respirando profundamente, intentando mantener una profunda serenidad, - princesa, ¿está bien?- escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-tan bien como es posible Jarre- dijo desviando su mirada al twili que le dirigía la palabra, era un joven que pertenecía a la guardia real de Midna y designado capitán del cuerpo militar twili, otro de los cambios que Midna realizo cuando regreso al trono hace años. Para asegurar la protección de su pueblo y evitar que alguien más intentara derrocar a su gobierno decidió crear su propio cuerpo militar concentrado que solo seguía las ordenes de Midna como su general, claro que los twili jamás habían entrado en una guerra formal a diferencia de sus precursores pero aun así era mejor tenerlos a no tenerlos. Había usado a Link como inspiración para entrenar a estos soldados, a pesar de que jamás habían entrado en combate real Midna se aseguraba que contaran con el mejor entrenamiento posible, había aprendido los movimientos y ataques que Link daba contra aquellos que se enfrentaban a él y paso ese conocimiento a varios miembros de su guardia real, estos se convirtieron en los maestros de otros twilis que demostraron tener potencial para el combate, estos solados se les había enseñado la historia del héroe de la luz y de cómo su valentía había salvado a ambos mundos, Midna tenía la idea de usar la imagen de Link para inspirar a estos guerreros a tal punto que muchos de ellos se referían a Link como el sensei, a menudo muchos buscaban saber más de este héroe de la luz. Midna por su puesto saciaba la necesidad de conocimiento de sus soldados platicándoles del sacrificio que este joven, un simple granjero había echo por ella, la idea era inculcarles que un héroe puede tener hasta el más humilde origen.

Soldados como Jarre le admiraban, a pesar de que jamás conocerían a Link, aun así se imaginaban como seria si fuera el mismo quien los entrenara. Para Midna le era curioso como Jarre había amaestrado los movimientos de Link casi perfectamente, había veces en que juraba que veía la misma imagen de Link sobre Jarre, era el mejor de todos los soldados twili, y a pesar de que muchos lo veían con gran admiración el nunca dejaba de decir que el verdadero poseedor del crédito era el sensei Link.

-debería de descansar princesa, está muy agotada, puedo verlo, yo y los demás podemos hacernos cargo por el resto del día- dijo Jarre

Midna aún mantenía los ojos cerrados con su cara en dirección a las ruinas, los abrió lentamente y soltó un breve suspiro

-princesa, los edificios pueden reconstruirse, mientras nuestro pueblo sobreviva siempre habrá esperanza de recobrar nuestro progreso- comento jarre en un intento de darle cierto confort.

-reconstruir, reconstruir, siempre reconstruyendo, nuestra raza siempre a tratado de levantarse cada vez que caemos y aun así sigue ocurriendo una y otra vez, primero cuando nuestros antecesores fueron desterrados, después el gran éxodo, después la muerte de mi padre y luego zant, y ahora esto, cada vez que estamos a punto de alcanzar una iluminación siempre nos jalan hasta lo más profundo-

-entiendo cómo se siente princesa, pero esto no nos detendrá, somos fuertes, sobrevivientes, lograremos superar esta calamidad bajo su liderazgo-

-esto no es normal y lo sabes muy bien Jarre, algo está causando esto a propósito, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, no es de este mundo, cuando comenzó el primer terremoto pude sentir una fuerza exterior que invadía el crepúsculo, muy similar a cuando la esencia del crepúsculo invadió el reino de la luz bajo el mando de Zant- respondió Midna

Jarre observo de reojo las ruinas del palacio por unos segundos – usted una vez nos contó que el reino del crepúsculo y el reino de la luz estaban ligados, ¿cree que exista la posibilidad de que lo mismo que nos está afectando a nosotros les esté afectando a ellos?- pregunto Jarre.

-no lo sé, temo que ya no hay forma de averiguarlo….jamás debí de haber destruido el espejo Jarre, fui una tonta, una estúpida, si lo que sea que está causando esto está fuera de este plano existencial...no podremos hacer nada al respecto, mi decisión repercutirá en las vidas de mi pueblo- Midna puso su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, y con mucha razón, ese espejo era la llave para abrir el portal de un mundo a otro, aun recordaba lo que le había dicho a Link antes de destruirlo, mientras el espejo exista, existirá la oportunidad de volverse a ver. Rogaba a las diosas que su presentimiento fuera erróneo, rogaba que lo que sea que causara este cataclismo estuviera dentro del plano del crepúsculo, de otra forma si de verdad fuera una fuerza exterior, sin el espejo no podría hacer nada.

-podremos resolver esto, además, si el reino de la luz está sufriendo lo mismo que nosotros, seguro que el sensei Link ya ha tomado manos en el asunto ¿no cree?-

-no lo sé Jarre, la verdad no lo sé- Midna observo las ruinas una última vez antes de darse la vuelta caminando en dirección del campamento que se había levantado para los sobrevivientes – vamos, aún hay mucho que hacer- dijo Midna

Jarre observo a Midna caminando hacia el campamento, camino detrás de ella pero no antes de dar una última vista al castillo en ruinas.

* * *

Dormir de nuevo en una cama suave después de semanas de estar fuera fue tan reconfortante que dormir unas simples ocho horas se sintió como una eternidad. Dyna comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente estirando casa musculo de su cuerpo, la suave tela acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo tan suave que las caricias parecían echas por la brisa del viento, al abrir los ojos completamente pudo observar a su amado que estaba sentado en la cama abrochándose los pantalones, Dyna acaricio su espalda lentamente con su mano mientras le observaba – levantándote temprano como siempre Kirk- al sentir su mano el joven volteo a verla sonriéndole – sabes que me encanta ver como duermes- dijo Kirk.

-si no fuera tu esposa eso se escucharía demasiado raro – bromeo Dyna soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-bueno, es una de las cosas que adoras de mí, admítelo- respondió Kirk

-no lo dudo, pero no lo confirmo…anoche estuviste fantástico amor, creo que esa bestia tuya estuvo encerrada por mucho tiempo- dijo Dyna mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de Kirk.

-no es eso, es solo que te amo, así de simple – tomo la otra mano de Dyna y le dio un corto y dulce beso – vamos, tenemos que reportarnos en el cuartel, veamos que tiene el General para nosotros- Kirk se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Dyna quien aún estaba levantándose dándole un cálido beso en los labios.

Dyna le sonrió aún más respondiendo a su beso – si, al decir verdad espero que no tengamos que salir de nuevo, me gustaría disfrutar un poco más de nuestra casa antes de tener que dejarla abandonada otra vez, suerte que dejamos las ventanas completamente cerradas, de otra forma se habría juntado mucho polvo-

Kirk recogía su armadura del suelo y comenzó con ponerse la parte inferior de la armadura que cubría las piernas, la armadura de Dyna era mucho más simple y rápida de colocarse, Kirk por otra parte como siempre tenía problemas poniéndose la cota de malla, amarrar el broche de la nuca siempre fue lo más molesto, se preguntaba ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió poner el broche principal en la nuca y no en la parte de enfrente, o por los lados? Dyna siempre terminaba ayudándole a desabrocharlo y abrocharlo de nuevo, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, de echo le parecía muy gracioso ver como Kirk peleaba con la cota cada vez que trataba de quitársela y ponérsela, la armadura del pecho era un poco más simple de amarrar, pero los numerosos broches y cintos que se tenían que apretar para mantenerla firme contra el cuerpo requerían de mucho tiempo, cosa que hacía que Kirk se impacientara.

-vamos Kirk, pensaba que tú eras el que tenía prisa – dijo riéndose entre dientes.

-ya voy, ya voy, solo me falta este broche – alzo el brazo tratando de alcanzar el broche trasero que estaba justo debajo de la espalda superior derecha poniéndolo en su lugar – listo- Agarraron sus armas las cuales estaban dentro de un baúl cerca de la entrada de la casa y se dispusieron a salir.

Muchos de los guardias del turno matutino ya estaban en sus jornadas de vigilancia, una que otra persona caminaba por las calles de la fortaleza cargando bolsas de trigo y pan, otras personas se dirigían a los mercados para buscar las frutas y verduras más frescas antes de que se vendan.

-lástima que no tengamos tiempo libre de ir a los mercados, la despensa está un poco baja, y las mejores frutas siempre se venden por las mañanas- dijo Dyna

-no veo nada de malo con la despensa de la Guardia, no siempre es tan desagradable como todos exageran-

-eso es porque tú estás acostumbrado a los tomates verdes y las manzanas semi maduras Kirk-

A lo largo del trayecto al cuartel general de la fortaleza Kirk observo a Link quien estaba pidiendo direcciones a una vendedora de carne que estaba en una de las esquinas de la calle, Link estaba usando la armadura de la guardia imperial completamente reluciente y limpia, se había tomado su tiempo de limpiar su equipo como era debido.

-Hey Link, aquí estamos- grito Kirk tratando de llamar la atención de Link, este les dirigió la mirada y les regreso el saludo de igual forma acercándose a ellos – buenos días Kirk, Dyna- dijo a la pareja, Krik le regreso el saludo amablemente, Dyna por su parte simplemente asintió con su cabeza cuando este le dio los buenos días.

-me alegra ver que no me perdí, aun no conozco el lugar- dijo Link

-no te preocupes, perdona por no mostrarte la fortaleza antes, es más grande de lo que parece, ¿aún no encuentras el cuartel general?- pregunto Kirk.

-bueno, la señora de aquel puesto me dio indicaciones, aunque son un poco confusas, las calles parecen laberintos-

-solo lee los letreros en cada esquina, no hay pierde- dijo Dyna – vámonos, al general no le gusta que lleguemos tarde…por cierto, ¿has visto a Adair?-le pregunto

-no, aun no lo he visto, pero supongo que también estará en el cuartel general-

-es cierto – dijo Kirk- además él generalmente duerme en las barracas, el cuartel está de paso, ven con nosotros Link, te guiaremos al cuartel y de paso servirá de tour por la ciudad-

Link acepto el ofrecimiento con placer y acompaño a Kirk y Dyna a pie, muchos de los establecimientos de comida y servicios estaban muy olvidados, algunos parecían que estaban a punto de derrumbarse, otros tenían tan poca mercancía que ni si quiera parecía una tienda, algunos ofrecían venta de armas de cacería pero para ser honesto, parecía más bien basura vieja que seguramente encontraron en las praderas después de que se librara una batalla, otros vendían espadas y armaduras que habían sido recicladas de aquellos que caían en combate, raspaban el metal para quitarle los símbolos de la Guardia imperial y de los clanes en un intento de engañas a los soldados de la guardia, pero en realidad todos sabían que era equipo sacado de los muertos, era más impresionante saber que a pesar de esto no se le reprimía por vender equipo perteneciente al enemigo o a la misma guardia.

En otros barrios más ocultos la gente más pobre vivía entre los callejones tratando de buscar sobras entre los desechos para tratar de comer lo que sea que encontrasen, algunos incluso se ocupaban cazando ratas para luego comérselas ya sea crudas o medio cosidas al fuego.

Los puestos más comunes conforme se acercaban al cuartel general eran los de los doctores, la guardia tenia a sus propios médicos y doctores pero la mayoría eran simples novatos y uno que otro experto solo servía de maestro para tratar de entrenarlos en el ramo de la medicina lo más eficientemente posible, aunque no siempre se lograba.

Al llegar al cuartel General el cual constaba de un enorme edificio de madera rodeado po una muralla de roca solida destacaba de entre todos los edificios a los alrededores, en el tope ondeaban las banderas de la guardia imperial, la entrada estaba resguardada por una gran cantidad de guardias armados con alabardas que sobresalían de sus cabezas.

El interior no era nada fuera de lo común, era básicamente una enorme explanada que con edificio del cuartel general justo al frente, la explanada estaba repleta de los soldados de la guardia, la mayoría eran los oficiales de bajo rango los cuales conformaban la mayor parte de los oficiales en general de las compañías que estaban guarnicionadas dentro de la fortaleza, el resto de los soldados estaban fuera esperando ordenes de sus superiores u ocupando sus puestos de guardias por toda la defensa perimetral de la fortaleza y demás.

-¿alguien ve a Adair por aquí? –pregunto Kirk.

-no, generalmente siempre está a la cabeza de nuestro regimiento, pero no lo veo- contesto Dyna – vamos, nuestro grupo está por aquí.- dijo Dyna guiando a Link y a Kirk a posicionarse junto con la compañía al que pertenecían.

No paso más de media hora antes de que el general Eluard se presentara enfrente de sus hombres, en cuanto salió a la explanada todos los hombres tomaron formación y mantuvieron la compostura ordenada y callada, Link copio la posición de todos los demás soldados poniéndose en firmes observando al general.

Eluard observo con cuidado a las compañías que se habían postrado enfrente de su presencia, tomo un fuerte suspiro y forzó la garganta lo más que pudo para alzar la voz – me da una gran alegría regresar y verlos a todos bien, como saben nuestras ultimas peleas con los clanes nos han dejado débiles y bajos de suministros, en ocasiones normales dependeríamos únicamente de nuestras reservas, pero me temo que no serán suficientes, el emperador nos a ofrecido darnos apoyo en estos tiempos de necesidad, sin embargo debido a las altas demandas de los ejércitos en las zonas cercanas de las ciudadelas no podrán traerlos los tan necesitados suministros a nuestras posiciones, así que no tenemos otra opción más que ir a la ciudadela imperial a recogerlos-

Los hombres comenzaron a balbucear muy cuidadosamente entre ellos para evitar que el general los escuche, Link pudo entender estos balbuceos, muchos decían cosas como '' maldito sea el emperador, no va a hacer marchar hasta la ciudadela imperial y de regreso, eso nos tomara semanas enteras'' otros decían ''que se joda el emperador que use a su legión para traernos los suministros, ya demasiado hacemos quedando al descubierto todos los días contra los clanes''. A pesar de los balbuceos Eluard continúo.

-pero esos suministros no serán solo para nosotros, nuestros camaradas alojados en otras fortalezas de esta región también los necesitan así que este será el plan, me llevare a la primera, segunda y tercera compañía , cabalgaremos lo más rápido que podamos al resto de las fortalezas de la región y aumentaremos nuestros números con la mitad de sus tropas respectivamente, después los liderare a la ciudadela imperial a recoger los suministros y los trasportaremos a las fortalezas respectivas, como sabrán estaré alejado por mucho tiempo, así que estas son mis órdenes para los que se quedaran, El capitán Adair ha aceptado retornar su antiguo cargo y se encargara de dirigir esta fortaleza hasta mi regreso-

Adair se postro enfrente de los hombres a lado de Eluard, los balbuceos y reacciones de sorpresa no se tardaron al escuchar que Adair retomaría el mando que el había dejado vacante hace mucho.

-ni puedo creerlo, pensaba que Adair ya estaba por encima de querer ser capitán de nuevo- dijo Dyna. - ¿tú que crees Kirk?-

-la verdad no lo sé, supongo que si el general lo hace debe ser por algo muy importante- respondió Kirk. Link los observaba de reojo escuchando las opiniones de sus compañeros mientras aun trataba de poner atención al general.

-ese no será el único cambio – continuo Eluard- la cuarta, quinta y sexta compañía se quedaran aquí a atender las necesidades de la fortaleza sean cuales sean hasta mi regreso, aquellos elementos inactivos en combate se encargaran de mantenerse en forma en sesiones de entrenamiento de diez horas al día, el capitán Adair tomara mandato directo de la cuarta y quinta compañía, la sexta tendrá un líder que estará bajo el mando directo de Adair, sin embargo será el segundo capitán de la fortaleza y el mayor de dicha compañía-

Los soldados de la sexta compañía comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros preguntándose quién sería el que los comandaría directamente, el antiguo mayor de la compañía había muerto a causa de una emboscada que habían sufrido, desde hace tiempo que no tenían a un líder directo, la gran mayoría de la compañía eran novatos y uno que otro recluta experimentado, tenían escuadrones enteros de soldados veteranos los cuales tenían el puesto de teniente ayudando al entrenamiento y organización del regimiento.

-el mayor de la sexta compañía es alguien que la gran mayoría n si quiera conoce, la primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta compañía seguramente lo conocen, es un nuevo integrante a la guardia pero tiene una enorme experiencia de la que muchos de nosotros carecemos, soldado Link, pase al frente- ordeno Eluard,

En cuanto escucho su nombre Link se congeló por unos segundos, definitivamente esto no era algo que él esperaba escuchar, Eluard le había ofrecido el trato de ayudarlos contra los clanes, pero no recordaba que el trato incluyera comandar a toda una compañía entera, a los pocos segundos avanzo hacia el frente caminando en dirección al general manteniendo su compostura lo mejor que pudo, los soldados de las compañías uno a la cuatro se quedaron completamente callados al ver a Link, unos con ojos de sospecha, otros con miradas indiferentes, y otros con miradas de admiración, el resto hacían preguntas sin parar uno con otro. ¿y este quién es? ¿ No recuerdo haberlo visto antes? ¿ Porque el general está poniendo a un nuevo a cargo de nuestro regimiento?.- Tanto como Kirk como Dyna quedaron casi boquiabiertos, ellos tampoco esperaban tal noticia.

-Link, de ahora en adelante serás el mayor de la sexta compañía, estarás encargado de entrenarlos y prepararlos para el combate – dijo Eluard – se te ha dado esta posición porque se ve el potencial en ti, se te ha confiado la vida de estos hombres porque tú tienes la capacidad de guiarlos, sus vidas dependerán de tus decisiones una vez que entren en combate, tu responsabilidad será ahora con ellos-

Link sabía que no había oportunidad de negarse, al decir verdad no se negaría a hacerlo, pero aun así sentía que Eluard lo había puesto en una situación donde básicamente se le había encajonado a tomar el puesto de mayor de la sexta compañía – tomare la responsabilidad que se me ha puesto general – dijo Link tratando de esconder su inseguridad – los entrenare y les daré todo lo que tengo que ofrecer-

Eluard sonrió ligeramente al escuchar su respuesta – la guardia es una unión de hermanos Link, una hermandad que va más lejos que la sangre y gracias a eso nadie está solo, necesitaras un teniente y un sargento mayor, con recomendaciones de Adair ya han sido asignados, Dyna de la primera compañía será la teniente de tu compañía, y el soldado Kirk será el sargento mayor, ya has trabajado bien con ellos, así que estoy muy seguro que te sentirás mas cómodo trabajando con ellos liderando la compañía-

-no puede ser- dijo Dyna susurrándole a Kirk, - ¿de verdad dijo lo que creo que dijo?, ¿yo teniente?- Kirk no le respondió a Dyna, estaba anonadado con el anuncio de su rango, sargento, a pesar de que no lo mostraba estaba asustado, siempre mantuvo el rango de soldado desde que entro a la guardia, jamás había imaginado obtener algún rango dentro del ejército, mucho menos cuando el regimiento fue adoptado temporalmente por el general de la guardia, la sexta compañía era caracterizada por tener los soldados menos inexpertos de todo el regimiento, Kirk era un novato a comparación de los especialistas de la quinta compañía, pero tenía mucha más experiencia que cualquier soldado de la sexta, aun así no paraba de sentirse preocupado por su nueva asignación, Dyna por su parte estaba muy emocionada, casi alegre, cuando se unió a la guardia tenía el presentimiento de que lograría grandes cosas por el bien de su gente, ser la teniente de una compañía era un gran honor, claro que también se sintió más calmada al saber que estaría a lado de su esposo, era curioso como el terminaría estando bajo su mando en la cadena jerárquica, pero también estaría bajo el mando de Link, ella aun no confiaba plenamente en Link, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo, para que el liderazgo funcionara tenía que haber completa confianza en uno al otro, además ahora vidas de camaradas dependían de ello, esta vez tendría que hacer una excepción, le guste o no.

Link dio el saludo militar de la guardia colocando su puño sobre el corazón y dando una reverencia leve al general y después al capitán de la fortaleza Adair, se dio una media vuelta y camino directamente manteniendo la compostura hacia la sexta compañía, estos le veían de reojo con gran curiosidad mientras Link se formaba a cabeza de las filas de la compañía.

-La primera, segunda y tercera compañía se formaran en el perímetro de la puerta norte, tienen dos horas para prepararse y despedirse de sus familias, el resto irán a las barracas de entrenamiento y esperaran ordenes- continuaba Eluard, el capitán Adair dará instrucciones a los mayores de las tres compañías que se quedaran, si todo sale bien, los veré muy pronto, suerte, y mantengan a este fuerte y a toda su gente a salvo, recuerden que ustedes son lo único que ellos tienen, pueden retirarse-

Link aun trataba de procesar en su mente lo que había pasado, si antes pensaba que las cosas habían avanzado un poco rápido, esta vez sí que habían progresado aún mucho más, Mayor de la sexta compañía, una compañía formada por novatos y nuevos reclutas, y no solo eso, también estaría encargado de entrenarlos, adiestrarlos para el combate, enseñándoles el arte del manejo de la espada y del escudo, claro que había tanto que podía enseñarles pero nunca había sido un maestro, parte de su ser dudaba que de verdad pudiera cumplir con esta tarea, la otra sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez si podría lograrlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

Las compañías que se quedarían tomaban su camino a la zona de entrenamiento esperando las ordenes de los mayores de cada compañía, el resto que acompañaría a Eluard hacia las otras fortalezas de la región estaban en las barracas preparando y afilando las armas, cargaban barriles llenos de flechas y lanzas sobre los caballos en caso de que llegaran a necesitarlos para el combate, los carruajes de carga estaban repletos de provisiones de comida para el largo viaje a la ciudadela imperial y de vuelta, las raciones eran más de lo mismo, carne seca y frutos secos para evitar descomposiciones y barriles llenos de agua. La primera, segunda y tercera compañía estaban ocupados a más no poder, todo el mundo hacia algo, caminaban de un lugar a otro apresurándose a tener los preparativos lo más pronto posible. Link buscaba por todas partes a Eluard pero no lo encontraba, pedía instrucciones a los argentos y tenientes de las compañías pero ninguno lo había visto desde el anuncio, se imaginó que tal vez la mejor opción sería ver en la oficina del cuartel de la fortaleza.

No sabía dónde estaría la oficina, era la primera vez que entraba al cuartel, estaba repleto de cuartos pequeños con mapas estampados en las paredes y llenando las mesas de planeación, la mayor parte de los muros estaban cubiertos de enormes repisas de libros y pergaminos enrollados, algunos incluso estaban en pilas de papel sucio por el suelo, los ayudantes y otros oficiales estaban igual de ocupados que los soldados de afuera organizando las rutas que seguirían en el transcurso del viaje, calculación de las raciones de comida al día, distancias, cantidad de hombres que necesitarían de cada fortaleza, la carga que cada carruaje debía de llevar, los caballos que se necesitarían etc.

Link pensaba que estarían tan ocupados que nadie le prestaría atención, pero conforme caminaba muchos oficiales comenzaron a observarle de reojo, otros mantenían la vista puesta sobre el mirándole de forma curiosa, aunque pareciera raro para él, algunos de los soldados y ayudantes le saludaban como era debido, después de todo ahora era el mayor de la sexta compañía, todos estos oficiales de bajo rango estaban debajo de la cadena jerárquica y él estaba por encima de ellos, tal vez por esa razón muchos decidían guardarse sus opiniones de que Link fuera ascendido tan sorpresivamente.

Link llamo la atención de uno de los soldados que cargaba documentación y se dirigía a una de las mesas – soldado, estoy buscando la oficina del capital de la fortaleza Adair-

-si, por su puesto señor, está ubicada en el último piso, solo camine derecho por ese pasillo y vera los escalones que lo llevaran al último piso, después siga derecho y vera la puerta de su oficina, no hay pierde- dijo el soldado.

-gracias,-dijo Link retirándose por el pasillo, entre más caminaba por el interior del cuartel general más cuartos encontraba, los mapas adornaban las paredes como si fueran papel tapis, estaban repletos de marcas y trazos los cuales parecían marcar posibles posiciones de los clanes por toda la región, había mapas que marcaban las posiciones de la misteriosa hermandad y también de los obscuros, otros mapas marcaban las posiciones de todas las fortalezas por todo el reino, campamentos de entrenamiento, reclutamiento etc.

Al llegar al piso final del cuartel general de la fortaleza Link encontró la oficina de Adair, era una puerta de madera común y corriente con el símbolo de la guardia imperial pintada sobre la madera, al acercarse Link toco la puerta educadamente antes de escuchar una voz que provenía del interior –adelante—dijo la voz, Link abrió la puerta viendo que Adair estaba sentado sobre la mesa. –Link- dijo Adair al verle entrar por la puerta –imagine que vendrías aquí, supongo que tienes preguntas en cuanto al anuncio que el general acaba de dar-

Link camino hacia la mesa y tomo asiento en una de las sillas posteriores, pensaba en que como ahora Adair era el capitán de la fortaleza y Link el mayor de la sexta compañía tenía que mantener un nivel de profesionalismo en el mandato –sí señor, pido permiso para hablar libremente-

Adair hiso a un lado los mapas que estaba analizando antes de la interrupción de Link mirándole – tienes permiso de hablar fuera de rango Link- dijo Adair

Link desenvolvió su compostura para usar una postura más relajada y le miro directamente a los ojos - ¿Qué demonios fue eso Adair? Esto jamás había sido acordado con Eluard-

-entiendo muy bien tu descontento, créeme, también reaccione de la misma forma cuando él me conto lo que quería hacer, pero era necesario, al igual como era necesario que yo regresara a ser capitán, es duro para ambos aunque no lo creas- respondió Adair

-se a lo que te refieres Adair….Jade me conto lo que sucedió cuando solías ser capitán de la fortaleza en el pasado-

Adair se quedó completamente callado, claro que tenía en mente que Jade le contaría a Link sobre su pasado, conociéndola a ella y también conociendo el gran carisma que Link tenia era más que obvio que ellos terminarían hablando de muchos temas, en especial la causa de la muerte de sus padres, Adair aún se culpaba por eso y aun no era capaz de confrontar directamente a jade en tal tema, siempre trataba de evitar hablar al respecto o si quiera tocar algo que le haga recordar a tal suceso, por supuesto que Jade lo sabía, y por ello ella también trataba de evitar tocar el tema para evitar hacer sentir mal a Adair.

-cometí graves errores en mi mandato Link, en estos momentos sé que debo sentirme igual como tú te sientes, siento una combinación de miedo, euforia, intranquilidad, desesperación, todo en un mismo instante, esperaba jamás tener que ver esta oficina desde la posición en que estoy ahora Link, incluso aun mi mente no puede procesar lo rápido que este cambio paso, sé que debe de ser igual contigo, pero lo que me obligo a hacerlo fue la necesidad de esta gente, con Eluard fuera junto con la mitad del regimiento estaremos más indefensos que nunca, necesitan líderes, como tú y yo-

Link no decía ni una sola palabra, solo miraba a Adair directamente de una manera más relajada agachando la cabeza mientras que Adair continuaba

-te seré honesto Link, el general espera que te conviertas en el líder que tanto necesitamos, puede que no solo espera que algún día te conviertas en capitán de fortaleza, sino que también en comandante de regimientos enteros….por eso es que me puso como tu superior en esta asignación-

Link alzo la mirada levantándose de su silla sorprendido a la revelación de Adair - ¿yo un comandante? – Expresó Link con voz alta - ¿solo porque comande a un pequeño grupo de soldados en la batalla contra un número reducido de barbaros?-

-sí, solo por eso, te guste o no- dijo Adair alzando la voz al nivel de Link – mira, te necesitamos Link, creo en cada cosa que nos dijiste de tus aventuras en tu tierra Hyrule, creo que todos tus logros que nos contaste son verdaderos, y el general también, analiza las cosas Link, alguien de tu calibre terminando aquí por simple coincidencia y termina encontrándose con nosotros dándonos una victoria sobre los clanes la cual pudo haber terminado en una costosa derrota perdiendo nuestro general, solo procesa eso Link, acéptalo, estas aquí por una razón, tanto como el general como yo estamos convencidos de que la guardia es esa razón-

Link se dio media vuelta poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas mirando al suelo

-Link, te necesitamos, todos nosotros aunque la mayoría ni lo sabe, pero tú sí, no has visto ni un simple grano de arena de la montaña hasta ahora y ves cómo casi termina, en ese momento en que Eluard estuvo en peligro toda la cadena de mando de toda la guardia imperial pudo haber caído, si eso pasara estaríamos en graves aprietos contra los clanes hasta que un general nuevo tome el mando, ¿sabes porque el general está aquí comandando a unos pocos miles y no a docenas o cientos de miles? Porque estamos tan dispersos que no podemos seguir este paso, ya no podemos ni si quiera asegurar la seguridad de nuestras fortalezas y ni se diga de los pueblos, lo que viste en el pueblo cerca de la playa negra es solo uno de las docenas y docenas de poblaciones que perdemos al año, cada vez que reconstruimos un pueblo ellos destruyen otro, cada vez que tomamos una posición ellos toman otra, cada vez que aniquilamos uno de sus campamentos mayores ellos aniquilan una de nuestras fortalezas, Link, nos estamos muriendo, esa es la realidad de la guardia imperial, puede que pienses que solo te estoy sermoneando para obligarte a aceptar la petición de comandar a la sexta compañía, fue lo mismo que pensé cuando Eluard trato de convencerme ayer, pero es la verdad, lo que le paso a jade, lo que le paso a sus padres es tan solo lo mismo que les ha pasado a la incalculable cantidad de gente inocente que ha vivido en estos cientos de años de guerra contra los clanes, contra la hermandad, contra los obscuros quienes son peores que los mismos barbaros, necesitamos a un líder que nos pueda ayudar, el emperador y su maldita legión no lo harán, solo podemos contar con nosotros mismos y proteger a los que queremos con lo poco que tenemos-

Link le regreso la mirada tomando profundos suspiros limpiando su mente, relajándola y meditando las palabras de Adair, Link había dejado de creer en simples coincidencias desde que libro a Hyrule de Zant y de Ganondorf, tal vez sea cierto que llego a esta tierra por razones del destino, tal vez aquella tormenta de verdad no fue una tormenta normal como el sospechaba, tal vez era la voluntad de las diosas que llegara aquí, de cierto modo a Link le molestaba un poco que su destino siempre pareciese estar ligado a la voluntad de la trifuerza y a la voluntad de los espíritus y diosas que protegen a Hyrule y no de sus propias decisiones, pero aun así, esta gente le necesitaba, ya vio la carnicería a lo que la guardia se enfrenta cada día desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que las familias sufren, lo que le pasa a aquellos que desafían al opresor, un imperio cobarde que deja a su ejército a enfrentar la obscuridad y la muerte por su solos mientras que la gente olvidada por el emperador muere a cada día, Adair tenía razón, le necesitaban – jamás he dirigido tal cantidad de tropas al combate, ni si quiera entrenarlas, pero…..si la vida de esos hombres dependerá de mí, me asegurare de que salgan con vida-

-no estás solo Link, esa es la otra razón de porque Eluard me ofreció mi posición nuevamente, para guiarte y enseñarte como ser un comandante, jamás llegue a tal rango pero aun así, puedo enseñarte lo que se y facilitarte un poco las cosas- dijo Adair

-está bien Adair- Link dio un profundo suspiro – los entrenare y les daré todo el conocimiento que tengo, no es mucho a comparación de un guerrero veterano pero, hare lo que pueda-

-hasta lo más mínimo puede hacer la diferencia entre perder a cientos o salvar a miles Link, no lo olvides- dijo Adair levantándose de su asiento y dándole una palmada en el hombro de Link. –bien mayor Link, la sexta compañía le estará esperando en el campo de entrenamiento uno, allí tendrá todo lo que necesite para enseñarles, no olvide apoyarse de Dyna y Kirk cada vez que lo necesite, ellos son sus oficiales bajo su mando y su función es mantener el orden en la cadena de mando, nunca dude a consultar las situaciones con ellos, y tampoco con migo- dijo Adair retomando la compostura de capitán de la fortaleza. Link por su parte también recobro su compostura y le dio el saludo militar de la guardia a Adair

\- no lo dudare señor, con su permiso- dijo Link dándose una media vuelta con el objetivo de reunirse con la sexta compañía, mayor de la sexta compañía del primer regimiento de la guardia, si algún día regresara a Hyrule, esta si sería una historia que contar.

Desde hace días que Leandros y Meryld habían abandonado la fortaleza del norte, a la mañana siguiente de que su sirvienta se infiltrara en la excavación de la montaña de hielo el alto señor de la ciudadela le dio un pergamino que tenía que entregar al emperador, Leandros con gusto había aceptado la encomienda, lo que sea con tal de largarse de tal repugnante lugar, ya estaban en camino a la ciudadela imperial, pero antes tomaron refugio en una de las casas seguras del imperio, estas casas seguras eran construcciones imperiales creadas en lugares secretos, lejos del territorio de la guardia imperial, lejos de los clanes, la hermandad y de los territorios de los obscuros, se usaban generalmente por los mensajeros del imperio, debido a que Leandros era enviado por los motivos más importantes él era quien tenía conocimiento de todas las casas seguras de la zona, estas siempre estaban llenas de comida seca, agua, medicinas y equipo de curación y armas para los viajes largos, cuando las posadas no eran la mejor opción dependiendo del área estas casas seguras eran mejores.

El interior no era la gran cosa, era básicamente un solo cuarto bajo tierra como un bunker de madera camuflado entre la tierra y los arbustos del bosque, había una sola cama, mesas y un par de sillas, los contenedores tenían carne y frutas secas, había barriles con agua para tomar y agua para baños rápidos, ropa provisional aunque generalmente estaba cubierta de polvo y tierra, baúles llenos de armas conservadas en buen estado, equipo médico para tratar heridas y velas para pasar la noche.

Leandros estaba sentado sobre una silla cerca de la mesa observando detenidamente las imágenes que Meryld había echo de los restos de la raza que había encontrado, en los últimos días se había interesado mucho en saber más de estos seres, mas sobre sus costumbres, habilidades y motivos de porque llegaron aquí, pensaba que aumentar su conocimiento podría darle una pista acerca de porque el emperador quería el espejo del templo. Meryld había echo su mejor esfuerzo para traducir los textos que encontró en las murallas y documentos de registro que había copiado, muchas palabras aún estaban ilegibles, pero pudo traducir gran parte, Leandros intento sacar algún sentido a las frases que estaban en los documentos, por lo que pudo entender esta raza llamada twili eran una especie de criaturas provenientes de un mundo paralelo, al parecer la razón de porque llegaron a este plano fue para una invasión, pero según los escritos no esperaban terminar aquí, ellos esperaban que el portal se abriera en alguna otra parte, muy alejada del continente, para cuando se dieron cuenta del error la ciudad ya había sido construida, puede que no sean tan listos después de todo, lo otro que pudo entender es que no era una ciudad exactamente, era un puesto de avanzada guarnicionado por milicia y civiles.

Mientras Leandros ojeaba los documentos Meryld estaba lavando su cuerpo usando un gran pesado trozo de tela sobre el contenedor de agua que era aparte del agua limpia para tomar, si no había oportunidad de darse un baño esta era la mejor opción, a pesar de vivir en los aposentos del general le la legión el cual estaba rodeado de lujos Meryld estaba muy acostumbrada a los recursos simples, duchas en los fríos ríos en vez de las cálidas bañeras de las múltiples propiedades de Leandros en las ciudadelas, verduras recién sacadas de la tierra sobre las verduras que se venden en los costosos puestos de ventas en las ciudadelas, uso de telas simples sobre las toallas con algodón de la más fina calidad. Durante todos los años tuvo que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas.

-así que eran una fuerza de invasión- dijo Leandros mientras aun ojeaba la documentación que Meryld le había traído.

-así es, una muy pobremente organizada, ninguno de los párrafos hablaba acerca de máquinas de guerra u otros artilugios bélicos encontrados en las ruinas, solo armas básicas, y solo eran milicia, posiblemente voluntariados- Dijo Meryld mientras aún se lavaba el cuerpo

-si ese espejo funciona como una especie de puerta a su mundo como esto dice ¿Por qué no llegaron más para concluir con la invasión?- pregunto Leandros

-bueno, en las imágenes de las escrituras del templo principal indicaba que buscaban invadir una tierra lejana, muy lejos a esta, tal vez decidieron suspenderla en cuanto se dieron cuenta del error, aunque tengo otra teoría, según entendí en uno de los párrafos que logre traducir el comandante que organizo la invasión la hiso a espaldas del rey o reina que lideraba en aquella época, dice que después de haber terminado de construir este puesto de avanzada algo paso con el espejo, lo cual causo que dejara de funcionar, se quedaron atrapados en medio de la montaña de hielo y sin provisiones ni alimento murieron, mi teoría es que tal vez el líder se enteró de esta invasión y decidió dejarlos varados en este plano, como castigo tal vez-

-ya veo- respondió Leandros ojeando las ilustraciones de los esqueletos encontrados en las excavaciones a lado de las imágenes que los dibujaban como pudieron haber sido, basándose en las esculturas del templo principal

-¿cree que eso es lo que busca el emperador de este espejo? Si ese espejo es una especie de portal al plano dimensional de estas criaturas ¿es posible que el emperador quiera invadir al reino de los twili?-

-no, eso sería muy contradictorio al proyecto del emperador, estoy convencido de que lo quiere para algo mas – saco la imagen que Meryld había creado del espejo, una réplica perfecta en papel de cada trazo del espejo – muchos de los símbolos de este espejo los había visto antes, creo que son parecidos a los símbolos que los sacerdotes usan en la terminación del proyecto, yo pienso que el proyecto del emperador está basado en esta magia usada en el espejo, como una especie de variante, tal vez esta magia fue la que inspiro el proyecto, y tal vez por eso el emperador necesita esta pieza una vez que el proyecto se lleve a cabo- le respondió Leandros mientras dejaba a un lado la documentación para dejar descansar los ojos un rato. – lo que si estoy seguro es que sacarlo de allí requeriría una fuerza laboral enorme, considerando lo estrecho que es el tramo de allí hasta la salida de la excavación, y ni hablar de la transportación de allí hasta la ciudadela del emperador-

-tal vez le ordenen a usted amo y a su legión a transportarlo, dudo mucho que el emperador confié algo de esta magnitud a la guardia imperial- dijo Meryld.

-si tal vez- deslizó sus dedos sobre sus ojos masajeándolos un poco, había cabalgado por ocho horas sin parar y otras dos horas ojeando los pergaminos que Meryld le había traído, además que no se había llevado una muy buena impresión del estado de la legión en la ciudadela, la legión debía de mantener su prestigio de ser los mejores guerreros del imperio, los mejores entrenados, pero desde que el emperador ordeno que la legión se quedara en las ciudadelas siempre estaba la preocupación de que los legionarios perdieran el toque, fue el mismo temor que tuvo el antecesor de Leandros antes de que este tomara el puesto. Los soldados de la legendaria legión comenzaban a despreocuparse de todo, comenzaron a ser débiles y era algo que Leandros no permitiría en lo más mínimo, tenía pensado reunirse con el emperador lo más pronto posible para solicitar estar de ciudadela en ciudadela con el fin de mantener inspeccionado indefinidamente el ejército de la legión personal mente, desde hace mucho que solo realizaba tareas de importancia clasificada por el emperador y los altos señores de las ciudadelas.

Meryld se acercó hacia el mientras usaba la parte seca de la tela para secarse, su cuerpo desnudo daba a relucir su impresionante y hermosa figura, las roas que usaba no eran solo para mostrar su posición como la sirvienta del general, sino para esconder varios atributos que obtuvo gracias al entrenamiento de Leandros, los esclavos y esclavas generalmente tenían figuras delgadas y debilitadas, en los mejores casos cuando sus amos los tratan de maneras más o menos decentes tenían cuerpos normales, pero no Meryld, su musculatura estaba bien desarrollada, su abdominal estaba muy bien formado y fuerte dándole una figura atlética, sus piernas eran fuertes como un roble las cuales aún mantenían un hermoso rasgo femenino, sus pechos estaban bien desarrollados y sus brazos tenían similar apariencia que las piernas, fuertes pero aun manteniendo el rasgo femenino. Tenía varias cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo, la gran mayoría a causa de los duros entrenamientos con Leandros. Entendía que le sería más útil a su amo si él le enseñara a pelear, fue algo que acepto inmediatamente, le costó sudor y sangre estar a la altura a la que está ahora pero fue algo que con mucho gusto resistió con tal de complacerle.

-creo que en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudadela imperial debería de pedirle unos días de descanso al emperador mi amo, últimamente no ha estado haciendo más que ir de ciudadela en ciudadela y con el general Eluard entregando mensajería clasificada del emperador, ya sabe, antes de que vallamos a las otras ciudadelas a inspeccionar las tropas- dijo Meryld mientras se acercó a Leandros colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amo masajeándolos lentamente.

-no Meryld, las tropas de la legión están en pésimo estado a manos de los incompetentes que dirigen las ciudadelas, debo de mantenerlos en forma, se han vuelto flojos y yo los pondré de nuevo a sudar sangre como todo legionario debería, nosotros los legionarios somos más que simples guerreros de campo, somos guerreros que han sido forjados en sangre en el entrenamiento que se ha pasado en generación en generación entre la legión, nosotros fuimos los que construimos el imperio, no esos inútiles altos señores, no el cobarde del emperador y no la inútil guardia imperial, fuimos nosotros y por eso tenemos un prestigio que ciudad, mi descanso esperara hasta que sea inútil en el combate o muera, así de simple-

Meryld suavizó el masaje sobre sus hombros más suavemente intentando apaciguarlo, podía sentir que sus músculos estaban demasiado tensionados – usted y la legión también son solo seres humanos, y todo ser humano tiene su límite, el general de la legión debe de mostrar fortaleza no cansancio-

-no suenas muy convencida Meryld- le respondió Leandros en un tono seco

-bueno- deslizó su mano muy lentamente alrededor del cuello de Leandros – tengo que admitir que me alegra que se preocupe por otras cosas que lo mantendrán muy ocupado, tal vez eso lo distraiga del mal augurio que le ha estado preocupando desde hace más de una semana-

-eso lo dudo- dijo Leandros mientras observo de reojo la marca sobre su mano, la estrella de cinco puntas las cuales estaban formadas un rombo tipo diamante. Meryld coloco su mano sobre la marca que Leandros tenía en la suya acariciando los bordes de la misma, se agacho a nivel de su rostro y busco sus labios besándolos muy suavemente, Leandros respondió al beso con lentitud levantando su mano derecha para acariciar sus mejilla mientras seguía respondiendo al beso. Cuando Meryld separo sus labios de los de él, le miro a los ojos de cerca y le dijo – amo, todo su cuerpo está muy tensionado, y su mente está muy estresada, por favor cuando regresemos a la ciudadela imperial pídale al emperador un tiempo de descanso, se lo pido-

-siempre preocupándote por mí, creo que ya me habría vuelto loco en todo esto de no ser por ti- contesto Leandros mientras seguía mirándole a los ojos –

-yo seguramente ya habría muerto a manos del esclavista de no ser por usted, así que creo que en eso estamos a mano mi querido amo- le dijo Meryld

-¿es por eso que te enamoraste de mi Meryld?- le pregunto Leandros. Meryld continuo mirándole directamente a los ojos, era como su deseara contestarle con la mirada. Estuvo a punto de besarlo de nuevo, pero justo antes de tocar sus labios se detuvo en seco y miro hacia la entrada rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Meryld?- pregunto Leandros mientras se levantó de la silla. Meryld no le contesto y continúo observando la entrada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Meryld?- Leandros tomo la espada de la mesa y la desenvaino - ¿Qué sucede afuera?- ella continuo sin responderle cerrando los ojos completamente tratando de concentrarse, fue como si de repente una fría briza inundara el cuarto, incluso Leandros ya lo comenzaba a sentir, el frio penetrante, la presencia que tomaba posesión del ambiente, la briza de aire seco y viejo que acaparaba los alrededores, Meryld al descubrir de lo que se trataba se dio vuelta en dirección de su amo, antes de que ella hablara Leandros ya sabía de lo que se trataba –maldita sea y ahora que quieren estos malnacidos- dijo Leandros tomando posesión de su escudo con la mano izquierda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta –Meryld, vístete y prepárate por si te necesito, saldré solo-

-pero amo, su armadura – Leandros no llevaba su gruesa armadura puesta, lo único que traía era su ropa casual que usaba en sus momentos de reposo, eran telas muy poco finas pero muy resistentes a los maltratos del clima y de los bosques.

-no la necesitare, estaré bien, solo prepárate- continuo Leandros mientras salió por la puerta, Meryld se apresuró a vestirse con la vestimenta de infiltración negra que había usado para escabullirse en la excavación, al terminar de ponerse su equipo escondió un par de dagas de batalla entre sus mangas, su arma de preferencia.

Leandros salió de la casa segura y observo lo que estaba enfrente de él, era un hombre acompañado por una enorme criatura que parecía estar cubierta por una enorme sombra- no malgastes mi tiempo y dime de una vez que es lo que la hermandad quiere esta vez- ordeno Leandros. La hermandad había tocado su puerta.


	18. Capitulo 18

Enfrente de el, estaba una figura de un hombre cubierto de una gran túnica de color negro que cubría el cuerpo y la cara completamente, un obscuro aura rodeaba la túnica y debajo de su brazo izquierdo una gran cadena con púas llegaba hasta una bestia alada, la bestia tenía un pico el cual estaba lleno de sangre, los ojos estaban cubiertos por placas de metal penetradas por cuñas por las cuales la sangre de la bestia brotaba de las aberturas, sus cuatro piernas eran muy parecidas a las de un águila pero estas estaban formadas de huesos y cráneos humanos con carne despedazada e intestinos, el cuerpo de la bestia estaba repleta de plumas de color negro manchadas del color de la sangre, olía a sangre de humano, las alas estaban también echas de huesos humanos parchadas por piel viva de varias tonalidades las cuales pertenecían a cuerpos diferentes, era como una abominación echa de desechos humanos que tenía la forma de un grifo. La cadena del siniestro ser estaba atorada al interior del cuerpo de la criatura la cual estaba de pie observando a Leandros.

-siempre al grano general de la legión, veo que decidiste dejar a tu sirvienta dentro- dijo el ser con una voz tan fría que al escucharla el sonido penetraba los tímpanos y llegaba hasta el corazón, era como si en vez de hablar desde su boca, hablara desde el interior del ser de uno mismo.

-si viniste aquí sea cual sea tu razón es con migo, así que habla, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿acaso buscas tratar de convencerme de unirme a ustedes por décima vez?- dijo Leandros manteniendo su compostura con espada y escudo preparados, lidiar con un miembro de la hermandad es demasiado impredecible, nunca se sabe cuáles son sus intenciones al principio, en el momento en que lo descubres e ya es demasiado tarde o simplemente te lo dicen sin el más mínimo conflicto causado, solo siguen sus propios intereses y nada más, si su interés es matarte lo hace, si su interés es dejarte con vida lo hace, aun así la visita de un miembro de la hermandad siempre tiene un propósito, ellos no actúan al azar o esporádicamente tratando de conseguir una reacción aleatoria, no conocen bandos más que los suyos, para ellos todos son enemigos o aliados dependiendo de la situación que más les convenga y si las circunstancias les convienen, había una vez en que el emperador había planeado formar una alianza secreta con la hermandad en vez de con los barbaros a cambio de eliminar a los obscuros de una vez y por todas, pero debido a que ellos eran extremadamente impredecibles el emperador consto con aliarse secretamente con los barbaros, eran más fáciles de controlar y engañar.

Los obscuros por otra parte son como la abominación que el miembro de la hermandad llevaba consigo, no son más que simples monstruos creados por la hermandad, habían servido como armas, medios de transporte, sirvientes etc. Los obscuros se convirtieron en una facción independiente cuando las creaciones de la hermandad habían conseguido pensamiento propio y se rebelaron contra ellos, dominan gran parte del bosque y las cordilleras del sur, desde ese entonces la hermandad había entrado en una guerra oculta contra los obscuros, ni si quiera los mismos barbaros se habían atrevido a entrometerse en esta guerra, a pesar de todo la hermandad aun no aprendía la lección, a pesar de esta rebelión de sus creaciones seguían creando más y más obscuros, esta vez asegurándose de que estos mantengan sus mentes en blanco y concentradas en nada más que servir a sus amos.

Meryld se asomó por la entrada viendo a su amo encarando al miembro de la hermandad acompañado de la abominación que traía como mascota, se mantuvo preparada en caso de que su amo llegara a necesitarla.

-al decir verdad, esa es la mitad de la razón de mi visita, estoy aquí para convencerte de ayudarnos en una tarea muy especial que tengo entre manos –

-yo no sirvo a la escoria de la hermandad, mi lealtad es con la Legión imperial- le respondió Leandros

-me es curioso que siempre sigas que tu lealtad es con la legión y no con el emperador, es bastante obvio que no le eres leal pero aun así sigues siendo su perro faldero-

Leandros apunto la espalda directamente al miembro de la hermandad – si solo viniste a insultarme entonces más te vale soltar a esa bestia ahora porque si no lo haces estarás muerto antes de que la puedas mandar contra mí- dijo Leandros retándole sin poder la vista del ser, Meryld al escuchar las palabras de su amo saco las dagas de combate y las mantuvo preparadas.

-en fin, iré al grano igual que tu- respondió el miembro de la hermandad – nosotros sabemos que en estos últimos días has sentido la presencia de alguien que ha llegado de nuevo a estas tierras, alguien que lleva un poder similar al tuyo, aunque el de el sigue con vida, mientras que el tuyo está muerto, un poder que no había pisado este continente desde hace mucho, un poder que un tu anterior había encarado, el mismo poder que ha estado sobre tu mente en estas últimas noches….si…sabemos muy bien que lo puedes sentir...y nosotros también, pero no como tú, después de todo tu poder es hermano lejano del poder que alimenta a este ser, si….sabes muy bien de quien estoy hablando-

-Link- dijo Leandros

Meryld se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar el nombre, sabía que algo grande era lo que le preocupaba a Leandros pero no imagino que el elegido de las diosas fuera el mal augurio que Leandros había sentido, ahora entendió por qué Leandros había dicho que el juego de las diosas estaba de nuevo en acción.

-sí, el elegido de las diosas, el héroe de la luz está aquí, podemos sentir el poder de la trifuerza, y podemos sentir que tú puedes ayudarnos a encontrarlo.

Leandros comenzó a reírse despreocupadamente sin importarse que eso llegara a molestarse al siniestro – ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudare? Deja ver si entiendo bien, ¿de verdad creíste que te ayudaría a buscar a Link, para que puedas tomar el poder de la trifuerza para uso personal de la hermandad solo así porque si? No tienes nada que ofrecerse a cambio-

El miembro de la hermandad dio una muy corta carcajada antes de responderle – ¿y que planeas hacer tu si no nos ayudas? Sabes muy bien la razón de porque las diosas lo mandaron aquí, al igual como mandaron al Link que llevaba el título del héroe del tiempo a encarar al Leandros que vino antes que tu hace mucho, dime ¿acaso planeas segur el juego que las diosas siguen planeando desde hace mucho? ¿Acaso planeas seguir siendo la pieza principal del tablero? Claro que no, por eso decidiste seguir ciegamente el proyecto del emperador, pero nosotros te ofrecemos una salida fácil, déjanos eliminarlo por ti, de igual forma la voluntad de las diosas se abra cumplido y tú te abras zafado de tu rol en este juego de locura, tarde o temprano sin importar los progresos del emperador en su aclamado proyecto te verás forzado a cumplir con la voluntad de las diosas como la triste marioneta que eres, lo que te ofrezco es la oportunidad de romper los hilos por lo menos por un simple momento, eso es lo que anhelas muy dentro de ti-

Leandros flaqueo por un simple segundo al escucharle mientras que el miembro de la hermandad continuaba – si….puedo sentirlo Leandros…lo que de verdad deseas, sin importar cuanto lo ocultes, sin importar cuanto lo entierres muy profundo de tu alma, lo que tanto deseas es ser libre de esta maldición que llevas, ser libre de la voluntad de las diosas, libre de la voluntad del emperador, libre de la voluntad del destino, muy dentro saber que el proyecto del emperador no te dará esa libertad, ayúdanos a obtener el poder de la trifuerza, y juntos podremos acabar con el emperador ya al poder que te mantiene encadenado Leandros, un poder echo por las diosas de la creación, con la llegada de Link se ha abierto la posibilidad de que esto final mente ocurra, te hemos observado desde que naciste, siempre fuiste diferente a los otros Leandros antecesores, en tus manos final mente tienes el poder de decidir, es lo que tanto has anhelado ¿verdad?, pues aquí esta, ayúdanos a encontrar a Link, deja que lo matemos por ti, una vez que obtengamos el poder de la trifuerza podremos encarar el poder que tanto a atormentado al imperio desde la existencia del reinado de fuego-

Leandros continuo observando detenidamente al miembro de la hermandad mientras lentamente bajo la espada y el escudo, Meryld seguía observando muy de cerca cada movimiento de su amo esperando la señal que este le tenía que dar, cuando Leandros bajo el escudo y la espada se comenzó a preocupar por él, la hermandad no era de confiar, estaba muy segura que Leandros lo sabía, pero aun así le preocupaba demasiado, Link, así que eso era lo que había distraído demasiado a Leandros. Meryld sabía que Leandros era igual a él, un héroe elegido por las diosas que encarna en una generación posterior cuando es necesitado. Un Link del pasado había llegado a estas tierras antes y se había encontrado con el Leandros de aquella época, Meryld sabia esto porque Leandros se lo había contado, a pesar de la enorme similitud con Link, Leandros era muy diferente, sus recuerdos y experiencias quedaban intactos y eran transmitidos al siguiente Leandros, sin embargo por alguna razón jamás pudo recuperar los recuerdos que vivió en sus reencarnaciones pasadas posteriores a la fundación del imperio, cuando la reina de fuego tenía el control total. Cuando Leandros encaro al antiguo Link descubrió que ambos estaban hechos de la misma madera que las diosas habían tallado, descubrió el sucio secreto que las diosas ocultaban de los dos gracias a una ayuda maldita.

-sabes que te contradices a ti mismo Leandros, aceptas que eres una pieza más en este juego entre reyes y diosas, pero aun así buscas la forma de escaparte y adueñarte del mismo para ser libre, se honesto contigo mismo y acepta nuestra oferta-

Meryld ya no podía seguir esperando, no quería que Leandros aceptara la oferta que el siniestro de la hermandad le estaba ofreciendo, ahora todo estaba muy claro, él porque del mal augurio que Leandros sentía, era tiempo de actuar, no podía permitir que esta escoria arcana le llenara la cabeza de ideas a Leandros aprovechándose de la situación, Meryld decidió tomar acción, abrió la puerta de la casa segura y salió a la superficie de un solo salto sacando sus dagas de combate de sus mangas. El miembro de la hermandad no movió ni un solo musculo al observar a la sirvienta, era bastante obvio que él sabía que ella estaba esperando adentro por la orden de Leandros en caso de que fuera necesitada, pero eso ya se lo esperaba Meryld, los miembros de la hermandad poseen las mismas habilidades que ella en el arte de la magia arcana, solo que más obscura y especializada en la invocación de demonios y bestias abominables, son capaces de presentir a otros entrenados en las mismas artes de la magia arcana, al igual como Meryld pudo presentir la llegada del siniestro ser.

Leandros miro de reojo a Meryld dándole una seña de mantenerse al margen, ella se sorprendió al ver la orden de su amo, aunque no lo niegue ella no estaba de acuerdo con tal orden y mostraba señales de ignorarlo. Leandros pudo presentir la resistencia de Meryld hacia su orden y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

Leandros no toleraría que Meryld diera un paso en falso y mucho menos contra un miembro de la hermandad. Leandros e había enfrentado a ellos en batallas anteriores, sabe muy bien sus debilidades, sus estrategias, sus formas de pelear, en si eran muy rudimentarias a primera vista, uso de bestias para aniquilar al enemigo, siempre y cuando esa sea su intención y mantenerse a raya por el resto del combate, cuando se trata de cuerpo a cuerpo los miembros de la hermandad son era carne de cañón, no cuentan con experiencia en combate con espadas o cualquier tipo de arma regular, sin embargo eso no los pone a desventaja, su amplio uso de magia arcana des da un gran número de poderes basados en los elementos que les rodea en caso de que sus bestias convocadas fallaran en el cometido, cuando eso sucede tratan de mantenerse alejados del objetivo lo más rápido posible y usar su magia y control de los elementos de los alrededores desde una distancia segura, el combate cercano era el punto débil de los miembros de la hermandad, alguien con la agilidad de Meryld sería capaz de matarlo al instante, el verdadero problema era la abominación que el siniestro había convocado, era una bestia alada lo cual le daba una enorme ventaja en caso de que se librara un combate, si el miembro de la hermandad montara la bestia y esta emprendiera vuelo estaría fuera de cualquier tipo de rango de ataque, claro que Meryld con el poder de su magia arcana y el entrenamiento de combate que Leandros le había dado podría emparejar las cosas, su magia posee el mismo rango que el del siniestro, pero aun así, cualquier paso en falso causaría que la abominación comenzara a atacarlos antes de tiempo. Meryld no desobedecería a Leandros en situaciones normales pero esto no era una situación normal, aun así tenía que confiar en la decisión de Leandros, él es el aclamado general de la legión imperial, la fuerza más poderosa del imperio, el jamás toma decisiones a la ligera, aun así, no podía asimilar la idea de que si quiera considerara la oferta de la hermandad.

-¿de verdad piensas en atacarme Leandros usando a tu compañera de lecho?- dijo el siniestro hombre quien levantaba la mano acariciando la cadena que le unía con la abominación lentamente

-de ser necesario- Leandros mantuvo la espada con mayor fuerza apretando la mano sin dejar de observarle

-sabes, eres el tonto más grande que ha existido Leandros – dijo el siniestro hombre tratando de contener una risa entre dientes – desde que te obligaron a unirte al imperio y recobraste las memorias de su antiguo yo no has hecho más que cegarte los ojos tú mismo, sabes muy bien lo que veras si los abres pero los mantienes cerrados, sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer para quitarte la venda de los ojos, pero aun así no lo haces, siempre has tenido la llave en tus manos para quitarte los grilletes y aun así nunca la usas, tienes el poder para poner a tus rodillas al emperador mismo y aun así jamás lo convocas, eres como un ave que ha pasado tanto tiempo enjaulada que ahora tienes miedo de volar al aire libre-

Meryld tomo postura justo al lado de Leandros esperando por su orden para atacarlo – no le escuche amo, sus palabras no son más que sucios intentos de jugar con su mente – Leandros mantenía un silencio ante las palabras de Meryld mientras mantenía vista fija.

El hombre mostro una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Meryld dando una carcajada en tono más alto – pero que entretenido, la esclava metiéndose en los asuntos que no le incumben, creo que tu amo a fallado en hacerte saber tu posición- el hombre levanto la mano apuntando directamente a Meryld, en cuanto lo hiso enfoco parte de su poder en la palma de su mano, era una energía casi invisible, lo único que se podía ver era como el aura que cubría al siniestro hombre era repelida de su brazo como una bocanada de aire repele el humo.

-amo, cuidado- grito Meryld al adivinar el movimiento que el hombre haría, ella preparo las dagas de sus manos y trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo contra el hombre tratando de atacarle antes de que este pudiera reaccionar sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida, para cuando comenzó su avance el cuerpo de Meryld fue impulsado del suelo y fue lanzada hasta dar espalda contra el suelo varios metros detrás de Leandros, el caballero rojo observo de reojo como Meryld callo duramente contra el suelo manteniendo su misma postura y regreso la mirada al hombre, calmadamente amarro el escudo en su espalda y sostuvo al espalda con ambas manos.

-gracias por eso- dijo Leandros al hombre – acabas de darme una razón para hacerte pedazos-

Leandros corrió directamente contra el siniestro con la espada preparada a la altura de su hombro, gracias a que no llevaba la pesada armadura del caballero rojo pudo moverse con una agilidad mayor a la que normal mente lo hace, los hombros y brazos eran menos pesados y las piernas eran más agiles, al ver el poder que el hombre uso contra Meryld pudo deducir que el hombre uso un poder arcano de baja categoría, el poder de mover objetos con la mente, era algo básico que todo mago o sacerdote entrenado en el arte de la antigua magia podía hacer, hasta un novato podía hacerlo con tanta fluidez, le sorprendió en parte que Meryld no pudiera esquivar tal ataque, de echo era relativamente muy simple, a pesar de que el ataque parecía casi invisible en realidad no era más que un simple rayo de aire que impactaba a la víctima directamente, no podía curvearse o teledirigirse a un objetivo que no estuviera directamente en la trayectoria, era un simple ataque directo que puede esquivarse fácilmente calculando el ángulo en que la palma de la mano está apuntando, claramente uso un ataque tan pobre contra Meryld prácticamente diciendo que ella no valía el esfuerzo de usar un poder mayor.

La palma del hombre estaba apuntando directamente sobre Leandros, pudo calcular que había casi diez segundos de retraso entre convocar el impulso y lanzar el rayo de aire, y el momento en que se disipaba el aura de su brazo en totalidad indicaba el momento justo en que el hombre dispararía el poder, muy predecible, pero al mismo tiempo impredecible. La hermandad sabia lo habilidoso que Leandros era calculando probabilidades y posibilidades en la batalla, el que uno de sus miembros usara poderes de muy pobre categoría indicaba dos posibilidades, una que era un pobre novato y la segunda que simplemente jugaría con él en un intento de debilitarlo para luego usar a la abominación ya sea para intentar distraerlo mientras el escapa o buscar una posición que le sea más conveniente, la primera posibilidad estaba inmediatamente descartada, la hermandad no es estúpida como para mandar a un novato a tratar de convencerlo a unírseles, ya lo habían hecho muchas veces antes y siempre envían a expertos, la segunda posibilidad tenía una probabilidad total de ser la correcta en especial debido a que la abominación aun no movía ni un solo musculo, solo estaba allí, esperando, un ataque frontal sería demasiado arriesgado sin saber que era lo que tramaba, pero si le hacía creer que lo atacaría de frente tal vez lograría que el hombre sacara algunas cartas ocultas debajo de su manga, tal vez usando ataques al azar para presionarlo lo obligaría a usar tácticas que tuviera planeadas antes de tiempo para hacer que cometiera un error. Leandros esquivo con facilidad los ataques de larga distancia del siniestro, los rayos de aire golpeaban duramente contra el suelo fallando al objetivo, Leandros continuo acercándose directamente al hombre, estuvo a pocos metros cuando de repente Leandros dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando una raíz que había surgido del suelo, la raíz trato de enrollarse sobre las piernas de Leandros pero gracias a su agilidad pudo evitarlas, en cuanto Leandros salió del rango de la raíz esta se enterró en el suelo de nuevo – lo sabía- dijo Leandros para sí mismo, el control de los alrededores como arma o como escudo en este casi las ramas de los arboles alrededor era una de las técnicas más avanzadas de la magia arcana, el control de las fuerzas de la naturaleza que rodean al convocador, tal conocimiento indicaba que este miembro de la hermandad de verdad era un experto, otra cosa que pudo averiguar es que a pesar de lanzar un ataque directo contra el hombre la bestia aún no se movía, seguía inmóvil esperando la orden de su creador, Leandros se dio cuenta que el hombre no usaría la abominación hasta último recurso, en parte eso haría la estrategia del enemigo mas predecible, si la abominación empezará a atacar significaría varias posibilidades, el hombre la usaría como método de escape cuando su derrota parezca definida o la usaría para reposicionarse cuando se vea acorralado. El plan era simple en teoría, seguir atacando al azar para hacer que el mago usara todo recurso y cuando eso falle obligarle a usar a la bestia lo cual indicaría que el siniestro hombre emprendería retirada, ese sería el momento perfecto para rodearlo y matarlo, con el muerto la bestia dejaría de estar bajo su control y se largaría como siempre sucede, suena mejor a tener que enfrentarse a la abominación y desperdiciar valioso tiempo. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente, para asegurar la victoria necesitaría el apoyo de Meryld pero ella aún estaba inutilizada, la fuerza del impacto contra el suelo fue demasiado duro, tan fuerte que al caer de espaldas el aire salió expulsado de sus pulmones dejándola casi ahogada, a pesar de que quería ir a su lado y verificar que estuviera bien y ayudarla no podía, ni debía. Bajar la guardia tan solo un segundo podía causar mortales consecuencias y Meryld era capaz de resistir el golpe, tenía que. Además le daba cierta seguridad saber que Meryld estaba fuera de acción momentáneamente, así estaría alejada de peligro, Meryld era una buena guerrera, pero aun así actuaba de más cuando se trataba de peleas, no se media en su capacidad estratégica y calculadora, algo que Leandros siempre trato de enseñarle pero que ella nunca perfecciono, eso fue lo que causo que no pudiera esquivar tal ataque a pesar de que normal mente seria capas de hacerlo tan fácil mente igual que él, se enfocó demasiado en que atacarían a Leandros y que le lastimarían que no se detuvo a pensar que el ataque en realidad era dirigido a ella, se enfocó a querer proteger al hombre que amaba que no recordaba que Leandros había enfrentado a miembros de la hermandad antes, y a todos los había derrotado, el mejor que nadie sabe las debilidades de cada uno de sus ataques, sabía muy bien el momento en que atacarían y como lo harían, aun así por querer protegerlo sin pensar no pudo adivinar que el hombre la atacaría con un ataque de rayo de aire, algo tan extremadamente básico y fácil de evitar. Leandros tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación el solo….tal y como lo prefería cuando se trataba de combates.

El caballero rojo se puso a analizar, la técnica mágica del rayo de aire no sería ningún problema, pero las raíces de los arboles podría ser una molestia, estos podían salir de la tierra y capturarlo o herirlo, pero si solo pudieron salir a aquella corta distancia indicaba que aquella era el rango de alcance de las raíces, muy corto para un poder de esta naturaleza. Un ataque por la parte de arriba estaba completamente descartado, las ramas podrían salir y apuntarle al aire como si fueran lanzas, si atacaba directamente las mismas podrían salir y tratar de estocarlo como una muralla de espadas. Leandros comenzó a idear otra estrategia, arriesgada pero valdría la pena, si Leandros lograra hacer creer al siniestro hombre de la hermandad que usaría su más poderoso movimiento por falta de opciones tal vez este creería que le tiene contra la pared, eso daría la abertura al hombre de lanzar un ataque final con todo bajo su disposición, Leandros esperaba que eso le diera la oportunidad de acabar con él.

El caballero rojo se quitó una banda de tela que cubría la marca de su mano, estaco la espada a lado de él y saco un pequeño cuchillo de combate, Leandros miro fijamente al hombre quien le veía con gran curiosidad. El caballero Rojo de repente penetro la hoja del cuchillo en su mano atravesándola, la punta del cuchillo había perforando el centro de la estrella formada por cinco puntas en forma de diamante, se sacó el cuchillo rápida y duramente causando que la sangre brotara de la herida de una forma más continua, el vital líquido rojo escurría por el largo de su brazo, la marca comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo hasta adoptar el típico color del fuego, varias llamas comenzaron a salir de su mano rodeándolo y llegando hasta la altura del hombro, el resto del cuerpo se tensaba de tal forma que las venas podían notarse en la piel.

Este era la furia de los elegidos, aquellos que son bendecidos por un poder dado únicamente por las diosas tenían este poder oculto, era considerado como un poder de último recurso que se activa cuando la sangre del guerrero tocaba la marca en la mano como un indicio de que el guerrero estaba a punto de morir o que estaba severamente herido en combate, por supuesto que la marca no era capaz de reconocer entre la sangre derramada por un gran enemigo y la sangre derramada por una herida causada por accidente, lo cual daba oportunidad de usarla en cualquier momento que se desee. El problema con tal poder era que si se usaba por periodos largos podía incinerar el cuerpo del huésped debido a la alta cantidad de energía que penetra en el mismo, para Leandros esto ya no era preocupación, debido a la larga desconexión que ha tenido de la influencia de las diosas y desde la desaparición de la reina de fuego quien prácticamente era como un reflector del poder de las mismas Leandros solo mantiene una porción pequeña de tal poder, la técnica se agotaba lo poco que tenía Leandros mucho antes de que tuviera que preocuparse de un uso prolongado y para recargarla tenía que esperar días o incluso semanas enteras, el problema que lidiaba ahora era que normalmente cuando usaba el poder hasta que este se agotara dejaba el brazo completamente inutilizado, casi nunca lo usaba ni cuando se enfrentaba a enormes bestias en las praderas o peligrosas cuevas, eso le ayudaría a hacer creer al hombre que este le tenía acorralado usando su movimiento de último recurso, pero tenía que ser muy rápido y preciso, si llegara a usar todo el poder hasta agotarlo no podría usar el brazo derecho durante la batalla y eso le daría una tremenda ventaja al hombre de la hermandad.

-¿tan pronto deseas usar la furia del héroe? Creo que te e subestimado demasiado Leandros, pues bien, si quieres jugar rudo, pues jugaremos rudo- dijo el hombre moviendo su brazo apuntándole. Al hacerlo la abominable bestia comenzó a mover el cuerpo en dirección a Leandros y dio un espantoso rugido que solo podría describirse como un enorme grupo de hombres gritando en unísono en profundo dolor y agonía, en el interior de la boca se podían ver varios cráneos con pedazos de carne calcinada alrededor abriendo la boca gritando junto con la bestia, las alas se extendieron por toda su envergadura creando la ilusión de que la bestia era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba.

Leandros corrió rápidamente en línea curveada acercándose a la abominación por el flanco con el escudo aun atado a la espada y espada en mano. La boca de la bestia comenzó a iluminarse y los gritos que provenían de la garganta causada por los cráneos de los pobres malditos escogidos para crear a esta criatura comenzaron a gritar descontroladamente, las voces de hombres y mujeres e incluso niños se podían percibir en tales gritos. De repente una enorme bocanada de fuego salió de la boca de la bestia y las voces cambiaron el tono de grito de uno de dolor y desesperación a uno de agonía mientras que sufrían el dolor de ser quemados con el fuego que esta escupía.

Leandros dio una rodada por el suelo usando la forma curveada del escudo para facilitar la rodada esquivando la primera llamarada de fuego que salió de la bestia, el olor a carne humana quemada inundo la nariz, alguien normal ya habría vomitado ante tal pestilencia, pero Leandros ya lo había olido mil y un veces, ya estaba acostumbrado.

La bestia arrojo una segunda bocanada la cual fue atrapada por la mano derecha de Leandros, el fuego de la bestia rodeo su mano entera sin llegar a la cara o al pecho, el poder que emanaba de su mano le daba un control limitado y temporal sobre el elemento del fuego, al enfocar parte de su poder pudo redirigirlo a la bestia misma, el fuego pareció no afectarle en lo más mínimo pero quedo rodeada por las llamaradas a tal punto que no pudo seguirle el paso a la velocidad que Leandros había tomado y lo perdió de vista. Las llamaradas también habían alcanzado al siniestro de la hermandad causando exactamente el mismo efecto, a todas partes que miraba solo veía el fuego cubriendo el área enteramente.

-maldito esclavo de diosas muestra la cara- dijo el hombre mostrando su impaciencia al saber que no podía encontrar a Leandros por ninguna parte, para cuando movió su cuerpo para observar hacia atrás sintió la hoja de una espada atravesándole el pecho completamente, la sangre comenzó a brotar incontrolablemente de la herida, al ver su espalda de reojo vio que el aura de fuego de la mano de Leandros había desaparecido por completo, había caído en la trampa, Leandros hiso creer al hombre que al usar el poder oculto lo había acorralado tal y como lo esperaba, al creer tal cosa mando a su arma más poderosa, la abominación que el había creando, el obscuro como les llaman, eso le dio la oportunidad perfecta de hacer que el enemigo cambiara su posición defensiva por una ofensiva, al hacerlo le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Leandros para asestar su mortal golpe con la espada, debido a que en esta batalla no cargo con su armadura pudo hacerlo de una forma sigilosa evitando hasta el más mínimo ruido siendo camuflado por las llamaradas escupidas por el obscuro.

A pesar de la mortal estocada el hombre aún seguía vivo, casi muerto peor aún así respirando, no importaba, con tales heridas la magia arcana era difícilmente acumulada y concentrada para realizar cualquier tipo de escape.

-¿de verdad creíste que atacándome de una forma tan pobremente planeada me derrotarías o incluso me convencerías a unirme a la hermandad? – dijo Leandros mientras retorcía la espada haciendo más grande la herida - y yo que pensaba que tú eras un miembro más fuerte de la hermandad, es casi un insulto que te enviaran aquí en vez de algún veterano – movió la espada horizontalmente abriendo la herida aún más mientras que el hombre comenzó a gemir en agonía agarrando la hoja de la espada con sus manos sintiendo como estas se cortaban por el filo de la misma

-¿tú crees que te saldrás ileso de esta al rechazar a la hermandad tantas veces?, tomaran mi muerte como una respuesta contra nuestra causa, te dimos la oportunidad de obtener lo que tanto buscas en tu interior, pero decidiste matarme solo porque ataque a tu zorra, estas más perdido de lo que crees guerrero bastardo-

Leandros al principio le respondió con una leve sonrisa – en realidad ya había decidido matarte mucho antes de eso, atacar a Meryld fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el resto fue tu incompetencia al creer que te creería esa estupidez….obtener el poder de la trifuerza, eres un idiota, ¿de verdad creíste que me tragaría eso de que la hermandad podría obtenerla solo así porque si al matar a Link? Ustedes quieren a Link para algo mas y al decir verdad me importa un bledo, nada que ustedes hagan con Link les ayudara contra el imperio, los clanes o los obscuros, la hora de todos ustedes está cerca de acabar, cuando el proyecto del emperador se complete la magia de todos ustedes desaparecerá, los obscuros serán puro polvo en la tierra y ustedes simples cadáveres secos, nada podrá detenerlo, ni ustedes, ni Link, ni yo-

La cadena que unía al hombre con la bestia comenzaba a desaparecer mientras esta se corroía con gran velocidad, la bestia se quedó completamente inmóvil hasta que la cadena se desvaneció por completo, debido a que la abominación era controlada por la mente del miembro de la hermandad este al ser herido fatalmente perdió el contacto con la mente de la criatura, después que la cadena se desvaneció la criatura comenzó a moverse con lentitud libremente.

Meryld estaba justo enfrente de la criatura observando como esta comenzaba a liberarse de las cadenas mentales que el siniestro mantenía sobre ella, cuando el convocador es asesinado es difícil de decir que hace la criatura liberada, algunas veces simplemente se desvanecen por voluntad, otras deciden irse a donde los otros obscuros se encuentran como una especie de instinto de unirse a los de su especie, otros deciden comenzar una furia de sangre matando a todo aquel que estuviera alrededor de ellos. Al notar que Leandros estaba peligrosamente cerca de la bestia esta vez decidió no actuar y mantenerse completamente quieta para evitar alborotar a la bestia.

La criatura por su parte dirigió la mirada a Leandros sin dar ningún tipo de reacción y después observo al hombre de la hermandad, al verlo se pudo notar el rugido de furia emanando de su boca.

-¿puedes verlo?- pregunto Leandros al hombre – esta hambriento de ti, ¿Qué te parece si le damos gusto?- Leandros arrojo al hombre de una patada colocándolo justo debajo del cuerpo de la abominación, esta la observo muy de cerca abriendo la boca dejando al descubierto docenas de cráneos que abrían las quijadas listas para comer lo que sea que la bestia tragara, el hombre gritaba de desesperación rogando por ayuda de Leandros pero este no hacía caso a las plegarias, de cierta forma era muy satisfactorio ver a un miembro de la hermandad rogar de una manera tan humanamente cobarde. La bestia lo trago entero dejando que los cráneos dentro de su boca lo despedazaran mordida tras mordida, pedazo tras pedazo, los chorros de sangre brotaban de su boca sin parar pintándola por completo del líquido rojo, varios pedazos de carne saltaban de la garganta a causa de las mordidas de los cráneos, los cuales masticaban y masticaban como si jamás en la vida hubieran comido, la desesperación por engullir la carne humana era tan grande que incluso se podían oír los chasquidos de las masticadas causadas por las mandíbulas de los cráneos.

Leandros observo detenidamente la acción tomada por la bestia manteniendo las armas bajas sin mostrar ningún índice de querer atacarla, la bestia por su parte al terminar de triturar el cuerpo del hombre se quedó observando a Leandros por unos pocos segundos antes de extender las alas y tomar vuelo sobre los árboles.

Leandros enfundo la espada observando a la bestia alejarse por el horizonte caminando de vuelta a la entrada de la casa segura, Meryld se le acercó apresuradamente para asegurarse de que no había sido lastimado - ¿se encuentra bien amo?- Este le observo muy seriamente mirándola de pies a cabeza para también asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Te dije claramente que esperaras adentro, me desobedeciste-

Meryld inmediatamente bajo la mirada en arrepentimiento – lo siento amo, no le fui de utilidad, yo….me descuide, si me hubiera concentrado…-

-pero no lo hiciste- interrumpió Leandros – sigues cometiendo el mismo error una y otra vez, dejas que tus sentimientos personales interfieran en la batalla y dejas de pensar racionalmente, si esa peste hubiera usado un ataque de alto nivel como pudo haberlo hecho pudiste haber salido lastimada, o peor pudo haberte matado, tuviste suerte que solo usara una técnica mágica de baja categoría en un intento de humillarte…y lo logro, te saco del combate con algo que fácilmente pudiste haber esquivado, pero te enfocaste tanto en que me atacaría que perdiste noción de todo-

Meryld junto sus manos manteniendo una posición sumisa cerrando los ojos escuchando las palabras de su amo, no solo le dolía verlo enojado hacia ella, sino que tenía mucha razón, no es la primera vez que se descuida y baja la guardia completamente solo por estar tan preocupada por el bien estar de su amo que pierde la concentración de la batalla. – lo siento mucho amo, no volverá a pasar, se lo puedo asegurar-

Leandros tomo un profundo respiro en un intento de calmarse un poco, entendía a la perfección porque Meryld lo hacía y confiaba en ella, solo que necesitaba que ella también confiara en que Leandros estaría bien cuando se enfrentase a un enemigo, lo suficiente como para que confiara en las indicaciones que este le da.

-debes de entender Meryld, soy el general de la legión imperial, sé muy bien cuando necesito ayuda y cuando no y también se cuándo estas lista para retos mayores y también cuando no, no puedo pedir que suprimas lo que sientes por mí, pero si te pido que confíes mas en mi-

-amo, yo le confío mi vida entera, es solo, que a veces desearía ser más poderosa de lo que ya soy para poder protegerlo, a veces desearía que…- Meryld sintió la mano de Leandros tocándole muy suavemente su mejilla derecha, Meryld alzo la mirada y vio que su amo le miraba directamente a sus ojos.

-eres lo que eres Meryld, y eso es más que suficiente – El caballero rojo se dio media vuelta y realizo una seña a Meryld indicándole que le siguiera a la casa segura, no quiso preguntarle acerca de lo que había escuchado decir del miembro de la hermandad, había finalmente descubierto que lo que le molestaba a Leandros todo este tiempo era la presencia del guerrero Link, Leandros le había contado la rivalidad que había existido entre uno de los otros Leandros de la antigua historia y el Link que había llegado a esta tierra hace cientos de años y también la razón de porque las diosas lo habían mandado allí, pero jamás imagino que las diosas mandarían a otro Link. En su interior quería preguntarle muchas cosas acerca del tema, pero aun no era el momento, por ahora solo tenía que confiar en el juicio de su amo, nada más y nada menos.


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

La compañía estaba formada en filas a lo largo del campo de entrenamiento, en este regimiento cada compañía estaba conformada por no menos de quinientos soldados y la organización aunque variaba dependiendo de la experiencia y de la habilidad de mando del mayor podría componerse de doscientos soldados de infantería, ciento cincuenta arqueros y ciento cincuenta soldados de caballería los cuales también podían tomar el rol de soldados de infantería. Generalmente las compañías realizaban operaciones limitadas en las zonas cercanas a las fortalezas u operaciones rápidas de ataque furtivo aplicando tácticas de guerrilla para debilitar a fuerzas enemigas más numerosas y poderosas. El resto de las veces tres o cuatro compañías eran elegidas para tomar parte de operaciones más complicadas que requiere de un mayor número de soldados en el campo, las compañías restantes se quedaban en la fortaleza a tomar el rol de unidades de reserva, considerando el alto índice de mortalidad de los soldados de la guardia nunca pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que los reclutas que estaban en espera fueran asignados al frente de batalla.

La sexta compañía no había entablado combate campal per se, la única experiencia que la mayoría tenia eran simples momentos de atacar y correr contra grupos pequeños de exploración de los clanes. Aun así Link se pasaba todo el tiempo preguntándose a sí mismo como los podría entrenar, tal vez sería mucho más simple si recordara en como lo entrenaron a él, los soldados por lo menos ya sabían sostener una espada y el escudo así que por lo menos parte del entrenamiento ya estaba completado, pero lo que de verdad importaba era la organización de la compañía como una sola entidad.

A pesar de que una compañía tenía números reducidos bajo un mando adecuado podrían realizar daños catastróficos a un regimiento entero. Adair le había contado historias de como una de las compañías de una fortaleza lejana había perseguido a un regimiento de casi cuatro mil barbaros de los clanes por casi dos semanas, los ataques fueron tan rápidos y precisos que para cuando los Barbaros se daban cuenta del ataque los cuerpos de sus bajas ya estaban completamente desangradas en el suelo, cientos y cientos morían cada día, los debilitaron a tal grado que para cuando solo quedaron mil estaban tan exhaustos que para cuando entablaron un combate final frontal fueron exterminados fácilmente, la compañía solo había sufrido una mínima cantidad de bajas. El objetivo era convertir a la sexta compañía de esta fortaleza en una fuerza letal que cuadruplicaría el número en cuanto a valía en el combate.

No sería una tarea fácil en lo más mínimo, muchos de ellos carecían de disciplina y de la formación de un soldado de la guardia imperial, pero en realidad nadie podía culparlos, excepto Link, la mayoría eran granjeros igual que Link, todos llevaban vidas de civiles comunes y corrientes antes de ser obligados a tomar un rumbo para el cual jamás fueron preparados igual que Link, tal vez si era el indicado para liderar a la sexta compañía después de todo.

Los soldados no paraban de murmurar esperando a que sus oficiales se reportaran con ellos para darles instrucciones, entre los comentarios de los soldados se podían escuchar varios comentarios acerca del nuevo Mayor de la sexta compañía, preguntaban el uno al otro si sabían algo del tal Link que se el general Eluard había presentado. Las dudas aun eran abundantes entre las mentes de los soldados de la guardia, la gran mayoría con dudas y sospechas en cuanto a este tal Link del que jamás habían escuchado, les parecía en gran parte ilógico que un don nadie pueda ser promovido a rango de Mayor solo así porque sí. Aunque el hecho de que el General de la guardia imperial fuera el que aprobara el rango indicaba que contaba con la recomendación personal del general mismo, eso le daba muchos puntos a favor de Link.

-esto es ridículo, escuche que apenas se hospedo en la posada de la niña jade ayer, nadie lo había visto antes, ni si quiera pertenecía al regimiento y solo así lo ascienden, de seguro ha de ser un oficial que sacaron de algún otro regimiento y lo botaron aquí- dijo uno de los soldados

-yo escuche otra cosa- contesto otro – escuche que lo encontraron deambulando por allí y que termino salvándole la vida al general-

-pero que estupideces son esas, de seguro han de ser puras estupideces-

-no, es verdad, me contaron los muchachos de la primera compañía, dicen que el general decidió reclutarlo y que este tal Link les ayudo a ganar una pelea contra un regimiento bárbaro y no solo eso, también decían que el general y su caballería habían caído en una trampa y que fue Link quien organizo a los hombres, lo salvo y termino ayudando a dar fin al combate y es algo que hasta el nuevo capitán de fortaleza Adair también ha dicho confirmar-

-digas lo que digas, aun pienso que son exageraciones, de seguro fue alguien más y este Link solo se está llevando el crédito por la victoria-

-no lo sé, los chicos de la primera compañía no son bromistas ni mentirosos, recuerda que son los más experimentados del regimiento, ellos no salen con jueguitos como tú dices, además también escuche algo más, según por lo que me han contado este tal Link no es de aquí-

-¿te refieres a que puede ser de alguna otra región?-

-no, me refiero a que ni si quiera pertenece a este continente, dice que vino del otro lado del mar-

-no te creo, ¿el otro lado del mar?, pensaba que no había nada-

-y hay mucho más, los rumores en cuanto a eso indican que en su tierra, Link era una especie de guerrero aclamado-

-¿Cómo una especie de héroe?-

-no lo sé, tal vez-

Link se aproximó al campo de entrenamiento acompañado de Dyna y Kirk, como la nueva teniente de la compañía ahora Dyna tenía que apoyar en todo lo que Link necesitara para entrenar y dirigir a los hombres a la batalla, había sido un cambio muy repentino para ella y Kirk pero era un cambio que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, se podría decir que la emoción de ser teniente casi le había echo olvidar que al igual que Link no tenía ni la más mínima experiencia liderando tropas, una señal más de lo jodida que estaba la situación dentro de la guardia imperial. Kirk por otra parte no paraba de temblar, de los soldados experimentados se podría decir que él era el más nuevo, el más maduro, sin embargo a comparación de los que conformaban la sexta compañía Kirk podría fácil mente hacerse pasar por un veterano de combate, el hecho de que su propia esposa sea parte de la cadena de mando le preocupaba que eso causara problemas, en especial cuando para mantener una jerarquía de rangos dentro de una unidad militar se tenía que mantener el sentimiento personal completamente fuera de lugar todo el tiempo, sin importar que un sargento camarada sea del más grande desagrado de uno a un nivel personal aun así si la cadena de mando lo necesitaba tenías que mantener la postura todo el tiempo y convivir con él sea como sea, en cuanto a Kirk y Dyna esperaba que la relación entre ellos no estropeara de ninguna manera tal cadena. Además que le incomodaba que Dyna tuviera un rango superior a él, no porque sea mujer, sino porque sin rango ya era demasiado sobreprotectora y ahora que le superaba en rango se preguntaba si sería aún peor, aunque viendo el lado bueno si Dyna mantenía un alto profesionalismo como ella debía tal vez deje de sobreprotegerlo demasiado y así podría tener un respiro, tal vez así ella dejaría de tratarlo como un muchacho y empezara a tratarlo como lo que era, un soldado.

-antes de ver a los soldados ¿hay algo que debería de saber de la sexta compañía?- pregunto Link

-antes de responder ¿estamos hablando dentro de rango o fuera de rango?- pregunto Dyna a secas

-solo enfrente de los soldados- respondió Link

-bueno- comenzó Dyna- de entre tantos reclutas principiantes que hay en todo el regimiento no encontraras soldados más verdes, en cuanto a experiencia de combate pues…la mayoría sabe usar la espada para cortar ramitas-

Definitivamente no sería un trabajo fácil, aunque al tener soldados tan inexpertos tal vez eso les dé un descanso de las arduas caminatas en los bosques y los violentos combates por un rato, de cierta forma podrían tomarlo como una especie de vacaciones fuera de combate, vacaciones llenas de actividades recreativas como arduos entrenamientos y músculos dolorosos por las mañanas.

-¿alguna sugerencia por donde deberíamos de empezar?- pregunto Kirk

\- entrenamiento de combate usando el equipo de batalla reglamentario, ayudara a desarrollar sus habilidades lo más pronto posible y a acostumbrarlos al equipo y a la carga- dijo Dyna –

-no, esto no se debe de apresurar- respondió Link – empezaremos con acondicionamiento físico sin combate, ejercicios para fortalecer el cuerpo primero, adiestrar la mente a concentrarse y a pensar después comenzaremos con las sesiones de entrenamiento de combate, y después tengo algo que he estado pensando en aplicar para tener a la compañía lista, pero aun necesito tiempo para formalizarla, aprovechare este tiempo de entrenamiento para mejorarla y después cuando la tenga preparada y los soldados estén listos –

-ah veo que tienes todo preparado- respondió Dyna

-en parte, recibí varios consejos de los mayores de las otras compañías y me enseñaron muy resumidamente la organización que ellos mantienen sobre sus respectivas compañías, planeo hacer varios cambios a la organización en esta compañía, quien sabe, si funciona puede que logre expandir las tácticas al resto del regimiento-

-déjame preguntarte una cosa – Dyna interrumpió el paso de Link poniéndose enfrente de él, Kirk observo cuidadosamente a los dos esperando que no comiencen otra discusión, no quiso interrumpir, solo se quedó callado observándolos.

-sé que fuiste con Adair justo después de que te ascendieron y los tres sabemos que hay razones ocultas de porque harían tal cosa, conociendo a Adair seguro que te lo conto, dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, y porque te ascendieron a ti como mayor de la compañía?-

Era momento de que Link comenzara a poner autoridad, Dyna era una muy buena guerrera de buenas intenciones, pero su desconfianza no podía continuar, no debía de permitir que tal comportamiento sea mostrado enfrente de las tropas, como superior al mando de la compañía era necesario aclarar algunas cosas, la confianza de Dyna no se ganaba fácilmente pero ahora era necesaria si el objetivo era dirigir a una compañía entera al combate, además, si Dyna no obedecía siempre ponía poner su autoridad como superior al mando.

-hay que aclarar una cosa Dyna, y prefiero hacerlo en estos momentos que nos estamos hablando como camaradas y no hacerlo cuando nos estemos hablando de mayor a teniente, sé que aún no confías plenamente en mí, eso cualquiera lo puede deducir, estoy dispuesto a ganarme tu respeto y confianza a tu modo, pero recuerda, enfrente de los hombres yo soy el mayor y tú la teniente de la compañía, este tipo de desacuerdos no se pueden ver enfrente de ellos. Si, Adair me conto la razón de porque me ascendieron, y por respeto a tal charla entre mi superior y yo no te diré lo que platicamos puesto que fue una plática personal cuyo fin no afecta en lo más mínimo el estado de la compañía, así de simple-

Dyna retrocedió unos cuantos pasos después de escuchar a Link, como teniente recordó que ahora tenía que cuidar sus palabras ante su oficial superior, si Link fuera otro mayor ya la habría reprimido severamente, Link por otro lado pretendía hacerle entender que cuando el rango este activo en servicio debía de mantener postura, ya no era un soldado como los demás, era una teniente, si de verdad quería mostrar su capacidad para serlo debía de comportarse como tal a su superior le guste o no. Kirk mantenía el silencio escuchando a Link muy cuidadosamente, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo a simple vista en realidad estaba de acuerdo con Link. La desconfianza de Dyna ante alguien nuevo ya de por si causaba problemas cuando era un simple soldado, ahora que ella era teniente ya no podía comportarse de esa manera, siendo honestos él ya tenía pensado tener esa misma platica con ella, aunque había dudado demasiado ya que no solo era su esposa sino que ahora era su superior, un contra más que añadir a la lista.

-entiendo muy bien mi posición en la cadena de mando, admitiré que tienes razón en esto, pero eso no significa que no reprochare cualquier error que cometas, tu entiende que liderar a una compañía es muy diferente a liderar un puñado de hombres, cualquier decisión que tomes podría marcar la diferencia entre salvarlos o causar que los maten a todos, y no solo eso, la vida de mi esposo también está bajo tus manos, me da cierta tranquilidad que como teniente podre mantenerlo en su lugar...-

-espera un momento. Interrumpió Kirk, -aprovechando que estamos hablando fuera de rango, acepto que como sargento estaré bajo la cadena de mando de ustedes dos, pero entiendan que soy un soldado como ustedes, no soy un niño, he peleado y sangrado a lado de los hombres de este regimiento tanto como cualquiera lo a echo, la responsabilidad de sargento es muy nueva para mí y si, lo admito, me asusta cometer un error que cueste la vida de uno de mis camaradas, o peor, la vida de mi esposa, pero por eso estoy dispuesto a jugármela, porque sé que si hago las cosas bien podría algún día salvar la vida de todos nosotros, mira Dyna, tanto como tú y Link tienen razón, pero por lo que estamos pasando es lo mismo que cualquier oficial a pasado cuando es ascendido, el miedo siempre está presente aunque no lo muestran, pero aun así si mostramos ser capaces para esto podremos mantener a todos estos hombres con vida, es decir mírenlos- Tanto como Link y Dyna miraron de reojo a los hombres que conformaban la sexta compañía a lo lejos – todos son simples campesinos, pescadores, herreros, vendedores, doctores, ellos dependen de nosotros convertirlos en soldados de la guardia imperial, lo que les enseñemos ahora no solo podría salvarles la vida, sino que podría convertirlos en soldados veteranos, gente morirá, eso no se puede evitar en la guerra, pero es en nuestro poder decidir si morirán al encarar la espada del enemigo o si morirán por un mero error estratégico, Link, tú tienes mi entera confianza y mi apoyo pero lo que dice Dyna es también cierto, como los oficiales bajo tu mando es también nuestra responsabilidad ponerte al corriente cuando no se cumplan los lineamientos que el mayor debe seguir, pero – Kirk dirigió su mirada a Dyna – si eso llega a pasar lo haremos como es debido, como oficiales, no como soldados reprochando, Dyna no te pido que confíes en Link como persona, aún falta tiempo para que lo hagas, pero si te pido por el bien de todos nosotros y la compañía que confíes en el cómo mayor de la compañía-

Dyna tomo un profundo respiro observando a la compañía, la vida de cada uno de esos hombres dependía ahora de ellos tres, las dudas y desconfianzas no podían tomar lugar. Kirk había sorprendido a Dyna al tomar tal postura, dentro de ella se alegraba de que ahora ya comenzara a comportarse como un guerrero de verdad, y no como un simple idealista.

-tienes razón Kirk. Link…..hagamos de esta compañía una ejemplar, nunca sabemos cuándo será necesario que salgamos al combate, así que empecemos de una vez-

Link dio una leve sonrisa a sus oficiales y tomo el rumbo de nuevo a la compañía que estaba reunida en el campo de entrenamiento, sería uno de los retos más grandes de su vida, una cosa era poner su vida en riesgo mientras se enfrentaba a peligrosas criaturas él solo, ahora tenía que comandar a cientos de soldados a la batalla contra las hordas de los clanes y asegurarse de que regresaran con vida de vuelta a sus familias, a sus seres queridos, a lo poco que tienen, quien sabe, tal vez esta compañía logre convertirse en la punta de la lanza del regimiento, o incluso de la región. Tenían a un legendario héroe comandándolos secundado por la mejor arquera de todo el ejército imperial y el joven más impetuoso de la guardia apoyados por un veterano de combate que ahora comandaba la fortaleza y bajo la recomendación del general de la guardia imperial. La sexta compañía podría lograr grandes cosas en esta guerra, tal vez Adair tenía razón, por naturaleza Link se acostumbraba a los cambios que no dependían de el fácil mente, es curioso hasta qué punto eso le funcionaba, un día a otro pasa de granjero a guerrero, y de guerrero pasa a héroe de leyenda, ahora paso de ser un forastero perdido a un soldado de la guardia imperial y ahora a mayor de una compañía entera, quien sabe que más podría llegar a ser aquí, tal vez si estaba destinado a llegar a estas olvidadas tierras después de todo, tal vez fue enviado para ayudar a esta gente a salir de este infierno sin salida, tal vez había sido enviado por la voluntad de las diosas, en ese momento Link creyó profundamente que había llegado para cumplir con un propósito, y que ese propósito era salvar esta desdichada tierra al igual como salvo a Hyrule y al reino del crepúsculo. Ahora que tenía esa ideología en la cabeza no había tiempo que perder para entrenar a las tropas.

Los reclutas seguían murmurando entre ellos, las conversaciones no habían cambiado mucho en el tiempo que Link se tomó conversando con sus nuevos oficiales, al ver que Link se aproximaba a ellos todos tomaron inmediatamente una compostura ordenada o al menos lo mejor que pudieron, no estaban tan perfectamente formados, las filas estaban algo desordenadas y las posturas no eran muy rectas. Muchos no pudieron evitar mirarle de reojo para ver cómo era que este tal Link lucia, a simple vista no era tal cosa para muchos, su cuerpo no mostraba ningún tipo de intimidante musculatura y su cara parecía ser más suave que dura, pero al dar unas miradas más había algo en el que era diferente, algo en su mirada inspiraba una cierta confianza pero no solo eso, mostraba evidencia de una cierta experiencia, los reclutas habían visto las miradas de muchos guerreros veteranos en el pasado, se les presentaban con mucha frecuencia en un intento de causar una influencia en los novatos, reconocían las miradas de aquellos que habían tenido una gran cantidad de combates, aquellos que habían sostenido la espada por mucho tiempo, eran fáciles de reconocer, pero en Link, era algo raro, se podían ver en sus ojos el fuego de un guerrero, pero había mas en si mirada, en los ojos. Era como si casi al verlo inmediatamente supieran que Link era algo fuera de lo común, era difícil de describir para ellos.

Link observo a los reclutas muy cuidadosamente, muchos estaban demasiado fuera de forma, o estaban muy delgados o demasiado llenos, por suerte la gran mayoría eran en edades entre dieciocho años y cuarenta aparentemente y no había ningún anciano entre los reclutas, los de cuarenta años parecían estar un poco más esbeltos que los jóvenes, posiblemente solían ser trabajadores de construcción o herrería, muchos de ellos tenían cicatrices en las caras y brazos, ya que ninguno contaba con experiencia de combate Link dudaba que obtuvieran esas heridas en el frente de batalla, recordó la historia que Jade le conto sobre cómo consiguió su cicatriz a causa de un ataque de los barbaros a la fortaleza, muchos de los soldados eran en realidad refugiados de otras aldeas o fortalezas que cayeron a manos de las fuerzas enemigas, su única opción para obtener un lugar para ellos y sus familias era unirse a las filas de la guardia imperial, una ley que a simple vista parecía ser muy fría pero al analizarla bien tenía mucho sentido, una de las preocupaciones de las fortalezas era la sobrepoblación, debido a que vivir dentro de las murallas de una fortaleza daba cierta sensación de seguridad los espacios internos eran muy solicitados por los forasteros y refugiados, la tasa de mortalidad tan alta de los soldados en cierta forma contraatacaba la sobrepoblación pero las familias de los soldados que morían se quedaban con las residencias, era como una forma de pago hacia las familias de los soldados que prestaron el servicio a la guardia imperial. Aquellos que no alcanzaran lugar dentro de la fortaleza tenían la libertad de tener una residencia fuera de las murallas, sin embargo por obvias razones nadie quería estar fuera de las murallas, los más desafortunados se jugaban la vida viviendo en las cabañas alrededor de las fortalezas, de cierto modo también proveía cierto nivel de seguridad vivir justo al lado de una fortaleza, la constante vigilancia también daba cobertura a las viviendas que estaban alrededor de la fortaleza y la amplia visibilidad facilitaba que cualquier fuerza enemiga fuera ubicada mucho antes de que se acerquen lo suficiente al perímetro de la fortaleza dando suficiente tiempo para dar la alarma y que las personas que vivían fuera de las murallas evacuaran y se refugiaran dentro de la fortaleza, para aquellos que tenían familias esta era una preocupación constante, para aquellos que eran solteros o vivían completamente solos era más simple, siempre había lugar libre en las posadas y en las barracas del cuartel de la guardia, siempre, las posadas parecían ser el lugar más adecuado para alojarse, comida caliente disponible todo el día, una cama suave, servicio al cuarto etc. Sin embargo muchos preferían dormir en las barracas, las camas eran poco cómodas, las noches un poco más frías, comidas únicamente servidas en horas en específico pero aun así tenía más ventajas, la guardia daba libertad a los soldados en dormir en lugares permitidos de su preferencia, casas propias, posadas, casas con amigos o aquellos que decidieran voluntariamente ofrecerles un lugar donde puedan dormir o en las barracas, pero si uno escogía dormir en las barracas los soldados no tenían que levantarse tan temprano para presentarse al servicio, básicamente tenían la zona de reunión a simples pasos de las camas, un soldado que decide dormir en sus casas o en las posadas tenían que tomar en cuenta que tan lejos estaban del cuartel general, los que estaban más alejados tenían que caminar hasta cuarenta minutos para llegar al cuartel y ni se diga de regresar del cuartel a la casa o a la posada después del servicio, otra de las ventajas de dormir en las barracas era que los soldados no pagaban ningún tipo de renta, los que vivían en las posadas o en lugares donde les dan un lugar donde dormir tenían que pagar renta, la posada de jade era la única que no cobraba, pero también era una de las más alejadas y para un soldado de la guardia perder casi dos horas de sueño caminando de la posada al cuartel y del cuartel a la posada era un enorme sacrificio, en el servicio de la guardia hasta el más minúsculo minuto de sueño mas era extremadamente apreciado. Algunos se les permitía ir a caballo desde el cuartel hasta sus casas eso si tenían establos en las casas o si en las tabernas tenían establos propios, pero aunque a todos se les permitiera no había suficientes caballos para todos, casi todos los refugiados que no tenían familias aceptaban dormir en las barracas. Al decir verdad no era tan necesario que la guardia condicionara asilo a los refugiados con tal de unirse a las fuerzas de la guardia, casi todos se unían inmediatamente sin que se les mencione de esta condición, el enojo y el odio en los corazones de estos hombres causado por ver sus hogares siendo quemados pos las fuerzas de los clanes los impulsaban a querer unirse inmediatamente para cobrar venganza. Link podía ver esto en los ojos de los reclutas, los que más presentaban cicatrices en sus cuerpos mostraban en sus ojos el deseo de ser hábiles guerreros para así estocar la espada en cada uno de los barbaros que se encuentren en las batallas por venir, el deseo de sangre por hacer pagar a los homicidas era más que suficiente razón para unirse. El odio de un soldado podría ser un obstáculo que Link tendría que conquistar, el odio puede sacar de balance la mente de un guerrero y hacerlo tan útil como carne de cañón, pero también podía ayudar a forjar a un simple enclenque a una fuerza imparable comparada únicamente por el odio hacia su enemigo. Lo que era importarte era encontrar un balance entre tales sentimientos, habilidades y cualidades, todo lides debe de encontrar tales aspectos en los corazones y mentes de los soldados bajo su cargo. Todos aquí habían perdido algo, hogares, familias, amigos…todos tenían algo en común, Link pensaba que podría usar ese factor a su favor para afianzar la unión entre los soldados, que se vean unos a los otros como hermanos, hermanos unidos por el dolor y el deseo de cumplir con su parte, que la vida de uno dependa del otro, si lograba hacer eso la compañía sería mucho más unida.

Los soldados seguían observando link mientras que este seguía inspeccionándolos muy de cerca, Dyna y Kirk se quedaron detrás de Link mostrando compostura.

-eh escuchado los rumores que se han fabricado de mí, un desconocido que de la nada es ascendido a mayor de esta compañía- comenzó Link mientras que todos le ponían atención – pues déjenme decirles que nada de eso importa en lo más mínimo ahora, lo único que importa es que estoy a cargo de esta compañía y por lo tanto de todos ustedes, se unieron a la guardia imperial por un propósito, las razones puede que sean muy variadas pero el objetivo de porque es bastante claro, pues déjenme decirles que cuando estemos en el campo de batalla porque lo estaremos….ese propósito ya no valdrá nada, lo único que valdrá es el soldado que está a su lado, en el campo de batalla la compañía es su segunda familia, en el campo de batalla no solo pelearan por sus seres queridos, pero también pelearan por sus camaradas que estarán a lado de ustedes chocando espadas contra el enemigo, conocerán el verdadero valor de la unión, una unión que solo se conoce en el combate, les seré muy sincero, muchos morirán en esta guerra eterna, eso ténganlo muy en cuenta, es una guerra y la muerte es inevitable…pero no olviden, que en el combate la compañía se protegerá entre ella, el soldado de al lado me protege mientras que yo lo protejo a él, ese será nuestro credo en esta compañía, nuestra razón como soldados de la guardia, todos tenemos nuestros orígenes, nuestra historia, nuestras perdidas, y por eso jamás debemos de olvidar lo que nos une, el dolor debe ser convertido en un puño, no en una prisión del alma, el miedo debe ser convertido en impulso, no en un frio que congela nuestras venas, veo en los ojos de ustedes la furia contra aquellos que les arrebataron lo poco que tenían y también el miedo a perder lo poco que les queda, pues eso cambiara, yo los forjare a cada uno de ustedes no solo para ser mejores soldados, pero para ser mejores protectores, protectores que cuidan a la gente que no puede defenderse como nosotros, protectores de aquellos que han sufrido aún más que ustedes, protectores de aquellos que no han perdido a sus familias u hogares para evitar que les pase lo mismo que a nosotros. Entiendo que aduras penas hemos visto el peor lado de esta guarra contra los clanes, y créanme, es solo el principio, pero mi misión es forjarlos a todos ustedes al igual como yo he sido forjado, los entrenare incansablemente sin importar si ya saben pelear o no, aquí obedecerán mis órdenes, puesto que mi objetivo no solo es hacerlos en grandes soldados, sino que también es traerlos de vuelta a casa, hoy empezaremos el entrenamiento, hoy será el primer paso de la sexta compañía-


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

El entrenamiento había comenzado de una manera básica, acondicionamiento básico tal y como Link había mencionado, corriendo alrededor del campo de entrenamiento durante horas, al principio fue muy complicado para muchos tratar de seguir el paso. Link siempre lideraba al frente del grupo que corría detrás de él, conforme avanzaban trataba de mantener el ánimo dando órdenes constantes de seguir corriendo, los más débiles abusaban mucho de la respiración causando que sus pulmones se debiliten con gran frecuencia, los que estaban fuera de forma y un poco más llenitos terminaban sudando como si hubieran saltado a un lago y salido sin secarse ni cambiarse de ropa, los que estaban más esbeltos eran los que seguían el paso a Link muy de cerca pero para evitar que el resto se quede demasiado atrás decidió ponerlos en la retaguardia y a los mal lentos al frente, de esa forma estos serían apresurados por el paso de los que tenían más resistencia lo cual impulsaba a los de enfrente a correr más rápido, Dyna y Kirk seguían el paso inspeccionando a los soldados por los lados para apresurar a un más a aquellos que estén alentando el paso, suerte que Dyna y Kirk estaban muy bien adiestrados en este tipo de ejercicios, además que aún no era nada, el verdadero ejercicio de correr estaba en hacerlo con la armadura puesta y con el peso de las armas. Todos los soldados usaban ropa de tela muy delgada de color azul fiel a la imagen de la guardia imperial a excepción de Link, Kirk y Dyna quienes usaban las armaduras de la guardia imperial mientras corrían junto con la compañía, era como mostrarles lo que estaba por venir una vez que pudieran correr por horas sin parar o caer, correr con las armaduras puestas seria el siguiente paso.

Los reclutas pensaban que estaban locos como para correr continuamente con las armaduras y el equipo completo pero solo mostraban el ejemplo. Dyna era la que más gritaba a los reclutas que se apresuraran o si no comenzaría a golpearlos con la hoja de la espada que cargaba, los reclutas ya habían escuchado de Dyna, la arquera de la guardia que jamás fallaba, se había ganado la fama de ser dura como una pierda y tener el ojo de un halcón, para muchos era un modelo ejemplar, pero para otros era un símbolo de exigencia, su mal humor era legendario entre los soldados de la fortaleza y debido a ello nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella, ni mucho menos los reclutas y aún menos teniéndola a ella como la teniente de la sexta compañía. Kirk por otro lado los animaba de una forma más pasiva, en especial a los más nuevos y verdes de la compañía, de entre todos los novatos del regimiento Kirk era el más experimentado, a los ojos de los inexpertos Kirk era visto como el veterano que los representaba, la elite de los soldados verdes por así decirlo, su experiencia en combate era muy amplia al igual que la de Dyna aunque jamás se ganó prestigio entre los soldados más destacados como Dyna, para ellos Kirk era solo un enclenque protegido de Dyna solo por ser su esposo, pero para los reclutas era como otra figura a seguir, fue raro para ellos como inmediatamente los novatos veían a Kirk como el papa de la compañía y a Dyna como la madre pero al que de verdad mantenían toda la atención la mayor parte del tiempo era Link. Durante su presentación había causado una buena impresión en las mentes de la compañía, reflexionaron el hecho de que Link estuviera muy al tanto de la situación de la guardia imperial y de las vidas de cada uno de los soldados lo cual causo que estos comenzaran a confiar en su mandato. En la guardia esta el dicho que el aura de un buen líder siempre se puede ver en su determinación y en su mente, Link les había demostrado en su introducción a la compañía que no solo velaba por los intereses de las misiones o los intereses de la guardia en sí, sino que también velaba por los intereses de los soldados como individuos, no como simples números en un campo de batalla.

Con una mortalidad muy alta la cadena de mando es vital para la supervivencia de una compañía, el líder debe de ser alguien con un carácter casi irrompible y con una voluntad férrea después de todo no se puede confiar la vida de más de quinientos soldados a cualquier persona. Para la defensa o el ataque hasta la más insignificante compañía era esencial, perder a una era un golpe duro para un regimiento. Hubo compañías que fueron perdidas debido a la incompetencia de los mayores y tenientes que las lideraban, malas decisiones, estrategias planeadas al azar y no con la inteligencia o simple estupidez del soldado a cargo, la escases de buenos lideres provoco que la guardia reestructurara la cadena de mando radicalmente, antes las compañías solían tener varios tenientes y muchos más sargentos y cabos, pero a la falta de prospectos que valieran la pena como lideres la tarea se disminuyó a un solo sargento, un solo teniente y un solo mayor, uno de los contras era que complicaba la organización de la compañía y no era sorpresa, el que tres hombres trataran de organizar a otros quinientos era una tarea enorme, claro que si el mayor detectaba a uno y otro que destacara y tuviera lo que se necesitaba para ser un líder podía nombrarlo como el segundo teniente de la compañía o tercero o cuarto o quinto y lo mismo con los sargentos, cuando el mayor lograra obtener una cantidad favorable de tenientes y sargentos en la compañía esta se dividía en grupos, cada grupo estaba organizada por no menos de cien soldados, liderados por al menos un teniente y tres o cuatro sargentos los cuales lideraban escuadrones de ataque denominados lanzas de no menos de veinte a veinticinco soldados, una vez que esta organización sea alcanzada el capitán elegiría a un primer teniente para organizar a los otros tenientes y ayudar al mayor en la administración de cada miembro de la compañía. Tal organización llevaba demasiado tiempo, muchas compañías perdían a más de la mitad de sus soldados antes de lograr tal cosa y era rellenadas de nuevo con reemplazos y si en los soldados que caían se encontraban los prospectos a tenientes, sargentos o teniente mayor se tendría que esperar a que se encontrara uno que pueda con el rango. Sin embargo tal organización se tuvo que aplicar debido a que la cantidad de oficiales ineptos para el puesto comenzaba a crecer alarmantemente, cuando se formaba una compañía inmediatamente se elegía a los tenientes y sargentos, el procedimiento de elección antiguo era de lo más ineficaz y ridículo pero era rápido y fácil, básicamente si sobrevivías suficientes batallas ganabas automáticamente un rango de sargento o de teniente. Por culpa de tal administración militar innumerables compañías cayeron en combate debido a la ineptitud de los lideres, fue cuando Eluard al convertirse en el general de la guardia decidió cambiarlo todo, los oficiales militares serian escogidos únicamente cuando estos mostraran habilidad de liderazgo verdadero y habilidad estratégica en todo tipo de situaciones, era cuando comenzaban a ser considerados para tomar un puesto de rango dentro de una compañía recién formada. A pesar de que a simple vista era una organización muy riesgosa ayudaba a asegurar que todo aquel que sea un oficial de rango dentro de las fuerzas de una compañía sea una persona que de verdad pueda desempeñar sus labores como era debido.

Durante el recorrido de entrenamiento los reclutas se preguntaban constantemente que clase de líder podría ser Link, ciertamente esperaban que no fuera un incompetente en el mando pero siendo realistas los reclutas tienden a confundir el concepto de un buen líder, para ellos un buen líder es aquel que toma las decisiones más adecuadas para que todos y cada uno de ellos sobreviva, si ese era el caso entonces no existiría tal cosa como un buen líder. En la guerra evitar que la gente muera era como esperar tapar la lluvia con una sola mano, simplemente no se puede evitar, incluso hay veces en que un líder puede tomar la mejor elección posible pero si tal elección causa la muerte de una cantidad considerable de soldados cualquiera podría calificar su decisión como nefasta y calificarlo como un mal líder, sin importar si la decisión que tomo fuera la mejor decisión disponible. Era una problemática que los buenos oficiales se enfrentaban a cada batalla, el juicio de los soldados.

Debido a que ellos no siempre cuentan con la experiencia necesaria para entender la responsabilidad de tener soldados bajo tu protección les es muy fácil crear sus propios conceptos de lo que hace un buen líder, para algunos un bien líder es aquel que siempre está al frente de la batalla y en ninguna otra parte,, para otros un buen líder es aquel que pone la vida de los soldados antes que la misión, que un buen líder es aquel que trae a todos sus soldados a casa, que un bien líder es aquel que busca pelear por su cuenta para que sus soldados no entren al combate etc.

No es necesario resaltar por qué tales ideologías eran incorrectas, en el liderazgo hay más decisiones grises que negras o blancas, uno no puede mantener las necesidades de los soldados sobre la misión y en especial cuando el éxito de la misión o el fracaso puede significar ya sea la pérdida del territorio de la guardia causando que se acerquen mas y más a la fortaleza o la muerte de cientos de personas en una aldea cercana al territorio perdido, cada victoria y derrota crean consecuencias a todos aquellos que se encuentren a los alrededores y era el trabajo de la guardia de combatir a los clanes para defenderlos, no puedes simplemente pedir que un líder ponga las necesidades de uno por encima de las necesidades de todos ellos. El balance era uno de los más grandes retos que todo mayor debía de enfrentar dentro de su compañía, crear ese balance podría significar entre la unión de la compañía o la división de la misma.

Las preguntas que los soldados se hacían a sí mismos sobre Link les eran preocupantes, lo menos que quieran era estar bajo el mando de alguien que no pudiera desempeñar bien su trabajo o de alguien que desee poner en riesgo a todos solo para conseguir una victoria sin importar el costo- Antes de que los clanes atacaran la fortaleza cuando Adair aún era el capitán de la misma había una séptima compañía, todos habían escuchado la historia del mayor que se había obsesionado con la idea de la victoria que puso a toda la compañía en una batalla que no hubieran podido ganar de ninguna forma. Una de las operaciones más grandes de los clanes eran las canteras, no se sabía muy bien para que las querían o que hacían con los materiales preciosos que sacaban de esos lugares, al principio se creía que las usaban para extraer metales para la construcción de armas, armaduras, máquinas de guerra, barcos y demás, pero se había descubierto que muchos de los metales que sacaban de allí ni si quiera los usaban de ninguna manera aparente, plata y oro eran los más comunes pero nunca tomaban posesión directa de ellos, el oro no lo necesitaban, su moneda interna que usaban dentro de su propia economía estaba hecha a base de bronce y por lo que se sabía de ellos no atesoraban el oro y otros materiales costosos, la séptima compañía había sido enviada en una simple misión de reconocimiento para saber qué era lo que los clanes barbaros querían de esas canteras en realidad, se suponía que sería una misión relativamente simple pero el mayor tenía otros planes, había organizado un plan de asalto para atacar la cantera y soltar a los esclavos que trabajaban por los clanes en las canteras después de todo era una cantera pequeña, diminuta a comparación de las que se encontraban los territorios más profundos gobernados por los clanes, no más de setecientos soldados y mil prisioneros, el mayor había planeado atacar de noche cuando los esclavos son encerrados en sus jaulas para que reposen y estar listos para el siguiente día de trabajo sin parar, con los esclavos encerrados habría sido más fácil atacar a los guardias con flechas y después lanzar un ataque sorpresa contra las fuerzas bárbaras. En su amplio deseo de obtener una victoria a nombre de la guardia le había segado completamente a tal punto que no se dio cuenta de que cada lapso de tiempo la compañía de los barbaros que cuidaba la cantera era remplazada por una nueva compañía para relevar a la existente. La misión del mayor consistía en reconocimiento y observación para así tratar de descubrir cualquier movimiento del enemigo en el lugar, sin embargo en el momento que llegaron después de solo observar unas pocas horas antes de la noche del primer día el teniente había ordenado atacar cuando ya se estaba poniendo de noche, los arqueros hacían su trabajo diezmando las fuerzas enemigas y los soldados de infantería se movían rápido atreves del campamento con intención de matar a quien sea que se encuentre dormido en las barracas aun o a los que a duras penas comenzaban a ponerse la armadura para el combate, todo iba bien hasta que la nueva compaña de relevo había llegado minutos después de que el ataque comenzara, hasta este punto ya era demasiado tarde. La compañía de barbaros que llego l a relevar a la existente compañía había atacado a los soldados de la guardia desde la retaguardia, desde su ventajosa posición dispararon con las flechas incansable mente las filas traseras de la guardia, cuando todo había terminado ni el mayor logro sobrevivir.

Historias como estas se repetían una y otra vez por todo el imperio y el ejército de la guardia imperial, para empeorar las cosas Eluard no podía hacer mucho para mantener a los regimientos organizados, el imperio era un territorio extremadamente basto, con los recursos tan limitados y la pobre comunicación entre las fortalezas trabajaba día y noche sin parar viajando de sector en sector para tratar de mantener a los regimientos en forma, su trabajo no era como el del general de la legión imperial los cuales siempre se ubicaban en los mismos cuatro puntos, las fortalezas eran cientos y cientos a lo largo del imperio y los únicos que tenían la capacidad de ser los subordinados de Eluard para repartir la tarea eran necesitados para liderar otros regimientos. Debido a la falta de apoyo de las ciudadelas cada regimiento se vio en la necesidad de convertirse en su propio ejército sub concentrado e individual, cada fortaleza debía de valerse por sí misma, los apoyos entre regimientos de fortalezas diferentes era poco comunes debido a que cada uno tenía sus propios problemas que atender y sus propias misiones.

Cada vez que Link pasaba más tiempo en la guardia imperial más se daba cuenta de la precaria situación de la misma, y no solo de la guardia, pero de los soldados como individuales, cada vez que volteaba a verlos mientras seguían el paso pensaba en que es lo que haría para tratar de mantenerlos a todos a salvo, aunque es virtualmente imposible aun así es algo que cualquiera desearía, Adair confiaba en que pudiera liderar a la sexta compañía, en que podría cuidar a estos reclutas y hacerlos en grandes guerreros, en que se convertiría el líder que ahora estos pocos hombres necesitaban. Ya estaban cansados pero el acondicionamiento era necesario y no podía darse el lujo de retrasarlo aún más, no quiso aminorar el paso pero tampoco aumentarlo, tenían que formarse lo más pronto posible pero sin llegar a ex esos que les haga más mal que bien. Constantemente los animaba a continuar a base de órdenes, Dyna apoyaba en gran parte con una actitud fría y calculadora empujando a los que mostraban ser más débiles que el resto para tratar de empujarlos mas a acelerar el paso y evitar retrasar a los que iban detrás de ellos, Kirk por otra parte alentaba a los que mantenían el paso en unísono sin mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad por ahora, aún faltaba mucho para terminar el lapso de entrenamiento a base de correr por el campo de entrenamiento aunque ya habían pasado horas desde que habían comenzado. Los más débiles se les podía notar que sus piernas ya les temblaban, incluso algunos comenzaban a quejarse en voz baja entre ellos.

-¿Qué acaso quieren matarnos corriendo? Ya llevamos horas haciendo estos y ellos aun frescos, ¿cómo es que no se cansan manteniendo el paso de esta forma con armadura y todo?-

Dijo uno de los reclutas refiriéndose a sus oficiales que aun marcaban el paso sin ningún problema.

-¿Por qué crees tú? Son soldados de la guardia genuinos, solo cállate y sigue corriendo ¿Qué no vez que nos estas retrasando a los que estamos detrás de ti?- le contestó otro recluta que estaba detrás.

-yo solo digo que deberían de darnos un descanso, es nuestro primer día de entrenamiento, además que mi estómago ya ruge y hace una hora que pasó la hora de la comida-

-¿y tú crees que tendrás tiempo de comer en medio de una batalla? Claro que no, y menos en medio del entrenamiento, vomitarías hasta las entrañas-

Uno de los reclutas que estaban a lado de los dos hombres que discutían se acercó a lado de ellos y les dijo – ya dejen de pelear, bastante tengo con tratar de mantener mi aliento como para aguantar a ustedes dos discutiendo, de por sí ya me duele la cabeza de tanto esforzar mi cuerpo-

-y con más razón deberían de darnos un descanso, ya no podemos más, el pobre de Remolus casi se desmalla hace media hora-

-él es solo un enclenque, aquí estamos para hacernos soldados, hombres de verdad, si ese alfarero no puede con esto pues que renuncie-

Kirk se acercó al pequeño grupo al escuchar que sus murmullos comenzaron a escucharse más y más fuerte, ya era necesario aplacarlos antes de que sus constantes quejas rompieran la formación y el paso que a duras penas aun mantenían.

-Ya basta de discusiones- Grito Kirk – entre mas aligeren el paso más larga será la sesión de entrenamiento, así que no quiero escuchar más quejas o tendrán que correr con las armaduras puestas antes de tiempo así que muévanse –

-señor si señor- dijeron los tres reclutas acabando completamente con la discusión. Dyna había observado la forma en como Kirk había aplacado a los reclutas molestos como todo sargento debía, por fuera aún mantenía su mirada fría y seria pero por dentro sonreía de orgullo al verlo.

Link en ocasiones se volteaba a ver el progreso de la compañía en el ejercicio, no lo estaban haciendo muy bien del todo en lo general, unos que otros mantenían el paso, el resto tenía grandes dificultades tratando de seguir, todos estaban en muy mala forma, pero aun así tenía que seguir, por el bien de ellos, por el bien de la compañía.


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

Cada muro del castillo estaba en ruinas, ni si quiera la más remota y fortificada torre del inexistente castillo Hyrule había resistido los terremotos que habían sacudido todo el reino y no fue solo el castillo, cada poblado, cada edificación, todo estaba destrozado, en ruinas. Las planicies estaban relativamente tranquilas por ahora, la calma después de la tormenta. El viento comenzó a soplar de una manera tan natural a diferencia de como soplaba antes de que comenzara el terremoto, fue como si algo hubiera tomado posesión del aire mismo y lo controlara a voluntad, los animales habían comenzado a comportarse de una manera muy extraña, como si hubieran podido presentir la catástrofe que estaba a punto de pasar, muchos murieron en los primeros terremotos, aplastados por las edificaciones en las que vivían tan tranquilamente, muchos ríos se desbordaron como si un monzón de lluvia hubiera azotado a todo Hyrule. La relocalización de la población no fue nada fácil, tuvieron que encontrar llanuras a donde crear puntos de reunión para todo aquel que busque refugio o atención médica, los pocos que eran capaces de cabalgar eran enviados a todos los rincones del reino en busca de ayuda, alimentos, medicinas y ayuda para atender a todo aquel que lo necesite. Colin había aceptado formar parte de este tipo de misiones, aún era joven y le faltaba mucho que aprender, pero su habilidad para el combate estaba por encima del promedio, cosa fantástica para un muchacho de su edad, su vestimenta de combate reflejaba mucho a la túnica verde icónica del héroe que Link siempre usaba en sus aventuras por todo Hyrule, el verlo como un modelo a seguir todos estos años le impulso a convertirse en un gran guerrero a la altura de su amigo a quien a veces veía como si hermano mayor.

Cuando la princesa Zelda regreso del viaje y escucho la noticia de que Link había caído naufrago al mar casi destrozo a Colin por completo, su mejor amigo, su hermano de otra madre, su héroe, su modelo a seguir perdido en medio del mar, quien sabe si aún siga con vida pensaba Colin constantemente torturándose a sí mismo cada vez que pensaba en él, y no era el único.

Ahora que el reino estaba en la necesidad de voluntarios para apoyar a la población, buscar medicinas y otros recursos para los heridos y los desamparados Colin fue uno de los primeros que se ofrecieron, al principio la princesa zelda no deseaba ponerlo en tal posición, tenía el mismo espíritu que Link tenia pero no era tan hábil como el, aún tenía mucho que aprender y en el combate cuanto mucho tenía la habilidad de un novicio pero dada la situación y la amistad que Colin tenía con el desaparecido Link, Zelda vio a Colin como el sucesor de la presencia de Link en Hyrule. Zelda había recordado las pláticas que tuvo con Link después de que reconstruyeron el castillo acerca de sus amistades, de allí supo que Colin deseaba ser como Link, le admiraba, le idolatraba, era más que lógico que Colin quería ser como Link.

Después de que los terremotos comenzaran a azotar a Hyrule Colin recibía órdenes directas de la princesa Zelda para ir a otras villas y pueblos de todo Hyrule y así analizar la situación de cada una de ellas y poder repartir los recursos que estaban disponibles de la mejor manera posible, afortunadamente nadie de la villa Ordon había muerto en los terremotos, para cuando estos comenzaron la gran mayoría pudo escapar de las casas rápidamente para así correr a los espacios abiertos del rancho del que Link solía trabajar, los que vivían en las zonas más pobladas llenas de edificaciones lamentablemente no tuvieron la misma suerte, de todos los afectados los zora llevaron la peor parte, gran parte de su territorio y sus edificaciones acuáticas se habían derrumbado, debido a que estos estaban ubicados en lo profundo muchos de los escombros habían atrapado a muchos zora o peor, habían caído encima de ellos aplastándolos. Afortunadamente los Goron no fueron tan afectados como el resto, la gran mayoría había aceptado ayudar a los poblados a remover los grandes escombros sacando a la gente atrapada o incluso a ayudar a construir hogares provisionales muy resistentes a los terremotos para mantener a la gente desamparada bajo un techo. Colin era como el emisario de la princesa y su contacto con todos los poblados del reino. Todo el tiempo montaba a Epona quien también extrañaba mucho a Link, Colin pensó que así ella mantendría la mente ocupada y no extrañaría de una manera tan depresiva a su antiguo amo.

La vista era muy triste, ya se había intentado reconstruir el castillo pero los terremotos continuaban cada vez más frecuentes, la gente casi ni dormía debido a la constancia de estos sucesos, la primera experiencia fue extremadamente perturbadora para la mayoría, el volcán en Hyrule provocaba uno que otro temblor pequeño, pero jamás habían sentido algo de tal magnitud y en tal constancia en tan poco tiempo. A la más mínima sacudida de la tierra comenzaban a gritar despavoridos como si presintieran que uno grande fuera a ocurrir de nuevo.

Colin mantuvo la vista fija hacia el castillo por varios minutos pensando detenidamente y preguntándose la misma pregunta que muchos se hacían, ¿Qué era lo que causaba este cataclismo? Algo en el interior de Colin le decía que esto no era normal, que esto no era un simple suceso natural.

-Colin, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que regresar al campamento, seguro que la princesa nos está esperando y a las medicinas también- dijo Beth quien también montaba a Epona detrás de Colin.

No era muy común que Colin fuera acompañado por alguien en sus travesías, generalmente iba solo pero cuando necesitaba ayuda para recolectar medicinas, comida y otros recursos le pedía a Beth que le acompañara, al igual que Colin, Beth creció de una manera impresionante, en los últimos años se había dedicado a observar de lejos el progreso de Colin con su entrenamiento que Link le daba esporádicamente, él siempre estaba ocupado como los encargos de la princesa después de convertirse en el héroe de Hyrule, pero cuando tenía tiempo de ves en cuanto ayudaba a Colin en sus prácticas con la espada, Beth le gustaba observar como Colin comenzaba a parecerse mucho a Link en cuestión de espíritu, aunque aún le faltaba mucho para si quiera llegarle a las rodillas en cuestión de habilidad de combate. Ella se había convertido en una adolecente muy hermosa y al final termino acaparando la atención de Colin. Días antes de que Link fuera a ayudar a la princesa zelda en su viaje al reino de Valtima Link había animado a Colin de que invitara a salir a Beth, era la época en que todo adolecente comenzaba a sentir la atracción hacia las chicas y viceversa. Cuando Colin necesitaba la ayuda de Beth ella aceptaba sin ningún pero ni reproche, siempre que Colin necesitara ayuda ella aceptaba, a veces recordaba como Colin solía ser un chico introvertido, algo tímido, pero ahora era sagaz, era valiente, era aventurero y más aún ahora que Link estaba desaparecido, ella entendía más que nadie esta necesidad que Colin sentía de ser el heredero espiritual de Link, la necesidad de proteger todo por lo que Link había luchado en la invasión de Zant, sentía que debía de cargar el legado de Link sobre sus hombros y lo admiro por eso a tal grado de generar cariño por él.

Colin respondió al llamado de Beth y le miro – sí, lo siento, es solo que me perdí en mis pensamientos al ver al castillo así…es solo que…bueno….-

-no te preocupes Colin, el castillo será reconstruido al igual como fue reconstruido antes, cuando averigüemos lo que pasa y todo esto acabe podremos iniciar en recuperar lo que perdimos- Beth puso su mano sobre el hombro de Colin para reconfortarlo

-eso no es lo que me preocupa, el castillo es solo muros y roca, la gente de Hyrule es la verdadera imagen del reino…..es solo que saber que tantos han muerto y ni si quiera sabemos lo que ocurre…sé que Link habría querido que protegiera nuestro hogar como él lo habría hecho. Pero esto es mucho, no sé si podamos hacerlo Beth-

-lo sé, esto también es nuevo para mí, tampoco sé si podremos averiguar lo que ocurre, pero por eso seguimos con vida y tú también, mientras estemos a salvo el espíritu de Link seguirá vivo- contesto Beth

-hablas como si él estuviera muerto beth – el rostro de Colin mostro una faceta de tristeza aunque trato de ocultarla de Beth, ella ya sabía con precisión que Colin estaba melancólico de nuevo debido al tono de voz, ella también extrañaba a Link y trataba de mostrar lo contrario para mantener el ánimo, pero cada vez era más difícil, mantenía la esperanza al igual que todos que siguiera con vida, donde sea que el este.

-no está muerto, eso lo puedo decir, sé que a veces podemos pensar en lo peor sin saber bien las cosas, pero créeme, Link es demasiado testarudo como para morir de esa forma-

Colin dio una pequeña riza entre dientes aceptando que Beth tenía razón, Link era demasiado testarudo como para dejarse morir, ni mucho menos de tal forma después de todo lo que ha pasado, además él era el elegido de las diosas, Link contaba con la protección de ellas y de la trifuerza, alguien debería de ser estúpido como para pensar que alguien como Link moriría solo así.

-vámonos Colin- sonrió Beth al ver que había tenido éxito al alegrar a Colin un poco más, - tenemos que regresar con la princesa, además sabes que no me gusta dejar sola Ilia por mucho tiempo y mucho menos con la princesa Zelda cerca, sabes lo explosiva que se pone en su presencia.

-ah sí, como olvidarlo…vamos Epona-

Cabalgaron en dirección al campamento provisional que se había construido en las cercanías de la villa ordon, ya se empezaba a hacer tarde y el cansancio comenzaba a afectarle a Colin, las camas que habían hecho a base de paja en realidad eran las mejores, mucho más cómodas que un duro colchón a base de plumas, pensándolo bien Beth tenía razón en cuanto a Ilia y la princesa Zelda, lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar otra de sus discusiones.

Desde que Link decidió mantener una relación de amistad con Ilia las cosas entre ellos dos fueron mucho mejor pero aun así ella siempre mantuvo un ojo abierto hacia las intenciones de Zelda sobre Link. Sabía que la princesa Zelda trataría de mantener a Link en los rangos de los caballeros reales del castillo y hacerlo oficial personal, como Ilia seguía preocupándose por Link profundamente siempre intento estar al tanto de la situación entre ellos, en cierto modo para saber si desarrollarían algún interés romántico, por otro lado ella estaba al tanto de la indecisión de Link en cuanto aceptar un puesto de mayor poder en el reino, sabia sus preocupaciones e inquietudes en cuanto al tema y no quería que Zelda tratara de presionarlo a tomar una decisión de ningún modo. Sin embargo siempre se mantuvo distante ya que no quería interferir tampoco, pero todo cambió drásticamente cuando Link desapareció. Al escuchar que la pequeña flota de embarcación que escoltaba a la princesa había regresado ella fue una de las primeras en buscar a Link para saludarlo y saber que había pasado y por qué habían regresado tan temprano, ella pensaba que tal vez algún inconveniente había causado que se desviaran de regreso, cuando llego al puerto vio que algunos barcos faltaban y que Link no se veía en ninguna parte tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si en ese mismo segundo hubiera averiguado que Link ya no estaba con ellos.

Peor fue cuando se enteró lo que sucedió al escuchar la conversación entre unos tripulantes que hablaban de como Link había caído al mar y que tuvieron que abandonarlo para mantener segura a la princesa. Lo que más agravio el asunto fue que ella no lo escucho de Zelda, eso causo que Ilia mal interpretara la situación.

Zelda en realidad intento hablar con los ciudadanos de la villa Ordon quienes todos eran cercanos a Link para explicarles lo que había sucedido, pero Ilia nunca llego a esa reunión, además que la princesa trato de montar expediciones para llegar al punto en que Link había caído al mar en un intento desesperado de tratar de encontrarlo, pero nunca tuvieron éxito, para cuando Ilia decidió confrontar a Zelda las cosas se salieron un poco de control. Ilia culpaba a Zelda de haber abandonado a Link a pesar de que no fue su orden sino la del capitán del barco pero eso no fue suficiente para ella quien se había dejado llevar completamente por sus emociones. Cuando esa pelea tomo lugar los testigos quedaron boquiabiertos de la manera en como Ilia contestaba a Zelda no como si ella fuera una princesa pero como si fuera una mujer más entre las personas presentes. Zelda era conocida por mostrar una actitud serena todo el tiempo y a pesar de que no quería tolerar la actitud que Ilia había tomado enfrente de la gente y más aun considerando que ella era la princesa del reino aun así había dejado que Ilia sacara todo lo que tenía adentro en su ser, sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse ya que ella quería mucho a Link, pensó que tal vez una vez que terminara de su fase de enojo sería más razonable sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, al parecer Ilia tomo la serenidad de Zelda como un reto y aumento el nivel de sus insultos, termino derrumbando la serenidad de la princesa cuando ella en un enorme arrebato de lógica se dejó llevar completamente por el enojo y la impotencia que termino llamándola princesa bastarda. Cuando sucedió eso los guardias que acompañaban a la princesa quedaron en un shock completo, nunca jamás habían escuchado a alguien referirse así a la princesa y mucho menos enfrente de su cara, Zelda aún no mostraba una faceta de enojo pero aun así el insulto fue suficiente como para darle una enorme cachetada que había terminado tumbando a Ilia al suelo, para cuando Ilia se tocó la mejilla aun tratando de procesar el hecho de que la princesa le había respondido de una forma tan humillante zelda simplemente le pregunto si ya había terminado y si ya se había calmado, Ilia no respondió y se había quedado completamente callada. Cerro los ojos tratando de entender el mal que había echo al actuar de tal forma que al fin trato de pensar una y otra vez las palabras que había dicho hacia la princesa, comenzó a sentir vergüenza por su propia actitud, Zelda al ver el arrepentimiento que sentía ayudo a Ilia a levantarse y la abraso, ambas extrañaban a Link, temían lo peor pero aun así intentaban mantenerse fuertes con la esperanza de que regresara. Colin pensaba que las cosas mejorarían, en realidad si lo hicieron pero aun así Ilia continuaba las discusiones con la princesa, esta vez no por Link exactamente, sino por el caos que inundaba a la población desde que los terremotos azotaban a Hyrule sin parar, Ilia tenía una gran habilidad organizando a la gente y en los últimos años había adquirido mucho conocimiento en el área de medicina en caso de que Link lo necesitara si saliera herido en sus batallas, ahora usaba esos conocimientos para curar las heridas de la gente a la que podía entender, no había muchos médicos y doctores después del primer terremoto, pero ella ayudaba a los menos experimentados mostrándoles como cerrar heridas, como limpiarlas y vendarlas, a veces tenía que realizar una que otra amputación en caso de ser necesario o en caso de que una infección se esparciera sin control debido a la falta de plantas medicinales.

La mayoría de las discusiones tomaban a lugar cuando Zelda tenía que tomar decisiones en cuanto a la repartición de recursos entre los campamentos temporales que se habían construido y reforzado, Ilia tenía bajo su responsabilidad a más de cincuenta heridos la mayoría con lesiones graves causadas por el primer terremoto, la fórmula que se usaba para combatir las infecciones estaba hecha a base de plantas medicinales que crecían en las montañas, pero su adquisición fue muchísimo más difícil ahora ya que muchos de los caminos que llevaban a las montañas estaban tapados por pilas de roca, Zelda había mandado a Colin hace un par de días a pedir ayuda a los Goron para removerlas del camino pero difícilmente podían ayudar, su número limitado no daba abasto para las necesidades de todos, la gran mayoría estaba ocupado tratando de crear túneles para que los zora atrapados bajo el agua puedan salir, otros trataban de construir hogares temporales resistentes a los terremotos para los habitantes de Hyrule y para ellos mismos, el resto de los pocos que quedaban ayudaban a tratar de despejar los caminos de las montañas, pero los muros de roca eran tan anchos y reforzados por toneladas y toneladas de escombros que la labor tomaría mucho tiempo, cada vez que Zelda tenía que repartir los recursos el campamento donde estaba Ilia tenía que dar más de lo que podía, la gran mayoría de los heridos necesitaba esas plantas y muchas más para si quiera mantenerlos con vida, pero cada vez que Zelda removía recursos de sus despensas mayor era el riesgo de que se quedaran sin los elementos necesarios para seguir manteniendo a los gravemente heridos, para empeorar las cosas se esperaba que otros cincuenta llegaran en un día recién sacados de los escombros de otros poblados, Zelda por otra parte estaba al tanto de la situación que Ilia enfrentaba, pero ella también tenía que entender que muchos otros campamentos como este también estaban en necesidad de medicamentos y el campamento de Ilia desafortunadamente para ellos eran los que contaban con una mayor cantidad. Zelda sabía que no era codicia lo que impulsaba la negación de Ilia, tenía conocimiento que en realidad Ilia estaba presionada al saber que muy pronto recibirían a muchos más heridos lo cual posiblemente duplicaría el número de heridos y tendrían que arreglárselas con un cuarenta por ciento menos de material médico, pero eso no evitaba que las discusiones tomaran lugar, cada vez eran más frecuentes entre ellas. Colin tenía que convencerlas de que ambas tenían que ceder un poco, lo menos que se necesitaba era otra pelea entre ellas dos.

A estas horas Ilia aún seguía atendiendo a los heridos sin parar, afortunadamente muchos ya estaba fuera de peligro eso si eran sanados constantemente, los más pequeños eran los que tenían la prioridad por ahora, los ancianos y las mujeres estaban en segundo, algunos de los soldados habían dado la recomendación de limitar los recursos médicos a los ancianos ya que de cualquier forma ellos eran los que más probabilidades tenían de morir ya sea naturalmente o de cualquier infección por su edad y que sería más eficiente mantener esas medicinas ahorradas para aquellos que las necesiten más, ni Zelda y tampoco Ilia habían aceptado tal solución, al menos en eso estaban completamente de acuerdo.

Había terminado de desinfectar al menos docenas y docenas de heridas sin parar y le había llevado horas terminar con casi la mitad de los pacientes, muchas heridas eran profundas y requerían de una mayor atención y tiempo que el resto, se había dado un tiempo para ir a la habitación de atrás para dar un pequeño descanso y reponer energías. Cerro los ojos para descansarlos un poco del cansancio que sentían, con los últimos pacientes hiso enormes esfuerzos para evitar pestañearlos en deseo de tomar una siesta y mantenerse despierta para estar concentrada en el momento de la curación. Se sentó en una silla de madera que había sido reparada recientemente y puso una mano sobre su cabeza respirando profundamente.

A los pocos minutos escucho que alguien entraba a la pequeña habitación, abrió los ojos lentamente viendo que la persona que entraba era la princesa Zelda, Ilia compuso la postura a duras penas ya que el cuerpo apenas y le respondía por el cansancio que sufría.

-espero no haberte despertado Ilia, luces muy cansada- dijo la princesa.

-no te preocupes por eso, solo descansaba los ojos, aún tengo mucho que hacer antes de ir a dormir por un rato, ¿ya se van a llevar los medicamentos?- pregunto Ilia

-ya van en camino, los poblados que están al norte de aquí los necesitaran- le respondió Zelda

-si…y muy pronto nosotros también- dijo Ilia refiriéndose a los heridos que estaban a punto de llegar para el siguiente día.

-lo se Ilia, y créeme que desearía que hubiera suficientes para todos, pero hasta que los caminos de las montañas estén despejados tendremos que aprovechar al máximo lo que nos queda, pero tienes mi palabra de que en cuanto podamos acceder a las montañas habrá suficiente para todos, necesito que también entiendas mi posición, también me es difícil tener que hacer este tipo de decisiones-

-sí, me imagino, en especial cuando tú no eres la que está limpiando heridas todo el tiempo-

-Ilia por favor ahora no-

-sí, ahora sí, hasta que tu entiendas las necesidades de esta gente a la que atiendo día y noche sin parar, ¿tú crees que no es difícil para mí escuchar su dolor hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto y no tener los recursos suficientes para poder sanarlos aunque sea por unos instantes de sus sufrimiento?, puede que te duela tomar decisiones difíciles pero somos nosotros los que las experimentamos a primera mano, somos nosotros los que sufrimos a causa de eso-

-claro que lo sé perfectamente – Zelda comenzaba a levantar la voz – pero tú eres la que no quiere entender que hay muchos más campamentos como este llenos de gente en peores condiciones, con gente que también sufre a cada minuto, créeme si tuviera la capacidad de hacer algo para remediar todo lo haría, pero no sé, no sé qué hacer para detener esto, por primera vez no sé qué demonios hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, maldita sea ni si quiera sé que es lo que está pasando-

Inmediatamente Ilia cambio la faceta de su rostro al escucharla tan exasperada y presionada, Zelda siempre se mostraba serena pero conforme los terremotos seguían con mayor frecuencia Ilia comprendía que era más difícil para Zelda tratar de mantener su mente en pie al ver a su gente sufriendo, no eran solo la gente de Ilia, también eran la gente de Zelda.

Ilia tomo un profundo respiro antes de hablarle – también desearía saber qué es lo que ocurre…aunque dudo que podamos hacer algo para detenerlo aun si lo averiguamos-

-tenemos que Ilia….es lo que él hubiera querido, es lo que él habría echo-

-lo sé- contestó Ilia- desearía que estuviera aquí, lo extraño mucho, colin lo extraña, tú también lo extrañas, solo espero que sea donde sea que el este, espero que este bien-

-él no está solo, las diosas están con él, sé que lo cuidaran, es el elegido después de todo, Link regresara eso lo sé.

Ilia aun no entendía del todo esto de ser el elegido por las diosas, tenía cierto conocimiento de ellas y de cómo crearon la tierra de Hyrule y la historia del guerrero gracias a las pláticas que Link le contaba pero había mucho que no entendía de estas diosas de las que tanto él y zelda hablaban, eran reales eso estaba bastante claro, pero ¿Por qué ellas no hacían nada para protegerlos? Si de verdad existen para cuidar de Hyrule ¿Por qué parecería que los hubieran abandonado a todos? En especial a Link.

En ese momento Colin entro por la misma puerta que Zelda había usado cargando la bolsa de las medicinas de sobra que pudo obtener de otros campamentos, había llegado en el momento justo antes de que el día de mañana llegara el resto de los heridos.

-disculpen la interrupción, traje lo más que pude, no es mucho pero debería de servir de algo- Colin le dio la bolsa semi llena de medicinas que le serían muy útil a los heridos a Ilia.

-gracias Colin, era justo lo que necesitábamos, les dejare solos, tengo que curar al resto de los heridos, entre más pronto termine mejor, sé que tienen cosas de que hablar-

Ilia se marchó del cuarto cargando la bolsa dejando a Colin con Zelda para darle su reporte – veo que las cosas ya van un poco mejor entre las dos- dijo Colin

-entiendo perfectamente sus preocupaciones y presiones, es una mujer de carácter fuerte, en realidad le estoy agradecida eternamente por todo lo que a echo por nuestra gente, es más de lo que yo he podido hacer por todos ustedes…..cambiando de tema, ¿hablaste con los Goron?-

-sí, me confirmaron que el Volcán no es el epicentro de los terremotos, dicen que intentaron ubicarlo usando las vibraciones de la tierra como una especie de rastreo, dicen que es estos terremotos están fuera de lo normal, es como si la tierra se moviera solo porque si, no hay movimiento debajo de la tierra, no hay presión terrestre que los cause, solo pasan de la nada, usted tenia razón princesa, algo no natural está causando el cataclismo-

-por las diosas….si, lo supuse, antes de que el primero comenzara sentí una especie de energía en el aire, es difícil de explicar-

-¿cree que esas criaturas del otro mundo, esos…Twili si no me equivoco estén detrás de esto?-

-¿sabes de ellos?- pregunto Zelda

-bueno, poco, solo lo que Link me contaba-

-entiendo, y no, me niego a creer que la princesa del crepúsculo está causando esto, es algo más, un poder antiguo, algo….no sé cómo decirlo…es como si tratara de escapar, diosas ni si quiera se lo que quiero decir, me temo que el temor de Ilia podría ser cierto, aun si encontramos lo que causa esto dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo al respecto, sin Link estamos solos…..Link…te necesitamos- dijo la princesa Zelda susurrando las últimas palabras.


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

El entrenamiento físico era duro y extenuante, poco a poco los reclutas eran más capaces de mantener el ritmo en los ejercicios, justo como Link pensaba tuvieron que lidiar con una enorme cantidad de quejas de parte de los más novatos de la compañía, hubo uno que otro percance cuando un grupo había causado una pequeña riña entre ellos, por suerte Kirk pudo detenerlos antes de que pasara a mayores y Dyna se encargó de castigarlos a cuatro horas extra de ejercicios por una semana, los pobres quedaban extremadamente debilitados por el ejercicio extra pero las riñas era algo que no se toleraría en la sexta compañía, la unión tenía que reforzarse a como der lugar. Ya habían pasado siete días desde que Eluard había salido de la fortaleza justo con las tres compañías que le resguardarían en su camino a la ciudadela imperial y por suerte las cosas han estado tranquilas relativamente. La cuarta compañía había sido enviada a una misión de exploración el día de ayer con la finalidad de poder rastrear cualquier incursión de los clanes en los alrededores, la quinta compañía estaba encargada de la protección interna de la ciudadela la cual había dejado el campo de entrenamiento completamente disponible para Link y su sexta compañía, durante estos últimos días Link había entablado conversaciones con los Mayores de las otras compañías en búsqueda de consejos sobre organización de tropas en un campo de combate, el mayor de la cuarta compañía había estado presente durante el combate contra el campamento Bárbaro y se había ganado la confianza de Link. No fueron los únicos que Link se había encontrado del combate, Bricc y Benen el dúo inseparable también habían aceptado darle varios consejos, ellos siempre estaban a cargo de la protección de la ciudadela afinando e inspeccionando las máquinas de guerra que estaban instaladas en los muros de la fortaleza manteniéndolas preparadas en caso de que ocurra algún combate, entre más tiempo se quedaba Link en la fortaleza más rápido corrían los rumores de su persona no solo entre los soldados, sino que también entre la población, la gente lo reconocía inmediatamente por la forma de sus orejas y charlaban entre ellos sobre su nueva posición como Mayor de la sexta compañía. Jade por su parte se había emocionado mucho al escuchar que Adair había regresado a su antiguo puesto como el capitán de fortaleza organizando a las compañías restantes además que cuando Link regreso a la posada después de los arduos días de entrenamiento con la compañía, Jade siempre le tenía preparada una gran comida para Link, este siempre ofrecía pagarle por la comida y su estadía pero Jade siempre le negaba y siempre le decía que la casa invitaba, su amabilidad siempre era reconfortante pero cuando ella no prestaba atención Link ponía monedas dentro de la caja en la que Jade guardaba el dinero, le gustaba pensar que era su contribución a los esfuerzos de Jade de darle un buen techo y comida caliente. Cada tarde después de cenar a Jade le encantaba platicar con Link para saber qué tal le había ido en el día con la sexta compañía. Ella conocía a todos en el pueblo y a cada uno de los reclutas de la sexta compañía, comenzó a comentarle las personalidades de cada uno de ellos y de cómo era importante que él se las aprenda de memoria, si Link quería que la compañía se vea a sí misma como una familia él tenía que hacer lo mismo por ellos, tenía que conocerlos a un nivel personal para así verlos como seres humanos y no como simples elementos militares. Eran los lazos de los que los otros Mayores le habían contado, un lazo que solo nace en el ambiente del combate y la guerra, una camarería que rompía las barreras de la sangre, una hermandad. En muchas ocasiones Jade trataba de averiguar más de Link aunque este aún mantenía cierta reserva ya que aún no quería revelar mucho de su pasado ya que pensaba que decir demasiado podría causar cierto alboroto sobre su nombre y presencia, además el no deseaba que lo alabaran como héroe o salvador, simplemente quería hacer su parte tal y como todos los soldados de la guardia imperial lo hacen. Otras veces Link le preguntaba a Jade si sabía algo más de la Legión imperial y de ese General Leandros, había notado que muchos oficiales se referían a él como un cobarde y un perro faldero del emperador. Eluard era uno de los pocos de la guardia imperial que se atrevían a alzarle la voz cada vez que él y Leandros entablaban una conversación oficial. También había escuchado comentarios sobre una cierta esclava que siempre acompaña a Leandros, algunos decían que era su compañera de lecho personal, otros que era una simple prostituta que Leandros había tomado para el mismo. Para Link tal cosa le era impensable, esclavizar a una mujer para tales objetivos era más que deshonorable e insultante, le parecía inhumano que alguien de tal cabal pueda hacer tales barbaridades como para usar a una mujer solo para saciar un apetito sexual, ni si quiera conocía a este tal Leandros y la persona ya comenzaba a darle asco, Jade sabía que Link ya había escuchado los rumores acerca de Leandros después de todo es de lo que siempre hablan los oficiales cuando están fuera de servicio. Jade le había platicado a Link la vez en que vio a Leandros entrando a la fortaleza hace tiempo, ella misma había visto la galante armadura que el caballero rojo usaba cuando estaba realizando un encargo del emperador mismo y también había visto a esta mujer que le acompañaba, la misma mujer a la que muchos oficiales llamaban zorra o esclava o a veces ambos, Jade fue honesta al decir que al verla no veía una esclava o una prostituta y tampoco una compañera de lecho per se. La forma en como el la trataba y como ella le trataba era casi como si fueran una especie de amantes, además que esa tal mujer le había dado la impresión de que ocultaba algo debajo de la túnica, podía verlo en los ojos. Jade había visto los ojos de muchos guerreros y soldados y en los ojos de esa mujer pudo ver algo similar, no exactamente los ojos de una guerrera, pero si los ojos de alguien que había visto combate. Posiblemente ese tal Leandros la usaba para algo más que simple placer había pensado Link, aun así ese Leandros le había dado mala espina desde el día que escucho su nombre, no supo por qué exactamente, simplemente paso así porque sí.

Al cumplir la primera semana de entrenamiento con la sexta compañía estos habían mostrado una mejora en aspecto físico y mental, claro que no era demasiado como para decir que ya están más cerca de estar más listos para el combate pero aun así ya era un paso más. Además este entrenamiento era un acondicionamiento rápido, no se trataba de convertirlos a todos en masas musculosas ni en atletas de la noche a la mañana pero más bien para acostumbrar sus cuerpos al ejercicio constante.

El siguiente paso que quiso tomar en el entrenamiento fue el combate con armas, obviamente no usaban armas reales en los entrenamientos, simplemente usaban palos de madera alargados para simular el uso de alabardas y lanzas, espadas y escudos hechos a base de madera, no eran mortales pero aun así el golpe podía doler. Lo básico por lo menos fue algo simple, al parecer habían tenido una especie de inducción cuando habían sido aceptados para ser parte de la guardia, y más cuando el general Eluard estaba a cargo de la fortaleza, algunos sabían muy bien cómo mover la espada en movimiento de tajos y estocadas, otros eran buenos balanceando el escudo y la espada corta, pocos estaban adiestrados en el uso de la espada larga pero en cuanto al uso de lanzas y alabardas aún les quedaba demasiado, la gran mayoría no sabía cómo usar una lanza apropiadamente y al momento de usar la alabarda todos se tropezaban en los movimientos curvos. Al menos por ahora Link tenía que desechar la idea de tener un grupo de lanceros, en cuanto a arquería la verdad dejaban mucho que desear, uno que otro tenía el talento nato que Dyna poseía, pero el resto cuando mucho servían para rafagear al azar pero no para tiros de precisión, aun así la sexta compañía contaba con la mejor arquera de todo el ejército de la guardia, ella había tomado al grupo que Link había escogido para que sean los arqueros designados de la compañía, no había mucho donde escoger a los que tuvieran las mejores habilidades con el arco así que tuvo que elegir a los que tuvieran las menos peores habilidades.

Kirk había tomado bajo sus enseñanzas al grupo de caballería, de nuevo se eligieron a los menos peores montando a caballo, para un soldado de caballería el corcel era como un camarada en la batalla, normalmente se les enseñaba a los soldados de caballería a nunca formar lazos con los animales ya que regularmente estos eran los primeros en morir cuando se montaba un ataque contra un grupo de lanceros enemigos o una muralla de escudos, aun así Kirk les enseñaba lo contrario, les enseñaba como tratar a un caballo como un aliado, como un hermano en armas, como un soldado de la guardia imperial más. Jamás se había visto tal devoción por parte de un corcel hacia su amo en la guardia, algo en lo que Link estaba muy familiarizado con Epona. Como Kirk venia de una granja era natural que él tenga más experiencia con los animales en especial los caballos, era capaz de adivinar su estado emocional y físico con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos, saber si estaban bien cuidados y bien alimentados no solo por el tamaño de sus estómagos sino que por la formación muscular.

Link por otra parte había tomado al grupo de infantería bajo su seno, adiestrándolos en el uso del escudo y la espada, la coordinación en este tipo de combate era lo más importante, coordinar la mano que sostiene el escudo y la mano que sostiene la espada era una lección de vida o muerte, no se trataba de solo bloquear con el escudo y atacar con la espada y nada más, había más que eso, el escudo podía ser usado en el contraataque e incluso contra la ofensiva y la espada podía usarse en reforzar la defensiva, el combinar todas estas posiciones aseguraba un uso balanceado entre la defensa y el ataque, era básicamente combinar ambas en una sola, el golpe del escudo y el bloqueo con la espada era una de las enseñanzas más básicas que Link les estaba enseñando, en resumen se tenía que aprender a bloquear un ataque de tajo enemigo con la hoja de la espada y contraatacar con un golpe de adentro hacia afuera con el escudo para romper el balance del enemigo y cambiar a posición de ataque con una estocada de la espada para rematar al enemigo. El objetivo de esta táctica era no siempre depender del escudo para la defensiva pero intercambiar la funcionalidad de la espada y el escudo para hacerlos más dinámicos durante un combate. Aquel que ataca siempre con la espada y defiende siempre con el escudo corre el riesgo de hacer su táctica extremadamente predecible. Link mostro esto al solicitar a un ayudante, cuando uno de los reclutas se ofreció para ser ese ayudante Link le pidió que en esta demostración de combate solo atacara con la espada y se defendiera con el escudo, el soldado acato la orden y así lo hiso, ataco únicamente con la espada y únicamente con el escudo, al hacerlo Link les enseñaba que aquel que dependiera de un solo recurso para la defensa y un solo recurso para el ataque era como caminar sobre piso resbaloso, cuando el recluta comenzó a atacarlo Link bloqueaba los ataques con la espada y el recluta sin darse cuenta Link uso el filo del diámetro para golpear duramente el hombro de la mano que sostenía la espada, debido a que el soldado usaba la espada con la mano derecha como la mayoría eso le dio la oportunidad a Link de empujar al soldado con el escudo tumbándolo al suelo y dejarlo a su merced, de ser un combate real el recluta ya estaría muerto, debido a que el recluta solo mostraba ofensiva con la espada y defensiva con el escudo no supo qué hacer cuando el escudo no estaba en posición de bloquear el golpe y debido a que solo lo usaba para la defensa la espada no le fue útil para la defensa, Link por otra parte uso el escudo para el ataque inicial y la espada para un segundo ataque de arremetida, de esa forma si un elemento es inhabilitado el otro aún podría servir de segunda opción ya sea para ataque o defensa.

Lecciones como estas eran las que Link les demostraba una y otra vez para que luego practicasen unos con otros y así poder aprender entre ellos mismos. Las lecciones del arco que Dyna daba a los escogidos para el grupo de arqueros iba casi igual de aceptable, comenzaba a enseñar los tiros básicos sobre objetivos estáticos para que comenzaran a aprender los primeros pasos en el adiestramiento del arma, les enseñaba como sostenerla flecha, como respirar antes de soltarla, como posicionar los hombros para un mejor tiro, como poder medir la trayectoria de la flecha basándose en la distancia y la velocidad del viento y al último pero no menos importante como darle mantenimiento al arma. La construcción de flechas aunque no lo parezca era difícil, no se trataba solo de moldear un cilindro largo y delgado de madera, sino que también se trataba de la resistencia, calidad de la madera, delgadez, la posición de las plumas, el peso y punta de metal de la flecha, el tipo de puntas que se construyen y la funcionalidad de cada una. Había varios tipos de puntas de flechas, la normal o la más común era la punta de rombo de uso normal, útil en largas y cortas distancias y multipropósito, era buena penetrando armaduras de grosor pequeño y dañaba de forma considerable las armaduras de grosor medio, las puntas de dientes era similar a la punta de rombo solo que a lo largo de la hoja de los lados habían marcas o cortadas que tomaban forma de dientes, este tipo de flecha serbia mas para un daño más extenso en los músculos internos del cuerpo penetrados por la punta, lo malo de este tipo de flecha era que los dientes de la flecha eran marcados a base de perforaciones a base de otras herramientas de metal, estas perforaciones como eran a mano las hacían irregulares lo cual causaba que la punta de la flecha no esté bien balanceada y no sea muy eficaz en tiros de largas distancias o de precisión, útil de media y corta distancia, el tercer tipo era el cuerpo espina como la llamaban, era una punta que constaba de una flecha arreglada con puntas metálicas que sobresalían de la parte posterior y la parte frontal de la punta, eran extremadamente mortales ya que las puntas que sobresalían de la flecha penetraban fácilmente las mallas de cota y aun pero si la flecha lograba penetrar la carne las puntas posteriores provocaban que estas se quedaran atoradas en la masa muscular penetrada por las puntas frontales, sacar una flecha normal de una herida es doloroso y peligroso, pero sacar una flecha como estas es el triple de doloroso, no solo podía rasgar aún más los músculos pero provocaba un sangrado mayor si trataran de sacarla, debido a tanto arreglo metálico que tiene la flecha se puede usar únicamente a cortas distancias muy recomendable para encuentros cercanos, el cuarto tipo de flecha era la favorita de Dyna, la flecha de fuego, esta flecha tenía una punta de alfiler con una mescla de alquitrán, tela, aceite y otros componentes, tal y como el nombre lo indicaba la punta era encendida con una fogata o antorcha y al dispararla la flecha producía que el objetivo que recibía la flecha se incendiara, muchos creen que la funcionalidad de la flecha es quemar a un enemigo que reciba la flecha, en realidad la funcionalidad era causar incendios en posiciones específicas como edificios enemigos, matorrales o pastizales alrededor de posiciones enemigas para atraparlos, diezmarlos o desorganizar sus filas en medio de un incendio en el are, de vez en cuando eran útiles para incinerar a líneas enemigas que estén bastante juntas entre ellos pero era más eficaz contra tiendas o campamentos. El ultimo tipo de flecha era la explosiva, muy pocos tenían experiencia con este tipo de flecha, a duras penas y Dyna era capaz de usarla, debido a esto el ejército de la guardia considero que este tipo de flecha sería un gasto demasiado alto, no solo porque pocos sabían cómo usarla pero porque los elementos para crearla eran muy escasos, la pólvora es muy común en el imperio pero la mayoría de las canteras que la producían estaban bajo el control de los clanes aunque rara vez estos la usaban contra la guardia. El peso del paquete explosivo hacia la flecha muy inestable haciéndola mala en combates de alcance medio, y debido al poder devastador era peligrosa aun para el que la disparaba a cortas distancias. A pesar de eso Dyna había acatado la orden de Link para enseñarles cómo usarla aunque claro lo haría únicamente cuando ya tenga una vasta experiencia con el arco.

Las enseñanzas de Kirk de combate a caballo eran los más difíciles para los reclutas, no se trataba de adiestrar el cuerpo individualmente pero también tenían que amaestrar a los caballos, la gran mayoría ya lo estaba por su puesto pero con sus antiguos amos, los caballos podían llegar a ser muchísimo más fieles que cualquier otro animal domesticado aún mucho más que los perros, debido a esto crean lazos casi irrompibles con sus amos, desafortunadamente como muchos de estos amos morían en las batallas los caballos difícilmente se acostumbraban a uno nuevo, en especial cuando este no sabe cómo tratarlos o los trata de manera diferente como ellos les gusta. Se tenía que crear una unión entre el corcel y el domador para que este pueda acatar las órdenes del soldado, una vez que este paso esté completado el siguiente es aprender a controlar el caballo para que este pueda seguir instrucciones para un combate, saber cómo hacer que este avance a gran velocidad o a mediana velocidad y acercarse a un objetivo para luego atacar con el arma.

Los días seguían pasando mientras que los constantes entrenamientos seguían y seguían, el progreso era lento pero aun así era un progreso que de verdad comenzaba a notarse, no serbia de nada que se enseñara rápido y que ningún conocimiento penetrara la mentes de los reclutas, lo que importaba era que entrara en sus mentes y se quedara allí, y eso era exactamente lo que pasaba, la primera semana de entrenamiento fue enteramente físico, la segunda semana abarco completamente lo que era el combate, se tuvieron que aumentar las horas de entrenamiento a once por día sin parar y después a doce, hubo una gran cantidad de quejas como era de esperarse pero aun así el avance comenzaba a ser notorio, un soldado normal debía de entrenar por años para si quiera ser de enorme utilidad, pero ese era un tiempo del que no disponían, muy pronto podrían ser llamados al combate sin importar el nivel de experiencia, y ese día podía llegar muy pronto, Link comenzó a sentir la presión al saber que tarde o temprano la llamada al deber de la sexta compañía llegaría muy pronto y tenía el presentimiento que sería más temprano que tarde. Además que hace dos semanas que Eluard salió de la fortaleza con la primera, segunda y tercera compañía, según los cálculos de la misión en estos momentos Eluard ya debió de haber juntado la cantidad de hombres necesarios para ir a la ciudadela imperial por los suministros y estar en camino, pero aun no recibían ningún mensaje de su parte, esto solo podía indicar dos cosas, o el mensaje estaba en camino pero aun no llegaba, o encontraron un obstáculo que retrasara la misión.

Después de terminar la segunda semana del entrenamiento Link regreso cansado después de un largo día a la posada de Jade, aprovecho el largo camino desde el cuartel de la guardia hasta la posada para ir pensando en los próximos ejercicios de entrenamiento que tomarían lugar el día de mañana de la nueva semana, los reclutas estaban trabajando bien y Kirk junto con Dyna trabajaban igual de excelente, los soldados comenzaban a comportarse debidamente a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo en los entrenamientos y la formación de soldado comenzaba a notarse, la presión del llamado al deber le preocupaba a Link cada vez más, estos hombres a pesar de avanzar de una manera excelente aun no estaban listos para un combate, cuando mucho para una misión de exploración en los alrededores de la fortaleza y eso sin ningún tipo de confrontación, pero aun así las necesidades de la fortaleza eran primero, si era requerido que la sexta compañía sea mandada a una zona de combate así debería de ser, por suerte para eso estaba la cuarta y quinta compañía, cuando era necesario enviar a una compañía Adair mandaba primero a la cuarta compañía, cuando esta regresara de la misión la quinta compañía era enviada a otra misión que tomara lugar al mismo tiempo o después de que la cuarta compaña regresara, de esa forma daría tiempo a la cuarta compañía de reabastecerse y recuperarse de cualquier daño o bajas que tenga, la única ocasión en que la sexta compañía encarara el combate era solo si la fortaleza era atacada la cual necesitaría a todas las fuerzas disponibles o si una de las compañías quedaba inutilizada y era necesario tener a dos compañías fuera, por suerte eso aún no había pasado, en todo este tiempo de entrenamiento la cuarta compañía solo había salido en dos incursiones para eliminar a grupos barbaros en las cercanías y la quinta compañía solo una vez para eliminar a un grupo mayor de barbaros que cruzaban por los ríos en la zona oeste de la región, los habían enviscado de manera irrecuperable y lograron aniquilar a toda una compañía enemiga sin tener grandes bajas. Al juzgar el movimiento actual de las compañías Link podía deducir que por lo menos tenían dos semanas más libres para seguir entrenando a los soldados, dos semanas más de aire y más si esto seguía, aunque esto era más impredecible de lo que se esperaba. Sea como sea, esto tenía que ser aprovechado al máximo.

Al entrar Link observo la misma cara de felicidad que Jade siempre ponía cuando Link entraba a la posada.

-bienvenido a sus aposentos Mayor Link- dijo Jade dándole el saludo de la guardia, aunque ella sabía que Link ya estaba fuera de servicio siempre le gustaba saludar a Link por su rango en señal de respeto.

-gracias jade, pero sabes que no es necesario que me llames mayor, cuando este aquí soy solo Link- dijo Link devolviéndole la sonrisa

-lo sé, pero aun así eres el mayor de la sexta compañía, uno de los líderes que nos protegen y pelean por nosotros, mereces ser saludado como tal – le señalo una mensa que había preparado exclusivamente para él, aunque no es como su hubieran muchos clientes, uno que otro en las esquinas tomando un trago de cerveza y caldo del día.

-tengo un delicioso caldo de carne de conejo, sé que le gustara, es mi especialidad y pan recién echo- Jade le dio un gran tazón de caldo junto con un plato que tenía dos panes que aun humeaban ya que estaban recién sacados del horno.

-aun me es increíble que seas capaz de mantener todo esto tu sola- Dijo Link

-el que quiere puede sir Link, es la naturaleza de aquellos que decidimos pelear, y dígame ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?-

-en realidad bastante bien, estos soldados estarán listos en poco tiempo, de echo estoy muy sorprendido por sus logros, sé que la sexta compañía lograra grandes cosas-

-y más teniendo a héroes como usted sir Link-

-difícil mente me considero un héroe, solo hago lo que tengo que hacer- respondió Link

-usted es un hombre muy humilde, se nota a simple vista, ande, coma bien para que tenga energías para un nuevo día-

Jade dejo a Link para que este pudiera comer a gusto, el caldo en verdad estaba delicioso tal y como siempre, estaba muy eternamente agradecido por todo lo que el joven Jade ha hecho por él, y también por el apoyo que Dyna y kirk le habían dado. La actitud de Dyna parecía que ya no era un problema, de hecho había mejorado más de lo que esperaba y gracias a Kirk que había entablado una conexión entre ambas cadenas de mando. A pesar de ya estarse acostumbrando al estilo de vida aun así siempre pensaba en su hogar, su familia. Siempre antes de acostarse se perdía en sus pensamientos al recordar a Hyrule.


	23. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23

La sala de reunión provisional no era más que una simple carpa con varios cajones formando un circulo alrededor de una mesa rectangular que había sido fabricada con piezas de madera obtenidas de los escombros de las casas derrumbadas, los terremotos en el reino del crepúsculo no habían cedido en lo más mínimo, de echo ahora eran aún más frecuentes y la intensidad aumentaba, justo cuando comenzaban las reconstrucciones un terremoto más hacia pedazos los progresos, de por sí ya era difícil tratar de reforzar las estructuras para que estas puedan resistir los temblores de mayor intensidad. Como sillas habían puesto varios cajones de madera para que los concejales de Midna pudieran tomar asiento, ni si quiera había una silla disponible para la princesa pero eso a ella no le molestaba, había cosas que le preocupaban más que tener algo donde sentarse. Los consejeros estaban discutiendo unos con los otros tratando de compartir todo lo que pudieron averiguar de los sucesos que estaban azotando el reino del crepúsculo.

La destrucción del castillo había acabado con la moral del pueblo de los Twili y las cifras de los muertos y heridos no ayudaba tampoco, a pesar de que las relocalizaciones habian ayudado a disminuir las muertes aun habian muchos pueblos que necesitaban atención y otras pequeñas ciudades que aun mantenían a gente atrapada entre los escombros. La ayuda llegaba tarde en la mayoría de las ocaciones debido a lo alejado que estos poblados estaban unos de los otros y a la falta de soldados y otros grupos de rescate no había más opción que enfocarse en aquellos que estén en las cercanías de cada campamento para tratar de salvar a los que tuvieran más posibilidades. Todos los soldados de la guardia real incluyendo a Jarre el guardia personal de la princesa ayudaba a movilizarlos para apoyar en las misiones de rescate.

Dentro de la carpa los concejales seguían discutiendo mientras esperaban la llegada de la princesa del crepúsculo, las noticias no eran nada alentadoras eso se podía deducir a simple vista juzgando por las miradas de desesperación de los concejales y Midna ya lo sabía por adelantado, pero aun así cualquier tipo de información que tratara de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo ya era un progreso, un progreso lento que costaba las vidas de más y más Twilis pero aun así era algo.

-estoy seguro de que esto es obra de esa princesa del reino de la luz, la tal zelda la que está causando esto, es venganza por lo que sucedió durante la invasión de Zant y debemos responder a este ataque cobarde- decía uno de los concejales

-la evidencia que tenemos demuestra lo contrario, necesitamos que pienses con la lógica y el razonamiento, no con simples impulsos de tratar de encontrar un culpable donde no lo hay-

-déjate de tonterías, tu teoría indica que la fuente de este cataclismo proviene del mundo de la luz, ¿Qué evidencia necesitas?-

-parece que alguien debe de recordarte que el mundo de la luz es todo un mundo grandísimo genio, existen miles de lugares, Hyrule no es más que uno de ellos, así que las posibilidades de que sean ellos son mínimas-

-¿ah sí? Pues dime ¿Quién más sabe de nosotros? La princesa Zelda y el tal granjero son los únicos que tienen conocimiento de este reino, si hay alguien que podría causar estos tormentos a nuestra gente son ellos-

De entre las discusiones una voz aplaco toda discusión que estaba acaparando toda la carpa, era la voz de la princesa Midna –su nombre es Link, y es el héroe de la luz y del crepúsculo, así que te referirás hacia el como tal- Acompañada de su guardia Jarre, Midna se sentó en uno de los cajones observando a los concejales quienes se acomodaban ordenadamente alrededor de la mesa

-mis disculpas princesa Midna, es solo que la evidencia es muy comprometedora- dijo el concejal que había culpado al reino de la luz anteriormente

-eso lo decidiré yo, así que díganme ¿qué es lo que han averiguado?-

Uno de los concejales que estaba a lado de Midna se paró de su asiento y comenzó a hablar – si me permite princesa Midna, tal y como lo sospechábamos este cataclismo es originario del plano del mundo de la luz, pero aun así no existe evidencia alguna de que la fuente de esto sea el reino de Hyrule, de echo lo poco que tenemos parece indicar que proviene de una tierra al otro lado del mal, un continente completamente diferente al del reino de la princesa Zelda, de echo todo parece apuntar que ellos también están sufriendo lo mismo que nosotros-

-así que ambos reinos están siendo afectados, ¿Qué sabemos del causante de esto? ¿Es intencional?-

-bueno, algunos pensamos que en realidad podría ser una especie de efecto secundario, vera estos cataclismos están siendo generados por una especie de energía que parece acumularse en cierto punto del mundo de la luz, nuestros sacerdotes y magos trabajaron día y noche para averiguarlo, dicen que algo está reuniendo esta enorme cantidad de energía y que eso es lo que causa los cataclismos, parece que no son intencionales aunque aún no hay manera de estar ciento por ciento seguros-

-Ya veo- dijo Midna observando la mesa desconcertada - ¿alguna idea de porque se está reuniendo esta energía en ese punto exactamente? Pregunto

-no mi señora, lamentablemente aun no lo sabemos, pero en lo que no hay duda es que esta energía sigue acumulándose cada día más y más lentamente, y además…muchos de los sacerdotes piensan que entre más se siga acumulando esta energía peor será el cataclismo, e incluso podría manifestarse de maneras más destructivas que terremotos-

La piel de Midna comenzaba a temblar muy débilmente al escuchar las palabras del concejal, si eran ciertas las predicciones las cosas podrían empeorar muchísimo peor, ya había una cantidad enorme de heridos y muertos y si el cataclismo se manifestara de otras formas ni mantenerse alejados de barrancones, montañas para mantenerse en zonas abiertas y planas no ayudaría de mucho si enfrentaran a otros males.

-¿Qué confirmación existe que el reino de la luz está siendo afectado por esto?- pregunto Midna

-algunos estamos bastante seguros, otros aun pensamos que es una teoría, pero las posibilidades son enormes-

-con todo respeto mi princesa – dijo otro concejal al otro extremo de la mesa – si se refiere exactamente al reino de la princesa Zelda me parece que es inútil de cualquier forma, aun si ellos son afectados de ninguna manera podremos coordinar los hallazgos que el otro encuentre, ni si quiera estamos seguiros si ellos podrán descubrir lo que nosotros hemos descubierto hasta ahora, incluso puede que estén descubriendo más que nosotros y debido a que la fuente de esta acumulación de energía proviene de un punto del plano de la luz ellos son los más capaces de actuar en esta situación, y sin un medio para comunicarnos con ellos, me temo que todo lo que descubramos será en vano a menos que logremos encontrar la forma de contactar al reino de la luz de nuevo.

Midna hundió su cabeza sobre sus manos cerrando los ojos chupándose a ella misma, ya de por si antes se insultó a si misma por haber destruido el espejo del crepúsculo ahora lo lamentaba aún más, quiera o no el concejal tenia razón, aunque averiguaran todo lo que sucede de ninguna manera podrían actuar, al destruir el espejo del crepúsculo Midna cerro la única puerta conocida al plano de la luz y ahora su gente pagaría el precio, desconectar a ambos mundos para evitar que alguien más como Zant provocara una segunda invasión parecía una buena idea en ese entonces, pero jamás considero las posibilidades de que la destrucción de la única puerta conocida actuara en su contra, al ser tan incapaz de prever tal posibilidad ella creía que había fallado como la líder de su gente y del reino, que había fallado velando por el bien estar de su pueblo, aunque por otra parte de ninguna manera habría podido saber que esto ocurriría, ella es poderosa pero tampoco es una diosa como para tener clarividencia y adivinar el futuro de cada decisión que haga, algunas veces los lideres no son capaces de ver todo con claridad y deben de confiar en sí mismos para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero lo difícil de ello era volver a confiar en uno mismo si las decisiones que uno toma son erróneas, un simple error podía causar la perdición del crepúsculo. Tenían que averiguar una forma de restablecer la conexión directa con el reino de la luz, si ellos también estaban siendo afectados entonces seguramente la princesa Zelda estaba tomando cartas en el asunto de igual forma que ellos, y no solo ella, Link también.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Link podría ser el elemento que ayude a salvar a ambos mundos de nuevo de esta amenaza, ya lo había echo antes y seguramente lo podría hacer de nuevo, parte de ella sentía seguridad al saber que alguien como Link estaría buscando la forma de detener todo esto, el joven granjero que paso a ser guerrero de leyenda al salvar a ambos planos existenciales y a ambas princesas podría ser la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, sin embargo otra parte de ella sentía impotencia, Link era un guerrero hábil de corazón puro, pero fue gracias a la ayuda de ella que Link pudo lograr muchas cosas, de no haber sido sin la ayuda de Midna, Link abría enfrentado dificultades aún mucho más difíciles o incluso habría fallado en su misión, ahora que ya no contaba con su ayuda seguramente Link se estaría enfrentando a este peligro solo, siendo sincera consigo misma se sentiría un más segura del bien estar de Link si pudiera pelear a lado de el como antes cuando le conoció y emprendieron la aventura juntos, ¿y si Link fallaba? ¿Y si no fuera capaz de salvarlos de nuevo sin su ayuda? No quería dudar de la capacidad de Link, era su mejor amigo que jamás había tenido y al que le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo, pero ante tales situaciones la duda siempre está presente acompañado de la preocupación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-tenemos que construir otro- dijo Midna

-otro ¿Qué? Princesa- pregunto uno de los concejales

-tenemos que construir otro espejo del crepúsculo-

Los concejales observaron a la princesa con gran asombro, jamás habían reprochado la decisión de Midna de destruir el espejo para empezar, de echo ni si quiera les importo tratar de entender la razón de porque ella lo había echo, simplemente lo aceptaron, pero construir uno nuevo. El espejo que Midna había destruido era una reliquia que se había pasado de generación en generación y jamás se había sabido que se pudieran crear más, o al menos dentro de los conocimientos actuales.

Ese espejo había existido desde que la raza ancestral que dio nacimiento a la raza twili había sido expulsada al plano del crepúsculo, aun si hubiera posibilidades de hacer otro los conocimientos necesarios podrían estar perdidos en el tiempo. Después de todo entendían la razón de porque se debía de encontrar la forma de construir otro.

-pero princesa, no existen registros históricos que comprueben la existencia de otros espejos y por ende la posibilidad de crear más, aun si la existiera no hay forma en que podamos sacar esa información solo así porque si, la librería del palacio era la única que podría mantener algún secreto de cómo hacerlo pero con el palacio completamente destruido nos tomaría semanas sacar los escombros y recuperarlos-

-pues será mejor que comencemos lo más pronto posible, si construir un espejo es nuestra única opción para poder hacer contacto al reino de la luz y unir fuerzas con la princesa zelda para poder detener el cataclismo que nos afecta a ambos entonces eso es lo que debemos de hacer- Dijo Midna – nuestra gente está muriendo y entre más tiempo dejamos pasar más estamos arriesgando el futuro que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio hemos tratado de construir todo este tiempo-

-espero que tenga en cuenta que aunque tengamos los archivos más antiguos no hay seguranza alguna de que alguno de ellos mantenga el conocimiento que necesitamos para hacer otro espejo- dijo otro concejal

-créanme que lo tengo muy en cuenta pero aun así tenemos que actuar, quiero que organicen a un grupo para ir a las ruinas del palacio, que traigan lo que sea que puedan encontrar o lo que sea que quede de la antigua librería, yo me encargare de administrar los campamentos en ausencia de ustedes, aún hay mucho que hacer por nuestra gente y yo vigilare que estén a salvo-

-como usted ordene, tendremos el grupo listo en unas cuantas horas y partiremos de inmediato a las ruinas del palacio- Los concejales dieron una reverencia casi al unísono a Midna antes de retirarse de la carpa de la reunión.

-princesa Midna – dijo Jarre – si el sensei Link está tomando cartas en el asunto por parte del reino de la luz eso aumentaría nuestras posibilidades para poder resolver esta problemática ¿no cree?-

-si, en eso tienes razón, aunque siendo honesta desearía que no fuera así-

Jarre alzo una ceja en sorpresa a la respuesta que Midna le había dado - ¿princesa Midna? A que se refiere-

Midna se levantó de su asiento mirando directamente a la mesa pensativa – cuando lo conocí solo era un simple muchacho, un granjero que vivía una vida tranquila y pacífica, fue forzado a poner todo en la línea para salvar a ambos planos, incluso hubo una vez en que no dude de querer usarlo como si fuera un peón, un elemento reemplazable sin darme cuenta del enorme sacrificio que hacia al pelear por nuestros reinos, el fin de la invasión que Link detuvo debió de marcar el inicio de una era de paz y ahora de nuevo él tiene que pelear por nosotros, sé que no entiendo muy bien eso del tema del elegido por las diosas pero a veces me pregunto lo que se sentiría llevar esa carga, desearía que pudiera pelear mis propias batallas yo sola sin depender de aquellos que siempre terminan sacrificándose a sí mismos por nuestro bien estar, ahora todo comienza de nuevo, nosotros sin posibilidades y el con todo el peso del mundo-

Jarre entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería Midna, ciertamente una de las razones de porque Jarre termino admirando a Link después de las historias que Midna contaba de su gente acerca del héroe de la luz y del crepúsculo fue el humilde origen que este guerrero tenia detrás de él, un simple granjero que descubrió que era parte de algo más grande que pudo haber imaginado y siendo obligado a poner su vida en riesgo por algo que no entendía aun. Midna había sido sincera cuando les conto que cuando conoció a Link solo lo veía como un recurso para conseguir un fin, su venganza contra Zant y de cómo su punto de vista cambio al ver el sacrifico que la princesa Zelda había echo para salvarla y de cómo Link peleo incontables batallas para restaurar la paz a ambos reinos sin querer nada a cambio. Jarre también se preguntaba lo mismo varias veces, ¿Qué se sentiría tener el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros? Ciertamente era algo que el jamás desearía tener, a pesar de ser un guerrero capaz no se atrevería a tener tal responsabilidad, pero Link si, y de allí nació su admiración hacia el joven.

-le entiendo perfectamente Princesa, todos desearíamos ser igual de fuertes para poder resolver muchos males por nuestra cuenta, pero creo que es algo que no siempre necesitamos, a veces es necesario que alguien más capaz pueda tomar las riendas para mostrarnos el camino cuando todos perdemos la vista de a donde debemos de ir, de no haber sido por Link quien sabe cómo habrían terminado las cosas aun si usted hubiera derrotado a Zant por su propia cuenta, seguramente no sería la mujer que ahora es usted, si usted cambio gracias a la ayuda de Link, pero usted fue la que reconstruyo nuestro reino por su propia cuenta, esto no significa que dependemos del sensei Link para resolver todos nuestros problemas, lo que quiero decir es que a veces necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a dar el siguiente paso para que así podemos dar el resto de los pasos por nuestra propia cuenta, el sensei ha sacrificado mucho por nosotros y lo tendrá que hacer para ayudarnos de nuevo, pero por eso debemos de estar preparados para actuar en cuanto él nos necesite a nosotros, él tampoco puede hacer esto solo-

Era muy cierto, Midna había ayudado a Link en muchas ocasiones durante su travesía, de no ser por ella seguramente Link habría muerto en innumerables ocasiones, se ayudaron mutuamente entre ellos no solo para restablecer el orden en los reinos pero también para cambiar el uno con el otro. Si Link estaba en estos momentos investigando los sucesos por órdenes de la princesa Zelda esto debería de mejorar las posibilidades, además él contaba con el apoyo de un poder podría poner la balanza en su favor.

-supongo que tienes razón Jarre, claro eso si es que Link se ha envuelto en todo esto, la verdad no hay forma de saber, solo podemos especular con lo poco que sabemos-

-si lo que nos ha contado del sensei Link es cierto entonces estoy seguro de que así es princesa-

Midna tomo un fuerte respiro antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el horizonte mientras salía lentamente de la carpa de la reunión de los concejales perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, tenía que confiar en Link una vez más, confiar en la princesa zelda, confiar en que las diosas de las que tanto Zelda hablaba no los abandonaran en este tiempo de necesidad. Les guste o no lo único que podían hacer ahora es resistir lo más que puedan hasta que puedan encontrar la forma de construir otro espejo. Seguramente después de tantos años Link se había convertido en un gran guerrero superior en todo sentido a lo que era antes.

Otra parte de su mente se preguntaba sobre el origen del cataclismo que castigaba a ambos reinos, siendo honestos ni si quiera sabían si el causante de esto lo hacía de forma intencional o si se trataba de un nuevo enemigo que trataba de destruir a ambos planos existenciales o si era un simple accidente. Poco a poco tenían que averiguar la verdad, cuando el momento llegue tendrían que asegurarse de estar preparados para final mente actuar, Midna tenía que estar preparada.

-tienes razón Jarre, de cualquier forma tenemos que estar listos para actuar, y confío en que mantendrás a los guardias en forma, si el destino dicta que los caminos de Link y el mío se crucen de nuevo seguro que querrás causar una buena primera impresión a tu sensei ¿o me equivoco Jarre? – dijo Midna sonriéndole

-tiene razón princesa, los mantendré preparados y estaremos listos para cuando el sensei necesite de nuestra ayuda.

-así me gusta Jarre, ya te puedes retirar-

-como desee princesa- Jarre se retiró de la carpa dejando a Midna sola quien regreso la mirada al horizonte, dentro de ella sentía que su camino se cruzaría de nuevo con el destino de Link, y estaba dispuesta a caminar por ese sendero mil veces sin dudarlo-

-me pregunto- se dijo a si misma - ¿Cuánto habrá crecido?-


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

Ya se acercaba la hora de dormir, la noche ya había llegado a cubrir toda la fortaleza con su obscuro manto causando que las luces de las velas de las casas iluminen con mayor intensidad. Justo antes de dormir Link normal mente solo prendía una sola vela para mantener iluminado moderadamente el cuarto, no quería causar molestias a los pocos inquilinos en la posada manteniendo muchas velas prendidas aumentando la cantidad de luz que salía debajo de la puerta del cuarto, además una sola vela era más que suficiente como para mantener iluminado el libro en el que Link continuaba escribiendo sus actividades del día relatando cada acontecimiento, durante las últimas semanas Link había anotado con gran detalle el progreso que la sexta compañía había tenido durante todo este tiempo, estaba muy complacido. Los soldados se quejaban cada vez menos durante los largos y duros entrenamientos, se podría decir que ya se habían acostumbrado a mantener el ritmo de entrenamiento que muchas veces las horas pasaban volando, los soldados aprovechaban cada enseñanza, cada pieza de conocimiento ya que entendieron a la perfección que eso significaría vivir para pelear otro día o morir para ser reemplazado por alguien más que desee tomar su lugar en las filas de la sexta compañía, obviamente nadie quería morir así que cada palabra y enseñanza que Link o Dyna e incluso Kirk les enseñaban era muy bien aprovechado.

Los más débiles comenzaban a mostrar una mayor resistencia en los entrenamientos de acondicionamiento y una mayor velocidad en los entrenamientos de combate, los más fuertes continuaban amentando su fuerza física como interna y se hacían mucho más duros e impresionantes en los combates de entrenamiento, el grupo de arqueros a cargo de Dyna también mostraban gran avance, si antes a duras penas lograban acertar al blanco fuera de la zona de objetivo deseado ahora ya pasaban el segundo círculo de objetivo. La caballería a cargo de Kirk ya comenzaba a dominar los caballos para el avance, la retirada y el combate estático como móvil, Link tenía la idea de poder combinar a la arquería con la caballería para hacer una unidad más móvil y eficaz durante los combates contra los clanes pero aún faltaba para que ambos grupos tuvieran la experiencia necesaria para tal actividad. Aun así la confianza que Link tenía hacia su compañía crecía más y más conforme los veía a cada uno de ellos crecer como soldados en el entrenamiento.

Se dice que un Mayor de una compañía puede ser visto como una figura tanto como paterna como materna, después de todo el mayor de la compañía es quien lideraba el entrenamiento y adiestramiento de sus propias, los veía crecer convirtiéndose en mejores soldados, en hombres de verdad, en guerreros honorables, es el mayor quien se encarga de hacer tales cambios en los reclutas y al final los ve naciendo como soldados de la guardia imperial, y también al mayor de la compañía le toca ver a esos soldados que entreno, que se encargó de moldearlos y hacerlos nacer de nuevo morir en batalla, es simplemente inevitable en una guerra.

Link ya se abría aprendido de memoria los nombres de los quinientos soldados que estaban bajo su mano y también sus rostros, al observarlos fuera de los entrenamientos aprendía más y más de las personalidades de cada uno de los reclutas, también aprendía de sus ambiciones, sus deseos, sus sueños, sus esperanzas para un mañana para sus familias. La gran mayoría tenían sus respectivas familias por las que luchaban y Link se daba la molestia para saber más de las familias de cada uno de sus reclutas, de esa forma entendería mejor la razón de porque pelean para la guardia imperial y la responsabilidad que tiene en sus manos de hacer que todos regresen a casa, es el sueño más profundo que cualquier líder militar puede tener en la guerra, ver a sus hombres sobrevivir para disfrutar los frutos de sus sacrificios.

Link aprendió todo esto conforme entrenaba a sus hombres, al entender sus motivaciones comenzó a entender más la responsabilidad que tiene con todos y cada uno de estos hombres, Link quería entrenarlos sin parar para hacerlos mejores guerreros y así pudieran regresar todos los días a ver a sus familias, la simple imagen de ver a sus hombres sonrientes al ver a sus esposas de nuevo o al ver a sus hijos y cargarlos le llenaba con la energía suficiente para querer seguir continuando y pasar todo el conocimiento posible a sus mentes, hasta la mas mínima pieza de conocimiento para así aumentar las posibilidades que estos soldados puedan tener cuando tengan que pelear contra los clanes nuevamente.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que dormir, el día de mañana seria aún más difícil con el entrenamiento de alabardas y las hachas de batalla las cuales son muchísimo más difíciles de controlar que las espadas, se froto los ojos con su mano derecha en un intento de despabilarse mientras seguía escribiendo los sucesos de esta sesión de entrenamiento del día de hoy y posiblemente de mañana.

A Link no le gustaba dejar cosas pendientes para otros días y mucho menos cuando se trataba de mantener un registro en ese libro de todas y cada una de las actividades de la compañía, pensaba que tal vez si llegara a sentirse perdido, confundido o atrapado por algún problema sin importar lo que fuera podría siempre leer el libro de nuevo y así recordarse a mismos la razón de porque pelea él y cada uno de sus hombres.

Además tal vez se convierta en una interesante historia de sus travesías para sus hijos, eso si alguna vez logra tener hijos.

Ahora que lo recordaba el día de ayer Adair le había mencionado que había solicitado a un integrante más para la sexta compañía, un soldado proveniente de la casa de los apotecarios, había escuchado que en cada una de las compañías había un solo apotecario, no sabía para que servía tal posición en las filas de la guardia imperial pero de todas maneras eran órdenes del capitán de la fortaleza así que no habría remedio, lo bueno de eso es que Adair había asegurado que los soldados que provienen de la casa de los apotecarios ya están completamente entrenados así que por lo menos no tendría que retrasarse en los entrenamientos.

Al terminar de escribir en su libro se había parado de su asiento listo para apagar la vela e irse a dormir cuando de repente escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, Jade a estas horas ya estaba dormida así que seguramente no era ella, se preguntó quién podría ser a estas horas de la noche y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio que quien tocaba era Adair.

-Capitán Adair, ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – pregunto Link

-deja los formalismos Link, estamos fuera de servicio- contesto Adair sonriéndole – espero no molestar, no te quitare mucho tiempo-

-no hay problema Adair, pasa- Link abrió la puerta enteramente dejando pasar a Adair.

-veo que Jade te ha dado un buen servicio, espero que la estés tratando igual de bien- dijo Adair

-sabes que si, además es una niña muy gentil y responsable, se merece eso y más-

-me lo imagino, ¿Qué tal va la sexta compañía?- pregunto Adair

-va en muy buen rumbo, unas semanas más y seguro que estarán listos para un combate concentrado, nada grande, algo controlado para que así pongan en prueba sus habilidades en una situación real- contesto Link

-bueno, lamentablemente eso no se puede asegurar con certeza la mayoría de las veces, pero suerte para ti esta vez si hay algo para la sexta compañía, aunque no tendrás las semanas extras que mencionaste-

-¿a qué te refieres Adair? ¿Tienes una misión preparada para la sexta compañía?- pregunto Link sorprendido al pensar que su compañía ya entraría al combate aun faltando entrenamiento

-no exactamente, es simplemente una misión estándar de escolta conjunta entre la cuarta compañía y la sexta compañía, dentro de dos días llegara un grupo de refugiados, pequeño tal vez de unos setenta o cien cuanto mucho en caballo y carruajes, llegaran por el camino de este cerca de las planicies, como siempre lo hacemos dos compañías son mandadas en ese tipo de encargos, una compañía para vigilar la entrada de nuestro territorio y una segunda para escoltar al convoy una vez que entren en nuestro territorio y escoltarlos directamente a la fortaleza a salvo, a ustedes les tocara la parte sencilla, quiero que la sexta compañía se quede en los riscos que rodean la llanura para vigilar la entrada de los refugiados, cuando penetren nuestra línea la cuarta compañía los interceptara y los escoltara directamente a la fortaleza, el trabajo de ustedes es básicamente mantenerse alerta y en caso de cualquier fuerza enemiga intente atacar a los refugiados dar la alarma para que la cuarta compañía cargo contra el grupo atacante, claro que si eso llegara a suceder la sexta compañía trataría de diezmar a la fuerza enemiga a larga distancia mientras que la cuarta compañía los intercepta, simple y sencillo y sin peligro alguno para tu compañía de reclutas-

-suena algo arriesgado Adair, nuestros arqueros están progresando mucho pero aun no son muy buenos a tiros de largas distancias-

-eso lo tengo en mente Link, por eso en estos momentos varios escuadrones de exploración de la quinta compañía han estado realizando reconocimiento por todas las áreas en las que el convoy de refugiados cruzara, no se han encontrado ningún indicio de que una fuerza enemiga intente atacar así que todo debería de salir bien, además siempre es poco probable que los barbaros ataquen a los refugiados una vez que entren en nuestro territorio, poner en riesgo a cientos de soldados solo para masacrar a un puñado de civiles no es una buena estratega, son genocidas pero no idiotas, así que podemos asumir que una vez que entren en nuestra línea ya estarán a salvo, pero como dicen, no cabe de más cerciorarse-

Link se rasco la barbilla pensativo aun dudoso de la misión – aun así, hay muchas posibilidades de riesgo-

-la cuarta compañía estarán a caballo y se posicionaran a simples minutos de tu posición, aun si una fuerza enemiga ataca solo tendrían que atacarlos a larga distancia desde los riscos para ganarnos algo de tiempo y antes de que lo sepas la cuarta compañía se encargaría de aniquilar a todo aquel que cruce la línea territorial, además velo de esta forma, servirá de una incursión de campo real para tus reclutas, ayudara a formarlos de mejor manera y también servirá de práctica de tiro real para tus arqueros, y con Dyna liderándolos seguro no habrá problemas, eso claro si es que algún percance sucede, si no pues también servirá como entrenamiento para tus hombres-

-bueno, tengo que admitir que ya veía esto llegar tarde o temprano, además conté con mayor tiempo de lo que esperaba antes de alguna misión así que supongo que estarán listos para algo pequeño- dijo Link

-confía en tus hombres Link al igual como ellos confían en ti, mucho han cambiado eso se puede ver a simple vista, por ahora descansa y tomate el día de mañana para aclimatar a los hombres psicológicamente para que así estén mejor preparados para partir- Adair comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta antes de detenerse – ah sí por cierto tengo entendido que aun tienes dudas de tu nuevo recluta que llegara mañana, el apotecario-

-de hecho sí, me dijiste hace un par de días que este apotecario contaba con experiencia de combate pero creo que jamás me contaste que es lo que hacen exactamente-

-bueno, veras, los apotecarios son una especie de sábelo todos, son los únicos fuera de las ciudadelas que tienen acceso a conocimientos que están por regla prohibidos por el imperio, se podría decir que son una organización que pertenece a la guardia imperial en secreto, libros antiguos, pasajes, acontecimientos históricos, claro que no tienen todo desde la purga literaria de hace mucho-

-¿purga literaria?- pregunto Link

-pues es uno de los cuantos acontecimientos históricos que se tienen registrados, el tátara abuelo del actual emperador creo una ley que prohibía la defunción de ciertos conocimientos que contaban mucho de la historia del imperio y sus orígenes, muchos archivos fueron purgados y eliminados, el resto residen únicamente dentro de los palacios de los altos señores de las ciudadelas y el emperador mismo, los apotecarios fueron lo que pudieron rescatar una pequeña colección de esos libros y archivos que estaban destinados a ser destruidos, debido a que ese conocimiento era de gran ayuda la guardia les ofreció protección y los ocultemos del imperio a cambio de que nos ayudaran en todo lo que necesitemos de allí fundamos la casa de los apotecarios, es como el cuartel general-

-entiendo, entonces los apotecarios son como una especie de historiadores ¿no es aso?-

-en pocas palabras si- respondió Adair- pero a través de los años tomaron otros roles dentro de las filas de la guardia imperial, su segundo rol más importante es el de la recopilación y redacción de los hechos por la guardia imperial-

-¿hechos? –pregunto Link

-sí, veras, la parte más importante es conseguir el apoyo de la gente a la que protegemos, por ejemplo, gracias al apoyo de esa gente contamos con reclutas que se unen diariamente a las filas de la guardia imperial o que ayudan en muchas contribuciones como herreros, granjeros que aportan alimentos a los regimientos, criadores de caballos, médicos etc. Muchas veces el que vean lo que hacemos por ellos para mantenerlos a salvo de los clanes no es suficiente para convencerlos de nuestra causa, a veces es necesario que alguien relate todo lo que hacemos-

-te refieres a alguien que cuente cada una de las hazañas de la guardia ¿verdad?-

-exacto Link, la razón de porque cada compañía tiene un apotecario es para que este redacte cada logro de la compañía y los distribuya entre las masas, ya sea con relatos o historias escritas en papel, a veces suena como simple propaganda pero todo lo que se escribe es ciento por ciento verdad, nada de verdades adornadas o mentiras piadosas, se dicen las cosas tal y como suceden, victorias, derrotas, bajas, logros…todo, de cierta forma decir siempre la verdad a veces funciona en contra nuestra, pero siendo completamente sinceros ayuda a que todos vean tales relatos con gran credibilidad- respondió Adair

-ya veo, entonces supongo que este apotecario redactara cada uno de las actividades de la compañía-

-exactamente Link, además, el apotecario que acompañara a la compañía ya había servido a muchas compañías anteriormente, el primer trabajo de ellos es pasar conocimiento, él podría ser de gran ayuda organizando a tus tropas y seguramente tendrá muchos consejos que ofrecer, recomendaciones, proposiciones y mucho más, aprovecha los conocimientos que el apotecario te pueda ofrecer, quien sabe, puede que algún día tales cosas puedan salvarle la vida a tus hombres, considéralo como un apoyo de inteligencia y reconocimiento, conocen el imperio como la palma de su mano, así que cualquier duda que tengas siempre podrás preguntarle-

-en ese caso estaré agradecido por el apoyo- contesto Link, Adair le dio un saludo antes de dirigirse a la puerta

-ya he tomado mucho de tu tiempo Link, descansa, además también fue un día duro para mí y aún tengo que regresar al cuartel-

-tú también descansa Adair, seguro que con esta ayuda adicional la compañía estará más preparada, ya lo veras- dijo Link regresándole el saludo

-eso lo sé, todos confían en ti-

Adair cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando a Link en su cuarto, ciertamente la presencia de un apotecario podría ser de gran ayuda aunque aún tenía sus dudas, no en cuanto a la persona o su funcionalidad pero en cuanto a las cosas que podría contarle al apotecario, seguramente escuchara los rumores que rondan sobre su persona y eso llamaría la atención del apotecario, seguramente este trataría de sacarle toda la información que pueda para hacer sus relatos y redacciones de la sexta compañía, sería inevitable considerando lo rápido que se propagan las cosas dentro del regimiento. Aun pensaba que si contara todo sobre su pasado causaría más atención de lo que debía, eso no significaba que estaba completamente convencido de jamás contar nada a nadie. Dyna ya comenzaba a confiar más y más en él y Kirk bueno, el ya confía plenamente en Link pero de todas maneras no había razón de porque debía de sentirse mal al respecto, no decía mentiras, dijo las cosas tal y como eran solo que no usaba las palabras exactas para adornar las cosas, era completamente cierto que Link salvo a su hogar de una invasión extranjera y salvo a ambas princesas de ambos reinos para restaurar la paz, era exactamente lo que sucedió, aunque decidió remover los detalles como ser el guerrero elegido por las diosas, la dimensión del crepúsculo, su destino como el heredero de la esencia de un antiguo guerrero que reencarna cada generación que necesita a un salvador. No eran mentiras lo que decía ni tampoco eran secretos que pudieran perjudicar a la guardia imperial ni a la compañía, es más ni si quiera podrían aportar ningún beneficio real más que darle una indeseada fama que Link no quería, aquí era el Mayor de la sexta compañía del regimiento y nada más.

Link se acostó sobre la mesa mirando al techo pensando profundamente, lo curioso que funcionan las cosas, tal vez Adair tenía razón, Link se acostumbraba fácilmente a los cambios que no dependían de él, en estas semanas lo único que ha cruzado por su mente ha sido el entrenamiento de la sexta compañía y la preparación para el inminente combate que tarde o temprano llegaría, era raro como en tan poco tiempo ya comenzaba a pensar menos y menos en regresar a casa y más en sus actuales responsabilidades, había momentos en que casi olvidaba el trato que había echo con el General Eluard para que este le ayudara en lo que pudiera a regresar a Hyrule, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo y al conocer la situación de la Guardia, la verdad había muy poco que Eluard pudiera hacer y Link comenzó a darse cuenta de eso, sentía la sinceridad de Eluard cuando este le ofreció el trato de ayuda mutua pero Link se daba cuenta que aun así sería muy difícil que le pudiera ayudar, además al ver de nuevo el símbolo de la trifuerza en su mano recordó la posibilidad de que las diosas mismas fueran quienes lo enviaron aquí, se convencía a si mismo de que tal vez llegar a esta tierra olvidada era una simple jugarreta del destino como sucedió antes, tal vez esto era parte de su rol como el elegido por las diosas, Link miro el libro en el que siempre escribía y lo tomo abriéndolo en las primeras páginas, vio los dibujos que había echo de las planicies de los campos que rodeaban el castillo, las praderas cerca de la villa, las personas que conoció, memorias de los momentos que paso en Hyrule después de que Midna regresara a su mundo, las pequeñas aventuras que compartía con Colin cuando este quería acompañarle y mucho más.

Comenzó a sentir la nostalgia regresando a su corazón lentamente recordando lo mucho que echaba de menos a Hyrule, era algo que no se podía olvidar después de todo, entre más se enfocaba en sus pensamientos a Hyrule, mas confundido se sentía de toda la situación, apenas hace poco más de un mes que llego a estas tierras se había unido al ejercito de la guardia, combatió contra un enemigo que jamás había conocido por una causa que en esos días aun no comprendía, se convirtió en Mayor de una compañía entera de la guardia y ahora los entrenaba para guiarlos en la batalla, a veces el destino nos hace jugadas que a simple vista parecerían una locura, pero pasan.

Aunque Link aun no lo admitía había pequeños momentos en que parecía que Link despertaba de todo como su hubiera sido un enfermizo sueño hasta que se daba cuenta de que todo lo que sucedía era real y se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?, muchas veces los cambios tan radicales en tan poco tiempo pueden sentirse como si fueran tan surreales, pero a la vez era algo normal.

Se dice que el destino no está escrito, aun si eso fuera cierto para Link lo curioso es que eso también aplicaba al destino que sé que quiere para nosotros mismos.

-me pregunto si todos están bien- Dijo Link dejando el libro cerca de la silla a lado de la cama.

Eran un total de tres soldados de la guardia imperial que estaban de rodillas con los pies atados y las manos encadenadas en grilletes de metal puro, alrededor dela zona había una muralla de rocas perfectamente alineadas formando un casi perfecto circulo, los soldados tenían la armadura completamente destrozada, uno de ellos incluso tenía todo el pecho al descubierto lleno de marcas y arañazos recién hechos por los cuales la sangre seguía brotando, enfrente de ellos estaba un hombre encapuchado por completo, lo único que parecía sobresalir de su capa que cubría su cuerpo entero eran sus cabellos de color plateado, a lado de el colgaba un gran y viejo libro que estaba lleno de marcas y símbolos desconocidos para los soldados, aun así sabían muy bien que era este ser que estaba enfrente de ellos.

El hombre se acercó a los soldados y conforme daba cada paso el miedo de los soldados se hacía más presente, el sudor se mesclaba con la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas aun frescas y los músculos les temblaban descontroladamente causando que las cadenas tintineen con frecuencia chocando unas con otras.

Detrás del hombre se podía ver una bestia enorme de casi diez metros, el cuerpo parecía ser el de un ser humano el cual estaba echo de huesos de humanos y animales, los huesos mostraban señales de putrefacción y aún tenían trozos de carne pegados, debajo de la bestia estaba un charco lleno de sangre putrefacta que escurría de la abominación, de sus dos colas se podían ver dos cabezas de cabra pegadas a la punta, las cabezas eran inmóviles y no emanaban ningún tipo de sonido ni mostraban ningún tipo de movimiento, simplemente mantenían la boca abierta sacando humo, la parte frontal de la bestia se podían ver tres cuellos muy largos que componían la mayor parte de la altura del dragón, era un dragón echo a base de cadáveres de humanos y otros seres y las tres cabezas de la bestia eran diferentes una a la otra, la cabeza principal era la de un ser humano la cual era cinco veces el tamaño de un cráneo normal, la mitad de la cara estaba completamente destrozada como si fuera una especie de muerto viviente, la otra cara estaba podrida a tal punto que muchos gusanos salían y se metían entre la putrefacta carne, la cabeza de la izquierda era un cráneo de cabra el cual emanaba fuego de su boca, el cráneo estaba completamente quemado y con muchas marcas en la parte de la frente, la tercera cabeza era la más repugnante, era una maza masiva de carne e intestinos y otras cosas indescriptibles, uno de los ojos estaba completamente parchado por una estaca que sobresalía hasta el otro extremo de la cabeza, el otro ojo era un ojo enorme deforme que ni si quiera tenía una forma circular como un ojo normal, las alas de la bestia eran igual de grandes pero estas no eran para volar debido a que las alas estaban compuestas por abdómenes de seres humanos que estaban cortados por la mitad. La pestilencia que esta bestia emanaba era insoportable, casi causaba que los soldados vomitaran las entrañas.

El hombre se acercó a los soldados aún más cerca mirándolos a meros centímetros de sus rostros

-les advertimos que este territorio le pertenece a la hermandad…me pertenece- la voz del hombre eran como varias voces de personas diferente hablando al unísono – y aun así decidieron entrar, todo el regimiento es ahora carroña para nuestras mascotas y solo ustedes quedan con vida-

El temor de los soldados incrementaba que ni si quiera hablar podían, el hombre seguía observándolos como si el miedo que estos mostraban fuera de su gran placer

-de cualquier forma, es necesario mandar un mensaje a sus capitanes, con la hermandad nadie se mete, ni el imperio ni los clanes, así que espero que nuestro otro mundo que les espera les sea de su agrado- el hombre mostro una enorme sonrisa mientras se alejaba dejando a la bestia acercarse lentamente a ellos. Los soldados comenzaron a gritar incontroladamente rogando por misericordia, pero de la hermandad jamás recibirían tal cosa, las tres cabezas abrieron sus bocas mostrando unas enormes filas de dientes que parecían cuchillos y navajas, los gritos de desesperación fueron mucho más fuertes cuando las cabezas se acercaron a los soldados, los engulleron completamente y mientras masticaban los chorros de su dulce sangre de desparramaba por todo el suelo.

Desde las sombras otro hombre de la hermandad se acercaba al que estaba postrado detrás de la bestia, la túnica le cubría de la misma manera y al acercarse lo suficiente se arrodillo ante su amo.

-gran maestre de la hermandad, finalmente tenemos noticias del mensajero que enviamos a interceptar al caballero Rojo-

El Maestre s volteo dirigiéndole su fría mirada a su sirviente – pues dime ¿qué fue lo que paso con él?-

-pude rastrear el área donde perdimos su presencia, todo parece indicar que entablo combate contra el caballero rojo, y al juzgar por el obscuro que el había creado el cual atrapamos a kilómetros del lugar parece que el mensajero pereció-

El Maestre dio una leve riza antes de contestar – Leandros, ese inútil no es más que in perro rabioso que muerde las cadenas del destino con sus propios dientes, pues ya no desperdiciare más tiempo tratando de aceptar el destino que pude ofrecerle, igual, podemos hacer las cosas con o sin el a nuestro lado-

-pero mi señor- dijo el sirviente – sin Leandros y su conexión con el poder de las diosas será mucho más difícil encontrar a Link, podría tomarnos meses dar con el-

El gran maestre seguía observando como su bestia seguía devorando lo que quedaba de los soldados hasta lamer la sangre del suelo – pues más vale apresurarnos, el proyecto del emperador está llegando a etapas finales, puedo sentirlo, y solo nos quedaran poco más de un par de años para actuar, todo debe de estar listo para entonces y Link y su trifuerza es el elemento principal-

-comenzaremos la búsqueda de inmediato, enviare a los guerreros de la hermandad a buscarlo, tendremos que abarcar mucho territorio para expandir las posibilidades, eso incluiría invadir territorio de la guardia, los clanes e incluso de los obscuros-

-tengo el presentimiento de que no será tan complicado – dijo el gran maestre – Link es un héroe y como todo héroe tratara de hacer actos heroicos, considerando la situación caótica en la que el imperio esta es de esperarse que Link trate de involucrarse, después de todo fue lo mismo que el otro Link que vino hace mucho hizo, solo es cuestión de tiempo, y cuando lo encuentren entréguenmelo de inmediato vivo o muerto, pero tráiganme su cuerpo-

-así será gran maestre- dijo el sirviente dando una última reverencia antes de marcharse


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

Leandros seguía esperando fuera de la puerta del palacio imperial, durante las ultimas semanas el emperador había estado tremendamente ocupado, y no era sorpresa, desde que los sacerdotes que continuaban su proyecto le avisaron que ya había entrado en etapa final El emperador estaba supervisando hasta el más mínimo detalle en la organización interna de la ciudadela, la propaganda casi profética del pronto fin de la guerra contra los clanes y los tormentos de la hermandad y los obscuros inundaba las calles, claro que para ellos recibir noticias de la guerra que se libraba en la zona olvidada era cosa de poco interés, las generaciones que han vivido dentro de las ciudadelas ni si quiera saben que son los barbaros o la hermandad y ni si quiera se imaginan de los terroríficos obscuros y de las formas abominables que estos pueden tener, para ellos no existía nada más que la ciudadela misma, lo mismo sucedía en las otras tres ciudadelas. Cuando la ciudadela del Este había sido destruida la información de esta noticia se había controlado lo más que podía, fue una etapa enormemente dura para el imperio y la inseguridad y el temor comenzaban a apoderarse de los ciudadanos de las ciudadelas, pero la información al poco tiempo había sido controlada y manipulada a tal perfección que la mayoría ni si quiera recuerdan que una de sus preciadas ciudadelas había caído ante el fuego de los clanes cuando estos se unieron en uno solo y se convirtieron en la amenaza que ahora representaban.

A pesar de que a la mayoría de los ciudadanos les importaba poco el final de la guerra las promesas de gran poder como nunca antes se habían imaginado para todo el imperio y para cada ciudadano una vez que el proclamado proyecto del emperador tome lugar todo el mundo se regocijaba, ni si quiera sabían que era ya un así lo proclamaban. Solo por el simple hecho de poder recibir una prometida riqueza a base de un poder que el emperador les ofrecería una vez que la gloriosa fecha llegue lo llamaban el salvador del imperio.

Para Leandros ver las caras de todas las personas que alababan al emperador cuando este dio la noticia públicamente de que comenzaba la finalización de un proyecto que llevaba a cabo en secreto que elevaría al imperio mismo en un paraíso sin igual en toda la faz de la tierra y que cada ciudadano tendría un poder casi divino en esta tierra prometida era casi cómica para él.

Él sabía muy bien de que trataba el proyecto pero de cierta forma le daba pena que estas personas fueran más ciegas que una persona sin ojos al simplemente aceptar cualquier cosa que el emperador diga siempre y cuando se les prometa poder y divinidad, cosas que ellos no entendían en lo más mínimo. Era simple control lo que el emperador usaba, control de información, control de la manera de pensar, control de las ideologías, era la raíz de la obsesión de Leandros por querer saberlo todo, sentir que no era parte de tal sistema de control, sentir que no era parte del lavado de cerebro que cada ciudadano de las ciudadelas abrazaba sin saberlo, Leandros siempre quiso sentir que no era parte de eso. Tal vez el mensajero de la hermandad tenia razón, el mismo hace todo esto para sentir que no es un esclavo más y aun así sigue cualquier orden como cualquier otro esclavo y al final de cuentas el tener los ojos vendados o no hacia poca diferencia, de cualquier forma hacia lo que sea que el emperador le ordenase y aunque supiera algo que afecte completamente el imperio como por ejemplo la alianza secreta que el emperador tenía con los clanes aun así Leandros no hacía nada.

Durante las últimas semanas se había enfocado mucho en las palabras del mensajero, meditándolas y tratando de entenderlas con mayor facilidad.

Después de darle al concejal del emperador el mensaje que el alto señor de la ciudadela del norte le envió Leandros había sido dejado en espera por las órdenes del emperador, este aun quería hablar con él en cuanto a viajar al resto de las ciudadelas e inspeccionar las filas de la Legión imperial, además que aun meditaba en cuanto si era sensato advertir al emperador de la aproximación que la hermandad hizo a su persona y la razón de porqué. El emperador tenía conocimiento del Link que piso estas tierras hace cientos de años gracias a la información que Leandros le había confiado una vez que este se enteró de la naturaleza del caballero rojo al obtener todo tipo de antiguos registros históricos del origen del imperio que pertenecían exclusivamente a la familia real.

En su mente aun discutía consigo mismo en cuanto si debería de decirle o no, el mensajero le había dado la excusa de que querían que se uniera a sus filas para que así pudieran rastrear a Link con mayor facilidad, el poder de Leandros y el poder de Link estaban ligados por la misma diosa que los había creado en muchas vidas pasadas, según el mensajero querían usar el poder de la trifuerza para derrocar al emperador y hacer sus propios planes para el imperio, Leandros dudaba por supuesto que esta fuera la razón real de porque querían que se uniera a la hermandad y de porque querían que encontrara a Link por ellos. La hermandad también sabían del guerrero legendario puesto que el ultimo que vino a esta tierra a través del mar también se había enfrentado a la hermandad, además de que poseen el poder del conocimiento arcano, ser poseedor de la magia arcana también ofrece una enorme cantidad de conocimiento perdido u olvidado por los mares del tiempo, eso claro si se contaba con el poder necesario para recuperar tal conocimiento y almacenarlo en la mente de uno mismo, pero era posible, algo que seguramente el líder de la hermandad el supuesto gran maestre podía hacer. Seguramente habían sentido la llegada de este Link, de nuevo, no era sorpresa alguna que ellos pudieran sentir su presencia en el imperio, aun así no eran lo suficiente mente poderosos como para ubicar a una persona en específico en todo este enorme imperio.

Leandros seguía esperando pacientemente en la puerta aun perdido en sus pensamientos, le había ordenado a Meryld a quedarse en la residencia para continuar con su entrenamiento individualmente, desde que los dos habían regresado a la ciudadela debido a que el emperador había estado tan enormemente ocupado como para recibirlo, Leandros había aprovechado la oportunidad para seguir entrenándola, últimamente ella había estado muy callada, Leandros tenía en mente que la razón de porque guardaba silencio era porque ella deseaba que el hablara al respecto, a la charla que tuvo con el mensajero de la hermandad y la revelación que Link estaba aquí en esta tierra. La conocía tan bien que podía sentir su preocupación y también su exasperación por querer saber porque no le conto que eso era lo que le molestaba todo este tiempo, pero para Leandros no tenía importancia que le dijera o no, creía que no haría la más mínima diferencia ya que sea como fuere él ya estaba en el imperio. Seguramente este Link estaba entrometiéndose en cualquier asunto que encuentre con el propósito de hacer una inútil diferencia al igual que el ultimo, estaba en su sangre pero al final de cuentas se podría decir que para eso fueron creados, para servir una voluntad sin importar que la entendieran o no. Si a Meryld le molestaba que no le contara sobre Link no fue solo porque le dio la gana no hacerlo, sino porque sabía cómo reaccionaría, seguramente terminaría preocupándose más de la cuenta exagerando las cosas o incluso escalando la situación al punto de enfrentarse contra el con tal de que Leandros no combata de nuevo contra el guerrero de las diosas una vez más. A veces pensaba como fue que confió tanto en esa mujer a tal grado de compartirle sus grandes secretos, el emperador los sabia porque no había otra opción, era a quien serbia y aunque no lo exprese libremente era su señor, el poseedor de su espada, el manipulador de sus cadenas, era obligatorio que el emperador pueda saber todo sobre el con tal de que le diera la oportunidad de ser el general dela Legión imperial, un simple peón del emperador pero a diferencia de los demás un peón que era irremplazable, pero con Meryld, a ella la había tomado como sirvienta, originalmente había sido una esclava que era tratada en los mercados esclavistas en las bajas calles de las ciudadelas donde los más ricos compraban esclavos ya sea para atender hogares o para simples placeres sexuales, tanto como hombres y mujeres de todas las edades eran vendidos en tales lugares, lo que más sorprendía era que la ley de la ciudadela lo permitía, sin embargo para mantener cierto prestigio de apariencia esto era echo únicamente a obscuras. Meryld era la mujer más bella de ese aren y por lo tanto fue la más solicitada a tal grado que la querían vender a un precio exorbitante, claro que muchos tenían con que pagar pero aun así se mantenía como un producto Premium, como un trofeo del mercado esclavista. El día en que escapo Leandros la encontró y la tomo bajo su cuidado, nadie ni si quiera los dueños del mercado se atrevieron a reclamarla, nadie se atrevería a exigir algo al caballero rojo, desafiarlo a él era como desafiar al emperador mismo y además nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para buscarle pelea. Él siempre tenía una enorme confianza hacia Meryld, algo que aun a este día no podía comprender porque, jamás antes había conocido a una mujer como ella en sus vidas pasadas, es más debido a que el mantenía los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas a excepción de las que existieron antes de la creación de imperio no tenía recuerdo alguno de haber estado con nadie, siempre mantenía su vida en solitario, era como algo hereditario entre cada Leandros que existía en la historia del imperio, la soledad, la capacidad de liderazgo, la habilidad de combate, pero nunca la compañía de alguien, mucho menos de una compañera de lecho. Leandros sabía muy bien que Meryld estaba enamorada de él, tenía que ser enormemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta, en momentos el mostraba que el sentimiento era mutuo pero no quería que eso interfiriera con lo que es, con el destino que esta ya forjado para él. Aun así le conto todo a Meryld, tenía la enorme duda de que Meryld no guardara todo lo que le había revelado, pero aun así lo hiso, y mantuvo una lealtad incorruptible hacia Leandros, sin embargo entre mas crecía ese sentimiento hacia él, más difícil se hacia la situación tal y como ocurrió contra la pelea contra el mensajero de la hermandad, comenzaba a dejarse llevar y a olvidarse de su posición, claro que él no la veía como una esclava, más bien una acompañante pero aun así prefería considerar que ella estaba bajo su mando único y el comportamiento reciente de Meryld causaba una actitud que no estaba acorde de su posición.

Y seguramente la actitud de Meryld se pondrá más complicada cuando ella decida expresarse con mayor libertad si inquietud acerca de Link. Tenía que hacer entrar a Meryld en razón le guste o no.

La puerta de la entrada principal comenzaba a abrirse y Leandros encerró todos sus pensamientos de Meryld en un instante viendo a uno de los sirvientes del emperador dándole una reverencia

-el emperador se disculpa por la tardanza, está listo para verle General- dijo el sirviente

-le veré de inmediato- respondió Leandros.

El caballero rojo entro por la puerta principal del palacio del emperador hacia el salón del trono. El emperador estaba como siempre analizando documentos y demás información en pergaminos y dando su sello de aprobación de vez en cuando. El emperador alzo la mira observando que Leandros se acercaba al trono, una vez que le observo se levantó del trono y comenzó a caminar hacia Leandros.

-temo no haber podido atenderte estas últimas semanas, como sabes he estado demasiado ocupado Leandros- dijo el emperador

-puedo entender el porqué, según pude recabar de la inspección a la ciudadela del Norte el proyecto ya está en etapas finales- contesto Leandros

-sí, ya casi esta completado, el proyecto de toda mi vida final mente está a punto de suceder, y con mayor razón debemos de mantener todo en orden para mantener hasta el último preparativo listo- El emperador dejo a un lado los pergaminos que leía en la mesa. – tengo entendido que quieres inspeccionar las tropas de las ciudadelas de una manera más extensa y personal ¿no es así Leandros?-

-así es emperador, proveí esa solicitud a su consejero desde que llegue de mi largo viaje pero usted estaba indispuesto por el momento- contesto Leandros fría y calmadamente como siempre

-estos últimos años serán los más atareados que tendremos, en cuanto a tu solicitud temo decir que tendré que rechazarla-

En cuanto Leandros escucho la respuesta del emperador alzó una ceja en seña de impresión de la decisión - ¿mi señor?-

-Veras Leandros – comenzó el emperador – si te mando como mensajero es porque te confió información confidencial que ningún mísero peón podría mandar, tu reputación te precede aun en la mente de nuestros enemigos haciéndote un hueso difícil de querer roer, nadie se atrevería a ponerte un dedo encima, alguien tendría que ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para querer hacerlo-

-pues un miembro de la hermandad lo hiso-

El emperador rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Leandros sorprendido, hace mucho que no escuchaba una noticia de la hermandad, tenía conocimiento de que una que otra vez la guardia y grupos pequeños de la hermandad chocaban entre sí pero no de un ataque directo hacia Leandros en años.

-¿de la hermandad? ¿Estas completamente seguro?- pregunto el emperador

-lo estoy mi señor, fue efectivamente un miembro de la hermandad, un cazador aparentemente- Leandros decidió con contarle la verdad enteramente al emperador, jamás le había contado las razones de porque a veces la hermandad contactaba con Leandros para convencerlo de que se una a ellos, a pesar de que siempre rechazaba sus ofertas pensaba que podría causar cierta inseguridad en el emperador que ellos siempre traten de reclutarle, además que si le explicaba que el miembro de la hermandad era un mensajero también tendría que mentirle acerca del mensaje, era mejor simplemente mentir sobre la identidad del miembro de la hermandad y decir que simplemente era un cazador. Los cazadores de la hermandad eran exactamente eso, cazadores que abducían o eliminaban objetivos asignados por el líder mismo de la hermandad, aquel al que llaman gran maestre, además que la historia le respaldaba, no sería la primera vez que Leandros era atacado por un cazador, la última vez fue hace 3 años cuando la hermandad mando a un cazador a matarlo, Leandros pudo despacharlo inmediatamente y sin ningún esfuerzo, estaban más entrenados en las artes del asesinato y combate regular y no tanto en las artes arcanas como los otros miembros pero se destacaban entre los asesinos más habilidosos, aún más que los asesinos de los clanes. Además que la última confrontación mayor contra la hermandad fue exactamente un par de semanas después de que Leandros confronto al cazador, fue una de las batallas más sangrientas en la historia del imperio en los últimos cientos de años, Leandros realizaba un encargo a la ciudadela del sur y el objetivo era matarlo para dejar a la Legión imperial sin líder y bajo una cadena de mando inútil, el alto señor de la ciudadela del sur o se debería decir más bien señora era una mujer llamada Ireth, su mando era completamente administrativo económicamente hablando, la ciudadela del sur tenía un sustento económico que era únicamente rivalizado por la ciudadela imperial, ella era una mujer muy calculadora y nunca tomaba una decisión si no estaba respaldada por la lógica, ese era su credo, la lógica y el cálculo, pero cuando se trataba de decisiones militares era tan habilidosa como un campesino, era tan inútil para el combate que incluso Leandros tenía que confiar a cinco comandantes a liderar la legión que confinaba la fuerza militar de la ciudadela del sur, gracias a que el asalto resulto fallido Leandros pudo reunirse con Eluard para organizar un ataque contra la fuerza invasora de la hermandad, fue una de las pocas numerosas ocasiones en las que Leandros combatió a lado de la guardia imperial, aun así la decisión de mantener a la Legión resguardada y preparada en la ciudadela en caso de que la guardia fuera exterminada causo un enorme desprecio entre los soldados de la guardia, y mucho más hacia Leandros ya que el mismo secundaba la decisión, pero que más se podría decir, por lo menos el General de la Legión peleo a lado de ellos. Las bajas fueron extremas para la guardia imperial, de los casi cuarenta mil que participaron en la batalla solo unos cientos lograron sobrevivir, la hermandad también sufrió bajas catastróficas pero no eran tan impactantes como los de la guardia, cuatro de cada cinco de las unidades enemigas eran obscuros, las bestias y abominaciones que la hermandad creaba con su demoniaca magia y controlaban a su voluntad, fue gracias a Leandros que la batalla fue ganada y toda la fuerza enemiga atacante fue destruida, pero también fue gracias a el que casi toda la fuerza de la guardia fue aniquilada debido a que Leandros respetaba la ley del emperador que la Legión debía de permanecer en la ciudadela, estratégicamente hablando fue una decisión correcta, el objetivo de la hermandad era invadir la ciudadela, y los propósitos de ellos siempre son un misterio, a diferencia de los clanes que en rasgos generales son muy predecibles al siempre mandar a todo su grupo de ataque de una sola vez la hermandad siempre actúa en misterio bajo las sombras, nunca se sabe que es lo que tienen bajo la manga ni lo que piensan, sus decisiones estratégicas aun para el mismo Leandros son incomprensibles al igual que sus métodos, prácticas y objetivos reales. Era demasiado extraño que la hermandad lanzara un ataque masivo solo así. Si hubieran sacado a la Legión de la ciudadela o mandado una parte del ejercito a pelear a lado de la guardia dejaría a la ciudadela más indefensa, aun con toda la protección exagerada que las murallas de las ciudadelas tienen estaban hechas para repeler ataques de los clanes, no de la hermandad, quien sabe que era lo que en realidad tramaban, la verdadera estrategia pareció que había sido suspendida debido a que la guardia logro derrotarlos, aun así mirando las cosas al otro lado de la moneda no se pudieron justificar la perdida de docenas de miles de soldados de la guardia en una sola batalla ni con un punto de vista estratégico, se necesitaron años para que las fortalezas que estaban alrededor de la ciudadela del sur recobraran sus fuerzas y aun en este día no han podido recuperar todo su número militar debido a la escases de reclutas en esa zona.

Se podría decir que la hermandad era mucho más peligrosa que los clanes, pero su limitado número hacia que las confrontaciones contra ellos sean muy esporádicas, excepto en esa batalla. Se le llamo la batalla de los pastizales rojos, originalmente se llamaban así debido a que la luz del atardecer del sol causaba que los pastizales de la zona sur del imperio cambiaran a un color anaranjado rojizo creando un océano de color que imitaba al sol, ahora se había cambiado al significado por toda la sangre que se había derramado en aquella batalla, hay algunos que dicen que el olor aún sigue impregnado en la tierra, y que en las temporadas de lluvias aún se puede ver sangre escurriendo de la tierra.

El emperador aún estaba sorprendido al saber de un ataque de un cazador hacia Leandros, comenzó a preguntarse si se trataba del mismo patrón que ocurrió hace tres años.

-¿crees que planean otro ataque a las ciudadelas?- pregunto el emperador

-no lo creo mi señor, después del ataque me puse en contacto inmediato con las fortalezas de la zona, organizamos a compañías y regimientos enteros para peinar toda la zona y no encontramos rastro alguno de algún movimiento masivo, mandamos mensajeros a las fortalezas de toda la región para mantenerlos alerta por las dudas, pero hasta ahora nada, estoy completamente seguro de que era un ataque aislado-

El emperador camino lentamente al trono para sentarse mostrando una señal de preocupación -¿aislado? ¿Bajo qué propósito?-

-no lo es mi señor, la hermandad es así, nunca se saben sus intenciones, son iguales a los obscuros errantes, últimamente las dos facciones han estado muy tranquilas a comparación de antes, seguramente están ocupados eliminándose unos a otros y mi muerte era parte de algún plan de alguna forma-

-estas suponiendo demasiado Leandros- dijo el emperador –estamos tan cerca de completar nuestro objetivo y nadie debe de intervenir, la guardia se está debilitando cada vez más y nuestra legión debe de mantenerse en alerta para proteger a las ciudadelas, es lo único que importa-

\- para eso había dejado un recado su sirviente el cual parece decidió ignorar, mi solicitud para vigilar e inspeccionar los ejércitos de las ciudadelas personalmente por una temporada, cuando viaje a la ciudadela del norte la legión estaba en un estado deplorable, tuve que escarmentar a varios oficiales y a mi comandante que asigne en esa ciudadela, me habría quedado más tiempo reorganizándolos pero preferí venir aquí lo más pronto posible para pedir su permiso de viajar de ciudadela en ciudadela para mantenerlos en forma y a raya, como usted dice, todo debe de estar preparado-

La mentira parecía que podría funcionar, era cierto que la Legión imperial estaba cada vez más holgazana al cuidado de los comandantes asignados y los desinteresados señores de la ciudadela, y con tal coartada del ataque del supuesto cazador de la hermandad mantendría la mentira acerca de las verdaderas intenciones del mensajero, dos pájaros de una sola flecha.

-mantenerte alejado por tanto tiempo es muy riesgoso Leandros, eres el general de la legión pero también el líder directo de la legión en esta ciudadela-

-eso lo se mi señor, pero también es mi deber proteger las otras ciudadelas, si una más cae podría repercutir severamente en su proyecto, y eso es algo que no podemos costearnos, no a estas alturas-

El emperador mantuvo un silencio absoluto por unos minutos pensando lo dicho por Leandros, sus palabras parecían que eran muy certeras, el proyecto no debe ser interrumpido por nadie ni nada, estaban tan cerca de que se completara, tan cerca de finalmente acabar con todo costara lo que costara, las ciudadelas eran lo que de verdad le preocupaba, lo demás era insignificante. La guardia, los ciudadanos de la zona olvidada, todo era sacrificable, pero no las ciudadelas.

-muy bien Leandros, ve a las ciudadelas y mantén a tu Legión en orden y preparada para lo que sea, no me importa si son hermandad, o clanes o los obscuros, nadie debe de meterse en nuestro camino, nadie-

-Leandros dio una leve reverencia- así será mi señor- dijo antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a las puertas de la sala del trono.

Conforme este comenzó a alejarse el emperador le llamo una vez más – Leandros- el llamado fue lo suficiente mente fuerte como para llamar su atención

-¿si emperador?- pregunto el caballero rojo

-¿hay algo más que debas decirme?- pregunto el emperador

-no mi señor, nada más- dijo fría y tranquilamente como siempre y retomo su curso a la entrada principal.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de Leandros el concejal personal del emperador se aproximó a él dejando unos cuantos pergaminos más enfrente de la mesa que estaba a lado del trono. - ¿cree usted mi señor que se aproxime un ataque de la hermandad como la última vez?-

-es difícil decirlo, esos malditos arcanos siempre han sido impredecibles, a diferencia de los clanes que son tan fáciles de manipular, pero aun así…hay algo que no me gusta, Leandros jamás había sido tan…especulativo-

-si me lo pregunta mi señor creo que hay algo más en este ataque de lo que se nos ha hecho saber, la hermandad nunca realiza un movimiento sin tener un verdadero propósito oculto, y a diferencia de la última vez según las palabras de Leandros la guardia no ha encontrado ningún indicio de algún ataque de la hermandad como el que ocurrió antes, creo que hay algo que no nos están diciendo-

-puede que sea así – dijo el emperador – pero eso no significa que sepamos qué es lo que la hermandad trama, ni mucho menos Leandros, la hermandad es un gran misterio aun para mí-

-¿y no cree que si desean matar a Leandros dejar que el salga de ciudadela en ciudadela seria peligroso?, es un elemento importante en sus planes mi señor-

El emperador se rasco la barbilla impacientemente antes de tomar uno de los pergaminos – lo dudo, él es el caballero rojo, además, él tiene razón, la legión debe de estar en forma, tiene que estar a raya y quien mejor que el general de la Legión….y hablando de generales, ¿Qué noticias hay de Eluard? ¿Ya están cerca de recoger sus suministros que con toda cortesía decidí ofrecerle?

-me temo que no mi señor, el último mensaje que recibimos del general indica que ha enfrentado muchas complicaciones en su viaje, tardara mucho más de lo esperado…lo cual me lleva al siguiente asunto a tratar, recibimos un mensaje de los clanes, están demandando un estatus del general Eluard y de la región que está comandando una vez más-

El emperador dio una pequeña riza al escuchar el mensaje mandado por los líderes de los clanes- ah, esos inútiles ya se habían tardado, pues bien…. Diles la verdad, que Eluard está alejado de la región del Este y que las fortalezas estas desprotegidas, total con la ciudadela del este aniquilada esa región ya no es de mi interés y con los tratos que tengo con los líderes de los clanes los convenceré de mantenerlos alejados de las ciudadelas….y hablando de eso también diles que si vuelven a usar mi información en vano tendrán que hacer algo por mí para la próxima que necesiten de mi información, tal vez si ellos fracasan esta vez pueda convencerlos de mandarme más esclavos para la excavación de la ciudad bajo la montaña de hielo, si…eso suena muy bien-

-así será mi emperador- dijo el concejal retirándose del trono.


	26. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26

Leandros acelero el paso hacia su hacienda sin correr para evitar llamar la atención, aun no podía creerlo, el emperador se tragó la mentira enteramente y no solo eso, pudo obtener algo que él quería al engañarlo, en todas las resurrecciones que ha tenido a lo largo de su existencia, en todo este tiempo que se ha considerado un simple peón pudo saborear lo que se sintió mantener las riendas para su propio beneficio, durante todos estos años ha estado recolectando información que el emperador había mantenido en secreto de todo el mundo, pero jamás hacia uso de esa información, pero ahora final mente pudo manipular las reglas para sus propios fines, aunque en realidad aun no tenía ninguno, solo lo hacía porque si, solo porque estaba decidido a seguir la corriente del destino. Pero aun así, sintió algo nuevo que ya parecía desconocido para él.

Al llegar a la hacienda arrojo su espada que estaba envainada y su escudo que descansaba en su espalda haciendo un ruido que retumbo por todas las paredes de la casa, Meryld salió inmediatamente de su estancia para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, al asomarse por la entrada vio que su amo había regresado de su corta junta con el emperador, al ver su espada y escudo en el suelo pensó que tal vez las cosas no fueron tan bien como Leandros esperaba, tal vez el emperador había rechazado la proposición de Leandros de inspeccionar con mayor libertad cada ciudadela para vigilar al desarrollo de la Legión imperial, o tal vez el emperador le reprendió por algo, Meryld se sintió un poco asustada al pensar que tal vez Leandros le conto al emperador sobre su enfrentamiento con el mensajero de la hermandad y de la razón de porque había sido enviado a interceptar a Leandros.

-amo ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Meryld consternada mientras caminaba hacia Leandros, este no le dirigió la mirada y camino hacia la terraza que estaba al otro lado de la casa mientras que Meryld le seguía – amo, por favor dígame ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Le conto al emperador? ¿Le escarmentaron?- Meryld junto ambas palmas de sus manos y las mantuvo a la altura de su pecho esperando que su amo le contestara

-si Meryld – dijo Leandros un poco intranquilo – le conté, pero no exactamente lo que sucedió-

-¿a qué se refiere?...no me diga que.

-pude inventar algo que me sirviera para que el emperador tomara su decisión a mi favor, acepto que supervisara a la Legión de cada una de las ciudadelas, pude controlarlo-

Una leve sonrisa se marcó por el rostro de Leandros mientras observaba su puño el cual cerraba completamente – le mentí y el emperador se lo creyó, y use su duda y temor en su contra para lograr lo que quise….debiste de verme….pude controlar al emperador con decir una simple mentira, usando su miedo contra el-

La sonrisa que Leandros marco en su rostro no parecía ser de una alegría común y corriente, era muy frívola, muy sádica por lo que se podía apreciar

-¿le mintió al emperador sobre este asunto para manipularlo? Pero amo Leandros….-

EL caballero rojo seguía sin escucharla enteramente y decido alejarse de la terraza en dirección a sus aposentos al otro lado del edificio.

-amo Leandros- dijo una vez más Meryld mientras seguía a su amo en dirección al mismo lugar al que él se dirigía – amo Leandros por favor- dijo Meryld alzando el tono de voz con cuidado evitando cualquier falta de respeto hacia su amo mientras que este seguía sin escucharla

-por favor Amo, esto ya es demasiado-

En cuanto Leandros alcanzó sus aposentos final mente decidió darse la vuelta para observar a Meryld - ¿y según tu que es demasiado?- pregunto Leandros con una leve frialdad

-esto, amo…le he estado ayudando como espía para desenmascarar los secretos que el emperador le ha ocultado todos estos años, cuando usted se abrió a mí y me conto la razón de porque decidí respaldarlo en lo que fuera, siempre temí que algún día esto lo meta en problemas y cause consecuencias que lamentaría que le sucedieran a usted…eran secretos que simplemente se mantenían para usted, que solo lo hacíamos solo para que usted no se sintiera cegado al igual que todos los demás sirvientes y peones del imperio….pero mentir para controlar al emperador en sus decisiones…esto ya es demasiado amo-

Leandros no le dijo nada y desvió la mirada dando un profundo respiro – tu no lo entiendes Meryld…lo que sentí al hacer que algo tan simple como esta solicitud que le envié resultara ser aceptada a mi voluntad al tomar las riendas de la situación….si supieras lo que se siente Meryld-

-¿lo que se siente?...no claro que no sé lo que se siente mentirle a usted y controlarlo porque no quiero hacerlo-

-y esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo- dijo Leandros aumentando su tono de voz

-¿Qué diferencia? ¿Qué no quiero traicionarlo? Jamás y eso es algo que usted debería de saber muy bien-

-YA BASTA- grito Leandros golpeando uno de los muros – eh sido demasiado suave contigo y creo que estas comenzando a olvidar cuál es tu posición Meryld-

El grito de Leandros hacia ella la había tomado desprevenida, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Leandros le gritaba por cualquier motivo, la última vez fue cuando apenas comenzaba a ser la sirvienta personal del General y desde ese entonces jamás le había alzado la voz, siempre trato de mantenerse al margen dependiendo de la situación solo para mantener satisfecho a su amo, aun así tenía mucho que decir en cuanto al asunto, esta vez no estaba dispuesta a callarse por el bien del hombre del que estaba enamorada, era cierto, había olvidado su posición como la sirvienta personal del General, pero sus sentimientos hacia el había crecido considerablemente en todos estos años, esta vez no tenía pensado mantenerse al margen, aunque le costara un escarmiento tenía que velar por su seguridad aun si eso le cueste caro – se equivoca amo, sé muy bien cuál es mi posición y por eso aunque me cueste caro no me callare a esto, cuando me confeso que solo buscaba sentirse que era diferente a todos aquellos que eran simples peones del destino le comprendí, le entendí, e incluso me sentí más decidida a ayudarle que nunca, pero ahora está comenzando a tomar acciones que solo le causaran daño a usted mismo, está comenzando con algo pequeño, con una mentira que le ayude a conseguir algo que quiso pero si no para ahora escalara a mas, y entre más escale más peligro abra de que le descubran y si eso sucede nada evitara que quieran su cabeza-

Leandros comenzó a hartarse, arranco una de las hombreras de su armadura y la azoto directamente a la pared que estaba detrás de Meryld rozándole en su trayectoria mientras le grito – SILENCIO-

-no….-dijo Meryld para sorpresa de Leandros.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-no me callare….las palabras del mensajero de la hermandad si le afectaron, ¿cree que no lo note? Jamás pensé que la razón de porque no me dirigía la palabra a mi o a nadie desde que llegamos fue por mi fallo en la pelea, usted actuaba así para que pensara que eso sucedía pero no era cierto, en realidad si puso atención a las palabras del mensajero, usted si se creyó todo lo que él dijo, la única razón de porque no acepto su oferta esta vez no fue por mí ni por el emperador-

-Te lo advierto- Dijo Leandros acercándose lentamente a Meryld con los puños cerrados, aun ella continuaba

-fue por su orgullo-

-YA CALLATE- grito Leandros aún más fuerte que antes alzando su puño en dirección de la cara de Meryld, ella aún se mantenía firme en sus palabras aun al observar que Leandros le estaba levantando la mano listo para golpearla, en su interior se sintió asustada, si de verdad la golpearía esta sería la primera vez que Leandros lo haría, si de verdad la golpeaba era una indicación de que lo había sacado de sus casillas, algo que pensó que era imposible por la forma en como siempre la trato, pero no podía permitir que su miedo se apoderara de ella, si de verdad lo amaba tenía que permanecer leal a sus palabras y hacia el también, después de todo lo hacía por él y nada más por él. Si eso ameritaba que el la golpeara, pues estaba dispuesta a tomar ese golpe. Para cuando el puño se acercó más a su rostro simplemente se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos, estaba lista para sentir el golpe en su cara pero en vez de eso sintió una briza que corrió a lado de su mejilla seguido de un sonido de huesos quebrantándose. Al abrir los ojos vio que el brazo de Leandros había pasado justo al lado de su rostro, miro hacia atrás lentamente para observar que el puño había golpeado la pared detrás de ella con tanta fuerza que la sangre se había salpicado de los nudillos de su mano abriendo la piel completamente, miro hacia enfrente notando que Leandros parecía estar un poco más calmado, había conseguido lo que buscaba, que Leandros sacara su presión y su enojo de cualquier forma con tal de traerlo de vuelta en sí.

Este solo le miro por unos segundos y aparto el puño de la pared mientras que la sangre escurría de su mano, observo el daño en la herida sintiendo como el dolor llegaba hasta el hueso de los nudillos, trato de cerrar la mano pero la unión entre el nudillo y los dedos parecía estar dañada, superficial claro estaba pero aun así inutilizaba los dedos completamente, el nudillo principal fue el más dañado, la piel que lo cubría había reventado por completo dejando al descubierto el hueso, Leandros no mostraba ninguna sensación de dolor ni inconformidad, solo observo su mano y miro a Meryld de reojo mientras caminaba a su cama sentándose en uno de los extremos, en el cajón que tenía a lado saco una venda limpia y la envolvió cuidadosamente alrededor de la mano. Meryld se acercó lentamente a él y se incoó enfrente de su vista tomando la venda y su mano con las suyas y comenzó a enrollar la venda alrededor de su mano.

-perdone amo…pero era necesario- dijo Meryld en tono bajo y suave acariciando su mano mientras terminaba de enrollar la venda

-eres más experta en los juegos mentales que yo Meryld- respondió Leandros

-solo cuando es necesario amo, estoy dispuesta a recibir cualquier castigo o escarmiento con tal de mantener sus pies sobre la tierra amo…incluyendo sus ideas-

-de verdad he sido demasiado suave con trigo…- dijo Leandros cerrando los ojos

-sí, es verdad y por eso – al terminar de vendar su mano acercó sus labios y beso parte de la mano de Leandros que aún estaba descubierta – es que usted no es como todos los demás…si usted quiere comenzar a manipular al emperador a base de trucos y mentiras que funcionen a su beneficio al menos…le pido que me permita participar en ello antes de que lo haga…al menos así tendré cierta tranquilidad de que con mi ayuda habrá menos posibilidades de que sospechen de usted. Por favor mí adorado amo-

Leandros dio un corto suspiro abriendo los ojos observando a Meryld – solo fue algo aislado, nada que de verdad importe, solo mentí de una manera necesaria por obvias razones y tome provecho para hacer que acepte mi solicitud…nada más, no planeo hacer nada ni manipular al emperador a mi gusto…de igual forma…no tengo ningún otro propósito más que servirle, no tengo ningún plan maestro ni nada por el estilo…solo me estoy dejando llevar por la corriente porque no hay nada más que hacer-

-pero ¿Qué hay de Link? ¿Qué hará con él?-

-no lo sé…nada por ahora supongo…simplemente dejare que todo fluya su curso, nada más…no me importa si las diosas lo mandaron por la misma razón que al otro…ya no me importa-

Meryld se levantó y se sentó a lado de su amo y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con su mano – amo, perdone por haberle hecho enojar, jamás había pasado algo como esto, perdóneme, pero entienda que fue necesario-

-hay algo de lo que puedo estar seguro, todo esto…el emperador, Link, la hermandad…todo escalara a mayores, lo puedo sentir…algo está a punto de pasar….y estoy dispuesto a ser el primero en la fila para verlo todo- dijo Leandros

Los dos días que les quedaban antes de tomar la misión pasaron muy rápidamente, la tención estaba al máximo entre los soldados de la sexta compañía, aunque la mayoría mostraba cierta emoción al tener su primera incursión fuera de los entrenamientos, en la mañana Link aprovecho la oportunidad para tener unas palabras con ellos y mantenerlos calmados, enfocados y alineados. Cuando aviso a Kirk y a Dyna sobre la misión Kirk era el más preocupado de los dos, acepto que habían contado con un mayor tiempo del que pensaron que tendrían para entrenar a los reclutas pero aun así sentía que les faltaba mucho por aprender, sin embargo la sexta compañía tuvo suerte de si quiera tener tanto tiempo de entrenamiento, debido a los bajos recursos y a la enorme demanda de tropas los entrenamientos eran muy cortos, la mayoría recibían pequeñas inducciones de como disparar un arco y sostener la espada y el resto tenían que aprenderlo en el campo de batalla, en este caso el entrenamiento había avanzado a tácticas y estrategias de batalla y la organización de los grupos de infantería, lanceros, caballería y arqueros, bastante bien para un mero entrenamiento de inducción, Dyna era la que más positiva se mostraba ante la incursión, ella había participado en este tipo de misiones que eran casi rutinarias, servir de protección a refugiados era la tarea más repetitiva que se podría ver en una fortaleza siendo rivalizada únicamente por la tarea de guardia en las murallas, la cual era mil veces más aburrida.

De todas las veces que Dyna participo en este tipo de misiones solo un puñado de veces le tocaba entablar combate, la posibilidad era mínima pero aun así arriesgada en caso de que sucediera, no solo porque los reclutas se enfrentarían a los barbaros por la primera vez en su entrenamiento, sino porque tendrían vidas civiles en el medio, lo cual aumenta el riesgo de daño colateral, generalmente la guardia siempre buscaría la forma de evitar el daño colateral aunque en realidad no existe una solución real para tales riesgos, el segmento en el que los refugiados cruzarían estaba expuesto lo cual funcionaba para la guardia, había mucho espacio entre el camino y el inicio del bosque dejando un vacío entre ambos lo cual daba una oportunidad perfecta para que los arqueros diezmaran a quien sea que tratara de atacar a los refugiados, el problema era que las pequeñas montañas que estaban alrededor del camino también estaban descubiertas, sin arbustos altos ni arboles lo cual dejaría al descubierto la posición de la compañía.

Link no contaba con todo el conocimiento que necesitaba del terreno con exactitud así que sería necesario primero verlo con sus propios ojos e ir formando las posiciones conforme observaba el área.

Las filas de los reclutas se formaban en la entrada de la fortaleza mientras que la gente observaba desde las ventanas de sus casas la formación, era de esperarse que las familias de los soldados estuvieran justo al lado de las calles observando a sus seres queridos prepararse para su primera incursión, se les había avisado de la misión y de que no se esperaban ningún tipo de combates en esta misión rutinaria pero aun así Link mantuvo la postura ante sus hombres y tomo esta misión como si fuera un combate real, quería que mantuvieran su alerta en el más alto nivel para evitar cualquier tipo de percance en caso de que tuvieran que combatir, las posibilidades eran pocas pero aun así tenían que estar listos para desenvainar las espadas.

Dyna había terminado de organizar a los soldados manteniendo las filas perfectamente alineadas mientras que Kirk pasaba de soldado en soldado inspeccionando el equipo, tenía que cerciorarse de que todos tuvieran su armadura en perfecto estado y amarrada de la forma correcta, cada tirante y nudo era revisado.

Link estaba detrás de la compañía inspeccionando su caballo mientras le platicaba para así calmarlo, era un caballo que pertenecía a uno de los soldados caídos de la quinta compañía y se lo habían dado ya que no tenían más espacio para más caballos en esa compañía, parecía ser un muy buen caballo con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Mientras que la compañía terminaba la formación Link observaba los alrededores preguntándose donde estaría el apotecario que Adair había mencionado, se suponía que ya debió de haber estado presente durante la formación pero no había visto a nadie, constantemente contaba a los hombres para ver si de casualidad este ya estaba dentro de la formación, pero no era así, su compañía constaba de quinientos hombres exactamente y los mismos quinientos estaban en la formación de la entrada, ni uno más ni uno menos, el apotecario aun no había llegado. Al mirar hacia atrás por unos segundos más observo que desde la multitud un hombre que cabalgaba una mula se abría paso en dirección a ellos, la vestimenta era algo extraña, tenía una túnica que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo como si fuera un especie de cura, detrás tenía una mochila enorme echo con pieles de varios animales, tenía un sombrero que parecía estar echo de ramas y paja y su apariencia física era muy ovalada y ancha.

La mula cargaba varios objetos, desde sartenes hechos con metal barato, vasijas de metal y barro y un pequeño barril de color negro, en el lado izquierdo llevaba diversas mantas y lo que parecía ser una ballesta junto con una espada de tamaño medio, su rostro parecía reflejar una personalidad alegre y muy animada. Sus facetas eran más evidentes conforme se acercaba más y más a Link ya que al verlo este le saludo alegremente.

Link observo el saludo con curiosidad y se preguntó si ese hombre era el apotecario del que Adair le había contado

-oye Dyna, ¿lo reconoces?- pregunto Link. Ella se acercó a lado de Link observando al hombre que se acercaba, le extraño la apariencia del sujeto y más al ver la mula – no, para nada, ha de ser un simple campesino.

-¿de verdad? Yo comenzaba a creer que ese era el apotecario –

-ya, por supuesto que no , he visto a muchos apotecarios y ninguno luce como un limosnero errante, debe de ser un loco o algo por el estilo- dijo Dyna casi burlándose de la apariencia del sujeto

-¿y cómo lucen los apotecarios?- pregunto Link

-para empezar los apotecarios son eruditos intelectuales, los podrías confundir con un rico solo por sus apariencias, aunque su riqueza real es el conocimiento, además que gracias al apoyo que la guardia ofrece a los apotecarios, ellos viven como reyes o nobles, definitivamente no lucen como vagabundos-

-el conocimiento no diferencia entre clases sociales Dyna-

El hombre sobre la mula seguía acercándose, a este punto ya estaba muy claro que cabalgaba en dirección de Link y de Dyna.

-si viene a pedir monedas solo dale agua- Dijo Dyna – no somos caridad-

-tranquila, solo veamos qué es lo que quiere-

El sujeto se postro justo enfrente de los dos observándolos muy detalladamente y se quitó el sombrero ante ellos en señal de respeto, tenía poco pelo en la cabeza, su barba muy corta abarcaba casi toda la barbilla, las cejas estaban completamente rapadas y su ancho cuello era proporcional a su gordo cuerpo.

-¿Es esta la sexta compañía?- pregunto el hombre alegremente

-así es- respondió Link -¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-ah que bien, entonces llegue a tiempo, soy e apotecario Gombon a su servicio, vengo a dar mi apoyo incondicional a la sexta compañía tal y como el capitán de fortaleza Adair ordeno, por alguna casualidad ¿es usted el mayor Link el forastero?-

Link alzo una ceja al escuchar el apodo que el supuesto apotecario haba dicho, claro que no era la primera vez que escuchaba que le decían así aunque seguía dándole curiosidad de todos los sobrenombres que decían a sus espaldas.

-supongo que ya es costumbre que me digan así- dijo Link

-mis disculpas mi lord, no quise ofenderlo de ninguna forma, vera seguro que ya le habrán platicando de mis funciones dentro de la compañía pero una de ellas es también escuchar y analizar mi Lord Link, puede que no lo quiera aceptar pero los rumores que recorren entre este batallón me dicen mucho de usted y eso me ha traído una enorme curiosidad en su persona, claro que no pretendo presionarlo a usted que me cuente todo en este momento pero debo decir que la impresión que usted ha causado en este regimiento es verdaderamente especial, además la confianza se debe de construir poco a poco pero créame que desde que escuche de usted tengo el presentimiento de que hay más en usted de lo que todos nosotros sabemos y también tengo la corazonada de que abra mucho que escribir sobre usted mi Lord Link-

Dyna había postrado su mirada sobre Link al escuchar la misma sospecha que ella sentía sobre él, la sospecha de que había mas en Link de lo que se sabía o de lo que él quería decir, él pudo notar esta mirada de Dyna, aún es pues de todo ella aún mantenía su guardia alta acerca de Link.

-Mire apotecario – comenzó Link – entiendo sus funciones tanto como militares como propagandistas, usted está dispuesto a cumplir con su rol y no intervendré en ello, pero yo también tengo el mío y ese rol esta con la compañía, me dijeron que usted cuenta con experiencia en el comando de unidades al estar al servicio de varios capitanes y mayores, dígame ¿es eso cierto?-

-oh claro que sí, fui testigo ocular en muchas batallas y en la gran mayoría fui consejero en los aspectos estratégicos de las batallas – dijo Gombon con un tono seguro – además que cuento con un amplio conocimiento de todas las facciones, desde los distintos clanes de los barbaros, sus más frecuentes tácticas de batalla, los obscuros e incluso de la hermandad, aunque tengo que confesar que cuando se trata de las últimas dos facciones lo amplio significa más bien lo único que sabemos de ellos hasta ahora, pero eso lo compensa mi enorme saber en cuanto a cada centímetro del imperio, no hay llanura o montaña que no conozca y también pose conocimientos de las bestias que merodean por estos bosques-

Dyna continuaba desconfiando del hombre frunciendo el ceño mientras este hablaba de sus supuestas experiencias, seguía mirándole de pies a cabeza aun sin estar convencida de que este era el apotecario, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo

-dime, si de verdad eres un apotecario, ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa puesta?- pregunto Dyna

-¿ah?- Gombon se miró a sí mismo – ah si mi ropa de apotecario, sabía que se darían cuenta jajaja – rio ligeramente causando que Dyna se molestara mas – pues solo digamos que las vestimentas de los apotecarios no son de mis gustos, cuando era niño era un simple alfarero que vivía cerca de una de las fortalezas de oeste, cuando me aceptaron en el gremio de los apotecarios para servir a la guardia imperial me percate de muchas cosas que no eran de mi agrado como por ejemplo la ostentosa comodidad en la que los apotecarios viven, sé que al final siempre salimos de nuestros enormes hogares para servir en el frente pero aun así jamás quise olvidar quien solía ser, mi madre me enseño como hacer sombreros a base de ramas y hojas y mi padre me enseño a manufacturar ropa, mi vestimenta que estoy usando la hice yo mismo, pero si gusta de mas evidencia que soy un apotecario pues –Gombon giro su brazo y detrás del antebrazo estaba una marca que se había echo con un fierro al rojo vivo, la marca tenia forma de un libro delante de un escudo y en la hoja del libro que se podía apreciar del emblema estaba marcado una espada, ese era el símbolo de los apotecarios lo cual representaba el valor y el tesoro que los apotecarios adoraban, el libro era el escudo del apotecario, con él se defendían de la ignorancia, y la espada representaban al conocimiento el cual era el arma principal de todo apotecario para conquistar toda debilidad a base del saber.

Dyna analizo la marca la cual siempre se le daba a todo apotecario exactamente en la misma área del antebrazo

-Dyna – dijo Link – ya abra tiempo para el interrogatorio, nuestro última miembro de la compañía ya está aquí, ya es hora de movilizarlos-

-Dyna dio una última ojeada al apotecario frunciendo el ceño un poco más antes de obedecer la orden y dirigirse a la compañía, cuando esta se alejó Link se concentró de nuevo en el apotecario

-disculpe la molestia, ella es una excelente guerrera y la mejor arquera de todo el regimiento, es solo que le da dificultad en confiar en extraños, aún no termina confiando mucho en mi de todas maneras así que no se sienta excluido-

-no se preocupe mi Lord, no es la primera vez en que me confunden por no lucir como un apotecario normal, pero para mí eso es un cumplido, me encanta ser mi propia persona y no pretender solo para dar la elegancia de la etiqueta como el resto de mis compatriotas apotecarios, siempre me gusto hacer una diferencia-

-bueno, en ese caso bienvenido a la sexta compañía-


	27. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 27

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la posición en la que debían de esperar por los carruajes de los refugiados, la quinta compañía ya estaba en su respectivo lugar en medio de la sexta compañía y la fortaleza, el plan seguía como ya estaba planeado, simplemente la sexta compañía se quedaría esperando en el extremo del territorio de la fortaleza para proteger a cualquiera que intentase atacar a los refugiados y mantendrían la posición por si alguien tratara de perseguirlos por todo el tramo hasta que llegaran con la quinta compañía quienes los escoltarían hasta que llegaran a la fortaleza y después la sexta compañía los seguiría, un movimiento de rutina en este tipo de encomiendas según Dyna le había contado Link, pero aun así debían de mantener la guardia en alto. Los reclutas mantuvieron su compostura durante todo el tramo hacia la colina que marcaba el fin del territorio de la guardia imperial en esa área, alguno que otro mostraba señas de preocupación e incluso se podía ver como sus lanzas que sostenían en sus manos temblaban por la impaciencia. Muchos incluso deseaban que algo pasara ya con tal de eliminar la impaciencia y la impotencia de que algo llegara a suceder o que tuvieran la mala suerte de que tengan que ver acción en ese día.

Por suerte Dyna y Kirk se habían dado la tarea de mantener frescas las mentes de los soldados en los últimos días para prepararlos mentalmente y así estén mejor preparados, de cierta forma funciono, la gran mayoría mostraba una seriedad como se debía y mantenían las filas casi perfectas. Link se tomó su tiempo para analizar a cada uno de sus hombres, de verdad que mostraban estar preparados. Pensó que fue una fortuna contar con todo ese tiempo que tuvieron entrenándolos, claro que faltaría aún mucho más pero estaban listos para esto.

-algunos aun parecen asustados- dijo Link.

Kirk volteo a ver a los soldados junto con Link mientras que Dyna mantenía su estancia en la punta más alta de la colina observando al paisaje manteniendo la guardia alta en caso de que lograra avistar a los carruajes.

-es cierto, pero solo son uno que otro, casi toda la compañía muestra cierto nivel de despreocupación- contesto Kirk

-cierto, pero eso es ahora, ya veremos cómo se comportan bajo la presión de combate, bueno eso si es que vemos combate el día de hoy, francamente espero que no sea así, me gustaría entrenarlos un poco más antes de que tengan un combate real-

-siendo honesto el entrenamiento que estos hombres tuvieron es mucho más extenso que el que nos dieron a nosotros, tienen suerte- Kirk extendió la mirada hacia las filas más alejadas de la compañía y devuelta al centro, los arqueros estaban formados detrás de las filas de las unidades de infantería y la caballería hasta el punto más extremo de la compañía atrás y de los flancos, una formación de guardia estándar, aun a pesar de haber pasado poco más del mes de haber sido ascendido a sargento aun no lo podía creer que ahora ayudaba en la liberación de toda una compañía.

-¿y tú cómo te sientes Kirk? ¿Estás listo?-

-la mayor parte de la duda ya no está presente Link, estoy listo, de eso estoy seguro, además tenemos a un apotecario de nuestro lado-

Link dio una mirada hacia atrás para ver al apotecario quien yacía aun montado en su mula escribiendo sobre un enorme libro mientras observaba a la compañía de reojo, parecía muy concentrado en su escritura posiblemente en un relato sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos y adornándolo con un léxico casi poético para dar más agrado a quien sea que estuviera escribiéndolo, posiblemente más propaganda de la guardia.

-¿confías en esos apotecarios Kirk?-

-claro, siempre están acompañando a las compañías y los regimientos, no viste uno con nosotros durante la batalla pasada debido a que al último apotecario que tuvimos murió en combate semanas atrás, pero se lo que hacen, su trabajo y su misión en honorable, el pueblo a veces necesita de una voz que les cuente los sucesos de lo que hacemos, nuestras derrotas y victorias, no cualquiera puede llegar a las mentes de las masas con palabras, pero ellos sí, inspiran a la gente a unirse a nosotros, a que nos levantemos y pongamos un punto final a la matanza que ocurre cada día, ellos nos dan el conocimiento que se nos fue prohibido por los emperadores que han gobernado estas tierras por cientos de años, son nuestra única fuente de información que tenemos-

-sabes, Dyna desconfió enormemente de este apotecario cuando se presentó –

Kirk trato de mantener la riza cerciorándose de que Dyna aun estuviera en la punta más alta de la colina para que así no escuchara la conversación – no me sorprende, pero eso la hace más encantadora en mi punto de vista, es muy sobreprotectora-

-por cierto, jamás te pregunte pero siento curiosidad, ¿Cómo se han llevado tú y tu esposa ahora que Dyna es tu superior?-

-pues, ya me deja respirar un poco más que antes, no me tomes a mal, es agradable que la persona que amas te quiera proteger, pero llega un punto en que te preguntas si lo hace porque teme perderte o si lo hace porque no confía en que no puedas hacerlo, ahora que soy sargento de compañía y ella teniente de compañía siento que ya confía más en mi capacidad de defenderme por mi mismo, y también de mi capacidad de liderar a los soldados. Créelo o no ella también estaba un poco asustada de su nuevo puesto en la compañía, el mismo temor que todo nuevo oficial tiene-

-sí, se a lo que te refieres- Kirk se refería al clásico temor de causar errores que costaran la vida de soldados bajo el mando, pero al final de cuentas para eso estaban, para apoyarse entre ellos

-Bueno Link, es decir…señor, los refugiados deberían de llegar en cualquier momento, ¿alguna orden?-

-sí, que los arqueros se formen al extremo de esta colina y mantengan su vista apuntada al camino, dile a Dyna que se encargue de eso, ordenare a la infantería a seguirte y fórmalos a lo largo del camino, en la sección que está justo debajo de nosotros para ser exactos y que tengan sus lanzas preparadas, yo acomodare la caballería, la mitad detrás de ustedes y la otra mitad en espera al otro lado de esta colina-

-entendido- Kirk corrió hacia Dyna dándole la orden que Link había comandado, ella acento con su cabeza y ordeno a sus arqueros a posicionarse a lo largo de la colina en vista al camino, Kirk por su parte corrió enfrente del grupo de infantería y les ordeno mantener las lanzas en mano en todo momento y mantenerlas erguidas, comenzó a guiarlos a formar filas justo al lado del camino pero ocultos entre la maleza. Link se subió a su caballo y comando al grupo de caballería dividiéndolo en dos, un grupo estaría al otro lado de la colina esperando sus órdenes directas mientras que el otro grupo estaría al lado contrario de reserva. Gombon observo a Link y arreo a su mula para acercarse a el -¿dividiendo la caballería señor?- pregunto el apotecario

-sí, una parte servirá de reserva, si una fuerza de ataque entra y mandamos a toda la caballería de una sola vez corremos el riesgo de que un grupo enemigo nos ataque y ponga a toda la caballería en riesgo, de esta forma si una fuerza moderada nos ataca liderare al primer grupo y aremos frente al enemigo después de que nuestros arqueros los debiliten, en caso de que refuerzos enemigos aparezcan el segundo grupo entrara en acción, y si algún rezagado logra escabullirse la fuerza de infantería creara un cuello de botella en el camino y con sus lanzas evitaran que más entren-

\- un buen plan mi Lord Link, me gusta su estilo de siempre prepararse para las sorpresas, los clanes son expertos en ello, pero también tengo una pequeña sugerencia si no le molesta-

-soy todo oídos a sugerencias apotecario- respondió Link

-entiendo que sus arqueros aun no tienen mucha experiencia, y por lo que veo, los pastizales que rodean el camino parecen estar algo secos- Link observo los mismos pastizales a los que Gombon se refería, el camino salía de un pequeño risco desnivelado y entraba en un manto espeso de árboles y pinos, pocos metros después entraba en una enorme área al descubierto la cual estaba llena de arbustos y pastizales que llegaban hasta las rodillas, el camino se extendía hasta las colinas en las que estaban, lo que el apotecario decía era muy cierto, los pastizales estaban algo secos, pero aun no sabía a qué venia eso

-puedo verlo ¿Qué hay con eso?- pregunto Link

-si alguna fuerza enemiga nos ataca la mejor posición de su ataque es por la zona frontal, cualquier otra posición no es muy benefactora, las colinas los retrasarían enormemente y el bosque está lleno de caídas, barrancos peligrosos y zonas pedregosas, esta es la mejor opción si yo quisiera atacar un grupo de carruajes lo cual ciertamente lo haría con caballos, y aun no creo que la puntería de todos sus arqueros este muy refinada como para diezmar a las fuerzas enemigas antes de que se enfrenten a la caballería, lo que sugiero es que sus mejores arqueros se encarguen de tomar blancos y que el resto use flechas de fuego y dispare al azar sobre ese campo de pastizales y así incinerarlo, el caso es que los caballos se enloquecen con el fuego, y con disparos al azar incrementaría el área afectada por el incendio esparciéndolo por todo el pastizal, eso quebraría la formación enemiga momentáneamente y daría oportunidad a los arqueros más experimentados de tomarlos con la guardia abajo y acertar blancos de forma más efectiva, y cabe mencionar que podríamos correr con la suerte de quemar a uno que otro bárbaro con el fuego, me resulta mejor opción en vez de que todos disparen al unísono al azar simplemente rezando a que la flecha impacte algo-

Tenía lógica y Link lo había aceptado, considerando que el apotecario seguramente tenía muchísima más experiencia táctica seria de tontos no escuchar sus recomendaciones, después de todo para eso lo habían asignado a la compañía, no quedaría de más aprender de todo lo que tuviera que enseñar

-gracias por el consejo Gombon, por cierto, supongo que los apotecarios no entran en combate directo según tengo entendido-

-no generalmente, pero solo cuando se nos necesita en las líneas frontales, a todos nos enseñaron a pelear como cualquier otro soldado, yo en cambio me enfoco más a mis actividades como apotecario, de hecho ya he comenzado- movió su mano hacia su mochila que llevaba en su espalda y saco el enorme libro que siempre cargaba con él. – este será el libro que escoja para escribir las aventuras de la sexta compañía, sé que necesitare mucho espacio-

Link observo el tamaño del libro que el apotecario había sacado, no solo se preguntó como es que puede cargar tal tamaño sin cansarse pero le pareció curioso como al parecer el apotecario también escribía anécdotas de sus experiencias al igual que Link con su propio libro que tenía en la posada, pensó que seguramente el apotecario le encantaría tenerlo para así obtener más contenido para su insaciable curiosidad de quien era Link en realidad

-¿no crees que exageraste? – pregunto Link juzgando el tamaño del libro

-para nada mi señor, tal y como dije antes, tengo un presentimiento de que en mi estadía con la sexta compañía abra mucho que contar a las masas-

-aun no entiendo ese presentimiento del que tanto hablas, aun no sé qué exactamente es lo ¿qué te lleva a pensar que aquí veras momentos de gloria como en las otras compañías que has servido?-

\- ya le contare en un futuro, por ahora solo tengo que esperar y archivar todo lo que vea enfrente de mí, hasta ahora lo está haciendo muy bien sir Link-

Link suponía que era justo, que importaba lo que Gombon opinara de el en estos momentos, la compañía importaba más, ya habría suficiente tiempo para la confianza en algún futuro.

Una banda de pájaros paso por encima de la compañía, nadie había puesto atención a ellos pero Link si, parecía que ellos habían salido de la misma dirección por donde los refugiados debían de entrar a la vista de la compañía. El comportamiento de las aves era errático, casi caótico, estaban tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de esa dirección.

Link no paraba de obsérvalos al pasar la compañía y después dirigió la mirada hacia el horizonte observándolo cuidadosamente, Gombon noto la mirada de Link hacia el bosque, observo como este se acercaba lentamente al extremo del barranco enfocándose en el inicio del bosque.

´-¿sir Link?- pregunto el apotecario -¿pasa algo?-

Link no respondía, parecía demasiado enfocado en el mismo horizonte que no puso atención a las preguntas de Gombon, el mayor de la compañía seguía enfocando su atención completa al área abierta tratando de analizar y describir hasta los más mínimos ruidos y ecos en el ambiente, sus oídos estaban acostumbrados a separar los sonidos genéricos de los bosques con los sonidos causados por disturbios no naturales, al principio no se escuchaba nada pero segundos más tarde logro identificar unos sonidos provenían del bosque, el sonido se hiso más y más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos hasta que finalmente pudo identificarlo como el de una serie de carretas que cruzaban por el camino de entre el bosque.

-los refugiados ya vienen- grito Dyna, - compañía prepárense todos en posición y alerta – Los hombres ya estaban completamente formados en líneas mirando hacia el camino del que los refugiados vendrían. Los soldados ya estaban preparados para recibir al convoy en esta misión rutinaria, la mayoría ya estaban contentos de que finalmente llegaran para así terminar con esto las más pronto posible y regresar al entrenamiento regular que habían tenido por todo este tiempo, otros ya sentían alivio de que finalmente podrían dar a concluir la primera misión oficial de la sexta compañía.

En su mente Dyna estaba agradecida de lo corta que sería la misión, además que no quedaba de más darle a los soldados una probada de lo que las compañías hacen a cada día para mantener la guardia sobre los ciudadanos de la zona olvidada, tal vez por eso le decían la guardia imperial pensó.

Link seguía enfocándose extremadamente pensativo y cuidadoso al horizonte, incluso atrajo la atención de Dyna quien se extrañó por la postura del Mayor

-Link….eh…señor, ¿sucede algo? – a Dyna aún le dificultaba acostumbrarse a referirse a él como el Mayor de la sexta compañía

Link seguía sin responder hasta que a sus oídos llegaron ruidos adicionales que le hicieron sospechar, había escuchado sonidos de las carretas rodando antes pero estas estaban demasiado apresuradas, incluso pudo escuchar como las ruedas y los mecanismos que sostenían las ruedas retumbaban y rebotaban por la inestabilidad del camino, las pisadas de los caballos se escuchaban como estampidas y un muy casi imperceptible sonido llego a sus tímpanos, parecían chillidos muy débiles los cuales al acercarse más a cada segundo pudo identificarlos como un reconocible sonido, gritos. Gritos de desesperación, de miedo.

-señor- dijo Dyna con una voz un poco más alta - ¿se siente bien? –

Los oídos de Dyna y del resto de los soldados claramente no estaban tan afinados como los de él, pero pudo percibir exactamente lo que sucedía, se dio la vuelta rápidamente mirando a los soldados de la compañía quienes le regresaron la mirada

-posiciones de batalla, el enemigo se acerca- grito Link

Los soldados de la compañía inmediatamente observaron a Link tratando de procesar lo que había dicho, se miraban unos a los otros como si trataran de preguntarse si lo que escucharon al Mayor decir era lo que de verdad había dicho, Dyna estaba igual de impactada que los soldados incluso hasta Kirk en la posición en la que estaba junto con la infantería ya formada a lo largo del camino cerca de la posición de la compañía pudo escucharlo, todos los soldados voltearon en dirección de Link preguntándose una y otra vez -¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir? -¿enemigos? ¿Dónde?- -no puede ser cierto, tan pronto-

Link observo a su compañía esta vez convencido completamente gritando una vez más – Todos en posición ahora, Kirk suena la alarma, tenemos que avisar a la compañía escolta que vengan aquí ahora, Dyna que tus mejores arqueros se preparen a escoger blancos a mi señal y que el resto prepare flechas de fuego-

Kirk se quedó observando link por unos segundos antes de agarrar el cuerno de la alarma entre sus manos, aun no lo había sonado ya que ni si quiera él podía ver nada desde su posición, se preguntaba si tal vez Link había visto algo que no era o si simplemente eran los nervios los que habían causado que Link ordenara a la compañía a mantener una posición de combate.

-¿Qué? Pero aún no sabemos si de verdad…- comenzaba Dyna acercándose a Link

-hazlo ahora es una orden- interrumpió Link

Dyna acato la orden aun preguntándose a que se debía tanto alboroto pero debía de obedecer a su superior, los hombres seguían confundidos, no veían a nadie acercándose pero seguían manteniendo sus posiciones. Un grupo de ayudantes de la compañía habían encendido unas antorchas cerca de los arqueros, estos hundieron las flechas ya preparadas para ser encendidas en sus carcajes y las colocaron sobre el arco. La confusión entre la compañía se cambió a temor cuando notaron que desde lo lejos en el interior del bosque una especie de humareda de tierra sobresalía de entre los árboles, y junto con ella el sonido de los gritos de desesperación y los caballos se hicieron notar para todos los presentes, los soldados comenzaron a temblar al punto que algunos incluso se les caían las flechas de los arcos, los soldados que estaban a lo largo del camino dejaron de mantener una formación alineada acercándose un poco al camino para ver lo que sucedía desde una mejor posición.

De entre los arboles un grupo de doce carruajes salió apresuradamente, muchos de ellos estaban repletos de flechas y atravesados con lanzas rotas y con hachas de batalla incrustadas en los lados, algunos de los caballos mostraban heridas de batalla y los que conducían los carruajes mostraban graves heridas. Detrás de ellos los estruendos de la caballería enemiga se hiso más evidente, estaban siendo perseguidos por los barbaros. Kirk inmediatamente sonó el cuerno de la alarma lo más fuerte que pudo esperando a que el sonido llegara hasta la compañía de escolta para reforzar a la sexta compañía-

Los soldados comenzaban a descontrolarse al enterarse que de verdad se acercaba el enemigo, Kirk trato de mantenerlos a raya pero se ponía difícil, algunos comenzaban a gritar que no estaban preparados aun para esto, otros comenzaban a decir que debían de largarse de allí o si no los matarían, el joven los silencio completamente llamándoles la atención a gritos y ordenándoles que se calmaran, los soldados que estaban sobre los caballos mantenían una actitud similar de miedo e impotencia al escuchar al enemigo acercándose, no estaban manteniendo un control sobre los caballos lo cual hacia que estos se movieran de un lado a otro, muchos de los arqueros ni si quiera fueron capaces de mantener la flecha sobre el arco preparándose para apuntar a pesar de los intentos de Dyna de mantenerlos concentrados, esto no comenzaba bien, Link tenía que intervenir y ahora.

-Compañía- grito Link – sexta compañía, escúchenme, sé que no se sienten preparados para esto – grito Link de forma que todos pudieron escucharle – pero al final de cuentas para esto fue para lo que nos entrenamos a hacer, para esto fue a lo que nos unimos, tienen miedo por ser su primer combate y eso lo entiendo y lo comprendo más de lo que puedan saber, pero esto no se trata de nosotros- apunto a los carruajes que se aproximaban por el largo camino – aquí hay gente inocente que depende de nosotros, mujeres, niños, gente que perdió sus hogares y seres queridos al igual que ustedes- los soldados comenzaban a mirar a los refugiados aproximándose aún más rápido mientras que la estampida de pisadas que provenía del bosque se hacía más fuerte – esas personas han visto lo mismo que todos nosotros, masacres, muertes, asesinatos, y buscan refugio con nosotros porque nadie más puede dárselo, nadie más ha podido protegerlos al igual como nadie pudo proteger a todos aquellos que perdieron enfrente de sus ojos, pues ahora yo comando que cambiemos eso, yo digo que si esa gente viene por nosotros porque necesitan que alguien sea el que los salve de la tiranía de los clanes, seamos ese alguien, que por primera vez puedan decir que la guardia imperial los salvo, no el emperador, no la legión, no la falsa imagen de imperio en esta tierra, no una deidad, pero nosotros, la guardia imperial, la sexta compañía- Los hombres comenzaron a calmar su miedo e impotencia agarrando las armas con mayor firmeza al escuchar las palabras de su mayor.

-es hora que alguien ponga una línea en la tierra, se alza y diga ya basta, ya basta de matanzas de inocentes, ya basta de opresión de los barbaros, ya basta de ser ignorados por aquellos que se proclaman nuestros emperadores, esta tierra les pertenece, luchen por ella-

Los soldados comenzaron a golpear sus antebrazos sobre la pechera de sus armaduras causando un sonido casi unísono del metal chocando entre sí, el sonido se hiso aún más y más fuerte conforme la compañía entera se unía al movimiento de batalla. Link observo como los soldados comenzaban a recobrar la voluntad de pelear, para esto se habían unido a la guardia, mientras observaba a los soldados Link en su interior finalmente se percató de algo, como si hubiera sido una especie de revelación, como si de repente algo se hubiera destapado en su mente, ahora lo sabía, había sido enviado aquí por un propósito, no estaba perdido en esta tierra, había llegado a donde debía de estar, aquí, con la guardia, en ese minúsculo momento su antiguo hogar dejo de existir, sus recuerdos de Hyrule se pausaron y quedaron fríos en su cabeza, su mente entera estaba enfocada en este mero momento, en el combate, en liderar a su sexta compañía, era la hora de la verdad.


	28. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 28

Los soldados estaban más enfocados para el combate que antes, las palabras de Link había aumentado la moral de la sexta compañía en un simple momento, para cuando estos estaban finalmente inspirados para librar su primera batalla real fuera de los entrenamiento.

Claro que es imposible decir que ninguno ya no sentía miedo, el miedo era un sentimiento constante que es imposible de evitar para cualquier ser humano, pero aun así lo que importaba era controlarlo no exactamente eliminarlo por completo. Para Link estos soldados ya mostraban una valentía interna desde los entrenamientos, y a pesar de ser simples reclutas sin ningún tipo de experiencia real, Link pudo reconocer un fuego en los corazones de estos reclutas, un fuego que finalmente seria puesto a prueba.

Sería una misión difícil por varios factores, el primero era que se desconocía el tamaño de la fuerza enemiga, el segundo era que se debían de proteger a los refugiados inocentes a toda costa, y el tercero era mantener con vida a la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles. El que esta fuera la primera misión de la compañía esto no significaba que Link estaba dispuesto a aceptar perdidas. Tratar de encontrar un punto medio entre todos estos factores para así cumplir con todos sería un enorme reto como líder de la compañía. Él también estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

Link había pasado la estrategia que el apotecario le había recomendad a Dyna, los arqueros con la mejor puntería de la compañía se posicionaron y agruparon en el centro, mientras que el resto usaron antorchas clavadas en el suelo para encender las flechas de fuego. Kirk ya había formado una línea de escudos y lanzas que se extendían por todo el largo de la sección del camino que estaba justo debajo de la compañía la cual marcaba el inicio del territorio de la fortaleza de la que provenían.

Link sabía que seguramente ya habían escuchado la alarma para que la compañía escolta se aproximara a ellos y los ayudara a combatir contra la fuerza enemiga, pero aun así tomaría tiempo movilizar a la compañía de una sola vez, tal vez el mayor decida enviar al grupo de caballería por mientras a que la infantería y los arqueros se aproximaban a pie.

Por ahora el objetivo era simple, mantener a los refugiados a salvo interceptando a la fuerza enemiga y mantenerlos a raya mientras la compañía de apoyo llegaba al combate y unir fuerzas con la sexta compañía y eliminar por completo la presencia enemiga.

El convoy de carruajes ya estaba a medio camino hacia la entrada del territorio de la fortaleza y las pisadas y sonidos de los caballos fue mucho más fuerte, de entre los árboles, grupos enteros de barbaros a caballo salieron a toda velocidad al descubierto, Link no sabía si estos ya estaban enterados de la presencia de la sexta compañía o no, pero parecía que no estaban dispuestos a detenerse aun si eso significara encarar una lluvia de flechas.

-arqueros preparen flechas- grito Link

Dyna dio la orden a los arqueros que tenían las flechas de fuego encendidas apuntar a los pastizales, no era necesario que sus flechas lograran impactar contra la caballería enemiga, solo tenían que incendiar los secos pastizales para así aminorar el avance enemigo, - aun no- dijo Dyna manteniendo la orden para disparar las flechas – tranquilos- a pesar de ser básicamente novicios, los arqueros ya tenían calculado la distancia entre ellos y la fuerza enemiga que se aproximaba. Link noto algo raro en la forma en como corrían los caballos y de la apariencia de los barbaros, en cantidad esperaba algo más, no superaban el numero de una compañía entera y muchos de ellos mostraban heridas aun abiertas tanto como en sus cuerpos como en los de los caballos, el convoy de refugiados según le habían informado no contaba con ningún tipo de escolta así que se preguntaba cómo fue que se habían echo esas heridas, además que sus rostros mostraban un enorme agotamiento, manchados de suciedad hasta dejar sus rostros casi negros como el carbón y los caballos parecían mostrar indicios de debilitamiento continuo por falta de comida, ¿desde cuándo habían estado estos barbaros persiguiendo al convoy?.

-Ahora disparen- grito Dyna, los arqueros que tenían las flechas de fuego dispararon las flechas con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolas a través del campo abierto, la estrategia dada por Gombon era la de dispararlas en zonas al azar entre el inicio del campo abierto y el camino con la finalidad de hacer un laberinto de llamas por todo el campo, ese fue el mismo efecto que las flechas habían causado en realidad, gracias a la cantidad constante de flechas de fuego estas se esparcieron rápidamente causando muros de llamas de tamaño moderado por todo el campo de pastizales, fueron cuidadosos con no dar ni una sola al convoy que pasaba a toda velocidad por el camino.

Uno que otro arquero tenía la suerte de impactar con su flecha a varios barbaros o incluso a los caballos tumbando a sus amos al suelo entre las llamas, fueron rápidos tal y como Dyna les había enseñado y pudieron lanzar un total de cinco ráfagas en un par de minutos, después de la sexta el campo ya estaba hecho todo un inferno, los jinetes barbaros tuvieron que buscar formas de pasarse entre las llamas lo cual los ponía en un enorme riesgo para tratar de deambular entre las murallas de fuego.

-Dyna, que ahora disparen a matar- ordeno Link mientras que esta daba la señal al pequeño grupo de arqueros que usaron flechas normales buscando objetivos, solo eran unos treinta los arqueros escogidos por Dyna como los más avanzados, claro que llamarlos los más avanzados era poco decir ya que a comparación de Dyna o incluso Kirk con el arco era menos que novatos pero al disparar sus flechas mostraron estar a la altura, la gran mayoría había asestado ya sea contra los barbaros o contra los caballos tumbando aún más jinetes al suelo, todos aquellos que caían eran envueltos en las llamas que inundaban todo el pastizal, recargaron las flechas veloz mente tal y como Dyna lo hacía y dispararon de nuevo con mayor precisión ya que generalmente usaban el primer tiro para calcular trayectorias. La tercera ráfaga fue aún más precisa, casi todos los tiros cayeron sobre cada objetivo que se había avistado. Las llamas seguían creciendo causando aún más víctimas entre la caballería enemiga, gran parte de los barbaros de los clanes estaba atrapada entre las llamas sin embargo un grupo logro cruzarlas a tiempo justo reiniciando la persecución contra el convoy de carruajes, solo era un grupo de casi cien jinetes, poco más de un quinto de la compañía enemiga mientras que el resto seguía atrapado entre las llamas presos por los ataques de los arqueros comandados por Dyna. Cuando Link observo a la caballería cercándose a los carruajes ordeno a Dyna a evitar lanzar flechas al grupo que perseguía al convoy, estos se habían acercado los suficiente como para poner en riego a los jinetes que acarreaban los caballos de los carruajes e incluso a los pasajeros que debían de proteger, Kirk ya estaba en posición junto con la infantería y sus lanzas preparadas en sus manos, el convoy ya estaba cerca de pasar justo enfrente de ellos y los barbaros parecían querer estar casi en medio del mismo para así poder pasar sobre el bloqueo que Kirk había formado sobre el camino, naturalmente el bloqueo tenía que abrirse para dejar pasar a los carruajes pero si los barbaros se metían entre los carruajes Kirk no tendría más opción que abrirles paso.

Dyna era la única que apuntaba a los barbaros que se acercaban a los carruajes, su infalible puntería y habilidad le permitía derribar uno tras otro sin ningún problema o riesgo, el resto de los arqueros debido a su falta de experiencia simplemente no serían capaces de hacer tal cosa sin poner a la gente en peligro.

Aquí era donde Link entraba en acción, ordeno al primer grupo de caballería a seguirle el paso y ordeno que el segundo grupo se quedara atrás, tenía un plan en mente, el primer grupo le cortaría el paso a la caballería enemiga antes de que se metan entre el convoy, y el segundo grupo los rodearía por detrás, con los arqueros cubriéndoles las espaldas y la columna de Kirk y su grupo de infantería bloqueando el paso a cualquier rezagado les podría dar la victoria, las compañías eran de números iguales y con las bajas que ya estaban sufriendo a manos de los arqueros por lo menos un tercio del enemigo estaba neutralizado. La caballería liderada por Link pudo cumplir con su objetivo, sus caballos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y cortaron el paso al enemigo antes de que alcanzaran el convoy, el segundo grupo los había rodeado con facilidad, a pesar de estar acorralados el enemigo no se detuvo y cargo en contra del grupo de Link, esto se convertiría de una pelea en caballos, una de las estrategias más comunes era siempre atacar al caballo primero para así dejar al jinete en el suelo, estar en medio de esta estampida patas era una zona de matanza, las estampadas de los caballos podían ser tan duras y fuertes que incluso podrían aplastar el cráneo de una persona aun si esta estaba protegida por un casto, los pisoteos en el resto del cuerpo podrían ser igual de mortales.

Kirk les enseño esta táctica sin embargo trato de enseñarles el mal de esto, el cual era herir o matar a un animal inocente, como granjero Kirk sentía un gran amor hacia ellos, y a pesar de tener la responsabilidad de enseñarles cualquier táctica de batalla sobre caballo que pudieran salvarles la vida también trato de inculcarles el respeto a estos animales y de cómo evitar herirlos en las batallas a caballo, a pesar de eso también quiso hacerles entender de usar cualquier tipo de estrategia que les plazca en caso de un combate ya que eso significaría una enorme diferencia entre la vida o la muerte.

Link habría dejado que Kirk comandara a la caballería, pero sintió que sería de más ayuda si él se encargaba de eso, fue casi como montar a Epona en los días en que cabalgaba por Hyrule en los campos, ya había participado en varias confrontaciones a caballo pero no en una de esta magnitud. Los caballos chocaban unos contra otros para causar que sus amos cayeran al suelo, de cerca se notó lo exhaustos que estaban estos barbaros, no estaban en condiciones ni si quiera para poder bloquear los ataques de la compañía de Link apropiadamente, los golpes de los novatos eran demasiado fuertes y muy calculados gracias al entrenamiento de Link, incluso parecía demasiado fácil, pero para otros este no era el caso. Había soldados que casi perdían el equilibrio del caballo solo por lanzar un tajo lateral a sus enemigos, claro que estos impactaban a los barbaros de manera letal pero la fuerza del tajo y el impacto sobre las duras armaduras de los barbaros causaban un desbalance en las posiciones corporales de los reclutas, Dyna seguía en el risco matando a barbaros uno por uno, un tiro un muerto, la arquería seguía presionando sobre los barbaros atrapados en el fuego disminuyendo su número considerablemente, solo tenían que mantener esta ventaja un poco más y la victoria pertenecería a la sexta compañía.

Link se acercó a uno de los barbaros por detrás y con un solo tajo atravesó la débil área de la espalda baja la cual solo estaba cubierta por una capa de piel de animal, la sangre broto rápidamente por el costado del bárbaro causando que este perdiera el equilibrio, al caerse cayó preso de las pisoteadas de su propio caballo, la primera callo justo sobre su cuello partiéndolo a la mitad casi dejándolo decapitado, los chorros de sangre causados por las anchas venas en esa área cubrieron la pata entera del caballo en sangre, el resto de las pisoteadas aplastaron la armadura frontal del bárbaro. Cuando Link se dio la vuelta otro bárbaro se acercaba a el a toda velocidad, este tenía la cara enormemente demacrada y con los ojos rodeados de un color casi negro, el cansancio en este soldado de los clanes era demasiado notorio, desde su posición incluso notaba que el bárbaro no estaba sosteniendo la espada de manera correcta, cuando este se acercó a él lo suficiente como para estar en rango Link lanzo un ataque curvo desde la parte de abajo hacia la parte superior, la hoja de su espada evito tocar la hoja de la espada del bárbaro y al curvearse de abajo hacia arriba había penetrado la defensa del bárbaro dándole paso libre a la hoja de cortarle el brazo completamente.

El convoy de carruajes ya había pasado por la posición de Kirk, en el momento justo en que el último paso por el bloqueo, el joven ordeno que se juntaran de nuevo formando una barrera de escudos y lanzas apuntando a cualquiera que se acerque mientras que la batalla entre la caballería continuaba. Dyna seguía apuntando y matando a los jinetes uno por uno cubriéndole las espaldas a quien sea que viera que estuviera en problemas, a lo lejos pudo observar a uno de los reclutas que estaba en problemas, el bárbaro enemigo lo había tomado por el cuello y ambos forcejeaban para tumbar al contrincante al suelo, ella apunto una flecha a la altura del pecho del bárbaro, pero entre la forcejeada y el movimiento continuo de los caballos un pudo disparar inmediatamente, se tomó su tiempo esperando a que limitaran el movimiento para así calcular el tiro asegurando una muerte y salvando la vida del recluta, unos segundos después pudo conseguir la abertura que necesitaba y soltó la flecha, esta recorrió su camino rectamente hasta llegar al cuello del bárbaro quien cayó de espaldas al suelo, el recluta dio una pequeña vuelta a observar la posición en que Dyna estaba y este le dio un saludo en señal de agradecimiento y se unió a un nuevo combate contra otro Bárbaro que está acorralando a uno de sus compañeros estocando su espada sobre el tórax del enemigo.

Link seguía comandando a la caballería de cerca como apoyo, se encargaba de eliminar a todo Bárbaro que estuviera ocupado atacando a uno de sus soldados, la estratega también era aplicada por muchos de los reclutas, atacar dos o más contra uno era lo más básico que se enseñaba para atacar a un soldado de los clanes, debido a que estos generalmente eran más grandes, fuertes y habilidosos la estrategia de que uno ataque por delante y otro por detrás había sido inspirada por los lobos que cazaban a presas más grandes en manada, y de esa forma se aseguraban de mantener las bajas a lo mínimo ayudándose y rescatándose entre ellos.

Uno de los barbaros lanzo una de sus hachas de batallas a Link, este pudo bloquearla fácilmente con su escudo poniéndolo de lado de tal forma que en vez de que el escudo reciba el impacto directo del hacha el lado curvo del escudo simplemente lo desviaría de su trayectoria sin causar un impacto sobre el mismo. El bárbaro lanzo una segunda hacha causando el mismo resultado, ahora que este estaba temporalmente desarmado Link saco una daga de su cinto y la arrojo con rapidez hacia el bárbaro que aun cargaba hacia él, la daga impacto justo entre los desprotegidos ojos penetrando el cráneo profundamente seguramente llegando al cerebro.

Por el momento todo iba según lo planeado, el convoy había atravesado el territorio de la fortaleza y solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que la compañía de reserva se encargara de escoltarlos hasta la fortaleza, tal vez enviarían refuerzos aunque al parecer no los necesitarían.

Link recordaba que los Barbaros siempre mantenían un plan de reserva, una carta bajo la manga en cada uno de sus movimientos, y esta batalla parecía resultar más fácil de lo esperado aunque por más extraño que resultara creer, era fácil porque simplemente era fácil, entre más se enfrentaba a estos barbaros más cuenta se daba de lo debilitados que estaban, hasta se sorprendía que si quiera pudieran levantar las pesadas espadas que cargaban, no estaban ni a mitad de condición que los Barbaros a los que se había enfrentado hace tiempo en el campamento enemigo, la respiración tan irregular y bloqueada tanto de los caballos como de los barbaros lo indicaba, pero aun así no estaban indefensos, peleaban duramente y no se rendían, seguían presionando para dar batalla y abrirse paso entre el caos.

Entre ellos un grupo de casi sesenta barbaros se había escabullido entre las flechas de fuego y el combate de la caballería que comandaba Link, se dirigían directamente al bloqueo que Kirk comandaba por el camino, no usaron ningún tipo de estrategia, solo seguían sin parar continuamente, Dyna al observar que este grupo se acercaba a Kirk dio órdenes a los arqueros avanzados a apuntar al grupo, al soltar las flechas muchas de ellas dieron objetivo a los caballos y unas pocas a los barbaros matando a una docena cuando mucho, los caballos que habían sido impactados por las flechas cayeron rotundamente al suelo causando un efecto domino haciendo que los caballos que iban detrás de los primeros se tropezaran mientras que sus amos se caían al suelo junto con ellos, los que quedaron en pie seguían avanzando contra la muralla de escudos y lanzas que apuntaban directamente a ellos.

-en posición- grito Kirk – arquen la espalda tal y como lo practicamos, peso hacia el frente y el pecho, rodillas dobladas hacia enfrente, endurezcan las manos y brazos hasta el último momento, no dejen pasar a ninguno –

Los soldados acataron sus órdenes al pie de la letra, los tambaleos de temor comenzaron a notarse mientras que sus lanzas se movían de un lado a otro por el temor, los barbaros no se detenían

-calmados soldados, somos guerreros de la guardia imperial, para esto nos unimos, no pasaran, los detendremos a toda costa y ganaremos, recuerden las palabras de nuestro mayor, hemos dibujado una línea en la tierra y aquí es donde se detendrán-

Los reclutas seguían manteniendo la misma posición que Kirk les había enseñado en los entrenamientos básicos de combate, mantuvieron sus fuerzas concentradas en sus manos que sostenían las lanzas evitando que estas temblaran demasiado a causa del miedo y se controlaron momentos antes de que las puntas afiladas de las lanzas atravesaran a los caballos e incluso a los jinetes que habían amansado contra ellos, la sangre escurrían en grandes cantidades por el largo de la lanza hasta llegar a las manos de los reclutas, de un solo tirón sacaron las lanzas de los cuerpos de las victimas retrayéndolas y las movieron hacia enfrente una vez más estocándolas contra los barbaros que habían caído de sus caballos a causa del primer impacto, las retrajeron de nuevo y después las movieron hacia enfrente con igual velocidad y fuerza impactando a una segunda tanda de enemigos que se acercaron demasiado a la línea defensiva.

Cuando una segunda línea de victimas cayeron presas de los reclutas la tercera tanda de barbaros decidió saltar por encima de ellos, usar el caballo en un intento de aplastarlos y caminar encima de ellos era inútil, con tantas lanzas alineadas podían penetrarlos fácilmente y derríbalos, en cambio en vez de abalanzarse enteramente contra ellos decidieron saltar por encima de ellos justo cuando el caballo estuviera a pocos centímetros de las lanzas, algunos calculaban mal y caían en sima de las puntas afiladas de las lanzas pero otros caían por encima de los cuerpos de los recetas que estaban formados en las primeras filas, al caer sus compañeros que estaban detrás de ellos dejaron las lanzas inmediatamente y desenvainaron sus espadas para atacar al enemigo.

En combate cercano Kirk pudo notar algo extraño en el enemigo, no estaban tan preparados y ni en condiciones para el combate, era como si estos soldados hubieran probados ningún tipo de alimento o descanso para reponer energías, sus miradas cansadas eran muchísimo más notorias que sus miradas de enojo y odio que generalmente llevaban consigo durante los combates. Uno de los barbaros lanzo un tajo vertical de arriba hacia abajo con una de sus hachas de batalla, debido a que el bárbaro había alzado el hacha desmedidamente le resulto fácil trazar la trayectoria de la misma como para hacerse a un lado, cuando el brazo del enemigo marco una trayectoria curveada hacia el suelo y el hacha golpeo contra las rocas del suelo Kirk había tomado la oportunidad para realizar un tajo lateral que corto limpiamente la cadera del bárbaro con su espada, la salpicadura de sangre fue tan extensa y notoria que esta dibujo el trazo de la hoja de la espada por el aire. El bárbaro callo rotundamente dejando expuesta su armadura la cual mostraba daños enormes sobre la misma, esos daños no habían sido causados por ellos, al parecer el bárbaro ya había estado en un combate previo mucho antes de que se enfrentara a la sexta compañía.

Kirk había notado la debilidad del enemigo cuando dedico unos segundos a enfocarse en el combate que entablaban con los reclutas, ciertamente hasta parecía que estaban en el mismo nivel, ¿acaso será una especie de trampa? o ¿simplemente habían corrido con la burda suerte de que este ataque había sido planeado pobremente? No importaba.

Solo importaba que la sexta compañía estuviera ganando, solo importaba que el convoy estaba a salvo y que la compañía de apoyo seguramente ya los había interceptado para escoltarlos y ya estarían aquí, es más, Kirk creía que para cuando llegaran ya el combate habría terminado. Dyna y Link seguían combatiendo desde sus respectivas posiciones causando aún más daños a la fuerza enemiga que se debilitaba a cada segundo que pasaba, más y más víctimas caían al suelo asegurando la victoria de la sexta compañía. Link no se sintió tranquilo con el resultado de la batalla, constantemente miraba a los alrededores esperando una segunda oleada de barbaros aproximándose por los extremos o por algún otro lado para rodearlos, pero nada de eso pasaba, este enemigo no estaba preparado, o al menos eso aparentaba, claro que para un recluta esta era una batalla feroz pero aun así no era nada a comparación del asedio al campamento bárbaro de su batalla pasada.

Al otro extremo del camino por el que el convoy había cruzado se escucharon más pisadas de caballos acercándose rápidamente, el sonido de las armaduras y de los cuernos de batalla eran bastante reconocibles, Kirk ordeno a los soldados a abrir paso empujando a los pocos barbaros que aún quedaban en pie combatiendo contra la infantería. Era un grupo de caballería de la compañía de apoyo, una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de Kirk admitiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para que llegaran al combate, el enemigo ya casi había sido aniquilado y los únicos que quedaban con vida a duras penas lograron escapar del laberinto de fuego, en cuanto Dyna vio que la caballería aliada se acercaba ordeno a los arqueros a detener las flechas aunque no fue tan necesario ya que todos ellos lograron avistarlos casi en cuanto entraron a la zona de matanza.

La caballería de Link había acabado con los rezagados que sobrevivieron a la lluvia de flechas y que escaparon de las llamas por completo, para cuando la caballería de la compañía de apoyo entro en combate la infantería de Kirk también se habían librado hasta del ultimo bárbaro que los había atacado directamente, al dar un vistazo al resultado del combate solo pudo contar a poco más de setenta jinetes barbaros que ahora entablaban el resto de la confrontación con la caballería de la compañía de apoyo.

La caballería aliada era mucho más experta que los reclutas, muchos de ellos atacaron usando arcos diseñados para una fácil transportación y manejo, eran la mitad de cortos que un arco normal y sus flechas eran un poco más pequeñas, pero gracias a eso las hiso muy útiles al ser usadas por arqueros expertos a caballo. Link supo que la caballería de la otra compañía no necesitaría ayuda matando a los últimos barbaros que quedaban y miro directamente a la zona de combate tratando de recapitular el resultado.

Una compañía entera de barbaros de los clanes en el suelo y con bajas extremadamente mínimas por parte de la sexta compañía, solo habían muerto cuatro soldados de caballería y dos más de la infantería de Kirk, el doble de heridos en ambas partes y la fuerza de arquería completamente intacta. Los soldados no podían creer que habían sobrevivido a una pelea casi igual en cuanto a números y la gran mayoría quedaron anonadados observando la cantidad de cuerpos que cubrían el campo de batalla, muchos consumidos por el fuego quedando como si fueran carbón, otros con miembros amputados y los intestinos de fuera, los peores fueron los que fueron aplastados por la caballería una y otra vez, parecían como si fueran plastas de carne y sangre sobre el suelo.

Tuvieron suerte de enfrentarse a un enemigo tan poco preparado y en condiciones muy precarias, pero aun así pudieron saber que se siente un combate real, supieron lo que es ser un soldado de la guardia imperial, el pan de cada día para el ejército de la tierra de nadie, la muerte, matanza, el olor a carne humana quemada, la sangre empapando los pastizales y penetrando hasta lo más profundo de la tierra, fue una batalla corta e insignificante a comparación de las batallas que la guardia libra a cada día, pero sirvió de introducción a lo que les espera como soldados de la guardia imperial.

Link se hacía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, ¿Por qué los clanes atacarían el territorio de una fortaleza imperial con tan pocos soldados? ¿Por qué atacarían estando en tan pobres condiciones, cansados e incluso desnutridos? ¿Acaso será que sus comandantes los obligaron a entrar a una misión suicida solo por el simple placer de hacerlo? O ¿será que el convoy era un objetivo tan importante como para arriesgar tanto? Y de ser así ¿Qué era lo que lo haría tan importante? En estos momentos el convoy debería de estar casi llegando a la fortaleza acompañado por el resto de la otra compañía, si ese convoy era tan importante podría incluso poner en riesgo a la fortaleza, Link presintió que era algo que se debía de averiguar.


	29. Capitulo 29

Capitulo 29

No paso mucho hasta que la sexta compañía obtuvo confirmación de uno de los mensajeros de cuartel indicando que los refugiados habían llegado a salvo a la fortaleza, no hubo demasiada información solo que se habían salvado a muchas personas, hombres, ancianos, mujeres y niños, la gran mayoría decían ser ciudadanos de fortalezas y poblados que habían caído bajo el poder enemigo en sus cruzadas por el territorio de la guardia imperial y tomar posiciones más importantes en esta región del imperio. La sexta compañía tomo el deber de inspeccionar al enemigo caído y recoger cuerpos, la parte menos interesante y más desagradable de ser de la guardia imperial. Link aprovecho esta oportunidad para observar a los cuerpos con mayor detalle, muchos mostraban señales de agotamiento mucho mayor al resto, incluso pudo identificar a algunos que mostraban señales de deshidratación e incluso hambruna al juzgar por sus delgados cuerpos, los labios de estos estaban casi partidos por partes indicando que posiblemente no habían tomado agua en días enteros, las cantimploras de cuero estaban completamente vacías y las bolsas que usaban para guardar alimentos y otras provisiones estaban vacías y no solo eso, los caballos también mostraban señas de agotamiento extremo, las rodillas de algunos estaban casi abiertas y expuestas no a causa de la batalla, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvieron cabalgando sin parar? Ni si quiera se habían detenido para obtener provisiones según parecía.

-¿qué opinas de esto Dyna?- pregunto Link mientras que la teniente le seguía por detrás ojeando los cuerpos del enemigo caído

-que nos encontramos con un montón de estúpidos que no se tomaron la molestia de ser precavidos, posiblemente se quedaron sin provisiones en una de sus travesías e iban de regreso a su territorio, encontraron un convoy de refugiados desprotegido y pensaron que sería una presa fácil para reabastecerse-

-de echo puedo afirmar que eso no es correcto arquera Dyna- el apotecario Gombon se acercó a ellos mientras cargaba una de los cuchillos de uno de los cadáveres del enemigo –todos estos soldados barbaros pertenecen al clan de elite-

-¿clan de elite?, se de muchos clanes pero jamás he escuchado ese – dijo Dyna

-no me sorprende – lanzo el cuchillo a Link quien lo atrapo en su mano observándolo, la hoja del cuchillo estaba cubierta por una serie de marcas y palabras que no podía entender.

-el clan de elite es bastante raro, la última vez que participaron en combate o al menos que sabemos que participaron en combate fue durante la batalla de la ciudadela del este, se podía decir que son la versión contraria de la legión imperial, lo mejor de lo mejor del ejercito de los clanes, cada líder de cada clan escoge a sus mejores guerreros a formar parte de esta unidad de elite, según nuestros hallazgos estos protegen los territorios más profundos de los clanes, todos aquellos que muestran ser merecedores se les da un cuchillo de combate igual a ese, vera que todos tienen el mismo, las marcas lo delatan en su lengua significa ''paridos y bautizados en fuego y sangre'' también según los registros es común que tengan ese lema tatuado en sus cuerpos, lo cual por lo que he analizado todos lo llevan.

Dyna se acercó a uno de los cadáveres y de la cintura de este encontró un cuchillo idéntico al que Link tenía en la mano – si estos protegen los territorios más profundos de los clanes ¿Qué hacían aquí persiguiendo a un simple convoy de refugiados?-

-bueno- comenzó Gombon – esos territorios están bastante alejados desde aquí, juzgando por el estado de estos soldados de la elite supongo que han estado persiguiendo el convoy desde hace mucho tiempo-

-eso no encaja- respondió Dyna – el convoy inicio su travesía de una de las fortalezas de los territorios del noreste aún está bastante alejado del territorio de la guardia, ¿Cómo supieron que el convoy saldría de allí a tiempo como para movilizarse por todo ese tramo y encontrarse con ellos hasta este punto?-

-tal vez no fue necesario hacer eso- interrumpió Link – si avanzaron tal distancia solo para dar caza a este convoy en específico significa que el convoy era un objetivo de alto valor como para arriesgar tanto, miren el estado de estos soldados, deshidratados, desnutridos, cansados, no pararon ni para comer, era vital que destruyeran el convoy antes de llegar con nosotros lo cual solo puede significar una cosa….hay alguien de importancia en ese convoy, y si el convoy supiera de esta persona de importancia se abrían molestado de traer como mínimo un grupo escolta de caballería, una compañía…lo cual también indica que quien sea que es de importancia para los clanes asesinar es un infiltrado-

-podría ser- dijo Dyna- quien sea que este en esos carruajes, si lo que dices es cierto podría poner a toda la fortaleza en riesgo, no sabemos si matamos a todos los que le perseguían o no, por lo que sabemos uno solo sobreviviente podría dar la noticia de que esta aquí con nosotros y tendríamos a todo un ejército invasor tocando nuestras puertas-

-tenemos que avisar a Adair, Dyna ve a la fortaleza y dale esta noticia a Adair, dile que no deje libre a los refugiados, es necesario iniciar interrogatorios para ver qué es lo que podemos averiguar, Kirk y yo nos encargaremos de reagrupar a la compañía y regresaremos a la fortaleza antes del anochecer-

-enseguida-

Dyna tomo marcha subiéndose a su caballo en dirección a la fortaleza. Link siguió observando el cuchillo del clan de elite – entonces la última vez que entraron en combate fue durante la caída de la ciudadela del este –

-bueno, por lo que sabemos, no estamos en cada rincón del imperio tampoco así que podríamos decir que esa fue su última aparición en nuestros registros- respondió el apotecario

-aun así- Link observo a la compañía- tuvimos suerte de que estuvieran en tal estado, de otra forma el resultado habría sido completamente diferente…tuvimos suerte-

-creo que le resta crédito a su compañía sir Link, acepto que no hay duda que se enfrentaron a un enemigo que tenía todas las de perder, pero así son las cosas en las batallas reales, a veces uno se enfrentara a enemigos altamente preparados, otras veces no, simplemente se enfrenta al enemigo que se toque enfrentar, así de simple sir Link- dijo el apotecario – además, sus soldados lo hicieron muy bien, y creo que merecen merito por eso-

-eso no lo niego, sirve de introducción a lo que les espera, y abra cosas peores-

Después de recoger los cuerpos de los caídos y de quemar los del enemigo, la compañía tomo rumbo devuelta a la fortaleza, durante el transcurso los hombres hablaban entre ellos, la mayoría aun asustados por el combate incluso aun no parecían haber procesador por completo que pudieron sobrevivir a su primer combate, a muchos aún les temblaban las manos recordando los gritos en el combate, la sangre esparcida por doquier mientras que sus espadas cortaban los miembros del enemigo, pocos habían notado lo que Link descubrió acerca del enemigo, para ellos eran solo enemigos cualquieras, enemigos a los que tenían que enfrentar y asesinar costara lo que costara. Así de simple era la visión de un soldado de la guardia imperial, simplemente enfrentarte al enemigo que tienes enfrente de ti sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta.

Uno que otro arquero platicaba con sus compañeros de las muertes que había conseguido en la batalla, otros hablaban de la suerte que habían tenido al contar con tanta ventaja y no pudieron evitar pensar de lo que habría pasado si la posición no les hubiera sido favorable o si el enemigo hubiera llegado en una cantidad mejor, o si el mayor Link hubiera comandado mal a la compañía.

Después de esta batalla estaba muy en claro para ellos de que estaban en manos capaces de fomentar un buen liderazgo y estrategias para el combate, aun así pensaban como habría sido si el mayor hubiera sido un bueno para nada, seguramente muchos abrían muerto en una situación tan sencilla.

Link había seguido el consejo de Gombon de no contarles del hallazgo hasta que pudieran conseguir más información al respecto, no querían llenar de rumores y cuentos que podrían ser falsos a la compañía y Link quería que mantuvieran el ego a un mínimo, después de todo son los primeros en enfrentarse a una fuerza de elite de los clanes en décadas y derrotarlos-

A pesar de las pláticas que uno y otro soldado tenían entre ellos la mayoría guardo un silencio absoluto, sabían que este día tarde o temprano llegaría, el día en que tendrían que matar por la tierra de nadie y por el imperio, aun así es difícil mantener tal preparación cuando el momento finalmente llega, para muchos esta batalla fue la primera vez que mataron a alguien o que si quiera hirieron a alguien con una espada. Link pudo ver esto cuando observaba de vez en cuando a los rostros de sus soldados, era difícil discernir si la moral estaba baja de nuevo o si estaba alta, definitivamente no estaría alta, de lo contrario se mostrarían mucho más animados, una victoria rotunda y técnicamente fácil contra el enemigo, bajas extremadamente mínimas y pocos heridos, para una compañía de la guardia ese era un resultado perfecto.

Link tenía pensado tener unas palabras con la compañía antes de mandarlos a las barracas o a sus casas para descansar por el resto del día, se lo merecían.

-oye Kirk- dijo Link mientras que este cabalgaba a lado de él.

-¿sí?-

-¿recuerdas cómo fue tu primer día en la guardia imperial?- pregunto Link

-mi primer día…..bueno, no fue el más agradable de todos, fue una batalla subterránea, nos habían enviado a sacar a un batallón entero de barbaros que se habían ocultado en un sistema de cuevas en una montaña, los pasadizos estrechos la humedad, el poco aire, el calor, fue una pesadilla táctica, como el lugar era un enorme laberinto simplemente entramos como hormigas siguiendo ningún tipo de estrategia u organización, fue una victoria nuestra, pero tuvimos bajas enormes, la compañía estuvo inactiva por mucho tiempo antes de que si quiera lográramos recuperarnos, fue poco antes de que el general Eluard tomara el mando del regimiento, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-por nada, solo pensaba en cómo estos hombres recordaran esta batalla-

-déjame adivinar, te molesta un poco el saber que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo inferior a tal punto que tuvimos prácticamente una victoria casi regalada ¿no es así?- pregunto Kirk.

-solo digamos que quería saber si la forma en como hemos entrenado a los hombres ha sido la adecuada, supongo que quería usar el combate como prueba de que de verdad estas siendo entrenados como deben, que de verdad están progresando-

-por supuesto que lo están, aun dudan de sí mismos pero créeme, están más que listos, claro que tenemos que usar el tiempo libre para entrenamiento continuo tanto como podamos antes de que tengamos otra asignación pero están listos para el combate, no pudo haber sido de mejor forma, te lo aseguro-

-eso supongo, pero si, tienes razón, se comportaron como verdaderos guerreros, además – Link miro de reojo al apotecario quien parecía ocupado escribiendo en su libro segundo relatando los ecos del combate ya sea para su propaganda o para los registros de los apotecarios – el apotecario también lo hiso bien, su estrategia nos ayudó mucho-

-tal vez ahora Dyna si confié mas en el- dijo Kirk riéndose un poco

-si tal vez-

-oye Link- comenzó Kirk – si sabes que esto de ser Mayor de la sexta compañía y todo este asunto de que nos ayudes….solo es pero que estés consiente de que esto va a un largo termino, ¿eso lo entiendes verdad?-

Link pensó por unos segundos lo que Kirk quiso decir, se refería al supuesto trato que había echo con Eluard acerca de ayudarlos en su interminable campaña contra los clanes a cambio de que le ayudara a regresar a casa. Link admitió que al principio le molestaba tal acuerdo, pero había aceptado porque no tenía otra opción. Todo había cambiado, ahora casi ni se ponía a pensar sobre el acuerdo, había veces en que juraba que ni si quiera habían echo tal cosa y que esto lo hacía por voluntad propia.

-eso lo se Kirk, pero eso no importa ahora, la compañía importa por ahora-

-¿ya no extrañas tu hogar?- pregunto Kirk

-claro que lo hago, es solo que estoy tan ocupado como pensar en el tanto, lo único en lo que pienso ahora es en mantener a la sexta compañía viva, es raro lo que digo lo sé, es solo que…..para empezar si quiero ir a casa pero siento que estoy aquí por algo…es difícil de explicar, además estoy seguro de que todos en casa están bien, yo estoy donde debo de estar, eso es todo-

Gombon se concentró para tratar de escuchar la conversación que entablaban Link y Kirk mientras seguía escribiendo en el libro.

Para cuando los carruajes habían llegado a la fortaleza Dyna ya había advertido a Adair de la sospecha que Link y el apotecario sostenían, le conto sobre los clanes de elite que Gombon había identificado y del resultado de la batalla. Adair se mostró satisfecho con el resultado del combate pero le preocupo la noticia que Dyna le había mandado, si alguno de los refugiados era tan importante para los clanes pondría en grave peligro a la fortaleza, esta región es de las más importantes en todo el este del imperio, pero no sería capaz de mantener un combate contra una fuerza mayor en tal estado, no hasta que el general regresara quien por cierto aun no habían recibido ni la más mínima noticia.

Adair junto con Dyna se tomaron la molestia de inspeccionar a los refugiados, los guardias se aseguraron de que ninguno se escabullera entre la multitud que se había juntado en los alrededores para ver a los refugiados, algunos incluso corrían con la falsa esperanza de poder ver a un conocido o familiar perdido entre ellos, era una posibilidad mínima pero aun así lo hacían cada vez que llegaba un nuevo grupo de refugiados.

Lo primero que Adair trato de analizar fue ver patrones entre los refugiados, todos parecían tener vestimentas de granjeros, uno que otro ropas de ciudadanos de las fortalezas caídas bajo el poderío enemigo. Los refugiados habían sido alineados cuidadosamente dentro del cuartel general.

Adair trataba de buscar algo que delatara a quien sea que los clanes estaban buscando, podría ser quien sea de entre las docenas de refugiados que estaban enfrente de él, cualquiera podría ser un objetivo incluso una mujer, anciana o niño. Debía de ser alguien de importancia pero ¿Qué clase de importancia?, ciertamente en la zona olvidada y la tierra de nadie no habían ricos importantes como en las fortalezas así que no podría ser alguien de un linaje de tal proporción, un ciudadano de la fortaleza rara vez deja la misma así que no habría razón para que alguien sea tan desesperadamente buscado por una fuerza de elite de los barbaros.

-esta es la situación- Dijo Adair mientras seguía observando a los refugiados, - sé que se encuentran aún estremecidos por el ataque de los barbaros….pero esos no fueron barbaros normales, fue una fuerza de elite que protege los rincones más profundos del territorio de los clanes, cabalgaron por semanas sin parar, sin tomar agua, sin comer, todo solo para alcanzarlos y matarles a ustedes-

La gente comenzó a verse una a otra tratado de entender lo que Adair trataba de explicarles – lo que significa que el convoy era un objetivo de extremo valor para ellos, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los clanes tomarían tales molestias y tales recursos solo para atacarles?-

Los refugiados comenzaron a temblar ligeramente por las palabras del capitán de fortaleza ¿acaso pensaba que ellos eran traidores o desertores de los clanes como para que tales fuerzas estén tan empeñadas en matarlos? ¿Acaso los clanes pensaron que ellos eran algo que no son como para que ahora hasta la guardia desconfiara de ellos?

-entiendo la preocupación de todos ustedes, no estamos culpando a nadie por el resultado de la batalla – continuo Adair –pero es necesario que sepamos la verdad, tenemos la sospecha de que uno o varios de ustedes eran el objetivo de los clanes, como para que las fuerzas de elite estén detrás de ustedes debe de ser alguien importante para ellos, alguien que no debía de hacer contacto con nosotros costara lo que costara, y es ese alguien al que queremos…si ese alguien está aquí le puedo decir que solo deseamos ayudar, estamos dispuestos a escuchar la razón de porque están aquí y protegerlos….pero ese alguien también debe de entender que si no nos cuentan la verdad estarán poniendo a esta fortaleza y a toda esta gente en peligro, si los clanes estuvieron dispuestos a sacrificar tanto solo para matarles estoy seguro de que estarán dispuestos de hacer ese sacrificio otra vez…..necesitamos saber qué es lo que ellos buscaban, por el bien de la guardia imperial, la fortaleza y la gente inocente que la habita-

Nadie en la multitud se movía, miraban lentamente de lado a lado esperando a que alguien se moviera o se alzara la voz por las palabras que el capitán de fortaleza les había dirigido, entendieron mejor lo que el capitán deseaba de ellos pero no podían decir nada, para ellos la persona a lado de ellos era igual de importante que uno mismo, simples granjeros, comerciantes y herreros, nada más ni nada menos.

Pasaron los minutos mientras que Adair seguía inspeccionándolos y aun así nadie decía nada.

-entiendo, nadie los está juzgando ni serán juzgados si quieren mantener silencio por miedo u por otra cosa, pero deben saber que no nos están dejando elección – Adair miro a Dyna y le dijo – llévenlos adentro, los interrogaremos uno por uno-

Dyna acento con su cabeza en aprobación por la orden del capitán de fortaleza pero antes de que esta le diera la orden a los guardias un hombre alzo su mano la cual sobresalió entre las cabezas de los refugiados, este hombre trataba de abrirse camino entre la multitud mientras mantenía su mano alzada.

Adair observo al hombre el cual tenía una manta sobre su cuerpo típica de un granjero, pero debajo de esta manta mostraba una ropa sucia y rasgada llena de sudor y manchas de sangre, en las muñecas mostraba señales de haber tenido grilletes y tenía una cantidad considerable de cicatrices a lo largo del brazo, cuello y cara, este hombre estaba abrasando a una mujer con la otra mano la cual mostraba las mismas heridas por cada parte visible de su cuerpo.

-somos nosotros a los que está buscando capitán- dijo el hombre

Adair observo a la pareja, ambos estaban muy agotados y mostraban señas de hambruna mucho más que el resto de los refugiados. –supongo que no han comido nada ¿no es así?-

-está en lo correcto capitán, pero ellos tampoco, ellos también tienen hambre, se nos agotaron los alimentos a mitad de camino- dijo el hombre señalando al resto de los refugiados

-les daremos comida, agua y refugio a todos, y después de que coman ustedes dos tendrán una plática con migo, no están en problemas se los puedo asegurar, mi intención es protegerlos, pero necesito saberlo todo para saber cómo podemos hacerlo y que es lo que saben cómo para que los clanes estén tan desesperados por buscarlos-

-de eso no se tendrá que preocupar capitán, le contaremos todo lo que sabemos-

Adair señalo a sus guardias para que llevaran a los refugiados al comedor del cuartel, tanto como el hombre como la mujer se agarraron de las manos mientras seguían al resto del grupo de gente. Dyna se puso a lado de Adair mientras observaba a la multitud.

-esclavos, las marcas lo delatan- dijo Dyna

-tienes razón, tal vez sepan algo que no les conviene a los clanes, podría ser cualquier cosa, y si los clanes no desean que lo sepamos, pues ya es suficiente razón para que queramos saberlo-

-¿Qué le debería de decir a Link?- pregunto Dyna

-dile que me vea en la mañana, quiero es este presente durante el interrogatorio a la pareja, por ahora les dejaremos descansar-

-¿no crees que deberíamos de esperar al general Eluard?-

-no- contesto Adair – no hemos recibido noticias de él, tenemos que tomar esto en nuestras manos –

-como usted ordene, le daré la noticia a Link en cuanto la compañía llegue- Dijo Dyna retirándose

-por cierto, buen trabajo, a ti y a ustedes en esa batalla-

-no me lo agradezcas, Link nos movilizo adecuadamente, él se merece el crédito, y el apotecario también lo hiso bien-

-¿y aun sigues dudando de Link?- pregunto Adair

-la verdad no, pero ya me conoces, me gusta hacerme la difícil- dijo mientras dio una pequeña carcajada –

-típico de ti Dyna-

Después de que la compañía se había reagrupado Link los llevo al patio principal dela zona de entrenamiento, la misma área que la sexta compañía había usado para entrenar el último mes, los heridos ya habían sido enviados con los doctores para ser curados y mantenidos en reposo hasta que estos fueran capaces de regresar al combate. Link estaba dispuesto a darles el día libre para que descansaran y regresaran con sus familias, pero antes deseaba tener unas palabras con ellos. La compañía lo había hecho excelentemente en su última misión y los soldados merecían saberlo.

Los soldados se formaron enfrente de Link secundado por Gombon y Kirk. Habían mantenido las filas formadas a la perfección pero en las caras de muchos de los soldados aún se mostraba cierta señal de temor por la batalla, a pesar de haber sido una batalla fácil para ellos no lo había sido, fue la primera vez que entraron en combate y aun así les faltaban aun cosas peores.

-Compañía- Dijo Link tomando la atención de los soldados – pasamos poco más de un mes entrenando sin parar, sé que todos nosotros esperábamos que un entrenamiento nos prepare a todo lo que estamos a punto de ver en esta guerra contra los clanes, sé que todos esperábamos que todo lo que tengamos que aprender y desarrollar se vea aquí, en esta área de entrenamiento, pero no es así, jamás fue así, lo que de verdad nos forma como soldados fue lo que acabamos de vivir, el combate real, fuimos victoriosos, nos enfrentamos a un enemigo que no estaba preparado, y tienen razón…..si hubiera sido un enemigo mejor preparado el resultado habría sido diferente, pero así son las cosas, abra veces en que nos enfrentaremos a enemigos inferiores, iguales o superiores a nosotros, así es la guerra y eso está fuera de nuestro alcance, pero aprovechen esta oportunidad que tuvieron, cuando vayan a casa, piensen en todo lo que hicieron, lo que los ayudo a sobrevivir, lo que los ayudo a acabar a su primer enemigo, lo que les ayudo a mantenerse a la altura del combate. Piensen, analicen y verán lo que les ayudo, aprovechen tal conocimiento y crezcan como guerreros de la guardia imperial. Mañana seguiremos con los entrenamientos, y estaremos preparados cuando sea necesario que salgamos otra vez, somos la sexta compañía de esta fortaleza y hoy hemos demostrado que somos parte de la guardia imperial y de la gente que protegemos, hoy dimos nuestros primeros pasos en defender a nuestra gente, en marcar la línea en la arena, en repeler a los barbaros genocidas que solo buscan manchar de sangre nuestras tierras, hoy se han convertido en soldados de la Guardia imperial-


	30. Capitulo 30

Capitulo 30

No paso mucho antes de que recibiera la noticia de Dyna, al parecer había dos personas que eran los que los clanes estaban buscando tan desesperadamente, un hombre y una mujer, al parecer una pareja. Adair les había dado el día para que descansaran, comieran y repusieran fuerzas, por la mañana comenzarían el interrogatorio para tratar de averiguar lo que de verdad querían los clanes con ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba la palabra interrogatorio sonaba demasiado fea para este caso, ellos estaban dispuestos a cooperar lo cual indicaba que no tenían malas intenciones, estaban al tanto de que su presencia podría poner a todos en peligro así que era justo que supieran la verdad detrás de todo esto. Debía de ser algo gordo.

Los soldados partieron filas bajo órdenes de Link y regresaron a sus casas o a las barracas de los cuarteles generales, los pocos hombres que habían caído en batalla habían sido quemados y pusieron sus cenizas en vasijas de metal con el símbolo de la guardia imperial grabado, los que tenían familias eran entregados a ellos y los que no eran enterrados en las criptas de la guardia imperial por debajo del cuartel general. Link decidió darle las urnas a las familias personal mente, de los caídos solo tres tenían familias, todos ellos refugiados al igual que las personas que habían salvado, siendo sinceros eso hiso el asunto más fácil de tratar. Al saber la razón de porque fallecieron la tristeza fue mesclada con el orgullo, ellos más que nadie sabían lo que se sentía ser un refugiado y ser perseguido hasta caer bajo la protección de la guardia imperial, los dos hijos y el esposo que murieron en su primera batalla lo hicieron como héroes, peleando y luchando por la gente inocente que les precedieron. Link se preguntaba si siempre era así, cuando se entregaban las noticias de los caídos a sus familias, había escuchado historias y rumores entre los ciudadanos de la fortaleza y los soldados de la guardia que a pesar de que pelean por proteger a la gente y a pesar de los esfuerzos de los apotecarios para mantener la moral y la imagen de la guardia sobre la gente no siempre eran bien vistos. Hay aún muchos que culpan directamente a la guardia imperial por la continuidad del conflicto contra los clanes, hay quienes piensan que esta guerra ocurre solo por el simple deseo de tener conflicto contra los clanes y ellos contra nosotros, en esos momentos era cuando Link recordaba que aún no entendía del todo el porqué de esta guerra, el verdadero origen de todo. Eluard le había contado ciertas cosas pero la mayoría solo dichos, leyendas, posibilidades que seguro habrían sido deformadas a través del tiempo.

Tal vez el apotecario podría responder alguna de sus preguntas, aunque seguramente a cambio pediría que respondiera a las suyas. Últimamente pensaba que tal vez no era tan necesario mantener en secreto tantas cosas sobre su pasado, antes lo hacía para evitar llamar la atención pero al decir verdad ya la tenía, los soldados de todo el regimiento se la pasaban contando mitos inventados de el en un intento de explicar de dónde vino, ciertamente su rostro era completamente distinto a los rostros que normalmente se veían y muchos pobladores aun lo trataban como un forastero al escuchar las sospechas de los guardias y soldados sobre de donde vino., además si lograban saber todo de él que más podría causar, sea como sea el trato con Eluard ya estaba hecho y ya estaba apoyando a la guardia imperial.

La moral era lo que más necesitaban ahora más que nunca, y si él podría darles eso pues que mal podría traer, aunque prefería pensarlo un poco más pero seguramente el apotecario decidiría darle su espacio, después de todo tenia finta de ser una buena persona.

El día ya estaba terminado y Link decidió regresar a la posada de Jade para descansar, durante todo el camino pensó en si sería buena idea contarle al apotecario sobre sus orígenes, su historia, desde el primer momento que le conoció este había mostrado su interés en saber más sobre el para su registro literal aunque no podría ser en lo único que debía de pensar. La compañía también estaba en su mente, pensando en si les faltaba aún más entrenamiento o si solo necesitaban combate real para finalizar su preparación. Aun no había noticias de Eluard al punto que ya comenzaban a causar preocupación y no solo por temer la caída del general de la guardia imperial, también se temía la pérdida de la primera, segunda y tercera compañía. Perder a la mitad del regimiento a este punto podría ser desastroso no solo por tener la mitad de capacidad de repeler ataques y mantener el territorio contra las incursiones de los clanes, sino que también por el tiempo que lleva reponer tal cantidad de soldados y más aún entrenarlos. El ambiente se estaba poniendo más tenso en el cuartel y no era necesario estar presente para notarlo, a simple vista se podía ver y al juzgar por la victoria que la sexta compañía obtuvo Link sospechaba que el tiempo de espera esta vez sería mucho más corto causando que el entrenamiento fuera poco extenso a comparación del primero.

Al llegar a la posada Link decidió olvidar todo lo relacionado con la compañía, el cuartel y la guardia para dedicarse unos momentos a el mismo, comería un poco, se sentaría en su escritorio a escribir en su bitácora y después se lavaría el cuarto y dormiría el resto de la noche. Justo al abrir la puerta ya pudo oler el delicioso aroma de la comida que Jade había preparado, hoy era un día un poco ocupado, ya había clientes en la posada comiendo la comida que Jade les había dejado, había dos soldados de la cuarta compañía y un grupo de granjeros de la fortaleza, cuando Link entro a la posada los soldados y el grupo de hombres le observaron y le saludaron llamándolo por su rango de Mayor, los soldados se levantaron y le dieron el saludo de la guardia imperial en señal de respeto, al parecer ya les había llegado la noticia de la victoria que tuvieron sobre los atacantes al salvar el convoy de refugiados.

Link les regreso el saludo en agradecimiento y estos regresaron a sus comidas, se sentó en la mesa más cerca de la barra dejando caer su escudo y poniendo la espada acostada sobre la otra silla que estaba a lado de el en la misma mesa.

-Sir Link, me alegro mucho de su victoria contra los clanes, la noticia se propago muy rápido- dijo Jade mientras le traía un plato de caldo de carne de res junto con pan recién echo acompañado de frutas y verduras.

-gracias Jade, la compañía lo hiso muy bien-

-todo gracias a usted, salvo a muchas vidas el día de hoy, pero también lamento las pérdidas que sufrió, murieron para proteger a esa gente inocente- dijo Jade

-fueron mínimas, pero aun así son perdidas que desearía jamás haber sufrido, no me importa que sean uno o dos o tres o las que sean, todos ellos eran hombres que yo he entrenado por más de un mes, hombres que confiaban en mí, es fácil decir que sufrir pocas bajas en un combate exitoso es grandioso en términos de números, pero cuando lo vez de un punto de vista individual, cada baja duele, cada baja es un hombre con familia y seres queridos, cada uno es un amigo o un hermano o un padre o hijo, eso no se puede cuantificar- Link observo la mesa mientras decía sus palabras

Jade le sonrió y se sentó a lado de el – usted es un gran líder, lo puedo deducir, y pensar que hace un mes usted aún tenía dudas en si podría entrenarlos y ahora mire los resultados, una victoria más para la guardia imperial y docenas de vidas salvadas gracias a la sexta compañía-

-no siempre serán victorias Jade, esas son las que temo-

-todo líder siempre teme a la derrota en algún punto de sus carreras, lo que hace la diferencia es que hace que teman a esas derrotas, algunos temen a ser vencidos por no querer ver sus egos aplastados por sus odiados enemigos, otros para conservar sus estatus como ''grandes guerreros'' de la guardia, pero los verdaderos líderes temen a la derrota por la pérdida de sus hombres, pero al final el saber porque están dispuestos a luchar y morir es lo que importa, mantener la moral y su enfoque cae en responsabilidad del líder y usted lo a echo maravillosamente-

-hasta ahora- interrumpió educadamente Link

Jade le sonrió aún más y le señalo la comida que preparo para el – ande sir Link, coma, también debe de reponer fuerza-

Link dio una pequeña riza y comenzó a comer la deliciosa comida, estaba estupenda igual que siempre, cada platillo que ella preparaba siempre estaba bien echo, estaba echo con la voluntad de hacer algo para calmar los turbulentos pensamientos de las personas que entraban a la posada, solo deseaba que por unos momentos aunque sea unos escasos pudiera librar sus mentes. Jade adraba ver como esto funcionaba en Link, desde que se convirtió en Mayor de la sexta compañía comenzó a admirarlo aún más, incluso había momentos en que deseaba ser parte de la misma compañía para entablar combate a su lado, pelear a lado de él y de los soldados de los que tanto siempre se preocupa.

-hay algo que quería hablar contigo Jade, bueno es más bien pedirte un consejo-

-claro sir Link, estoy para lo que necesite, lo que sea- dijo Jade mirándole

-hoy nos asignaron a nuestro apotecario, Gombon, ¿has escuchado de el?-

-¿Gombon?, claro que si, generalmente pasea por estos rumbos, solo que cuando llega a esta fortaleza solo entra a la posada y luego a la siguiente mañana sigue su camino a las otras fortalezas, nuca le gusto levantar mucho la atención al reportarse al capitán de fortaleza cada vez que entra, siempre le ha gustado sentirse libre-

-¿y es tan buena persona como aparenta?- pregunto Link con interés

-claro que si- respondió Jade – siempre que viene me cuenta historias de los sucesos que ha visto en otras fortalezas y los frentes de batalla, es muy diferente a los otros apotecarios, los demás son muy engreídos e insoportables, al menos para mi gusto, pero él es más como decirlo…como nosotros, es como si de verdad se pudiera sentir que es como uno de nosotros. Es difícil de explicar-

-igual de humilde que todos nosotros ¿no es así?- dijo Link

-exacto- respondió Jade – ¿y sobre que es ese consejo que usted desea?

-bueno, el apotecario resalto su gran interés de saber más sobre mí, y pues, tengo que confesar que hay muchas cosas que no he contado a nadie sobre mi persona, cosas que no son perjudiciales para nadie claro, pero son cosas que evite decir porque no deseaba causar una impresión exagerada sobre mí, no quería simplemente llegar y decir que soy algo de tal magnitud y causar impresiones no deseadas, pero ahora cada vez más siento que mi lugar está aquí con la guardia imperial y ahora que supe del apotecario y de sus deberes dentro de la compañía me preguntaba si tal vez esa era oportunidad de decirlas-

Jade se quedó un poco pensativa por las palabras de Link, ella más que nadie había escuchado los rumores que rodeaban a Link, a la mayoría no les hacía caso pero tenía que aceptar que sentía interés por saber más sobre el – quiero adivinar algo, usted no quiso contarles todo sobre usted para evitar que lo sobrevaloraran ¿no es así?, usted sí que debió de haber hecho algo grande, algo sumamente heroico como para ser tan modesto-

-bueno, algo así, no me gusta fanfarronear, solo hice cosas que tenía que hacer por un bien mayor-

-en ese caso, si lo que usted desea escuchar es de si debería de decirle al apotecario mi respuesta seria un sí, usted claramente es alguien más de lo que se aparenta, mucho más grande de lo que uno simple mente ve, personas como usted son raras en el imperio, o al menos en la zona olvidada y personas así deberían de ser valoradas ya que personas como usted son las que terminan dándonos esperanza, ¿no cree que si las masas supieran de usted más apoyo obtendría de ellos? Un regimiento por más que se intente no se pude subsistir enteramente sola, necesita el apoyo de los ciudadanos de cada fortaleza, a pesar de la ayuda de los apotecarios aun muchos detestan a la guardia imperial, los ven como si fueran soldados sedientos de sangre y muerte y que la única diferencia entre ellos y los clanes son la vestimenta. Muchos preferirían abandonar a la guardia. La moral es lo más importante para mantener a todos unidos, si la revelación de su persona facilitaría eso, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

-entiendo- Link observó el plato de comida muy de cerca pensativo en la respuesta de Jade, en ese punto de vista tenía razón, aunque aún dudaba de si revelar todo a un apotecario sería lo más apropiado, es decir tenía que hacerlo sutilmente si decidía revelarlo, no podría simplemente llegar y decir que es el escogido de las diosas, el guerrero de la resurrección, el elegido de la luz, el héroe de Hyrule y del reino del crepúsculo. Aun quería confiar más en Gombon, pero si Jade confiaba en él, tal vez él podría.

Para su sorpresa Gombon había entrado por la puerta principal cargando de su libro en su mano izquierda sonriente como siempre, Jade le miro de reojo y le dio un saludo sonriéndole de vuelta – apotecario, me alegra verle, ¿desea una mesa?-

-joven Jade, claro aunque esperaba tener unas palabras con el Mayor Link, si a él no le molesta por su puesto – Dijo Gombon observando a Link

-por supuesto que no, adelante. Dijo Link señalando la silla al otro lado de la mesa – acompáñeme-

-le agradezco mucho sir Link- respondió Gombon

-les dejare solos para que puedan hablar mejor, coma bien sir Link y apotecario Gombon si desea comida solo pídala, estaré en la barra- dijo Jade observando a Gombon de vuelta

-claro no hay problema joven Jade-

Jade se había retirando dándole una palmada a Link sobre su espalda a la barra para lavar los platos y los vasos de madera.

-una joven valiente, sigue siendo fuerte aun después de la perdida de sus padres y de todo lo que ha sufrido- dijo Gombon refiriéndose a Jade

-hay veces en que los más jóvenes son más fuertes que los mayores, sus ideales inocentes les dan esa fuerza, fuerza que la mayoría de los más viejos llegan a perder con el tiempo y la madurez- respondió Link

-triste pero cierto, pero como sea, usted hizo un fantástico trabajo el día de hoy sir Link, tal y como lo esperaba-

-supongo que ya le he dado con que iniciar sus relatos- Dijo Link saboreando el caldo.

-claro que si- Gombon coloco el libro sobre la mesa – de echo tengo que confesar que tengo mucho registrado de usted-

Link dejo la comida por un momento para mirarle -¿mucho? Si tan solo fue una sola batalla-

-bueno, está la batalla del campamento también, es un punto importante para contar su relato a las masas sir Link-

-ya te contaron según veo ¿eh?- dijo Link

-no, estuve presente como observador durante esa batalla- dijo Gombon sonriéndole

-¿de verdad?, no recuerdo haberte visto entre los soldados-

-no directamente claro está, estuve de observador, en realidad le he estado observando desde hace tiempo-

-¿bromeas?- Link se recargo en la silla irguiendo la espalda

-no, no bromeo sir Link, déjeme contarle algo que he aprendido, la vida está dividida entre casualidades y destino, la gente a menudo cree que solo puede existir una cosa u la otra, que ambas cosas son incompatibles, pero yo sé por experiencia propia que ambas van de la mano, mucho más cercanas de lo que se puede creer, destino fue que usted llegara a esta tierra, ser testigo de las matanzas que ocurren en esta tierra olvidada, destino era que usted fuera encontrado por la guardia imperial y que terminara sirviendo a ella, y no solo eso también llegando a liderar una compañía entera salvando a los ciudadanos del imperio, casualidad fue simplemente estar relajado descansando cerca del mar y ver como usted llegaba a nuestras costas-

Link se sorprendió por el apotecario, así que el había sido testigo de su llegada y también de su travesía hasta el pueblo masacrado por los clanes, su encuentro con la guardia imperial, la batalla que libro contra el campamento enemigo y ahora la batalla contra los clanes de elite protegiendo a refugiados inocentes – ya veo….así que fue casualidad que me vieras en mi naufragio y decidiste que yo era material para tus relatos-

-de cierta forma, sentí una mera curiosidad de observar y archivar y redactar, desde que lo vi en su enfrentamiento contra sus ahora compañeros y su desempeño contra los clanes supe en ese momento que usted era algo más, por eso pedí a la casa de los apotecarios que me mandaran a este regimiento. Un héroe llegando en una balsa despedazada, guiado por un violento mar a una nación herida, un héroe que vino del otro lado a nuestro mundo congelado por el miedo y la muerte, un héroe que alzo la espada contra los atormentadores de nuestra nación, un héroe que alzo la voz contra los asesinos y defendió a los inocentes, un héroe que sin conocer de la maldición que atormenta a nuestra gente mostro respeto por nuestros caídos, un héroe encontrado por los defensores de nuestro pueblo y acogido bajo su yugo, en el sus seguidores son renacidos por sus palabras y transformados en guerreros, guerreros que pelearon por defender a aquellos que huían de los salvajes. Así es como empieza su relato en mi libro sir Link -

Link bajo la mirada mientras escuchaba las palabras de Gombon, no sabía ni que decir ni que pensar, sería más exacto decir que tenía sentimientos encontrados por el relato, para empezar sentía que era exagerado llamarlo héroe considerando que solo había aceptado unirse a la guardia a cambio de una oportunidad de regresar a casa y regresar con sus amistades que tanto quería.

-algo exagerado en mi opinión si me lo pregunta- dijo Link

-¿Por qué lo dice sir Link?-

Link dio un corto suspiro – cuando la guardia me encontró acepte unirme a sus filas a cambio de una oportunidad de regresar a casa, era lo único que me importaba-

-¿y ahora?-

Link se quedó un poco más pensativo que antes moviendo la cuchara en el plato de lado a lado – ahora solo pienso en mi compañía, en la gente que salvamos….aunque a veces…pocas veces siento que he abandonado mi hogar, desearía por lo menos hacerles saber a todos en casa que estoy bien, que no se preocupen por mí y no dejarlos a obscuras en cuanto a mi paradero o mi destino, me preocupan demasiado como para dejarlos con tales dudas-

-entiendo a lo que se refiere, hacerles saber que usted está vivo y bien y que ahora tiene deberes que cumplir con la guardia, para que por lo menos les quite la impotencia de no saber de usted- contesto Gombon

-exacto, cada vez siento que aquí es donde debo de estar, pero aun así son tantas las cosas que aun no entiendo, que desearía saber, sé que usted desea saber más de mi para sus relatos, estoy dispuesto a contarle lo que desee saber si usted está dispuesto a contestarme todo lo que deseo saber del imperio-

-no sir Link- Gombon se recargo más en la silla mirando su libro – dejare que usted me cuente de su pasado cuando se sienta listo, si desea jamás contarme de ello eso lo respetare en su totalidad, en cuanto a contestar toda pregunta o duda que tenga eso lo hare incondicionalmente, sin nada a cambio, eso se lo prometo-

-gracias, se lo agradezco….-

-¿y qué es lo que desea saber?- pregunto Gombon

-¿Cómo se originó todo esto?, la guerra contra los clanes, el general Eluard me conto algunas cosas pero según el eran solo suposiciones, mitos y cosas que se dicen que pasaron ¿Cuál es la verdad?-

-ah sí, el cuento de folclor de la reina de fuego, la rebelión, la caída del viejo imperio y el nacimiento del nuevo, en realidad nadie está seguro, desde el alzamiento del imperio y su era de oro muchos de los libros y documentos que databan de la era antes del imperio fueron destruidos por órdenes de los emperadores que gobernaron siglo tras siglo, la mayoría de lo que queda son simples leyendas y relatos que han sido alterados a través de los años al ser pasado de una alma a otra, existen algunos documentos que aún están enteros y bien ciudades, casi todos bajo el resguardo de la ciudadela imperial, pocos bajo el cuidado de la casa de los apotecarios, pero casi nadie tiene acceso a ellos, solo los que lideran nuestra orden y aun así casi no queda nada-

-entonces es cierto lo que Eluard me dijo una vez….mucho conocimiento se ha perdido y jamás podrá ser recuperado- respondió Link

-si…es lo más triste, la historia es una de las creaciones más grandes del hombre, salvaguardar el conocimiento de nuestros ancestros y transportarlos a futuras generaciones para enseñar, adiestrar mentes e ideologías, forjar futuros, el negar tales maravillas a las generaciones es condenarlas a la ignorancia, esta guerra es el resultado de eso, ahora vamos sin rumbo, sin una visión clara, simplemente actuando a como las situaciones de las épocas lo demandan, reaccionando sin entender, sin analizar, hasta nosotros los apotecarios estamos limitados en el rasgo de conocimiento histórico, toda esa historia perdida, me causa gran pena y tristeza pensar que alguien que se hace llamar líder del pueblo escogería tal destino cruel para las generaciones venideras- Gombon mostro una mirada de incertidumbre que no había visto antes Link, en lo poco que le conocía solo veía una cara de alegría en el apotecario, estaba claro que la historia era una de sus paciones, posiblemente era la pación de todo apotecario

-ni si quiera los mismos clanes saben porque pelean esta guerra, solo lo hacen porque es su rol- continuo Gombon – en ese aspecto somos iguales a ellos, la guardia sigue en esta guerra con ellos porque es su rol, es un circulo interminable de ignorancia y muerte sin entender el porqué de las cosas-

-lamento escuchar eso, desearía que hubiera una forma de desentrañar todo para poder saber más de todo esto, entenderlo mejor para saber cómo poder ayudar, no solo matando en una guerra sin fin- respondió Link

-uno nunca sabe en estos días, pero si ese día llega, mejor tratar de mantenernos con vida para estar presentes para averiguarlo ¿no cree? Bueno….iré a descansar también, según tengo entendido mañana será atareado para nosotros-

-sí, descanse apotecario, le veré junto con la compañía en la mañana-

Gombon se despidió de Link retirándose de la posada, Link al poco tiempo después termino con su comida y se fue a su habitación en el segundo piso de la posada, en el momento en que cerró la puerta se lanzó a la cama cayendo rendido sobre ella, ni si quiera se quiso molestar en quitarse la armadura, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que a veces hasta olvidaba que la llevaba puesta. En la pequeña mesa que estaba a lado de la cama su libro aun permanecía cerrado, decidió tomarlo pero en vez de escribir sus memorias decidió revisar paginas anteriores que había echo antes de que zarpara al mar escoltando a la princesa zelda, incluso reviso páginas que había echo tiempo después de la derrota de ganondorf, por unos momentos decidió tratar de revivir memorias pasadas de sus aventuras en Hyrule, su hogar.

Ya no pensaba mucho en el hogar así que le causo un sentimiento extraño tratar de pensar de nuevo en los campos, el castillo, sus amigos a quienes consideraba su familia, la princesa zelda, incluso su vieja amiga Midna, había pasado casi dos meses en esta tierra y aun así se sentía como una eternidad. Si supieran lo que ahora está haciendo, la princesa zelda seguramente se la pasaría rezando por el todo el tiempo, Ilia le regañaría por haber hecho el trato con Eluard y estaría siempre preocupada día y noche, Colin trataría de buscar formas de acompañarlo a la batalla para pelear a lado de él y Midna, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría Midna, tal vez igual que zelda o igual que Ilia, aunque después de haber destruido el espejo del crepúsculo ni aunque pudiera comunicarse de alguna forma con sus amigos en Hyrule jamás podría comunicarse con ella.

Link se pasó un largo rato observando las páginas del diario antes de decidir irse a dormir, mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para ver qué es lo que tienen que averiguar de la pareja de refugiados, vaya día pensó Link.

A la mañana siguiente Link se había parado muy temprano para reportarse al cuartel de la guardia imperial, había citado a la sexta compañía al campo de entrenamiento para más tarde y así tener tiempo para estar presente durante el interrogatorio, Dyna ya estaba acompañando a Adair quienes aún esperaban la llegada de la pareja de refugiados, le extraño no ver a Kirk con ellos.

-Dyna ¿Dónde está Kirk?-

-le deje dormir un poco más, se desveló un poco atendiendo a los refugiados y asistiendo a los doctores, estará con nosotros cuando tengamos que reportarnos con la compañía, así que no te preocupes-

-entiendo, no hay problema, ¿y alguna noticia de la pareja?- pregunto Link

-mande a unos guardias a traerlos, deberían de llegar en cualquier momento- respondió Adair, por cierto, excelente trabajo Link, sabía que liderarías a la compañía eficientemente-

-gracias Adair, solo espero que la información que esos dos tengan haya valido el riesgo enorme que pusieron sobre el resto de refugiados, no los culpo de nada, es solo que espero que entiendan la situación en la que nos están poniendo-

-lo entienden bien – respondió Adair – pero se a lo que te refieres-

-y ¿alguna noticia del general Eluard? Ya se tardó demasiado- pregunto Link

-aun nada, el último mensaje que recibimos indicaba que habían encontrado resistencia enemiga en su camino a la fortaleza imperial, espero que este bien, además que nuestras reservas de semillas están un poco bajas y la temporada más fría se acerca, los granjeros tienen que cultivar tanto como puedan antes de que la nieve cubra todo, no me siento nada agosto teniendo solo la mitad de nuestras fuerzas, estaríamos discapacitados por mucho tiempo si perdemos a tres compañías enteras, considerando que el general Eluard ha entablado combates con los clanes es de esperarse que vengan con bajas, cuan grandes serán las bajas es lo preocupante-

-tendríamos que considerar un reclutamiento a gran escala para prever la posible pérdida de las primeras tres compañías, o por lo menos para reponerlas de las bajas que seguramente han sufrido- dijo Dyna

Con las compañías más experimentadas fuera significaba que la cuarta, quinta y sexta compañía serían más solicitadas a misiones de alta importancia y de mayor riesgo, lo cual significaba a su vez menos tiempo de entrenamientos.

-supongo que tendremos que jugarnos el pellejo con lo que tenemos a la mano- contesto Link

Varios guardias entraron a la oficina escoltando a la pareja de refugiados, estos parecían estar más descansados y mejor alimentados que el día de ayer, sus ánimos parecían más vivos, los guardias educadamente les dieron pase a la oficina y les ofrecieron asiento sobre las sillas enfrente del escritorio, después se retiraron dejando Link junto con Dyna y Adair sentado en el otro extremo del escritorio

-veo que ya se encuentran mejor- dijo Adair

El hombre comenzó a hablar – todos lo estamos capitán, seguro que ya está listo para escuchar lo que tenemos que decir- El hombre miro a la mujer que estaba a su lado y ambos se agarraron de las manos y miraron al capitán de nuevo

-nosotros somos esclavos, los clanes eran nuestros amos, originariamente venimos de una aldea al sur de aquí, casi al otro extremo de los confines de la zona olvidada, fuimos invadidos por la hermandad, los que sobrevivimos tratamos de tomar rumbo hacia alguna fortaleza de la guardia que encontráramos o tal vez de algún pueblo en el cual tomar refugio, pero fuimos atrapados por unos mercenarios de esclavos. Ellos nos iban a vender no sé a quién, solo que según tenía entendido nos iban a llevar al norte hasta que recibieron un mensaje y cambiaron de rumbo, terminaron llevándonos con los clanes a trabajar en sus canteras-

-espera – interrumpió Dyna, - ¿las canteras? ¿Las que están en el noreste en el corazón del territorio de los clanes?-

-sí, esas exactamente, provenimos de la cantera más alejada de esa área-

Link observo a Dyna y Adair preguntándose acerca de lo que el hombre estaba hablando – ¿de que tratan esas canteras?- pregunto Link

Adair dirigió la mirada a Link y comenzó a hablar – no sabemos para qué o porque son tan importantes para los clanes pero, las canteras son consideradas por los clanes como la joya de la corona de sus dominios, de allí extraen todo tipo de materiales preciosos de alto valor, las más grandes pueden tener más de cuarenta mil esclavos, el doble incluso, capturar esas canteras siempre ha sido el objetivo de la guardia pero jamás lo hemos logrado-

-¿Por qué no?-

Dyna se acercó a Link y comenzó a hablarle – porque es un suicidio, se necesitaría por lo menos un ejército de más de cien mil soldados para si quiera penetrar tan profundo en su territorio, eso sería movilizar a todo el ejército de la guardia en la región del este, aun si por un milagro lográramos mantener una cantidad considerable de soldados para el asalto sería una pesadilla táctica, con tanta gente en medio el daño colateral es desde inevitable hasta demasiado grande poniendo cada posibilidad en nuestra contra, el general Eluard ha estado tratando de organizar una campaña de ataque para tomar las canteras, en décadas jamás ha sido puesto en acción, es simplemente imposible entrar y salir-

-no lo es- dijo la mujer – por eso los clanes nos perseguían, nosotros somos los únicos de los diez mil que tratamos de escapar en el último motín que logramos salir, somos los únicos que sabemos cómo entrar y salir de allí sin ser detectados, se podría decir que somos los primeros esclavos en escapar desde la fundación de las canteras, por eso es que los clanes de elite nos perseguían tan desesperadamente, no querían tomar el riesgo que les contáramos lo que sabemos- El hombre sostenía la mano de su mujer con mayor fuerza sintiendo lo difícil que era para ella confesar tal información en señal de apoyo

-¿es eso cierto?- pregunto Adair observando al hombre

-si capitán, lo es, podemos darle posiciones, lugares de infiltración, sitios de escape, cantidad de soldados, sus ubicaciones, cantidad de prisioneros, todo-

Adair comenzó a pensar acerca de la información provista por los refugiados, solo era una cantera de las docenas que estaban bajo el poder de los clanes, pero arrebatar una sola de ellos daría un golpe extremo a sus fuerzas, si antes era imposible con esta información bajaría a demasiado difícil, pero sería un progreso.

-Dyna, llévalos con el apotecario Gombon, necesito que detallen un plano del área con el mas mínimo detalle-

-¿disculpe señor? – Dijo Dyna manteniendo el rango enfrente de los refugiados, - ¿no estará pensando en continuar el diseño y planeación de la campaña del general? Creo que sería mejor esperar a que el regresara-

-esperaremos al general antes de hacer un movimiento, pero mantendremos la información preparada para cuando el regrese, seguro que si adelantamos las cosas serán más fáciles para el- respondió Adair

-entendido señor. Dyna observo a los refugiados – acompáñenme por favor-

La pareja acepto a seguir a Dyna para ser introducidos con el apotecario de la sexta compañía para proveerle de toda la información necesaria, Link dirigió la mirada a Adair quien se quedó pensante mirando el mapa del imperio sobre su escritorio – desde hace mucho que habíamos abandonado el objetivo de tomar las canteras- dijo Adair – capturar una sola en el corazón del dominio enemigo nos abriría paso a esparcirnos desde el interior de su territorio dándonos una posición de ventaja que no hemos tenido en siglos, si logramos revivir la campaña que el general había planeado hace décadas, esto podría ser la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando durante mucho.

-pero también nos pone en peligro mantenerlos aquí, si se enteran- dijo Link

-el riesgo lo vale, desde que la ciudadela del este cayo no hemos hecho nada más que estar a la defensiva de nuestros territorios, una ofensiva a gran escala desde dentro del corazón enemigo nos abriría oportunidades de debilitarlos por primera vez en siglos, una victoria de la guardia imperial significaría un paso más cerca del fin de esta guerra sin fin contra los clanes-

-tomara bastante tiempo- respondió Link

-entonces más vale mantenernos con vida para poder llegar a eso-


	31. Capitulo 31

Capitulo 31

No había mucho que salvar de lo que quedaba del castillo del crepúsculo, aunque los constantes terremotos habían de cierta forma ayudado a despejar un poco más el área en el que se estrelló el castillo aun había toneladas de escombros solidos que de ninguna manera podrían levantar. El objetivo era la gran biblioteca del castillo, en esa biblioteca se habían mantenido miles de libros que contenían relatos y todo tipo de información de la raza twili desde su destierro a este plano existencial, algunos de ellos se resguardaban muy celosamente por todos los reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas del crepúsculo que han existido a lo largo de los años. Midna sabía que la respuesta para la creación de un nuevo espejo del crepúsculo estaba en alguna parte de esa biblioteca.

Esta se encontraba en el ala sur del castillo oculto entre los pasadizos del mismo, en teoría debería de ser fácil de ubicar ya que esa ala eran de las más despejadas, la entrada principal estaba al aire libre y el edificio de la biblioteca era considerablemente mucho más ligero que el castillo en sí que estaba formada por muros anchos y sólidos, sin embargo al no poder saber con exactitud la forma en como callo el castillo al suelo el ala sur podría estar en cualquier extremo de la zona de impacto, el que sea la parte menos solida del castillo también suponía que pudo haberse destruido con gran facilidad desparramando todo su contenido por todas partes, conforme los guardias personales de Midna ayudados por Jarre hurgaban entre los escombros lograron encontrar varios libros que parecían estar intactos, cada libro que era encontrado era enviado a Midna para que esta lo analizara con la ayuda del consejo y varios hechiceros ancianos que formaban parte de su grupo de consejeros, en este último mes la recolección d información fue su prioridad, aun había muchos poblados que necesitaban ayuda desesperadamente y ella intento lo mejor que pudo para repartir la atención y el apoyo equitativamente, sin embargo era imperativo que lograran encontrar información sobre cómo crear una nueva puerta al reino de la luz y detener lo que sea que causara los cataclismos.

Estos aun no paraban y a pesar de que a simple vista no se notara Midna podía sentir que lentamente se volvían peores, últimamente encontraban grietas en áreas que se consideraban de suelo sólido y muchas de las montañas parecían estar más pequeñas de lo normal, la base de las mismas parecía estar enterrada bajo el suelo indicando que tarde o temprano estas terminarían hundidas debajo de la tierra o que se desparramarían por todos lados como una plasta de lodo cayendo al suelo.

La presión en la población se hiso más notoria, las peleas eran más constantes y las raciones eran temas de confrontaciones entre los desamparados, había veces en que las reservas eran tan bajas que las raciones tenían que ser disminuidas, en muchas ocasiones eso casi causa un amotinamiento por parte de los twili a la princesa, por suerte el consejo logro hacer su parte de apaciguar a la población antes de que esto escalara a mayores, no se podían costear conflictos que terminaran en combates, no ahora.

La presión no solo se notaba en ellos, pero también en Midna, leía día y noche los libros que Jarre y sus guardias de elite le traían, muchos eran registros de las antiguas poblaciones y cuentos de los antiguos líderes, nada de utilidad. Aun así le causaba tristeza, la biblioteca de palacio del crepúsculo tenía un registro enteramente completo de toda la historia twili, tanto conocimiento adquirido a través de las generaciones, guardado para pasarlo a la siguiente y mantener el conocimiento vivo en las mentes de los twili, ahora perdido, la mayoría de los libros que encontraban estaban en estados que ni si quiera podrían salvar algunas páginas, otros seguramente estaban más lejos de poder ser recobrados al estar debajo de todas las toneladas de escombros o tal vez completamente destruidos, a tal grado que ni si quiera las letras lograrían notarse, generaciones de conocimiento perdidos, conocimiento que jamás podrá ser recuperado de nuevo.

Robarle la historia a las futuras generaciones era como vendarles los ojos. Midna trato de ser fuerte al ver el estado en que le entregaban los libros, per la tristeza siempre le llegaba al alma, su pueblo al borde del caos, la infraestructura de su civilización hecha añicos, la desesperación de su gente eliminaba todo sentimiento de esperanza y ahora su historia perdida ¿Qué más podría perder en esta desgracia?

Esta noche fue igual al resto, se había quedado desvelada leyendo los libros que Jarre le había traído sin parar, ojeando página por página, leyendo hasta la última letra de cada hoja tratando de identificar lo que sea que le pueda dar una pista sobre el espejo del crepúsculo y de cómo crear uno, seguía maldiciéndose por haber cometido el error de destruirlo, en aquel entonces pensó que sería la mejor idea para que finalmente ambos mundos pudieran estar completamente separados no solo para evitar que una invasión sucediera de nuevo a manos de algún usurpador que lograra tomar el poder en el futuro pero también para que su raza pueda finalmente dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante, era como querer cortar todo lazo con aquello que trae devuelta un mal recuerdo o una mala experiencia para si poder olvidarlo. No pensaba que su tiempo en el mundo de la luz fuera una mala experiencia del todo, pudieron salvar ambos reinos y pudo conocer a Link, el héroe de la luz y del crepúsculo, además que su experiencia viajando a Link le ayudo para cambiar muchas cosas de su personalidad y su punto de vista, gracias a ello es la líder que ahora es, solo pensó que eliminar todo lazo con el mundo de la luz ayudaría a que su raza finalmente dejara todo mal deseo en el pasado para así progresar como civilización.

Pero a pesar de que se culpaba por haber tomado la decisión de destruir el espejo de ninguna manera habría podido adivinar que algo como esto sucedería, era imposible aun con su gran poder. Esto último relajaba su constante necesidad de culparse por todo esto.

Sus ojos se le querían cerrar constantemente, a estas alturas el deseo le dormir le invadía la mente y el cuerpo casi en su totalidad, ni si quiera sabia como fue que había durado tanto tiempo sin descansar, sin reposar, sin dormir. A Jarre le comenzaba a preocupar este estado en el que ella se encontraba, claro que su decisión de seguir combinado por su cabeza un poco testaruda la hacían muy necia y mucho más cuando no descansaba, en su mente solo quería seguir continuando y analizando cada libro que se le traía, de ninguna manera aminoraría el paso, jamás.

-Maldita sea-dijo Midna dejando un libro más a lado al ojear cada una de sus páginas y no tener nada de utilidad

Inspeccionaba los libros más rápido de lo que le podían traer más lo cual la presionaba mas, no había seguranza de que pudieran encontrar más al día siguiente o al siguiente, siempre se hacia la idea de que el siguiente libro que agarrara podría ser el último que podría conseguir, cada vez que agarraba uno nuevo rezaba para que este le diera la información que estaba buscando, otro libro y nada. Tomo uno nuevo de la pequeña pila que tenía a lado de ella sobre la mesa y comenzó a ojearlo desde el principio tratando de leerlo tan rápido como podía sin perderse nada de información de las paginas pero a este punto ya tenía que descansar, el cuerpo lo demandaba a gritos.

A este punto ya ni siquiera podía distinguir las letras correctamente ya solo veía garabatos en las páginas, sin importar cuantas veces se rascara los ojos con los dedos el sentimiento no se iba. Se recargo sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada mirando al techo de la tienda, solo por instinto cerro los parpados para descansar un poco los ojos, sin caberlo y casi sin sentirlo recargo su cabeza sobre el libro, pensó que tal vez sería bueno descansar por un rato, mañana o mejor dicho hoy en unas cuantas horas será otro comienzo de una nueva mañana, con lo cansado que Jarre también estaba seguro que sería más tranquilo para el ayudarle a inspeccionar el resto de los libros antes de volver a mandarlos a buscar por más.

Estuvo a punto de que su mente callera en un sueño cuando sintió que la mesa comenzó a moverse violentamente de lado a lado, Midna abrió rápidamente los ojos al sentir que otro temblor estaba tomando lugar pero este no era igual a las réplicas, se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte a punto que ni si quiera podía equilibrarse cuando trato de ponerse de pie, los crujidos comenzaron a sentirse debajo de sus pies. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para salir de la tienda antes de que esta perdiera balance y callera sobre ella.

Su gente corría desesperadamente a la misma dirección, al mirar al lado opuesto pudo observar que desde lo lejos la tierra se estaba separando en dos, la separación recorrió docenas de kilómetros en meros segundos, de un parpadeo a otro ya había recorrido un enorme tramo hasta la posición donde estaba el campamento, muchos Twili habían caído al precipicio, Midna trato de usar su poder para mantenerlos a flote y ponerlos a salvo de alguna manera, pero no podía, por más que le ordenaba a su poder interior a actuar este no hacía nada.

-¿pero qué? No no no me hagas esto- se dijo a si misma observando como sus manos no hacían nada mientras que los twili se desvanecían en la obscuridad profunda de la grieta. Del cielo comenzaron a caer relámpagos que causaban una enorme explosión eléctrica en cuanto tocaban el suelo iluminando el área de impacto por un color azul y blanco que segaba los ojos, todo lo que estaba cercano al relámpago se prendía en fuego instantáneamente, desde árboles, casas, tiendas incluso su gente, algunos habían sido carbonizados al instante, otros corrían con membranas casi calcinadas como si fueran carbón, los más afortunados salían con sus cuerpos envueltos en llamas rodando por el suelo tratando de apagarlas, Midna se acercó rápidamente a ayudar al Twili mas cercano a apagar el fuego, usando su capa que le tapaba la espalda logro hacerlo pero para cuando apago las llamas el Twili ya estaba muerto.

-esto no puede ser- se decía a sí misma una y otra vez, cada vez que se aproximaba a un Twili a ayudarlo este ya estaba muerto, todos y cada uno de ellos, cuando veía uno que estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda simplemente caía muerto en cuanto ella se aproximaba, ya había sido demasiado tarde para ellos.

De la enorme grieta una muralla de lava y fuego se había alzado cubriendo el cielo, como si las puertas del infierno mismo hubieran desatado todo su contenido en el cielo, la lluvia de lava cayo sin misericordia sobre la gente que a duras penas había logrado sobrevivir, la caliente lava a pesar de que solo eran pequeñísimas gotas derretía todo lo que tocaba. Las gotas que caían sobre las vestimentas las incineraba al instante penetrando hasta la piel y los huesos, Midna trato de protegerse la cara con sus manos pero antes de que fuera tocada por las gotas de lava sintió como el suelo en el que se paraba se derrumbó dejándola caer al vacío, asustada logro agarrarse contra la tierra con ambas manos. Su temor incremento más cuando comenzó a sentir que algo la estaba jalando al abismo, como si el viento y toda gravedad fueran succionadas al vacío que tragaba todo como una boca infernal insaciable. Midna trato de sostenerse lo más que pudo, pero cuando sus manos cedieron un grito de desesperación salió de su boca. Antes de que su descenso comenzara una mano pudo agarrar la de ella a tiempo, Midna alzo la vista y quien la estaba sosteniendo era Link, su apariencia era exactamente igual que cuando lo conoció por primera vez hace años, - Link, ¿pero cómo…como es qué? Pregunto Midna en shock al ver que Link había llegado hasta el reino del crepúsculo, este trato de levantarla, pero cuando Link comenzaba a ascenderla una espada le atravesó el pecho, la sangre salió disparada de la abertura bañando la cara de Midna y teniéndola en rojo.

Dio un grito antes de despertarse del sueño, trato de controlar la respiración en un intento de tratar de recapitular lo que había visto en el sueño, solo mas caos y muerte que nunca a causa de este maldito cataclismo. Es la primera vez que tenía pesadillas en cuanto al suceso que sacudía su mundo, desde que inicio todo no recordaba haber soñado en nada pero le extraño haber soñado a Link en todo esto, había veces en que soñaba en el después de que regreso al reino de crepúsculo a reclamar su trono, pero jamás así, podía significar muchas cosas pero en realidad solo era un sueño, tal vez su deseo de que Link estuviera tomando cartas en el asunto desde el reino de la luz fue lo que impulso la creación del sueño, pero luego pensó en la espada que había atravesado a Link, por alguna razón sintió que no se trataba de un mal presagio pero si de un mensaje oculto, un mensaje de su subconsciente el cual parecía entender. Tal vez ese mensaje era que el querer que Link tome parte de cada uno de los problemas que ocurren tanto como en el reino de la luz como en el reino crepuscular siempre lo ponen en dificultades, siempre sacrificándose por otros, ya sea por deseo propio o solo por no tener elección. Hace tiempo Midna había estudiado por mera curiosidad los significados de los sueños y visiones, no porque uno sueñe en gente muerta significaba que la muerte estaba cerca para uno, muchas veces el significado de los sueños puede ser completamente opuesto a lo que se ve en el mismo pero en realidad sueños son solo sueños, y este solo era un insignificante sueño más.

Midna se rasco sus ojos con la palma de sus manos para despabilarse, su espalda comenzaba a dolerle un poco, posiblemente termino recargándose sobre la mesa en una posición incómoda. Ya mejor sería hora de ir a la cama, aunque no era una cama realmente, solo era una cobija sobre un montón de telas y paja, nada a comparación de la cama que tenía en el palacio pero era igual de cómoda, además que a estas alturas los lujos eran ya algo inexistente. Justo antes de levantarse de la silla observo el libro de reojo y momentos antes de que lo cerrara vio algo que le llamo la atención de inmediato, en la hoja pudo notar lo que era un dibujo del espejo del crepúsculo, era una réplica exacta. En cuanto noto esto Midna agarro el libro en sus manos e inmediatamente comenzó a leer los párrafos, ¿podría ser esto lo que ha estado buscando? ¿Podría tener respuesta en cuanto a cómo fabricar uno?

Al parecer por lo que leía este si era el caso, la primera parte mostraba la manera de cómo fabricar una réplica del espejo, justo lo que estaba buscando, al seguir leyendo encontró un relato contando que su civilización ya había construido una réplica para cruzar el plano existencial y llegar a Hyrule directamente. Esto la había sorprendido enormemente, no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento de que los Twili habían estado en Hyrule después de que fueron desterrados, ella pensaba que Zant había sido el primero, al parecer estaba equivocada. El relato decía que esta versión del espejo del crepúsculo era enorme a comparación del espejo normal, lo habían fabricado no solo para cruzar a Hyrule sino que también para invadirlo, ¿invadirlo? ¿Pero cómo esto era posible? De ser así seguro que Hyrule tendría algún registro de alguna guerra contra una fuerza invasora del crepúsculo de este calibre, pero no era así. El libro también contaba que el rey de aquellos días se había dado cuenta de esto, al parecer todo había sido planeado detrás de sus espaldas y sin su aprobación y construyeron una ciudad de avanzada al otro lado para un reabastecimiento continuo de tropas, al darse cuenta de esto decidió destruir el espejo desde el lado existencial del crepúsculo dejando la segunda replica que se había construido al otro lado completamente inútil, los que habían cruzado se quedaron fuera para siempre.

Esto no parecía tener sentido alguno, si el objetivo era ir a Hyrule e invadirlo y se quedaron atrapados ¿Por qué no existía evidencia de la presencia de los twili en Hyrule? ¿Si no atacaron a donde se fueron, acaso decidieron emigrar a alguna otra parte rindiéndose a continuar con la invasión? ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Y la ciudad que según el relato habían construido? En toda su estancia en el reino de la luz jamás había visto una estructura Twili o algo que se asemejara.

Algo no encajaba, pero eso no podía importar ahora, finalmente tenia lo que buscaba, y debido a que este espejo que habían construido ya estaba hecho para conectarse a Hyrule no habría ningún problema en tratar de enfocarlo a llegar al destino, en cuanto estuviera terminado en teoría estaría ya conectado a ir directamente Hyrule, después de todo allí es donde se supone que el ejército invasor fue al cruzar el portal. En teoría podría ser relativamente fácil aunque tomaría tiempo, necesitaría de todo su poder y el de su consejo conjuntamente como para empezar la construcción del mismo. Pero la formula y el cálculo del poder necesario y el diseño y el enfoque ya estaba en la página del libro.

Midna comenzó a sonreír como no lo había echo en todo este tiempo, finalmente tenia lo que podría ser la llave para poder solucionar todo esto, si lograba reunirse con la princesa zelda y la ayuda de Link seguramente lograrían detener este nuevo mal tal y como lo hicieron antes, ahora sería cuestión de ponerse manos a la obra.

-Hyrule, voy para allá una vez más- dijo Midna. Si supiera que estaba equivocada y que el ejército no había llegado a Hyrule, fue en este punto que el destino comenzaría a formarse


End file.
